Entre ciel et mer
by Kimblette
Summary: Quatre ans après son aventure avec Morgana, Melody se fait enlever par des pirates commandités par Long John Silver, le cyborg, très intéressé par son collier. Jim pensait s'embarquer dans une quête et s'enrichir. Il va rencontrer une fille qui va l'intriguer et le surprendre et vivre une réelle aventure à ses côtés. Venez découvrir l'aventure de Jim Hawkins et Melody Benson !
1. Prologue

**Voila une nouvelle fic sur un couple crossover Disney qui me tient particulièrement à coeur ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Melody mit la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de respirer trop fort, cachée dans le placard. Les choses avaient changées dans leur royaume il y a quelques semaines et elle porta la main à son collier. Tout avait commencé avec lui. Il avait brillé d'un coup et en l'ouvrant, une lueur verte en avait émané.

Au même instant, un portail s'était ouvert dans le ciel et des pirates avaient fait leur apparition. Seulement, ce n'était pas des pirates voguant sur des navires normaux comme ils en connaissaient ici. Non, leurs navires...Voguaient dans le ciel. Sans attendre, ils avaient semblé être à la recherche de quelque chose et avaient mis le royaume à sac.

Et puis, ce soir, les choses avaient mal tournées. Les gardes du palais les avaient avertis que les pirates arrivaient et Eric avait crié à Ariel et Melody de se cacher. Ariel avait elle-même enfermé Melody dans le placard, se rendant quant à elle à Atlantica pour prévenir le roi Triton des événements.

La princesse retint sa respiration en entendant les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. L'apparence des pirates n'était pas pour rassurer, certains ressemblant à des créatures difformes assez effrayantes.

\- Elle est ici ! Cria celui qui semblait être le chef et Melody se rendit compte, trop tard, que le collier brillait encore de cette lueur verte.

Avant que le cyborg n'ouvre la porte, la princesse en sortit et profita de leur confusion pour se rendre vers le balcon. Sans hésiter, elle plongea, se transformant naturellement en sirène avant de toucher l'eau sous les yeux ébahis de ses poursuivants.

Alors qu'elle poussait pour nager et essayer de rejoindre sa mère à Atlantica – espérant que rien ne soit arrivé à son père- un filet tomba sur elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et ils la tirèrent sur la plage. Paniquée, elle chercha son père du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Il fallait espérer qu'il s'en soit sorti...

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Non seulement la pièce manquante pour notre trésor se trouve être en possession d'une princesse, mais en plus une sirène ? Ironisa le chef en l'analysant avec son œil.

Melody se débattit quelques instants pour tenter de se libérer mais c'était vain.

\- Désolé pour toi, princesse, mais tu vas nous accompagner durant notre voyage. Il se trouve que je sais que ce collier ne fonctionnera pas sans toi et nous en avons terriblement besoin.

\- Je ne coopérerais pas ! Cria Melody en relevant farouchement le menton.

\- Il se trouve que tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix. Vois-tu, nous détenons ton cher papounet...Et si tu ne coopères pas...Il pourrait lui arriver malheur. Un accident est si vite arrivé...

Résignée, Melody cessa de lutter. Le problème qui se posait à elle était qu'elle devait se transformer en humaine mais que...Si elle faisait ça, elle allait se retrouver nue.

\- On va t'emmener avec nous. Et quand on sera embauchés sur le navire prévu pour cette expédition, tu auras intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. Le sort de ton père en dépend. Tu n'auras qu'à prétendre t'être échappée d'un orphelinat pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi.

Le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Le cyborg sembla comprendre le problème qui l'animait puisqu'ils la conduisirent dans le palais, lui laissant le soin d'emmener quelques affaires. Il lui précisa de ne pas emmener une de ses robes à froufrous et la sirène leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas stupide à ce point là non plus !

\- Je te laisse te changer, mais ne t'avise de mettre ce temps seule à contribution pour me doubler.

Melody enfila un pantalon brun, des bottes noires par dessus, un chemisier bleu et une veste sans manche également brune. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, attachant ses cheveux en sa queue de cheval habituelle. Ensuite, elle sortit rejoindre les pirates, rencontrant son aventure qui allait s'avérer mouvementée...

* * *

Elle n'avait pas montré sa peur en franchissant le portail vert qui était au sol quand elle avait rejoint les pirates. Silver -le nom du chef- lui avait ligoté les mains à l'avant et tenait la corde dans ses énormes paluches. A son grand étonnement, le portail se referma derrière eux et elle fixa son collier qui ne brillait que faiblement désormais. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longuement sur la question, elle savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle retrouverait ses parents. Elle était confiante sur ce point.

Et puis, on la fit monter sur l'un de ces navires volants. Malgré elle, elle ouvrit des yeux ébahis. C'était une chose que de les voir arriver par la voie des airs, mais une autre que de se trouver à bord. Silver donna ses ordres.

-Je veux bien te laisser regarder le décollage et te détacher si tu me jures de ne pas chercher à t'enfuir.

-Fuir où ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Et je tiens à la vie de mon père !

Silver l'analysa avec son œil doré, la mettant encore mal à l'aise et décida finalement de lui faire confiance. Qu'est-ce qu'une princesse comme elle aurait bien pu tenter de toute façon ? Elle devait avoir bien trop peur d'eux. Le cyborg songea un instant à la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait réagi lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa cachette en se transformant en sirène. Cela démontrait qu'elle avait déjà eu à se battre, mais il ne s'en faisait pas. Si elle se transformait en sirène et sautait du bateau, à part s'écraser au sol, elle ne ferait rien de plus. Et d'après ses propos, elle ne semblait pas stupide à ce point là. Morph sortit de sa poche et alla un peu plus loin.

Melody s'était assise sur un tonneau pour regarder le décollage. Il fallait reconnaître que c'était une chose inoubliable à observer. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et un petit sourire recourbait ses lèvres malgré sa situation précaire. Une étrange bête rose se montra à elle et imita sa tête ébahie.

-C'est un polymorphe, intervint Silver.

-Un quoi ?

-Je suppose que ça n'existe pas dans ton monde, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Ton monde est beaucoup plus ancien que le nôtre. Comme si tu vivais à une autre époque. En fait, tu devrais apprendre pleins de choses de nous.

-Le portail...Il se rouvrivra ? Parce que si je n'ai aucune garantie de revoir mes parents, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je coopère par la suite. Dit-elle d'un air farouche.

Bien plus de cran en elle qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Etonnant pour une princesse bourgeoise.

-Le portail se rouvrira.

En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Mais il voulait être sûr qu'elle coopère avec eux et sans ça, elle ne le ferait pas. Silver la surveilla encore durant quelques minutes. Melody s'était accoudée au bastingage et fixait la ville en-dessous d'eux. Ce devait être déstabilisant pour la jeune fille de voir un monde aussi « évolué » que le leur par rapport au sien. La jeune fille triturait sans cesse le médaillon autour de son cou. Silver se demanda depuis quand elle l'avait et ce qu'il pouvait représenter pour elle, d'autant plus que son nom était gravé dessus. Il ne posa pas la question, de toute manière, il doutait qu'elle ne lui réponde s'il le faisait.

* * *

Après être restée quelques temps sur le pont à observer comment évoluait le navire en plein air, Melody descendit en cuisine où se trouvaient Silver et Morph. Le pirate haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je m'intègre à l'équipage, c'est ça ?

Silver acquiesça.

-Le mieux c'est que je travaille en cuisine ou en tant que mousse.

-Je doute que ce ne soit crédible. Tu es une princesse, tu n'as pas l'habitude de telles tâches.

-Sauf que j'ai toujours adoré cuisiner et que j'aidais les domestiques dans le dos de mes parents.

-Tiens donc...Tu es vraiment étonnante comme princesse. Eh bien, parfait tu feras la cuisine et en dehors de ça, les tâches qui reviennent à un mousse. Et comme ça, tu seras suffisamment intégrée quand nous irons sur le navire qui nous mènera à notre quête.

Melody ne répondit pas et s'attela à éplucher les pommes de terre que le cyborg avait déjà préparées.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'enlever ton collier quand tu cuisines. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais l'abîmer.

Melody lui jeta un regard méfiant puis admit qu'il avait raison et retira son collier. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Silver alla voir où elle était passée et se gratta le menton d'un air pensif.

-Je suppose à voir ta tête que quand tu retires ton collier tu ne te transformes pas en sirène d'habitude ? Il suffira que tu caches ton collier sous ta chemise et il ne risquera rien.

Ca risquait juste d'être problématique au moment où ils auraient besoin du collier sur la planète au trésor. A moins qu'il n'y ait de l'eau dans le coin. Dans le cas contraire, la gamine mourrait. Une sirène sans eau...Il était certes pirate, mais s'il pouvait éviter de tuer des enfants...

Lorsque Melody remit son collier, elle se retransforma, ses habits sur elle. Pensive, elle éplucha les pommes de terre d'un air mécanique après avoir mis son collier sous sa chemise. Ce nouveau monde semblait l'affecter pas mal. Après les événements avec Morgana, son grand-père leur avait donné le pouvoir de se transformer quand elles le voulaient à sa mère à elle. Mais là...Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quand elle retrouverait son propre monde.

* * *

Ariel et Triton se cachèrent et se rendirent compte qu'il leur était impossible de s'approcher trop près du palais d'Ariel et Eric. Des pirates...Ou des monstres...En gardaient l'entrée. Et pourtant Ariel désirait de tout son cœur apprendre ce qui s'était passé pour son mari et sa fille. Sebastien les repéra et se rendit à toute vitesse à leur rencontre.

-Eric va bien.

-Melody ?

-Ils l'ont enlevée et sont passés par ce portail étrange. Le portail s'est refermé juste après. Je suis désolé.

Ariel porta les mains sur son cœur en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait le portail auparavant. Elle avait perdu sa fille une fois en lui cachant son histoire et voilà que quatre ans après elle la perdait une nouvelle fois...

* * *

Ils étaient trop nombreux, songea Eric. Rien que cinq dans cette pièce. Alors dans le reste du palais...Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa femme et de sa fille ! Mais d'après les sourires de ses tortionnaires, ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient. La question, c'était de savoir quoi...Après Ursula et Morgana, ils devaient faire face à un nouvel ennemi...

* * *

Cet homme-araignée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux dorés suivaient régulièrement ce qu'elle faisait. Côtoyer toutes ces créatures ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, elle avait affronté Morgana et elle avait pour amis Tip, Flash et Eurêka. Sans compter Sebastien et le peuple de la mer. Elle était même curieuse de toutes les créatures qui pouvaient exister dans ce monde. Mais celui là l'effrayait avec son air sournois et calculateur. Et il semblait l'avoir remarqué au vus des sourires tordus qu'il lui faisait.

Melody préféra l'ignorer et continua de lessiver le pont comme le lui avait ordonné Silver. Elle devait être un mousse acceptable, donc elle faisait de son mieux. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait protester parmi tous ces pirates qui surveillaient tous ses faits et gestes, en bons malfaiteurs qu'ils étaient.

* * *

Silver l'enferma à clé dans une des cabines. Il préférait être méfiant et ne pas se relâcher. Parce que la gamine semblait pleine de ressources, alors mieux valait être sur ses gardes. Et il n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle, même si il avait son père sous sa coupe...Les gamins réagissaient toujours au quart de tour. Il soupira et alla prendre son tour de garde de la nuit.

Melody de son côté était ravie de la cabine à laquelle elle avait droit. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne valait pas sa chambre, mais elle avait une grande fenêtre et de ce fait une belle vue sur l'espace. Cet espace qui l'effrayait et la ravissait à la fois. Ce monde était rempli de mystères. Voir les étoiles d'aussi près était cependant magnifique. Si beau qu'elle s'assit sur le lit face à la fenêtre et resta à les contempler.

Ses parents devaient se faire un sang d'encre, se dit-elle en triturant son collier. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son père, il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'elle coopérerait. Mais sa mère et son grand-père, elle espérait qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé et qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop. Mais sachant que le portail s'était refermé, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient inquiets. Persuadée même.

Une comète passa près de la fenêtre et elle sursauta en poussant un cri. Et dire que dans son monde, ils se contentaient de naviguer sur l'eau. Alors oui, le ciel était beau à voir, mais les étoiles et les comètes vues d'aussi près l'étaient plus encore ! Elle s'endormit contre la fenêtre, tard dans la nuit, les pensées émerveillées de ces beaux paysages qu'elle avait pu voir.

* * *

Du raffut sur le navire la réveilla et elle s'étira en baillant alors que la clé tournait dans la serrure.

-Debout, Princesse. On ne fait pas de grasse matinée, ici. Nous n'avons pas ce luxe comme dans des palais comme le tien.

Sans répondre, Melody leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si vous voulez que l'histoire de l'orpheline soit crédible, vous feriez mieux de ne pas dire de telles choses quand vous devrez duper le capitaine du navire qui vous amènera vers la chose que vous cherchez.

Silver dut reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'elle avait raison, mais pas question de le dire à voix haute.

-D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, il faudrait que vous me disiez ce que je dois raconter et comment sont vos orphelinats.

Le cyborg se gratta le menton, pensif durant quelques secondes.

-Tes parents sont morts lors d'une expédition. Tu t'es retrouvée dans un orphelinat près de Mandragore. Tu n'as jamais supporté les privations qui y régnaient alors tu as fui et tu as eu la chance de tomber sur moi. Je t'ai recueillie dans mon équipage parce que j'ai eu pitié de toi. Libre à toi de dire depuis combien de temps tu en fais partie, mais à ta place je ne dirais pas trop longtemps parce que tu débutes en tant que mousse.

Melody acquiesça à l'histoire qui était crédible. Si elle disait n'avoir jamais connu ses parents, on ne la croirait pas si elle disait qu'ils lui manquaient. Il lui suffirait de broder autour de cette histoire.

-D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de bien la retenir, nous arriverons à Mandragore ce soir et nous aurons un entretien avec le capitaine du navire sur lequel nous voulons embarquer.

Tout l'équipage prit le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, et c'était affreux ce que le bourdonnement de leurs conversations à tous pouvait donner mal à la tête. Melody ne parla à personne mais en profita pour observer ceux qui composaient son équipage. Elle devrait s'y faire et s'imaginer en tant que membre à part entière de cette bande de monstres.

Il y en avait un dont la tête était autonome du corps. Une autre qui n'était qu'une main avec une tête par dessus. D'autres encores qui se séparaient en trois. Un à la tête de chien. Un qui était fait de sortes de tentacules qui émettaient des sons au contact de l'air.

Il fallait espérer que Silver les ait mis au courant de leur subterfuge aussi. Sinon, ils risquaient de mettre le plan du pirate à l'eau. Elle, personnellement elle s'en fichait. Ce qui l'inquiétait étaient les répercussions sur son père.

Elle se leva en même temps que les autres lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé et se mit à débarrasser.

-Tu seras à la plonge aujourd'hui, s'exclama Silver et la mâchoire de Melody se décrocha quand elle vit toute la pile de vaisselle qui l'attendait.

Il se moquait d'elle, là, non ? Parce que si c'était sérieux...A l'évidence, c'était sérieux. Mais elle y passerait toute la journée ! Puis elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle n'avait de toute manière rien de mieux à faire. Elle commença donc à astiquer les assiettes, sous l'oeil légèrement moqueur de son tortionnaire et compatissant de Morph qui se transforma en éponge et l'aida dans sa tâche. Melody lui fit un clin d'oeil de remerciement et s'attela à sa vaisselle.

* * *

Silver réunit ses hommes sur le pont, pendant que la princesse astiquait la vaisselle sous la surveillance de Morph.

-J'ai mis au point l'histoire de la gamine.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Scroop.

-Parce que je doute qu'ils acceptent que nous soyons des pirates qui avons enlevé une princesse dans un autre monde, et qui gardons son père en otage dans le but de trouver le trésor de Flint.

A la satisfaction du cyborg, plus personne ne parla et Scroop se contenta de croiser ses pattes devant lui d'un air mécontent. Scroop détestait être contredit, il voulait avoir toujours raison.

-Elle venait d'un orphelinat. Elle a fui, je l'ai recueillie et depuis elle vit avec nous. Vu ? Donc pas de gaffes où notre expédition ne débutera même pas.

Son équipage acquiesça et il leur fit signe de se disperser, lui même vérifiant son plan pour être sûr qu'ils soient engagés en tan qu'équipage de luxe sur le RMS Héritage. Le capitaine était une femme qui avait déjà combattu, il fallait donc la jouer fine et ne faire aucune erreur de calcul lors de leur entretien.

* * *

Finalement, ils n'arrivèrent pas sur Mandragore le soir même mais quelques jours plus tard. Pour Melody les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Elle travaillait sans relâche et s'endormait dès qu'elle atteignait le lit dans la cabine que Silver fermait toujours à clé. Une chose qu'il ne pourrait plus faire quand ils se feraient engager.

Ce jour là, cependant, ils arrivèrent à Mandragore dans l'après-midi. Silver envoya Melody faire des courses sous surveillance pendant qu'il allait à son rendez-vous avec le capitaine Amelia.

Melody n'aurait même pas songé à s'échapper tant elle était subjuguée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Des monstres partout, des gamins qui couraient partout et les spécialités culinaires. Le plus perturbant avait été la forme de la planète. La forme d'un croissant de lune. Elle se demandait encore comment les personnes pouvaient tenir sur cette planète. Et elle se demanda si c'était la même lune que dans son monde. Imaginer que durant tout ce temps, peut-être, cette lune qu'elle avait eue sous les yeux était peuplée de personnes...C'était ahurissant rien que d'envisager cette idée.

Les courses finies, ils retournèrent à leur navire, Silver semblant réjoui. C'était donc qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et Melody ne pouvait que s'en réjouir à son tour. Son père serait donc encore en sécurité quelques temps. Le pirate leur fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le port.

-Dîtes, Monsieur Silver ?

Le cyborg se tourna vers elle, étonné par cette appellation, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le nomme ainsi.

-Dans votre monde, il n'y a pas le moindre humain ?

-Si. Mais moins que de monstres. Tu en croiseras sûrement.

Melody se tut ensuite et suivit l'équipage, la grosse paluche de Silver sur son épaule. Il fallait être crédible s'il voulait faire croire qu'elle était sa protégée. Ils montèrent à bord de leur nouveau navire, beaucoup plus brillant, plus rutilant que le leur et Melody le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

-Plus que dans ton monde ? Demanda Silver.

-Beaucoup plus ! Admit-elle.

La capitaine et son second les attendaient sur le pont. Un chat et...Un homme-pierre ? S'interrogea la princesse. Ils firent les présentations. Capitaine Amelia et son second, Monsieur Harrow. Ils avaient l'air honnêtes et fiables, et si ça n'avait pas été pour son père, elle aurait regretté de participer à cette mascarade et de les tromper de cette façon.

-Je suppose que vous êtes la jeune mademoiselle Melody ?

-Oui, Capitaine.

Amélia l'analysa un long moment avant de déclarer :

-Vous ferez le même travail que sous les ordres de Monsieur Silver. Vous restez d'ailleurs sous ses ordres. Il m'a dit que vous dormiez à part des autres. Pourquoi ?

Silver se crispa, il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

-Parce que je suis une fille. Et que j'ai besoin de mon intimité malgré tout.

Amélia sembla satisfaite de la réponse et Silver se retint de souffler de soulagement.

-Il y a une petite cabine à côté de la mienne. Je la mets à votre disposition, Mademoiselle Melody.

-Merci, Capitaine.

-Bien, tous à vos postes. Mademoiselle Melody, allez ranger les provisions dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils connaissaient tous leurs postes après tout. Le soir, Melody cuisina et s'affala sur un banc pour manger.

-Les derniers membres de notre équipage arriveront demain matin. Je vous prierai de leur faire bon accueil.

Melody capta le sourire de Silver. Il s'agissait donc de la dernière pièce pour trouver le trésor. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Elle se demanda si il y aurait des humains sur ce navire à part elle ?

* * *

Jim Hawkins regardait lui aussi le port d'un air émerveillé. C'était autre chose que le surf solaire, ça c'était sûr ! Beaucoup plus intéressant et surtout impressionnant.

-Cool, murmura-t-il sans écouter un seul mot du Docteur Doppler.

Tout à son monologue, celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait tout seul dans sa combinaison jaune qui lui donnait la honte. Jim accéléra même le pas pour ne pas être trop associé à lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin au navire que le docteur avait loué.

Ils montèrent à bord et Jim se cogna à un membre d'équipage qui lavait le pont.

-Oh, pardon !

La voix féminine l'interpella et il se permit de détailler l'inconnue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et un uniforme assez basique, même si elle semblait être habillé comme dans un autre temps. Ses yeux bleus foncés tirant sur le gris étaient légèrement étonnés en se posant sur lui. Jim ramassa le balai qu'il lui avait fait faire tomber.

-C'est rien, c'est moi qui te suis rentré dedans.

* * *

Melody dévisagea le jeune homme face à elle, le premier humain qu'elle croisait depuis son enlèvement. Il avait des cheveux bruns dont des mèches devant les yeux, rasés à l'arrière, et une petite natte attachée derrière. Etrange façon de se coiffer. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que l'océan et son visage était assez fermé. Il portait une veste par dessus un tee-shirt brun, un pantalon kaki et des bottes.

C'est lui qui détenait la fameuse ce que Silver attendait en plus de son collier ? Il semblait un poil plus âgé qu'elle, peut-être un ou deux ans. La personne qui l'accompagnait était engoncée dans un scaphandre et ressemblait à un chien.

-Mademoiselle Melody ! Cessez de rêvasser et retournez à votre travail.

Melody soupira et leva les yeux au ciel et apparemment, vu la tête que fit Amélia, elle l'avait vue faire. Mais elle était pire que Silver ! Lui la faisait travailler mais à quantités raisonnables ! Jim étouffa un ricanement. Les mains dans les poches, il suivit ensuite le capitaine dans son bureau.

* * *

Après sa conversation avec le cyborg, Jim était assez pensif. Il était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait attaqué l'auberge de sa mère. Et cette façon qu'avait eue l'équipage de le dévisager quand le docteur avait parlé de la carte au trésor aux oreilles de tous. Haussant les épaules, il alla profiter du décollage et aperçut la même fille qu'auparavant faire la même chose que lui.

Cette fille l'intriguait assez. Ses habits étaient vraiment étranges. Comme d'un autre temps. Il chassa cette pensée, mais elle ne le quittait pas. Soupirant, il alla au bastingage pour voir les gens de la ville devenir des souvenirs.

* * *

De son côté, Silver observait les deux adolescents et venait d'avoir une brillante idée. Son regard passa de Melody à Jim. Il y avait là matière à travailler !

* * *

 **Le nom de famille de Melody dans le résumé est pris de l'actrice anglaise ayant doublé Ariel. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


	2. Rapprochement

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Rapprochement**

Melody avait du mal à ne pas dévisager Jim. Comme c'était un humain, d'une certaine façon, il la fascinait. Jim semblait d'ailleurs en avoir assez puisqu'il lui lança un regard noir qui la dissuada de retourner à nouveau la tête vers lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se contenta de faire son travail.

Jim ne semblait pas intéressé par elle, même si elle l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Il la trouvait étrange à le fixer, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon de sa vie ! Il haussa les épaules et jeta un vague regard au pont. Tous ces monstres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille...Et puis il percuta que Melody était la seule humaine à part lui. Ce n'était quand même pas cela qui l'intriguait, si ? Elle avait bien du voir d'autres humains durant sa vie ! Quoique...En faisant partie d'un tel équipage...Il trouva qu'il avait peut-être été mauvais dans sa façon de le regarder et se promit de se rattraper.

A midi, Melody s'isola près du bastingage en triturant son collier d'un air nostalgique. Mine de rien, elle s'en faisait beaucoup pour son père. Parce que qui disait que le pirate tiendrait parole ? Rien.

-Tu as l'air pensive, dit Jim en s'accoudant à son tour au bastingage et en la regardant avec un air curieux.

Melody rangea rapidement son collier, même si elle était persuadée que Jim avait eu le temps de le voir. Le jeune homme ne posa pas de question mais fronça les sourcils en mordant dans son sandwich. Puis il tendit celui qu'il avait pris pour Melody pour qu'ils puissent briser la glace.

-Merci. Oh, c'est rien, je pensais à mon père.

Jim resta silencieux quelques secondes. Evoquer son père n'était pas une chose facile pour lui.

-En fait, je me demandais ce que tu faisais avec cet équipage vu que tu es la seule humaine. C'est plutôt rare ce genre de situations, non ?

Melody retint un soupir. Elle détestait mentir et Jim avait l'air honnête. Mais un simple regard envers l'un des membres de « son » équipage lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle était surveillée.

-En fait, mes parents ont disparu lors d'une expédition il y a des années.

-Oh, désolé.

Jim en vint à s'interroger sur sa présence avec de tels individus mais Melody changea de sujet en lui demandant si ça faisait longtemps qu'il était mousse.

-C'est la première fois que je travaille sur un navire. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que je m'étais imaginé.

-Tu rêves d'avoir ton propre navire ? Demanda Melody, curieuse.

Jim sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je pense que ça va peut-être se réaliser, dit-il avec un air rêveur. Je montrerai à tout le monde ce que je vaux vraiment.

Melody eut l'impression qu'il était comme elle au moment où elle se faisait dénigrer parce qu'elle parlait aux poissons.

-Dis-moi que tu ne seras pas aussi sévère qu'Amélia !

Elle éclata de rire une fois sa phrase finie et Jim la rejoignit dans son hilarité en se disant que son rire était beau à entendre.

* * *

Silver observait les deux jeunes d'un air satisfait. Il n'avait pas encore dévoilé un plan qu'il fomentait dans son esprit. Mais si déjà il avait Melody sous la main, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour se rapprocher du jeune Hawkins ? Peut-être arriverait-il ainsi plus rapidement à ses fins...

Les deux adolescents se rapprochaient rien que par le fait qu'ils soient les seuls humains et presque du même âge. Le pirate mit de côté la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que les deux jeunes souffriraient inévitablement d'une telle situation. Et qu'il commençait à s'attacher à la princesse qui ne ressemblait pas à une fille de son rang. Non, il n'était pas un dur au cœur tendre. Ses cicatrices il les avaient gagnées à courir après ce foutu trésor et il n'était pas question d'y renoncer si près du but pour une gamine qu'il ne connaissait et qu'il avait enlevé. Et qui n'était pas totalement humaine, finalement...

* * *

Un vol de baleines passa à côté du navire et Melody cessa son activité en les regardant d'un air émerveillé, mais triste aussi. Nager avec les cétacés lui manquait et elle saisit encore son collier d'un geste compulsif avant de vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu et et de le cacher contre son cœur. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle retournerait Atlantica coûte que coûte. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre que le portail ne se rouvre. Et si Silver lui avait menti et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille ?

Elle chassa ses pensées et se rendit en cuisine où elle devait préparer le repas du soir pour l'équipage.

-Ah te voilà ! S'exclama Silver en la voyant arriver.

Il lui confia une pile immense de pommes de terre à éplucher et rit de son air désespéré.

-Je voulais te parler, ajouta-t-il ensuite, vérifiant rapidement avec son œil que personne n'était dans les parages.

Toute ouïe, Melody attendit la suite.

-Il se trouve que j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait faire avancer plus rapidement les choses et nous convenir à tous les deux.

Il lui sembla qu'elle écoutait plus attentivement.

-J'ai noté que Jimbo semble avoir quelques affinités avec toi. C'est lui qui possède le dernier élément dont nous ayons besoin, en plus de ton collier. Alors je me suis dit...Que tu pourrais te rapprocher de lui, assez pour qu'il te fasse confiance et peut-être qu'il se confie à toi...Et tu pourrais lui voler l'objet en question.

Durant quelques secondes, Melody repensa à la façon dont elle avait volé son grand-père, sous les cajoleries de Morgana. Le visage de Jim flotta dans son esprit et elle imagina la déception quand il découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était déjà assez dur de mentir pour elle sur la situation mais lui demander une telle chose...

-C'est hors de question !

-Hé, petite, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en mesure de choisir ce que tu peux faire ou pas ! S'énerva Silver.

Melody se planta devant le cyborg, beaucoup plus petite que lui, mais pleine de rage et le fixa d'un regard noir. Silver ne se démonta -ce n'était qu'une gamine, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! - mais il était impressionné par sa façon de prendre les choses et de se dresser contre lui.

-J'ai déjà fait ça. J'ai volé quelqu'un. Sans savoir qu'il était de ma propre famille. Je ne veux pas...Je ne veux pas décevoir le seul ami que j'ai pu me faire ici.

-Tu le décevras de toute manière lorsqu'on se mutinera. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

Jim arriva et la discussion cessa. Le jeune homme nota le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Triste et résigné pour Melody et déterminé et rageur pour Silver. Il les aida à préparer le repas dans une ambiance et un silence tendu. Plus il apprenait à connaître Melody, plus celle ci l'intriguait.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître les technologies de leur monde et s'émerveillait devant tout et rien. C'était assez étrange, même pour quelqu'un venant d'un orphelinat. Il avait entendu le capitaine Amélia en parler avec le Doc.

Il avait remarqué la façon dont elle serrait régulièrement son collier aussi. Peut-être que c'était son seul lien avec ses parents disparus. Il pensa à sa mère, restée seule et espéra qu'il ne lui manquait pas trop. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait accepté qu'il participe à cette aventure.

Melody lançait des regards colériques au dos de Silver. Lui demander une telle chose...Et lui rappeler que Jim ne serait pas longtemps son ami...C'était bien un pirate...Elle avait baissé la garde et avait commencé à lui faire confiance en oubliant qu'il était son ravisseur. Il faut dire que pour sauver les apparences, il prenait soin d'elle, il agissait vraiment comme un mentor. Le cyborg quitta finalement les cuisines et elle laissa échapper un soupir.

Jim lui lança un regard curieux.

-Eh ben, moi qui pensais être le seul à me mettre les gens que j'aime à dos...

-Tu as déjà fait une fugue ? Plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Non. Mais j'ai déjà pas mal de choses interdites. Et je t'assure que ma mère n'était pas heureuse quand les robots policiers me ramenaient à la maison.

Ils ricanèrent tous deux ensembles. Melody songea durant quelques secondes que gagner la confiance était si simple...Mais elle refusait de faire ça. Ce serait déjà dur pour Jim d'apprendre la vérité sur elle.

En le regardant plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte qu'il semblait cacher une blessure profonde. Et elle percuta qu'il n'avait parlé que de sa mère. Mais elle ne posa pas de questions sur son père. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour ça et cela ne la regardait aucunement.

-Tu devais avoir ton succès auprès des filles ! Rit-elle.

Le visage de Jim se ferma instantanément. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et il reprit rapidement son sourire.

-Oh, les filles...Tu sais, ici, si on a pas une bonne réputation et une bonne situation...

Elle repensa une fois de plus aux enfants se moquant d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas une princesse comme les autres.

-Quand tu ne rentres dans le moule forgé par la société, c'est toujours pareil, dit-elle d'un air sombre.

-Mais ça nous rend uniques ! Assura Jim et ils rirent tous les deux.

* * *

Dans la petite cabine à laquelle elle avait droit, Melody lisait. Le capitaine Amélia avait assuré, que même une mousse devait être cultivée sur leur monde. Il faut dire que Melody ne connaissait rien des technologies et faisait tâche dès qu'elle en voyait.

En réalité, leur monde était tout bonnement fascinant. Elle referma le livre et redressa la tête en entendant du bruit sur le pont. Bien sûr, il y avait des rondes et ceux qui travaillaient et s'assuraient que le navire ne changeait pas de cap.

Elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. C'était Scroop et elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte. Elle ne le supportait pas, il lui faisait bien trop peur. Elle l'entendit s'arrêter quelques instants devant la porte. L'avait-il entendue ? Il lui sembla que non, car il finit par repartir, lui faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Elle reprit doucement sa lecture, les yeux émerveillés par ce qu'elle découvrait avant de finir par s'endormir sur sa lecture.

-Melody, Melody !

La brune se pelotonna dans la couverture en marmonnant.

-Dépêche-toi de te réveiller, le capitaine Amélia ne s'est pas rendue compte que tu dors encore.

-Deux minutes, maman...Marmonna-t-elle encore en papillonnant des yeux.

Jim la secoua encore un peu et elle sursauta en le voyant aussi près d'elle.

-Dépêche-toi !

Melody acquiesça en le remerciant et sauta le petit-déjeuner pour ne pas se faire griller. Silver l'analysa quelques secondes mais ne chercha pas à lui parler et il valait mieux parce qu'elle lui en voulait encore de l'idée qu'il avait osé lui suggérer. A quoi s'était-il attendu. Elle n'était pas pirate ! Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse de telles choses !

-T'as encore l'air en colère contre lui, demanda Jim en lui tendant des tartines de confiture.

-Tu vas passer ta vie à me nourrir ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Jim eut un sourire espiègle alors qu'ils se promenaient sur le pont. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de s'enfermer en cuisine. Et puis le capitaine Amélia finissait son thé, ils avaient donc encore un peu de temps devant eux. Le jeune homme sauta sur le bastingage et marcha dessus.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-J'aurais trop peur de tomber ! Dit-elle d'un air admiratif.

Jim eut un petit ricanement et tendit les bras en continuant de marcher.

-Moi j'ai l'habitude avec mes surfs solaires.

Melody n'osa pas demander de quoi il parlait pour ne pas avoir l'air bête, mais elle était curieuse.

-Quand tout sera terminé, je t'emmènerais faire un tour, assura-t-il avant de voir son visage se fermer.

-Quand tout sera terminé, je suivrai l'équipage...Alors, on ne sera plus ensembles...

Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé à cette éventualité. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de la côtoyer tous les jours et il était sûr qu'elle lui manquerait. Il la regarda un instant alors qu'elle le fixait elle aussi d'un air émerveillé.

Le capitaine Amélia annonça qu'ils feraient une halte sur une planète dont Melody ne retint pas le nom afin de refaire leurs provisions. Le navire serait sous leur garde à tous les deux, mais Melody comprit que c'était une initiative de Silver qui ne voulait pas la voir lui échapper. Et pour une étrange raison, Amélia ne semblait pas souhaiter que Jim ne lui échappe à elle. Ils étaient tous les deux manipulés ou quoi ?

Alors que son visage devenait perplexe, Jim au contraire eut un sourire. Les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur des caisses en regardant tout ce petit monde descendre. Doc jeta un regard inquiet sur Jim.

-Pas de bêtises ! Leur dit Silver et Melody lui jeta un regard noir.

Une fois tout ce petit monde parti, Jim prit la main de Melody et l'amena près du bastingage.

-Allez, essaie. Ce sera plus facile si le navire est arrêté. Je ne te lâcherai pas, promis.

Elle l'analysa comme pour être sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et puis, elle se rappela qu'il était son seul pilier dans ce pilier et accepta, non sans crainte. Elle marcha sur le bastingage, sa main dans celle de Jim, serrant quand elle se sentait perdre l'équilibre.

-C'est beaucoup plus beau de nuit, assura Jim, non sans la lâcher du regard alors qu'elle prenait confiance et serrait sa main beaucoup moins fort.

-Montre-moi ce soir !

Jim eut un rire en voyant comme elle semblait impatiente.

-Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas grand-chose aux technologies, comment ça se fait ?

-J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat. Là bas, on y avait pas beaucoup accès. C'est pour ça que le capitaine m'a fourni quelques livres. Je t'avoue que quand tu me parles de surf solaire, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais j'ai eu peur que tu te moques de moi...

-Pourquoi je me serais moqué de toi ? S'étonna Jim.

-On s'est moqué de moi quand j'étais jeune alors...

-Toi tu as vraiment du mal à faire confiance aux gens pas vrai ?

Melody ne répondit mais sauta sur le pont sans pour autant lâcher la main de Jim.

-A moi, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses me faire confiance, toi. Dit-elle alors que l'équipage revenait et Hawkins n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là.

* * *

-On dirait que tu fais quand même ce que je t'ai dit.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Jim est le seul humain et...C'est lui qui vient toujours vers moi.

-Le résultat est le même.

-Le résultat c'est qu'on va souffrit tous les deux à cause d'un pirate égoïste. Je suis sûre que votre quête n'en vaut même pas la peine !

Silver se tourna vers elle.

-Je me demande ce que penserait Jimbo du fait que tu n'es même pas une humaine à part entière ? Et du fait que tu sois une sirène ?

Melody ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en entendant Jim arriver avec une serpillière et un seau.

-Une sirène ? Mais Silver, il ne peut pas y avoir de sirène dans l'espace ! Rit le jeune homme.

Melody regarda ailleurs. Nager lui manquait au plus haut point et Silver lui jeta un regard amusé. Il savait que s'il y avait eu une étendue d'eau, elle aurait été tentée de retirer son collier. L'appel de l'océan était fort pour elle. N'empêche qu'il avait raison : le rapprochement entre elle et Jimbo était plus que visible même si elle refusait de le reconnaître.

Le cyborg continuait de la surveiller de près, il craignait toujours encore qu'elle ne fuit ou qu'elle finisse par révéler leur plan. Elle aurait des raisons de le faire : elle n'avait aucune preuve que son père soit bel et bien vivant, ni que le portail se rouvrirait. Aucune garantie de tout ce qu'il lui avait avancé. En même temps, faire confiance à un pirate, même en étant une princesse ignorante des autres mondes...Surtout qu'elle avait semblé avoir déjà fait affaire à un ennemi ou autre. Tout comme le palais où elle vivait était bien protégé. Après tout, tant qu'elle continuait de lui obéir et de ne pas tenter de s'enfuir, tout ça lui convenait. Ce qui lui convenait moins -et encore une fois il ne voulut pas le reconnaître- c'était qu'il s'inquiétait légèrement pour elle. Il était un dur, il n'était pas connu pour avoir le cœur tendre !

* * *

Du bruit alerta Melody, qui restait dans son coin depuis quelques jours. Du grabuge avait lieu entre les monstres de Silver et Jim. Plus particulièrement entre Jim et Scroop. Elle voulait intervenir, mais décidément, Jim était son ami, peu importe que cette araignée rouge lui fasse peur.

Scroop releva Jim à l'aide d'une de ses pinces et Melody fit mine de vouloir voir la scène pour se rapprocher tranquillement alors que Jim provoquait Scroop avec des piques bien senties.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille ordonna à l'araignée de le lâcher.

-De quoi te mêles-tu ? Tu n'es rien pour moi !

-Tellement facile de s'attaquer à plus faible ou plus désarmé que soi, lança-t-elle alors que Jim secouait la tête d'un air consterné.

-Quoi ? Dit Scroop sans lâcher Jim mais en se tournant vers elle. Une fille qui n'a pas sa place dans cet équipage ferait mieux de se taire et de se faire le moins visible. Tu ne vaux pas plus que les tâches de ce pont que tu nettoies tous les jours.

Melody aurait pu prendre la mouche. Mais elle se contenta de sourire.

-Je préfère valoir autant que ces tâches que valoir autant que toi, lança-t-elle du tac au tac.

Jim soupira. Cette fille était folle ! Les monstres autour riaient. Et Scroop saisit Melody à la gorge avec son autre pince...

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera la suite, étant donné qu'une autre fic a toute mon attention et j'en ai une autre en préparation mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic promis :)**


	3. Confidences

**Coucou ! Voila la suite, arrivée beaucoup plus rapidement que prévue :)**

* * *

 **Confidences**

Jim et Melody se regardèrent. Clairement, Jim la regardait avec désapprobation mais aussi de la reconnaissance. Melody haussa les sourcils. Il aurait fait pareil pour elle, non ?

Scroop ne les lâchait pas et semblait même se ficher de la mission. Il loucha un moment sur son collier et Melody se dit qu'il serait simple pour lui de lui voler. Qui disait que ces monstres ne sauraient pas le faire fonctionner ? Silver arriva à cet instant et saisit la pince de Scroop qui tenait Jim.

-Monsieur Scroop. Savez-vous ce qui arrive à un pamplemousse quand on le presse de toutes ses forces ?

Chose dite, chose faite et Scroop lâcha Jim qui tomba au sol et se massa la gorge. Melody eut le droit à un magnifique regard noir de Silver et se mordit la lèvre. Monsieur Arrow arriva et Scroop s'empressa de lâcher Melody alors qu'ils se faisaient sermonner. Melody évita l'oeil de Silver qui se focalisa alors sur Scroop.

L'équipage se dispersa et il ne resta bientôt que Jim, Melody, Silver et Morph. Là, elle sentait que ça allait mal tourner. Le cyborg s'en prit d'abord au jeune mousse qui subit sans broncher au début.

-Je veux que ce soir ce pont soit immaculé. Et que le ciel vous protège si ça n'est pas fait à mon retour ! Morph ? Ouvre l'oeil, surveille les petits et fais-moi signe s'ils recommencent à faire des bêtises.

Silver partit sans un mot et Melody et Jim échangèrent un regard blasé avant de se mettre au travail avec un soupir.

-Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer.

-Scroop ? Il sait qu'il me fait peur. Et il y a des gens comme ça avec qui ça ne passe pas...

-Il te fait peur ? C'est le seul ou...

-Oh, ils font tous un peu peur, mais lui...Je ne sais pas...Il dégage quelque chose de malsain.

-Ca je ne peux qu'être d'accord, approuva Jim. Merci d'être venu à mon aide.

Melody haussa les épaules tout en rosissant et Jim la fixa bizarrement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait rougir une fille.

-Tu en aurais fait de même, non ? Mais c'était stupide, je ne pouvais rien contre lui. Si Silver n'était pas arrivé, on était bon pour les fers. Arrow n'aurait pas hésité, tu sais.

Jim fixa le dos de Melody alors qu'elle prenait à cœur de lessiver le pont. Elle semblait avoir un cœur en or. Que faisait-elle avec de telles créatures ? Car le Doc comme lui ne faisaient pas confiance à cet équipage depuis ce que le capitaine Amelia avait dit ce qu'elle en pensait à leur arrivée.

-Dis, tu veux marcher sur le bastingage ce soir ? Ce serait magnifique de nuit.

-Mais si je tombe...

-Je ne te lâcherai pas. Comme l'autre fois.

Melody haussa les épaules. Elle en avait envie, bien sûr. Mais ce vide immense en-dessous du navire...Au moins, dans son monde, si elle tombait elle retrouvait sa forme de sirène et s'en sortait dans l'océan.

-L'autre fois, tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance.

Melody évita son regard.

-Je...Je ne _peux pas_ te dire de quoi je parlais. J'aurais bien voulu, mais...C'est impossible. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ce jour là.

Jim fronça les sourcils alors que Morph essayait de le distraire. La petite créature savait que ce que venait de dire Melody n'était pas bon. Mais elle savait aussi que Melody ne pensait pas à mal et préférait éviter que Silver n'apprenne ce qu'elle avait dévoilé malgré elle.

Le silence s'installa entre eux mais c'était un de ces silences qui était agréable. Même si chacun réfléchissait de son côté. Melody continuait de réfléchir à ses parents. Mais plus l'aventure avançait, plus elle voulait rester dans ce monde. Sa curiosité envers les technologies -et envers Jim, il fallait l'avouer- était grande. Elle savait aussi que sous ses airs de gros dur, Silver ne ferait pas de mal à ses parents si elle coopérait alors...Elle espérait vraiment de tout son cœur cependant que le portail se rouvrirait.

Et puis, brusquement, elle se dit que si le portail se rouvrait, elle ne reverrait plus son ami. Elle se prit à redouter le jour où Jim Hawkins apprendrait la vérité sur Melody Benson.

* * *

Triton écouta ses messagers avec attention. Rien. Le néant. Melody était introuvable dans tout l'océan. On se croirait revenu il y a quatre ans en arrière. Sauf qu'à cette époque, elle était partie de son propre gré.

Il regarda Ariel qui se morfondait, Polochon essayant de lui remonter le moral. En tant que parents, ils ne cesseraient jamais de s'inquiéter pour leurs enfants. Mais ne pas avoir de nouvelle, et ne pas pouvoir aider Eric...C'était quelque chose de dur à supporter pour sa fille, il le savait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'aider.

Une autre chose cependant l'inquiétait : le bloc de glace contenant Morgana avait disparu.

* * *

Silver prépara le repas après avoir fini son sermon sur l'équipage. Scroop et les autres avaient légèrement abusé. Mais il retenait une chose assez importante. Melody et Jim étaient proches. Assez proches pour que Jim finisse par se confier. Et si la gamine n'était pas stupide, elle agirait comme il le lui avait conseillé.

Il se demanda un bref instant ce qui se passerait pour elle une fois l'aventure finie. Retournerait-elle dans son monde ? Trouverait-elle d'ailleurs seulement un moyen d'y retourner ? Il espérait pour elle que oui.

* * *

Melody jeta un regard en biais à Jim. Il semblait préoccupé. Par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait dit ou par rapport à Scroop ? Elle se le demandait. Mais elle préféra ne pas poser la question pour ne pas déboucher sur une discussion qui pourrait s'avérer gênante pour tous les deux. Enfin surtout pour elle au niveau de ses mensonges.

-Tu sais, Jim, tenir tête à Scroop, c'était quand même assez courageux. Et tu as raison : son haleine est vraiment horrible !

Sa remarque détendit l'atmosphère qui avait finie par être tendue entre eux. Melody vit à son regard que Jim n'avait cependant pas oublié cette malheureuse phrase sur la confiance et qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Melody ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Silver arriva et lui lança un regard qui la dissuada de dire ce qu'elle allait dire. En fait, elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour mettre Jim sur la piste. Mais elle allait le regretter vu la tête du cyborg. Jim n'avait pas encore vu Silver et s'amusait avec Morph. Melody fit mine de rien.

-Génial ! Comme quoi y'a quelques fois des miracles. Je vous abandonne une heure et le pont est pas encore tombé en miettes.

Jim remercia Silver et Melody se sentit obligée de faire de même tout en évitant de le regarder.

-Est-ce que ton papa t'a jamais dit qu'il faut pas te battre avec plus fort que toi ?

Jim ne répondit pas à la question et son visage se renfrogna.

-Ton père t'a pas appris grand-chose...

-Non. C'était plutôt du genre à m'abandonner et à ne jamais revenir.

-Oh. J'suis désolé.

Melody regardait les deux hommes discuter. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir dans une telle discussion. Sa culpabilité serait encore plus horrible.

-C'est pas grave. Il ne me manque pas.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Eh bien, puisque le capitaine a voulu que je m'occupe de toi, ne t'en déplaise je vais t'apprendre une ou deux astuces, espèce de tête de mule. Toi aussi, Melody, tu en as bien besoin !

Jim se tourna vers la brune qui regarda Silver avec surprise, les sourcils froncés.

-Ca vous évitera des pépins. A partir de maintenant, je ne vous perd pas de vue, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Mais...

-Je vous interdis...

-Vous n'aurez plus le droit de manger, de dormir ou même de vous gratter les fesses si je vous en donne pas la permission !

-Hey, s'offusqua Melody.

-Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur ! La coupa Jim.

-Oh, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, mon lapin, t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça !

Silver leur ordonna de continuer leur ménage sous la houlette de Morph, il leur amènerait à manger par la suite.

-Il est cinglé ! Râla Jim.

-Complètement malade, approuva Melody.

-Il est tout le temps comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ton mentor, tu es sa protégée, tu dois bien le savoir, non ?

Mal à l'aise, Melody se mordit la lèvre avant de lui répondre.

-C'est assez compliqué. On ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Un coup, il sera ton ami, le coup d'après, il est ton pire cauchemar. Il est assez imprévisible.

-C'est pareil avec toi, dit Jim.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il la fixait avec un demi sourire tout en l'analysant.

-Comment ça ?

-On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre non plus avec toi. Un coup tu souris, le coup d'après tu dis des choses étranges qui donnent envie d'en savoir plus. Des fois, on a l'impression que tu es froide et distante et la fois d'après, tu es amicale et on croit être proche de toi. C'est difficile de te cerner.

Jim ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est même assez intéressant.

Jim eut un petit rire et Melody resta figée. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était assez juste. Il avait l'air de savoir cerner les gens assez vite.

-C'est la situation qui fait que je suis comme ça.

-La situation ?

-C'est la première fois que je suis sur un aussi prestigieux navire, inventa Melody. Ca me met la pression. Et puis, je ne suis pas douée pour...

-...Les relations humaines, c'est ça ?

Melody acquiesça et décida de se confier un peu à lui. Elle lui devait bien ça après tous les mensonges qu'elle sortait pour avoir justement sa confiance.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à déchaîner les foules et à me faire des amis. Je suis plutôt...Solitaire. Et...Je déteste décevoir mon entourage.

-On se ressemble assez alors. Et pourtant je déçois tout le temps ma mère. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne sais faire que des bêtises. C'est à cause de ça que l'auberge de ma mère a été détruite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Melody alors que Jim s'asseyait.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Jim passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

-J'ai aidé quelqu'un qui...Qui avait une chose en sa possession et qui était poursuivi par des pirates.

Melody pensa aussitôt à Silver et sa bande. Un pressentiment.

-Les pirates ont tout détruit on a juste eu le temps de fuir.

Le regard de Jim se faisait mauvais. A cet instant plus qu'à tout autre, Melody voulut ne jamais voir le jour où il saurait la vérité sur elle.

-Tu sais, Jim...Je vais te décevoir un jour.

Le jeune mousse se tourna vers elle et leurs nez se touchaient presque.

-J'aimerais que ce jour là, tu penses à ce que je vais te dire. Que parfois les apparences sont trompeuses et qu'il faut creuser un peu plus loin que ce que la situation paraît.

-Melody...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Jim en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches de cheveux.

-Je ne peux justement rien dire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas...Parce que sinon...Des gens de ma famille en pâtiront.

-Tes parents ? Mais je croyais que...

-Réfléchis juste à ce que je t'ai dit et ne m'en veux pas le jour où la vérité éclatera.

Jim ne répondit pas et soupira en regardant en face de lui d'un air blasé. Melody posa la tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et continua de jouer avec ses cheveux.

* * *

Silver était monté au pont pour aller chercher les deux jeunes, mais se figea en voyant la scène et se gratta la nuque avec gêne. Ils étaient assez mignons à voir. La tête sur l'épaule de Jim, Melody avait les yeux fermés. Et Jim jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Il regrettait que Melody ait du faire partie du voyage. Ca aurait été plus simple pour elle qu'ils volent son collier et que ça se finisse ainsi. Mais malheureusement, ils avaient besoin d'elle. Avec un petit sourire, Silver fit demi-tour. Autant qu'ils profitent tous les deux de petits moments comme ceux là tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Qu'ils aient des moments de bonheur ensembles. Parce qu'après la mutinerie, Jim ne voudrait plus entendre parler de Melody. Et il souffrirait autant qu'elle en souffrirait. Mais les choses étaient comme ça, on ne pouvait pas les changer comme on le voulait.

* * *

-Tu sais, Melody, il te suffirait de me dire la vérité et...

-Je ne peux pas. Comme je t'ai dit...

-Ton père, oui...Et ta mère ?

-Ma mère est en lieu sûr, même si elle doit se faire un sang d'encre pour moi. Ca doit la ramener il y a quatre ans, quand j'ai fait ma fugue. Si je pouvais, je te dirai tout. Mais justement, je ne peux pas. Penses juste à ce que je t'ai dit avant.

-J'y penserai, dit Jim, les sourcils froncés, en mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus doué pour nouer des relations. J'espère que le jour où j'apprendrais...Ce que je dois apprendre...Je serais assez intelligent pour me rappeler de cette conversation.

Melody serra sa main sans répondre. Elle se sentait triste et aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes. Elle ne regrettait pas son enlèvement qui lui avait permis de se faire un véritable ami. Sans ça, jamais elle n'aurait connu Jim. Mais elle regrettait cette situation qui l'empêchait d'être totalement honnête.

-Oh, navré de vous interrompre !

Les deux adolescents se redressèrent d'un même ensemble et leurs mains se lâchèrent. Ils fixèrent Doc d'un air penaud.

-Dis, Jim, tu t'y connais en étoiles ?

-Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

-Oh, je voulais en apprendre un peu plus et je me suis dit que Doc serait le plus indiqué pour ça. Si ça ne te dérange on remet la balade du bastingage à demain soir.

Melody suivit Doppler qui fut ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle s'installa en tailleur au milieu du pont tandis que le chien lui donnait le nom des étoiles qu'elle lui montrait. Jim ne cessa pas de l'observer, remarquant à quel point ses yeux brillaient face aux étoiles. Et il souhaita, tout comme Melody que le jour où la vérité éclaterait arriverait le plus tard possible. Ce lien qui était tissé entre eux, ne cessait de se durcir, ce qu'ils avaient ensembles était quelque chose de fort et il ne voulait y renoncer pour rien au monde. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on influait pas sur le cours des choses. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et se mit en arrière, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille, tout en trouvant bizarre qu'elle ne sache rien sur l'espace. Encore une chose qu'il saurait sans doute le moment venu.

* * *

Melody surveillait que le navire garde le cap. Plongée dans ses pensées. Qui n'étaient pas agréables. Plus elle se rapprochait de Jim, plus elle savait que ce serait dur. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre ses distances. Elle sursauta lorsque Silver lui tapota l'épaule de sa grosse paluche.

-C'est pas évident pour toi, hein ?

-C'est trop dur, murmura-t-elle.

La main de Silver ébouriffa ses cheveux et elle eut un gros soupir.

-S'il n'y avait pas mes parents, je sais bien que je resterai dans ce monde. Parce que malgré l'appel si fort que j'ai pour l'océan...Ce monde...Ce monde est tellement beau. Mais je sais que sans Jim, ce ne sera pas pareil.

-Pourquoi ne t'apprendrait-il pas des choses sur ce monde ?

-Parce que le jour où il saura la vérité, il me détestera. Parce que je n'aurais rien fait pour empêcher la mutinerie et que je sais que si vous pourrez, vous les tuerez. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on peut pardonner.

Elle eut un mouvement qui indiqua qu'elle pleurait et s'essuya les yeux.

-Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été douée pour avoir des amis...Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la vérité sur mes origines. Mais...Avec Jim...

-Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est ça ?

Melody acquiesça.

-J'aurais voulu qu'il ait suffi qu'on te vole ton collier dans ton monde. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

-Ca, je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

Silver lui ébouriffa encore les cheveux et soupira. Ils partagèrent leur tour de garde, mais le cyborg savait qu'elle pleura encore une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

-Tu l'as connu combien de temps ton père ? Demanda Melody, tout en aidant Jim à arracher des coquillages de la coque du navire, accrochés sur un échafaudage assez peu stable.

Elle évita de regarder vers le bas. Jim s'était rendu compte de son malaise et n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner. Si bien que Melody avait fini par lui donner un coup de spatule sur le crâne. Jim se massait encore la tête d'un air faussement douloureux.

-Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je le comprendrai.

-Je préférerai éviter de penser à lui.

Melody acquiesça d'un air compréhensif. Pour s'amuser, Jim fit à nouveau bouger leur mince échafaudage et Melody se tint à la planche des deux mains en le fusillant du regard. Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant que le capitaine Amelia ne leur ordonne de remonter.

Melody resta crispée le temps que les pirates ne remontent leur échafaudage et s'empressa de retourner sur le navire sous les yeux goguenards de l'équipage et le ricanement de Jim qui lui tapa l'épaule pour la taquiner encore une fois.

-Tu n'enlèves jamais ton collier ?

-Ca c'est un joker. Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Tout ce que je peux te révéler dessus, c'est que c'est un cadeau de naissance de mon grand-père. Même si ça ne fait que quatre ans que je l'ai véritablement en ma possession.

-C'est en lien avec ta fugue ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines.

-Totalement. Si tu veux, mes parents m'ont caché certaines de mes origines et je suis allée les trouver par moi même.

-C'était assez courageux.

-Et puéril. J'ai amené des tas d'ennuis par ma stupidité en croyant la mauvaise personne. Je sais que je n'avais que douze ans mais j'étais beaucoup trop naïve. Le plus grand ennemi de ma famille a réussi à me berner à cause de ça...Et ça aurait pu en être fini de nous tous.

Elle se tut en arrivant aux cuisines et Jim devina une chose : Melody ne souhaitait pas que Silver sache ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

* * *

Jim se rendit en direction de la petite cabine de Melody en entendant du bruit et fronça les sourcils en entendant des pleurs. Il n'osa cependant pas lui parler ou lui monter qu'il l'avait entendue. Comment quelqu'un comme lui, nul dans tout ce qui concernait les relations, pouvait prétendre consoler Melody...Dont il ne savait même pas précisément le problème, d'ailleurs ?

Il crut voir une lumière verte à travers le rai de la porte de cabine mais haussa les épaules. Il devait être trop fatigué. Heureusement que son tour de garde touchait à sa fin d'ailleurs. Il jeta un dernier regard à la porte de cabine et alla se coucher, sans cependant parvenir à s'endormir rapidement.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la jeune fille. Elle se livrait de plus en plus à lui, mais en même temps gardait une certaine retenue qui le gênait. Il avait peur du jour où il saurait vraiment tout sur elle. Il se connaissait et connaissait ses réactions. Quand il se sentait trahi, il rejetait complètement la personne et passait à autre chose. Avec Melody, il sentait que ce serait pire encore. Il était trop attaché à elle pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Il finit par fermer les yeux en se demandant de quoi leur avenir serait fait.

* * *

-Fais-moi confiance, dit Jim. Et ouvre les yeux !

Ils avaient enfin réussi à caser leur promenade du soir. Melody était bien debout sur le bastingage, sa main dans celle de Jim. Mais elle refusait de seulement ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait déjà peur de jour alors de nuit...Elle serra la main de Jim un peu plus fort.

-Tu verras, les étoiles sont encore plus belles à voir de cette façon.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas ?

-Jamais.

Melody hésita puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Jim avait raison. Les étoiles vues de cet angle paraissaient plus proches encore. Alors que pourtant, elles étaient si insaisissables vues de son monde à elle. Presque irréelles.

-Alors, tu vois que je ne mentais pas ?

-C'est magnifique.

Jim sourit et leurs yeux se croisèrent durant un moment.

-Tu es sûr que les sirènes n'existent pas ? Demanda Melody d'un air espiègle.

-Où voudrais-tu qu'elles nagent ici ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Dans d'autres mondes, je ne dis pas. Mais là...

-Tu crois aux autres mondes, demanda Melody d'un air surpris.

-On va dire que j'ai eu certaines démonstrations grâce à un objet qui m'a montré les différentes planètes. Alors pourquoi pas les autres mondes ? Lui rétorqua-t-il en l'aidant à descendre.

Melody eut un sourire.

-Si ça se trouve, même toi tu viens d'ailleurs ? Après tout, tu t'habilles comme il faut mais tes habits semblent venir d'une autre époque.

-Désolée, dit Melody. Ca c'est encore une chose à laquelle je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite.

Jim sourit. Ce genre de réponse voulait dire oui. Il se demanda cependant d'où exactement elle pouvait venir. Déjà, pas d'un monde où les bateaux naviguaient dans l'espace. Ni où il y avait la technologie vu comme elle voulait tout apprendre. D'ailleurs, ni un monde où les hommes connaissaient les étoiles. Ca ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités tout ça. Mais il relevait le défi. Melody était vraiment une fille intéressante à connaître, se dit-il alors qu'ils étaient de corvée vaisselle. Et une vaisselle plutôt conséquente...

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous as plu ! A bientôt :)**


	4. Bouderies

**Voila la suite, qui vous plait toujours, j'espère :)**

* * *

 **Bouderies**

Cette nuit là, Melody était de garde. Ca lui permettait de profiter une fois de plus du paysage. Elle tritura son collier -encore- en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de ses proches et elle. Elle ne regrettait pas cette aventure...Mais son inquiétude devenait plus grande au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle sursauta lorsque Jim posa la main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme semblait gêné et évitait de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai entendue pleurer l'autre nuit.

Melody se mordit la lèvre et regarda de l'autre côté.

-Je pense que c'est en lien avec le collier que tu portes, non ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

-Il m'est impossible d'enlever ce collier. Et malgré tout, il m'est cher. C'est un fardeau et en même temps le seul lien qui me rattache à mes proches.

Jim garda le silence et se contenta de fixer l'immensité de l'espace.

-Tu sais, mon père est parti un matin. J'ai couru pour tenter de le rattraper mais je suis arrivé au moment ou son navire mettait les voiles. C'est depuis ce jour là que je n'ai causé que des soucis à ma mère.

Melody se tourna vers lui et le vit faire un petit sourire. Elle comprit qu'avec ce qu'il venait de révéler sur lui, il se mettait à son niveau de l'avoir surprise en train de pleurer.

-Est-ce que ça fait peur de voler ?

Jim la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Euh...On est en train de voler là, non ?

-Je veux dire..Sur un surf solaire. Tu m'en as parlé l'autre jour.

-On va dire que les premières secondes, oui. Mais ensuite...C'est comme d'être...Comme être libre.

Melody pensa alors à ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était dans l'eau et se dit que c'était exactement ce que Jim décrivait.

-J'aimerais bien un jour essayer. Malgré mon vertige.

Jim eut un faible ricanement.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça!

-Te moque pas ! Dit-elle en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

Elle fredonna vaguement la berceuse de son collier et Jim la fixa.

-Tu sais chanter ?

-Ma mère chante depuis qu'elle est petite. Dès qu'elle a un moment de libre.

Elle le jaugea un instant puis ouvrit son collier. Jim regarda d'un air intéressé les sirènes se mouvoir et sifflota sur la mélodie.

-Tu crois aux sirènes ?

Elle eut un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse.

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

Jim n'insista et fixa une comète qui passait.

-Ta mère n'était pas contre ton voyage ? Demanda Melody.

-Il a fallu que Delbert montre des trésors de persuasion. Mais je pense qu'elle a du se dire qu'il valait mieux que je parte étant donné que je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon avenir. Enfin, je sais, mais je doute que ce soit possible. On a rarement vu des délinquants devenirs capitaine interstellaire. Et toi tu voudrais faire quoi ?

Melody se mordit la lèvre d'un air gêné. Elle ne savait même pas quels métiers il était possible de faire dans ce monde. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était princesse !

-Tu sais, dans ma situation, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Jim la fixa d'un air songeur.

-Je suis sûr que tu pourrais être chanteuse ou danseuse. Ou les deux. On pourrait se faire ça à l'auberge, tiens !

Melody dut le regarder quelques minutes, pour décider s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait d'elle.

-Faudrait déjà voir ce que je deviendrais après cette aventure. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

-Ma mère t'accepterait à l'auberge !

Melody le remercia du regard.

-Ce mensonge sur toi orpheline...

-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que d'autres personnes ne l'apprennent. Sinon mon père...

Jim leva les mains devant son air paniqué.

-Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bien compris qu'il y a quelque chose de très sérieux et très compliqué là dessous. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que quand tout sera éclairci, tu resteras mon amie !

-Je doute que tu ne veuilles encore de moi comme amie...

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Et je t'ai dit que je ferai en sorte de me souvenir de tes paroles, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça.

-J'espère qu'un jour tout sera simple et que je pourrais parler sans tabou.

Jim ne dit rien mais il l'espérait aussi. Ce serait tellement mieux sans ces non-dits. Tellement plus simple et moins tendu ! C'était dur de marcher sur des œufs et de ne pas aborder tel sujet dans une conversation parce qu'on ne le pouvait pas. C'était horrible même ! Jim bailla.

-Va te coucher, ton tour de garde est seulement dans quelques heures.

Jim la remercia du regard et quitta le pont.

-On dirait que tu te rapproches bien plus du mousse que ce que tu en disais.

Melody sentit une sueur froide glisser dans son dos. Scroop venait de la rejoindre, un air moqueur sur son horrible visage.

-Je croyais que tu désirais être la plus honnête possible ? Ce ne serait pas malhonnête que de mentir à ce point ? Tu prétends être son amie...Une amie qui a pour mission d'obtenir sa confiance...

-Une mission que je n'ai pas acceptée !

-Que tu dis...Je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Je ne me rapproche pas volontairement de lui !

Scroop s'éloigna avec un ricanement moqueur.

-Je ne me rapproche pas volontairement de lui...Murmura la princesse. C'est juste trop dur de résister à son amitié...

* * *

Jim ferma les yeux après avoir entendu ce qui venait de se passer. Il essaya de penser à ce que Melody lui avait dit. _Les apparences sont trompeuses._ Oui, mais est-ce qu'elle n' était devenue son amie que dans le but d'avoir la carte ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. On ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie à ce point, pas vrai ? Il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le trahisse. Pas elle.

* * *

Melody bailla et se laissa littéralement tomber sur sa couche avec un soupir en massant ses épaules douloureuses. Le soleil était déjà levé et elle avait croisé Jim qui lui avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à savoir quoi penser d'elle. Et elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec Scroop.

Juste avant de s'endormir, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le laisse cogiter tranquillement dans son coin. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur lorsque la mutinerie aurait bel et bien lieu.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle émergea et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait hérité de la noble tâche que d'aller dans le nid de pie pour surveiller les alentours. Elle déglutit en regardant la hauteur qui l'attendait et sentit la patte de Silver sur son épaule.

-Allez, plus vite que ça !

Elle pâlit et verdit le tout à la fois. Silver la poussa légèrement et elle se mit en marche vers cette horrible hauteur en voyant que l'attention était sur elle. La brune ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Jim posé sur elle alors qu'elle commençait son ascension sans regarder en bas.

Une fois arrivée en haut, elle se hissa dans le nid de pie et n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.

-Melody, fais ton boulot ! La harangua Silver avec hargne.

La sirène soupira et ouvrit un œil. C'était tout bonnement horrible et elle préféra les refermer. Elle en était incapable. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce vertige. Quoique si. Probablement de la fois où elle était tombée du château de glace de Morgana. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre.

Elle entendait Silver s'énerver plus bas, mais elle était même incapable d'ouvrir un seul œil.

-Vous n'avez pas encore compris qu'elle a le vertige ?

 _Jim._ Qui volait à son secours, semblait-il.

* * *

Silver ne perdit pas de sa superbe face à lui.

-C'est en affrontant ses peurs qu'on les terrasse.

-Je doute qu'affronter son vertige ne l'aide. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle puisse naviguer avec un tel handicap !

Silver se gratta le menton et leva les yeux vers le nid de pie d'un air pensif.

-Redescends, Melody ! Cria-t-il.

Au fond, c'est vrai que c'était déjà énorme que la princesse puisse naviguer dans l'espace si elle avait le vertige, il en était admiratif. Mais c'était quand même trop demander que de lui mettre une telle corvée.

-Je peux pas ! Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Va la chercher, ordonna-t-il alors à Jim qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

* * *

Melody entendit quelqu'un qui semblait grimper.

-Prends ma main.

-Jim ?

Elle n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, roulée en boule, toute à sa peur.

-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, non ?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les iris bleus de Jim. Contrairement au matin, il semblait plus ouvert. Avec hésitation, elle prit sa main et il l'aida à s'accrocher aux cordages. Avant de glisser avec elle jusqu'en bas. Elle eut tellement peur qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de crier et atterrit à ses côtés sous certains sourires amusés.

-Merci, dit-elle d'un air pincé en se rendant dans les cuisines.

-Je crois que tu l'as vexée, se moqua Silver.

Jim haussa les épaules. Ca avait été assez amusant. Et puis, elle n'aurait pas voulu descendre normalement, il en était persuadé. Il avait pensé que ce serait le plus simple et le plus rapide, rien de plus. Et d'une certaine façon, il se vengeait de ce qu'il avait entendu la veille et dont il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

* * *

Melody préparait le repas d'un air rageur. Elle qui pensait que Jim était venu l'aider, en fait il l'avait humiliée. Silver la rejoignit et ne prononça pas un mot au début. Il la fixa d'un air amusé.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel vertige.

-Maintenant, vous le savez, grogna-t-elle sans même se tourner vers lui.

-D'où te viens ce vertige ? Si je ne m'abuse tu as sauté du balcon de ton palais quand nous t'avons enlevée.

-C'était dans l'urgence, c'est différent. Oh, ça vient sûrement du fait d'être tombée de blocs de glace de plusieurs mètres de hauteur pendant un combat ?

-Tu es indemne, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Et comment ça se fait que d'être sur le navire ne te dérange pas ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. J'étais déjà sur des navires. Et si je ne pense pas trop que nous sommes dans l'espace...Le nid de pie, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi.

-Je ne t'y mettrais plus.

-Merci, dit-elle à contrecoeur.

-On dirait que Jim t'a vexée ?

-Il s'est moqué de moi !

Silver se gratta le menton d'un air pensif.

-Je doute que tu aies réussi à descendre les cordages. Ca aurait pris des heures, d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Et s'il t'avait prévenue, tu ne te serais pas laissée faire, pas vrai ?

Elle refusa de le reconnaître et ne répondit pas au maître coq.

-Tu es une sacrée tête de mule quand tu veux, toi. A quoi m'attendre de plus de la part d'une princesse ?

Enervée, Melody plaqua son couteau sur le plan de travail avec bruit.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse ordinaire, sans vouloir me vanter ! Eclata-t-elle. Je suis surtout un garçon manqué ! Et je ne correspond pas à cette étiquette qu'on veut me coller.

-Je suis sûr que tu as du avoir nombre de prétendants, non ?

La jeune fille se rembrunit. Elle se rappelait d'un homme sirène blond. Il avait fait mine d'être son ami, puis d'être amoureux d'elle. Au final, tout ce qui l'intéressait était le fait qu'elle était la petite fille du roi Triton.

-J'en ai eu. Seulement intéressé par mon statut. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être fière de ce que je suis si c'est pour au final qu'on ne me voit pas pour ce que je suis vraiment.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel. Les ados et leurs éternels questionnements !

-Tu as la chance d'être riche, c'est déjà pas mal !

-J'aurais du savoir que vous ne comprendriez pas ! Explosa-t-elle. Je préférerai ne pas être riche et être appréciée à ma juste valeur !

-Calme-toi, essaya-t-il de la tempérer. Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qui se passera dans ce cas ? Ton père...

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille s'exhorta au calme et ne dit plus rien, se remettant à ses tâches dans un silence pesant. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Jim arriva et commença à nettoyer leurs épluchures.

Melody ne semblait pas décolérer mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il se détendit alors et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule amical pour tenter de la dérider.

* * *

Silver faisait nouer des cordages à Melody pendant que Jim dormait. Ca avait été le dernier à prendre le tour de garde cette nuit. Il estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sache faire des cordages dans le cas où Jim et elle étaient amenés à en faire ensembles. La gamine apprenait vite d'ailleurs et il en était fier.

* * *

Le capitaine Amelia ne lâchait pas Melody du regard. Arrow lui aussi semblait la surveiller. Ca continuait de sembler suspect à leurs yeux qu'une jeune fille qui avait l'air bien élevée comme elle soit avec une telle bande...C'était plus qu'étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle la fit venir dans sa cabine et lui proposa un thé tout en continuant discrètement de l'observer. Elle se tenait comme une lady. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Une orpheline, vraiment ? Recueillie par Silver...Cette histoire ne collait pas.

La jeune fille bailla et se cacha poliment la bouche. Une mousse n'agirait pas comme ça, elle le savait pertinemment. Non, elle ne croyait pas à son histoire et n'était pas prête d'y croire, c'était sûr et certain.

Amelia fronça les sourcils d'un air peu amène mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait aucune preuve. Elle ne pouvait donc pas accuser la jeune fille. Mais elle se promit de la garder à l'oeil les prochains temps.

* * *

Melody ressortit de la cabine du capitaine d'un air gêné. La tension avait été à son comble et elle avait bien senti que le capitaine semblait l'analyser, comme si elle la jaugeait. La jeune mousse était persuadée que la capitaine ne croyait pas son histoire. Elle en était persuadée depuis le début. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur ce navire, elle était bien trop surveillée pour ne rien remarquer, c'était sûr.

Elle haussa les épaules. Silver ne pourrait pas lui reprocher une telle chose, elle n'y était pour rien si l'histoire n'était pas crédible aux yeux de certains membres de l'équipage. Elle pensa brièvement à ses parents et se demanda comment allait son père. Enfermé dans le palais à la merci de tous ces monstres...

* * *

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être ta journée, commenta Jim alors que Melody fixait l'espace, la tête posée sur ses mains elles mêmes posées sur le bastingage.

Melody fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter.

-J'aurais du te prévenir de la manière dont j'allais nous faire descendre. Désolé.

-C'est rien.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te mine ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

-Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de vouloir...Qu'on t'estime à ta juste valeur ?

-Des tas de fois, acquiesça Jim. Tu sais, moi, on ne m'estime pas à grand chose sur Mandragore.

-Mais pourtant tu es tellement valeureux ! Et tu es gentil et toujours prêt à aider ! Ceux qui te dénigrent sont des abrutis s'ils ne voient pas comme tu es !

Melody se tut et rougit légèrement face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu sais, moi c'est tout le contraire. On me surestime. Ou alors on ne voit que par rapport...

-Hey Jimbo ! Melo ! Ca vous dit de réparer la barque de sauvetage ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Les deux adolescents soupirèrent de concert et Melody se demanda si d'une façon ou d'une autre, Silver avait su ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler à Jim.

Réparer la barque ne s'avéra pas si compliqué et Melody se prit même au jeu. Ce n'est pas dans son monde qu'elle aurait pu faire ça ! Elle s'étonna de s'amuser et alors que Silver fixait deux pièces de métal ensembles. Bientôt la barque fut réparée et il les félicita grandement. Le maître coq alla ensuite faire un tour dans la dite barque.

-Si je n'avais pas le vertige, je serai allée avec lui. Rit Melody.

Jim acquiesça d'un air absent et déçu. Silver revint et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Melody les regarda filer à toute allure avec une sensation étrange dans le cœur. De la jalousie. Elle aurait bien voulu aller avec eux. Mais en raison de son vertige, elle savait qu'on ne le lui proposerait pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter sur le pont.

-Melo, viens avec nous !

Elle se retourna et se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation. Le regard franc de Jim et celui joyeux de Silver la convainquirent et elle prit la main tendue de Jim. Elle s'installa derrière lui et le jeune homme mit d'autorité les bras de la princesse autour de sa taille.

-Prépare-toi, je mets les gaz.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais du venir, marmonna-t-elle.

Jim envoya la vitesse et elle s'accrocha à sa taille, la tête contre son dos et les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces. Jim hurlait sa joie et Silver les fixait d'un air attendri. Celui-ci s'accrochait lui aussi à la barque, surpris par la vitesse qu'ils atteignaient. Finalement, sans pour autant lâcher Jim, Melody ouvrit grand les yeux et contempla d'un air émerveillé l'espace qui défilait autour d'eux à toute vitesse. Et malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait, c'était l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	5. Témoin involontaire

**Voila donc la suite. La chanson en fin de chapitre vient de Pirates des Caraïbes, je n'avais pas trop d'idées^^ Bonne lecture et bon week-end :)**

* * *

 **Témoin involontaire**

Jim tourna la tête et aperçut le visage rayonnant de Melody. Malgré son vertige, elle avait à ce moment là les yeux grands ouverts et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi heureuse et son visage en était littéralement transformé. Elle avait néanmoins encore les mains serrées autour de sa taille et il songea un bref instant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'une fille. Il s'amusa à poursuivre une comète, faisant des roulés boulés et faisant par la même occasion crier Melody, et ils se retrouvèrent couverts de neige.

Il se décala doucement vers Silver et fit signe à Melody de prendre les commandes. Elle eut l'air terrifiée à cette idée mais il lui lança un regard de défi, auquel elle répondit avec détermination en prenant d'une main assurée les commandes.

Pour tout dire, Melody n'avait pas pensé que Jim la ferait piloter et elle se douta que Silver devait en avoir des sueurs froides. Elle ferma les yeux quelques brèves secondes et se persuada qu'elle pouvait et devait le faire. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son visage était assuré,elle guida leur embarcation d'une main ferme, et ils perdirent rapidement de la vitesse. Il lui était impossible de tenir le même rythme que celui de Jim. Celui-ci eut la décence de ne rien dire. Et puis Silver fit signe au jeune mousse qu'il allait falloir qu'ils retournent au navire et Jim posa sa main sur celle de Melody pour guider l'embarcation à bon port.

Ils hissèrent tous les trois le petit bateau dans la soute du navire.

-Vous seriez pas un peu rouillé ? Taquina Jim.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Oh, Jimbo ! Si j'avais su manoeuvrer un canot comme ça quand j'avais ton âge, tout le monde me ferait la révérence si je me ramenais en ville !

-Me ferait la révérence, imita Morph alors que Silver se laissait tomber dans le canot.

Melody se laissa tomber non loin, alors que Jim accrochait le dernier cordage.

-Ca c'est pas si sûr. Je peux pas dire qu'ils chantaient mes louanges sur Mandragore.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Melody qui ne disait rien et suivait simplement l'échange.

-Je vais les faire changer d'avis.

-Ah, tiens donc, et comment ?

-Oh, j'ai pas mal de projets. On va commencer à me voir sous un nouveau jour ! Continua-t-il en mettant les bras derrière la nuque.

Melody vit le visage de Silver s'assombrir et se demanda s'il allait faire échouer les projets de Jim.

-Au fait, vous deviez savoir pour le vertige de Melody, non ? Pourquoi l'avoir forcée à aller dans le nid de pie ?

-Il fait toujours ça ! Dit Melody tout en jetant un regard noir à Jim.

Il comptait compromettre toute sa fausse histoire devant Silver ?

-Il me dit toujours que plus j'affronterais ma peur, plus je serais forte et réussirai à la vaincre.

Jim haussa les épaules sous l'air accusateur de la jeune fille alors que Silver n'avait pas quitté son air sombre.

-C'est bien les projets, mais de temps à autre, ça déraille.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui d'un même ensemble.

-Cette fois aucun risque.

Silver revissa sa jambe mécanique, aidé de Morph, et Jim posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Melody.

-Tout ça...Ca vous est arrivé comment ?

-Faut renoncer à certaines choses quand on poursuit un rêve.

-Ca valait la peine ?

-Je l'espère de tout cœur, Jimbo. Et ça, on le saura bientôt.

Un mauvais pressentiment prit Melody alors que Jim et Silver s'installaient tranquillement. Leur canot fut brusquement poussé de toutes parts. Les trois membres d'équipage se dépêchèrent de monter sur le pont.

Melody ne comprit pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. Si ce n'est qu'une tempête -à moins que cela ne porte un autre nom dans l'espace?- semblait s'approcher. Jim posa la main quelques secondes sur son épaule et elle le fixa.

-Il va falloir que tu sois courageuse. On va devoir monter dans les cordages. Tu y arriveras ?

Il fixa son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle puisa le courage dans la force de son regard et acquiesça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait avoir le choix, non ?

Le terme de supernova la dépassa, mais elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la désignation pour la tempête.

-Attachez tous votre ligne de sauvetage ! Cria Arrow.

Melody suivit le mouvement, le cœur battant par toute cette agitation.

-Amenez toutes les voiles !

Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille fit comme les autres membres d'équipage tout en se demandant ce qu'était exactement cette sensation de se sentir observée et en cherchant vaguement d'où cela pouvait bien venir.

Elle monta et se retrouva à proximité de Silver et Jim, heureusement pour elle. Tout en évitant de penser à une possible chute, elle s'empressa d'aider à « ranger » les voiles. Jim leva le pouce alors qu'un des pirates explosait des boules de feu avec le canon du navire.

Elle fut un instant incapable de bouger, alors qu'elle fixait toutes les boules de feu aux alentours. La princesse eut le malheur de prendre conscience à quelle hauteur elle se trouvait et vacilla un instant avant de sentir le vide l'avaler. Sa chute s'arrêta et elle se fit remonter par Jim et Silver.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle d'un air terrifié, alors qu'ils évitaient une énorme météorite.

Et puis, ils s'aperçurent que l'étoile s'était transformé en trou noir. Melody en avait appris assez sur ce monde pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ils redescendirent tous les trois des cordages et s'aperçurent de la force avec laquelle le navire était attiré par le trou noir. Melody se tourna quand elle se sentit à nouveau observée et eut un bref sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux et chassa cette vision. Il était impossible que Morgana soit ici ! Se reprit-elle.

-Déployez les voiles !

Cet ordre surréaliste les prit de court. Ils venaient pourtant seulement de les replier ! Melody jeta un autre regard horrifié et prit sur elle pour monter une nouvelle fois.

-Tu peux le faire, lui lança Silver avec un clin d'oeil.

-Monsieur Hawkins ! Vérifiez si toutes les lignes de sauvetage sont parfaitement sécurisées !

-A vos ordres, capitaine !

Arrow, derrière Melody l'enjoignit à remonter et elle s'exécuta bien qu'un peu lentement aux yeux du second. Il finit même par la dépasser en lui jetant néanmoins un regard encourageant.

Lentement la princesse continuait son ascension. Elle redressa la tête en entendant un cri et se figea en entendant un cri horrible. Elle vit Arrow tomber dans le vide et Scroop non loin. Elle s'attendait à le voir aider le second mais le vit couper la corde avec une de ses pinces. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet. Scroop la regarda d'un air mauvais et passa la pince sur sa propre gorge. Elle comprit le message sans problème. Si elle disait quoi que ce soit, il s'arrangerait pour que son père meurt.

Elle ravala sa colère, encore saisie par l'horreur du geste qu'elle venait de voir. Scroop la fixait d'un air goguenard alors qu'elle regardait la corde d'Arrow, tranchée net. Il savait que la gamine ne dirait rien parce qu'elle avait compris le message qu'il venait de lui faire passer. Elle devait avoir également compris qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre au mousse dont il savait qu'elle était proche.

Jim, après avoir vérifié les ligne de sauvetage, remonta à son tour dans les cordages et enjoignit Melody à monter. Il devait penser que son expression était due à son vertige et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le même mât. Ils semblaient s'approcher du cœur du trou noir et Jim prit Melody contre son torse, le dos de la jeune fille plaqué contre le mât, alors que Silver se plaquait lui même contre Jim pour éviter à l'un d'eux de tomber.

La menton de Jim était posé sur la tête de Melody qui sentait le cœur battant du jeune homme contre son oreille. Son propre cœur devait également battre à un rythme effréné depuis qu'elle avait assisté à l'assassinat de Arrow. Elle sentit qu'elle pleurait, trop d'émotions pour elle...Et elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis son enlèvement.

-Tout ira bien, murmura Jim. On pourra bientôt descendre.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, il assimilait ses larmes à son vertige. En un sens, ça lui donnait une bonne excuse et elle hocha simplement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. La brune serrait si fort les paupières qu'elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Comme si ce geste allait effacer de son esprit ce à quoi elle avait assisté.

Le navira tangua durant de longues minutes. Il y eut ensuite une explosion qui fit accélérer le navire. Jim sentit les mains de Melody s'accrocher à sa taille et se crisper. Elle semblait vraiment terrifiée. Tellement terrorisée qu'elle en pleurait. Et puis, enfin, le navire se stabilisa et ils purent respirer tranquillement.

Silver relâcha Jim et descendit alors que Melody ne lâchait pas le jeune homme.

-C'est bon, on peut redescendre. Dit Jim.

Lentement, il la fit lâcher son étreinte à Melody qui prit conscience des paroles du jeune homme.

-Si tu veux, on descend comme l'autre fois si tu ne veux pas avoir le temps d'avoir trop peur.

-Non, ça ira.

Ils redescendirent par les cordages et tout l'équipage se rassembla devant le capitaine. Melody ressentit encore une fois cette sensation d'être observée mais ne prit pas la peine de chercher d'où cela venait. Probablement Scroop.

-Veuillez accepter mes félicitations, monsieur Silver. Je crois que votre mousse a fait des merveilles avec ses lignes de sauvetage ! Tous les hommes sont à leurs postes ?

Silver jeta un regard à l'air satisfait de Scroop alors que l'on constatait l'absence de Arrow et qu'il annonçait le fait que la ligne de sauvetage du second s'était détachée. Il fit le lien avec Melody en voyant le visage qu'elle arborait quand elle fixait Scroop. Clairement, l'araignée était pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Arrow et Melody devait l'avoir vu.

Jim partit de son côté en courant et Melody partit de l'autre côté.

* * *

La jeune fille se rendit directement en cuisine. Elle aurait bien voulu aller consoler Jim mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de laisser échapper ce qu'elle avait vu. Et elle avait déjà fait assez de bévues. Jim savait déjà qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage et qu'elle était là uniquement pour sauver son père. Inutile d'en rajouter plus. Si Silver apprenait qu'elle avait révélé tant de choses au mousse...

-Je me doutais que je te trouverais là !

Elle se retourna d'un coup vers l'araignée. Scroop se rapprocha et posa sa pince sur sa gorge.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris auparavant, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne dises rien de ce que tu as vu à personne. Je m'arrangerais en ce qui concerne ton père dans le cas contraire.

-Je suis sûre que vous ne savez même pas comment contacter vos hommes qui sont dans mon monde, bluffa Melody.

-Dans ce cas je m'en prendrais au mousse.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent et le monstre sut qu'il avait visé juste.

-Tiendras-tu ta langue ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant légèrement sa pince.

-Ca suffit, Scroop ! Lança la voix de Silver.

Sans demander son reste, Scroop s'en alla alors que Melody restait figée contre le plan de travail.

-Explique-moi, demanda Silver d'un ton bourru.

Melody raconta tout au pirate. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle parvenait à lui faire confiance, mais c'était comme ça. Silver posa la main sur son épaule, une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit.

-Tu n'as d'autre choix que de te taire. Il vaut mieux que Jimbo croit que tu étais dans cet état à cause de ton vertige, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde de cette façon, tu comprends ?

Melody hocha la tête malgré les deux larmes qui venaient de rouler sur ses joues. Silver vérifia rapidement que personne n'était aux alentours et tapota son épaule avant que finalement la jeune fille ne pleure contre lui. Il était décidément fait pour consoler les deux adolescents aujourd'hui.

-Tu es incroyablement forte, Melody Benson. Depuis qu'on t'a emmenée je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. Et je suis sûr qu'un gars comme Jim saura voir ta valeur. Il t'a connue telle que tu es avant de savoir que tu es une princesse. Son jugement ne changera pas, même le jour où il saura la vérité.

Silver espérait que ce serait le cas. Il voyait bien à l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre les deux adolescents que ces deux là ne resteraient pas uniquement amis.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui. Tu as peut-être été une princesse, mais...Ce n'est pas que tu ne l'es plus. Je pense juste que tu as une part en toi qui est aventurière et cette part est plus grande que la part de toi qui est princesse. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et j'espère qu'un jour tu t'en rendras compte par toi même.

Silver se racla ensuite la gorge et relâcha la jeune fille.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

-Merci.

Silver fit un signe de tête bourru et Melody sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans sa cabine. Elle aperçut Scroop qui l'observait encore mais ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne se soit couchée.

Etrangement, elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil même si elle fut réveillée au petit matin par des images d'Arrow sombrant dans le vide.

* * *

D'un geste mécanique, Jim lessivait le pont. Plusieurs fois, Melody voulut le rejoindre pour lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute, mais finalement elle y renonça sous le regard rassuré du cyborg qui se trouvait dans le nid de pie. Il fallut plusieurs jours avant que tout ne redevienne à la normale.

-Tu as été courageuse pendant...Enfin tu vois. Je veux dire, tu peux être fière de toi.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit Melody.

Elle regarda ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à le regarder alors qu'elle devait lui mentir. Elle n'était vraiment pas fière de ça. Au contraire, en voyant à quel point Jim se sentait coupable de la mort du second, sa culpabilité à elle était décuplée. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher mais si seulement elle avait pu dire quelque chose concernant Scroop...Sauf que son père ou Jim en auraient pâtis...

* * *

Ariel assomma le garde d'un coup bien senti. Ils avaient encore cherché et cherché mais Melody et les pirates étaient tout simplement introuvables. Elle jeta un regard et compta les gardes dans le salon où se trouvait Eric. Sebastien y était déjà, sa mission consistant à défaire les liens du prince.

Soufflant, Ariel entra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Les pirates s'immobilisèrent, se demandant quoi faire devant cette femme qui ne semblait pas représenter de grande menace. Ariel arborait un sourire naïf et un air perdu. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ils semblaient perdus sans leur chef.

Vu le clin d'oeil d'Eric, Sebastien semblait avoir rempli sa mission.

-Je suis une servante et je me suis perdue, que se passe-t-il, monsieur Benson ? Simula Ariel.

Eric leva les yeux au ciel et retint un ricanement. Le plan d'Ariel cependant semblait fonctionner à merveille : les pirates s'étaient approchés d'elle en le délaissant. Il se leva alors en toute discrétion alors que les pirates lui demandaient qu'elle fasse à manger.

Eric saisit ensuite une chaise et assomma les gros balourds. Ils les ligotèrent ensuite et les jetèrent dans la cale du navire d'Eric. Ariel le serra ensuite contre elle.

-Des nouvelles de Melody ? Demanda-t-il alors et Ariel secoua la tête d'un air triste. Le mieux, ce serait de fouiller l'endroit où cet étrange portail est apparu.

-Le portail a disparu...On a déjà fouillé, mais peut-être qu'un œil nouveau ferait du bien.

Eric entoura les épaules de sa femme.

-Elle nous reviendra. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois : elle n'est pas partie volontairement. Notre fille est une battante, elle s'en sortira.

Ces quelques mots firent un bien fou à Ariel qui lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il saurait lui remonter le moral et la faire avancer malgré le malheur qui les frappait.

-S'ils sont tous aussi crétins que ceux là, elle s'en sortira sans problème.

-Je crois que c'est leur chef qui l'a emmenée, le détrompa Ariel.

Eric perdit un peu de sa superbe. Contrairement aux autres, celui-là semblait intelligent. Néanmoins, il ne s'en faisait pas pour Melody. Et puis, ils avaient apparemment besoin de ce collier, ils ne lui feraient donc pas de mal pour le moment. Il espérait que lorsque le moment où ils en auraient besoin arriverait, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Et il espéra surtout que ce moment arriverait le plus tard possible.

* * *

-Paraît que le capitaine veut nous faire une soirée dansante.

-Une soirée dansante ? Répéta Melody en pâlissant.

Elle avait horreur de ce genre de choses. Elle se rappelait du bal qui avait déclenché sa fuite. Oh, bien sûr il y avait eu d'autres bals réussis. Mais elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment sentie à sa place.

-Ce ne sera rien d'exceptionnel, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas probablement pas à la hauteur des bals de princesse auxquels tu as déjà du assister.

-Les bals de princesse, c'est vraiment l'horreur.

Silver se tourna vers elle.

-Tu es la princesse la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

-Je suis sûrement la seule aussi.

-Ca c'est pas faux.

Ils échangèrent un rire.

-Tu sais, sur un navire, c'est surtout quelques membres d'équipage qui jouent un peu de musique et d'autres qui dansent la gigue.

-Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est une danse que je ne connais pas.

Silver eut un bref ricanement, peu étonné.

-On aura qu'à dire que tu n'aimes pas danser.

-En plus, ce n'est pas véritablement un mensonge. J'ai toujours détesté ça.

Silver la fixa d'un œil étrange. Elle était vraiment...Surprenante comme princesse. Il ne cessait de se le dire depuis qu'elle était parmi eux.

-Et par chez toi, il existe des mariages entre sirènes et humains ?

-Ma mère est une sirène mariée à un humain. Mon grand-père nous a donné le pouvoir de changer de forme comme on le veut.

-On dirait que ton grand-père est important.

-C'est le roi des océans.

-Tu es donc doublement princesse. Il me semble que ton père est aussi un prince ?

Melody acquiesça.

-Et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit de te marier ? Dans ton monde ça se fait à ton âge, non ?

-J'ai eu deux relations. Une sirène et un humain. Les deux m'ont déçu. L'homme sirène ne voyait que par la princesse et la fortune. L'humain se fichait de moi et voulait simplement m'ajouter à son palmarès.

Le visage de Melody se ferma et Silver préféra éviter toute question.

* * *

Le capitaine Amelia accordait cette soirée à son équipage pour deux raisons: que l'on oublie le décès d'Arrow et pour pouvoir vérifier certaines choses à propos de Melody Benson.

Oh bien sûr, peu étaient touchés par la mort de son second. Elle avait cependant remarqué que Benson et Hawkins, les deux seuls humains, semblaient chamboulés par cette mort. Après ils étaient également jeunes et n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être confrontés à la mort.

Amelia s'installa tranquillement sur un tonneau, ne dérogeant pas à son thé habituel qu'elle partagea avec Delpert.

Melody regardait Jim et Silver danser la gigue ensembles et sourit tout en tapant le rythme avec ses mains, elle aussi assise sur un tonneau. Ceux qui jouaient de la musique changèrent de rythme, et cela lui rappela une vague chanson entendue une fois sur le navire de son père.

 _L'amour a percé mon cœur_

 _Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_

Jim et tous les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Jim l'avait déjà vaguement entendue chanter mais là c'était tout autre chose. Elle avait un doux sourire et les yeux brillants. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient détachés et ondulaient librement dans son dos.

 _Mais j'attends un être charmeur_

 _Mon marin riche et sans peur_

Amelia observait également la jeune mousse et force était de constater qu'une telle chanson, elle ne pouvait l'avoir apprise qu'avec un équipage. La capitaine s'en voulut quelques instants d'avoir douté de la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils.

 _Oui l'amour a percé mon cœur_

 _Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_

Silver se demanda lui aussi un bref instant où elle avait pu entendre cette chanson. Vraiment, si Jimbo et elle survivaient à l'aventure et qu'ils finissaient ensembles, Jim ne s'ennuierait pas.

 _Mais j'attends un être charmeur_

 _Mon marin riche et sans peur_

La chanson n'était pas très originale songea Melody. Mais c'était une des seules dont elle se souvenait. Certains se mirent à siffler en choeur et elle reprit le premier couplet qui constituait toute la chanson.

 _L'amour a percé mon cœur_

 _Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_

Jim et Silver frappèrent le rythme dans leurs mains pendant que d'autres tapaient du pied alors que la chanson allait finir.

 _Mais j'attends un être charmeur_

 _Mon marin riche et sans peur_

Melody termina la chanson et fut surprise des applaudissements. Elle sourit plus largement tout en rougissant et descendit de son tonneau alors que Jim lui tendait la main.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu chantais si bien. Tu danses la gigue ?

-Je déteste danser, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Jim la fixa avec sérieux.

-Tu détestes danser ou tu ne sais pas danser ?

-Honnêtement, je pense que c'est les deux.

Le brun s'esclaffa.

-Tu ne peux pas finir ce voyage sans avoir dansé de gigue, c'est impossible !

Jim saisit la main et l'entraîna, lui faisant signe de suivre ce qu'il faisait. Cela s'avéra beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'elle en aurait pensé.

Amelia et Silver fixaient les deux jeunes avec attention et ne purent manquer à quel point cette petite soirée leur fit du bien. Bien que Melody s'avéra une piètre danseuse -ce qui enleva tout doute à Amelia qui se dit qu'elle agissait seulement étrangement- ils eurent de nombreux fous rires.

* * *

Melody et Jim baillèrent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tous deux d'un air endormi.

-Allez vous coucher vous deux ! Ordonna Silver d'un air sévère. Ou demain vous ne serez plus capables de rien et je ne me montrerai pas indulgent !

D'un même ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine de Melody.

-Impossible de dormir avec monsieur Prout, se morfondit Jim.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir dans ma cabine.

Jim la regarda étrangement.

-Il y a assez de place pour deux. Et le capitaine et Silver n'apprécieront pas si on dort debout demain. Juste pour cette nuit, après tu feras ce que tu veux !

Jim la suivit d'un air peu assuré.

-Je dors par terre.

-Ca ne sert à rien que tu dormes dans une cabine si tu te casses le dos.

-C'est assez gênant.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel.

-On ne fera que dormir, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? De toute façon je dois me lever avant toi, je te réveillerai à ce moment là si tu veux.

Jim se passa la main sur le visage et s'installa dans le lit d'un air gêné. Melody se coucha à côté de lui. Jim fut le premier à s'endormir. Melody ne tarda pas à suivre.

Dans la nuit, Jim entortilla sa main dans les cheveux détachés de Melody et elle posa la tête sur son torse avec un soupir de bien être, tout à son sommeil. De son côté, Jim sourit dans son sommeil.

Si pour eux, cette nuit était des plus innocentes, aux yeux de certaines personnes ce ne serait pas perçu de la même façon. Et alors même que les doutes du capitaine Amelia cessaient et que son regard s'était détourné d'elle, une paire de yeux verts ne cessaient de la suivre...

* * *

 **Et voilà :) On en arrive bientôt à la mutinerie qui est un passage que j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire :)**


	6. Découverte !

**Bonsoir ! Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :)**

* * *

 **Découverte !**

Jim se réveilla avant Melody et mit un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte où il se trouvait. Il se redressa lentement, enlevant son menton de l'épaule de Melody, de même que son bras autour de sa taille. Il resta quelques secondes à observer la jeune fille qui semblait dormir encore paisiblement.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil et posa sa tête contre le torse de Jim qui grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et la jeune fille soupira. Elle s'étira et se redressa ensuite. Son regard se posa sur lui, hagard et elle rougit avant de se lever en vitesse tout en évitant son regard.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Jim.

-Non, repose-toi, tu as encore du temps devant toi.

Jim ne répondit pas mais la regarda se dépêcher de se coiffer les cheveux et d'enfiler ses bottes. Il estima qu'il ne dormirait plus et sursauta un bref instant. Il lui semblait que les relations entre marins étaient interdites à bord d'un navire. Et que penseraient les membres d'équipage en le voyant sortir de la cabine ? Bien sûr qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais ce ne serait pas ce que penseraient les autres !

Il soupira. Il valait mieux qu'il sorte un peu après elle, mais pas trop tard dans la matinée ou il se ferait remarquer.

* * *

Silver haussa les sourcils en voyant Jim sortir de la cabine dans laquelle dormait Melody. Il espéra que personne d'autre ne l'avait vu. Il savait ce qu'il en était concernant les deux adolescents, mais les autres...Et puis, il vit le regard du capitaine Amelia et sut que les choses allaient se corser.

* * *

Melody nouait tranquillement des nœuds et n'avait pas vu Jim sortir. Elle sursauta cependant en entendant le cri de leur capitaine.

-Hawkins ! Benson ! Silver ! Dans ma cabine, tout de suite !

Melody se retourna et suivit les deux autres, Jim l'air gêné et Silver l'air sombre. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du capitaine qui les fixait dans un silence pensant.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda innocemment Melody, ce qu'Amelia prit pour de l'insolence.

-Explications, Benson !

Melody la regarda d'un air interdit, essayant de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de la femme chat.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-En tant que membres d'équipage, vous savez parfaitement que les relations sont interdites.

-Il n'y a rien eu ! Assura Jim. C'est juste que Melody savait que je ne pourrais pas dormir avec monsieur Prout alors...

-Comment puis-je vous croire ? Vous êtes si proches tous les deux !

-C'est la première fois qu'on me reproche d'avoir fait la chose, commenta Melody.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un air interdit et Silver eut pitié de son air sombre.

-On m'a déjà reproché de ne pas le faire, mais me reprocher de le faire c'est bien la première fois.

On aurait pu s'attendre à voir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres vu sa remarque, mais elle avait gardé un air sombre et rebelle. Amelia elle même la fixait avec pitié.

-Vous ne voulez pas vérifier non plus ? Lança encore la jeune fille sans cependant empêcher des rougeurs de s'installer.

Et en voyant cette réaction, Amelia sut que définitivement rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle n'aimait pas la défiance de la jeune fille. Cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et ayez plus de respect, Miss Benson.

Melody ne répondit rien et regarda ailleurs.

-Quant à vous, Silver, tâchez à surveiller plus attentivement vos subordonnés.

Le maître coq acquiesça et Amelia les congédia tous les trois avec un regard impérieux. Une fois sortis du bureau, Silver les saisit tous les deux par le col et les amena jusqu'à la cuisine.

-J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien dit la vérité.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel et Jim soupira d'un air agacé.

-Dans le cas où ce serait un mensonge, je vous invite tous les deux à cesser cette relation.

Melody ne comprenait plus rien. Au tout début, il lui avait presque demandé de séduire Jim. Etait-ce encore un rôle qu'il jouait, celui du moralisateur pour une fois ?

-Oh c'est bon ! Explosa-t-elle et les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle d'un même ensemble.

Elle semblait vraiment en colère.

-Vous avez vous même dit qu'on devait aller se coucher et que si on ne se réveillait pas pour faire notre travail aujourd'hui, vous ne seriez pas indulgent ! J'ai simplement pensé que Jim dormirait mieux dans ma cabine pour cette fois. Je l'ai fait pour lui éviter une sanction qu'il n'aurait pas mérité !

Elle saisit un torchon qu'elle jeta au sol d'un geste rageur.

-Tu sais, Melo, le capitaine a raison par rapport au respect que tu devrais avoir envers tes supérieurs.

Sans répondre et avec une totale impolitesse, Melody quitta les cuisines avec des pas rageurs.

* * *

Elle se réfugia dans les haubans, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible il y a quelques jours. Mais c'était apaisant que de n'avoir personne à qui parler et de regarder les autres s'activer plus bas. Elle savait bien ce qui la mettait dans une telle rage. Alex (l'homme sirène) et Dimitri (l'humain) lui avaient tous les deux reproché la même chose : ne pas être allée assez loin avec eux. Et là on lui reprochait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite et qu'elle ne se voyait de toute façon pas faire avec Jim.

Elle soupira d'un air blasé. Au fond, il y avait plusieurs autres choses qui l'énervaient : cette sensation d'être observée, le fait que bientôt Jim la détesterait, les regards menaçants de Scroop et ses parents lui manquaient. Et puis, elle avait peur de perdre Jim lors de la mutinerie. Les pirates n'hésiteraient pas à tuer « les gentils ». Et une chose encore l'énervait : la façon dont elle en venait à considérer Silver. Il avait réussi à se faire la place de mentor dans son cœur. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui l'avait enlevée et continuait de menacer son père, non ?

-Tu l'as mis dans une sacrée colère, tu sais.

Elle sursauta mais ne se tourna pas vers Jim qui l'empêcha de glisser des cordes.

-Le capitaine aussi. Elle arrête pas de te jeter des regards noirs.

Melody haussa les épaules. Jim abandonna en soupirant.

-Tu sais, moi je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je suis de ton côté. Et ceux qui t'ont reproché de ne pas le faire sont de parfaits imbéciles.

Sur ces paroles, il redescendit, surpris qu'elle reste à une telle hauteur. Sa colère devait sans doute être plus forte que sa peur.

-Je sais. L'entendit-il murmurer et il eut un bref sourire.

Il savait ainsi qu'elle n'était pas énervée contre lui.

* * *

-Ah, voilà que la princesse Benson daigne faire son apparition. Commença Silver en la voyant arriver dans les cuisines.

Jim était occupé à laver le pont. Melody ne releva pas et ne s'excusa pas. C'était sans compter sur le cyborg qui se planta devant elle et posa sa main de métal sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte, jeune fille.

-Ca vous va bien de faire le moralisateur. Vous étiez le premier à vouloir me pousser dans ses bras pour que j'obtienne sa confiance et je suis sûre que ça ne vous aurait pas dérangé que cela se passe. Et maintenant, vous faites le...

-Ca n'a rien à voir, tu sais bien que j'ai un rôle à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le trésor et je voulais que tu lui voles...

Silver s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'ils cherchaient devant elle.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais poussée à faire ça et tu le sais.

Il relâcha son menton. Encore une fois, elle regarda ailleurs sans répondre. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. En fait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et Silver attendait simplement qu'elle craque et ne lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'était certes pas connu pour son empathie ou pour faire des sentiments mais il savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un était sur le point de craquer.

-Je ne supporte plus ça.

-Dis-moi, répondit simplement le maître coq en prenant sur lui car il ne supportait pas ce genre de conversations.

-Tout. Je...J'en suis venue à vous considérer comme mon mentor alors que tout...Toute cette situation est de votre faute. Je n'arrive plus à me voir comme la princesse que je suis. Je ne correspondais déjà pas beaucoup à la description qu'on en fait. Mais...

-Tu as du mal à faire la part des choses entre Melody la princesse et Melody la mousse.

Elle acquiesça.

-Et le fait de vous apprécier autant alors que...Vous menacez ma famille...

-Je comprends, marmonna le cyborg.

Bien sûr qu'il était flatté. Mais il était normal que Melody ne sache plus où elle en était.

-Sans compter l'appel de l'océan.

-L'appel de l'océan ?

-C'est un peu comme vous les marins. Vous c'est avec les bateaux, mais moi je ne rêve que de me transformer en sirène et de nager. C'est dur d'y résister et c'est comme un manque.

-Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Silver d'un air résigné en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant dessus.

-Je ne veux pas perdre Jim. Et on sait que ça arrivera inévitablement malgré ce que je lui ai dit.

Silver se redressa brusquement.

-Ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-il d'un air beaucoup moins compatissant.

Il semblait à ce moment là, avoir repris son rôle de méchant chef des pirates.

Melody soupira. Pile au moment où elle avait besoin de tout extérioriser il reprenait le rôle du méchant.

-Je...Je lui ai laissé entendre que je le décevrais. Et je lui ai dit qu'il faudrait qu'il se rappelle à ce moment là que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et de ne pas se laisser aveugler par la colère.

-Il ne se doute de rien j'espère ?

-Non, mentit effrontément Melody.

Elle avait bien vu de quelle façon Jim regardait l'équipage de temps en temps. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait aucun doute, il lui était impossible de l'assurer. Mais elle n'allait pas révéler à son ravisseur qu'elle avait dit à Jim qu'elle n'était pas ici de son plein gré, quand même ?

Silver la fixa durant un long moment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Melody Benson ?

Melody se rembrunit. Elle avait souvent entendu cette phrase dans la bouche de ses parents. Elle était l'anti princesse par excellence et il lui semblait qu'Ariel avait oublié à quel point elle l'avait été elle même.

-Le capitaine veut qu'on s'arrête sur la planète Hydra pour que l'on achète des ressources. Assura Jim en les prévenant. Elle a dit qu'on pouvait en profiter pour explorer. On ne repart que dans deux ou trois jours.

Jim se figea en voyant l'expression de Melody. Il voyait des larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux. Elle se força à sourire et il n'aima pas ce sourire.

-Super, j'espère qu'il y a un fleuve ou quelque chose du genre.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de voir le cyborg blanchir à ces paroles, il était concentré sur le ton tremblotant de Melody. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle passa devant lui d'un air digne et il eut le temps de voir deux larmes couler sur ses joues pâles et la façon dont elle se forçait à ne pas marcher voûtée.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parliez ?

-C'est entre elle et moi.

Jim jeta un tel regard à Silver que celui-ci se demanda si le jeune mousse ne ressentait pas déjà quelque chose pour la sirène.

-Je sais certaines choses, dit Jim. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi elle se trouve sur ce navire, mais je sais qu'elle n'a rien à y faire.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le cyborg avec un air mauvais.

-Une fille qui a le vertige n'a rien à faire ici ! Tonna-t-il.

Entendant un cri étouffé, Jim se tourna et vit Melody qui semblait être venue récupérer quelque chose. Elle le regarda d'un air blessé et cette fois ne fit aucun effort pour cacher ses larmes.

* * *

Elle n'aurait pas du se sentir blessée par ce qu'il avait dit. Parce qu'il avait raison, songea la jeune fille en essuyant les larmes traîtresses. C'était comme si un marin avec le mal de mer naviguait. C'était plutôt la manière dont il l'avait dit. D'un ton condescendant et méprisant. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient amis et elle s'inquiétait du jour ou ils ne le seraient plus...Et lui il lançait une telle remarque.

Elle accéléra le pas en sentant qu'elle était suivie. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait même pas le voir.

-Melody !

Elle se mit presque à courir en descendant du navire, en direction d'une forêt.

-Monsieur Hawkins ? Assurez-vous qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Lui ordonna Amelia. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dans une telle forêt.

Silver lança un regard inquiet à Jim qui se dirigea vers la forêt pour suivre une Melody pleine de rage et de rancoeur.

* * *

-Melody, attends !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas te voir et encore moins te parler !

Jim finit par la perdre à travers les arbres touffus et à se perdre lui même. Il se maudit tout en maudissant également la phrase qu'il avait fallu qu'elle entende.

Melody ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'entendait plus et continua son chemin à travers la forêt touffue. Elle s'arrêta en voyant une ouverture et s'y engouffra. Elle s'était figée devant une clairière et observait la vue. Une rivière, qui semblait assez profonde s'écoulait en un bruit apaisant. Les arbres aux fleurs roses donnaient un aspect féerique à l'endroit. Melody oublia sa colère durant quelques secondes. Puis elle se tourna vers Jim.

-Wouah ! Magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle regarda le fleuve avec envie. Heureusement qu'elle était passée à sa cabine prendre de quoi se changer en attendant qu'ils faisaient un arrêt. Elle était retournée aux cuisines dans le but de demander à Silver de lui laisser profiter de l'eau si jamais il y en avait et on connaît la suite des événements.

Elle posa son sac vers le milieu de la clairière et enleva ses habits, se retrouvant en sous vêtements. Elle s'assura que la rivière était assez profonde puis effectua un plongeon avant de retrouver les sensations de sirène avec bonheur. Elle se mit ensuite sur le dos et contempla la vue entre le feuillage des arbres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle oublia durant un bon moment sa situation, ses problèmes et ce que Jim avait dit d'elle. Elle resta dans l'eau pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

-Melody !

Elle sursauta à la voix chargée de colère de Silver. Il la fixait avec un air effrayant et elle ne se cacha pas. Elle prit le drap qu'elle avait emporté, s'enroula dedans et se changea en humaine sous l'air toujours furax du cyborg qui ne semblait pas prêt de décolérer.

Non sans difficultés, elle se rhabilla, toujours sous son drap. Silver prit son bras avec force, sans dire un mot et marcha à travers la forêt.

-Inconsciente ! Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Et si Delbert, le capitaine ou Jimbo t'avaient vue, hein ?

-Ca aurait changé quoi ? Osa-t-elle répondre. Ce n'est rien de grave !

Silver se stoppa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai tendance à oublier que tu es sous mes ordres. Dorénavant, je ne te laisserai plus partir comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Tu es ma captive, tu n'es pas un membre d'équipage ou une apprentie !

Melody grimaça alors qu'il serrait son bras. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'appel de l'eau était fort pour elle ! Et qu'avait-il espéré ?

-Mais je...

-Ferme là ! Et je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à demain ! Ton comportement compromet grandement ton père !

Melody se tut et baissa la tête. Ils arrivèrent à proximité du navire.

* * *

Jim regarda Melody et Silver arriver. Les choses semblaient avoir été orageuses entre eux. Il n'avait jamais vu Silver aussi énervé et Melody si sombre.

-Merci monsieur Silver ! Quant à vous miss Benson...

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et Melody obtempéra sans rien dire. Elle se massa juste le bras et Jim aperçut une marque que le cyborg semblait avoir faite en la ramenant de la forêt.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Amelia. Il semble que ce soit votre journée !

Melody garda résolument la tête baissée. Elle sentait les larmes lui venir à la pensée de son père, mais il n'était pas question de pleurer devant elle.

-Mes excuses, capitaine. Ca ne se reproduira plus, j'accepterai toute sanction quelle qu'elle soit.

Melody redressa la tête pour lui montrer sa sincérité et Amelia la crut.

-Corvée de bois pour les jours qui viennent. Et je ne veux plus que vous partiez seule de cette façon, c'est clair ?

-Oui, mon capitaine.

Amelia eut l'air satisfait et elles rejoignirent les autres. Silver continuait de lui lancer de mauvais regards et elle continua d'éviter de regarder Jim. Elle lui en voulait encore de la remarque qu'elle avait entendue.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, miss Benson.

-Oui, capitaine.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la forêt, mais de l'autre côté, pour ne pas être tentée d'aller à la rivière. Tout en l'observant, Jim trouva étrange que ses cheveux soient détachés et aient l'air mouillés.

* * *

Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ils avaient établi un camp, mais elle ne faisait que se tourner et se retourner.

-Tu peux arrêter ? Il y en a qui veulent dormir !

-Tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs, murmura-t-elle à Jim.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues, une fois de plus, silencieusement. Elle sentit Jim se redresser à côté d'elle. Il ne fit rien de plus, mais elle sentit son regard inquiet.

Elle pensa aux paroles de Silver, et la peur pour sa famille lui revint. Elle sentit ses sanglots prendre en intensité. Elle allait finir par réveiller les autres ! Melody mit son poing dans sa bouche pour atténuer le son. Jim posa la main sur son épaule.

-Viens, on va faire un tour.

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Tu as besoin de te calmer et ce ne sera pas ici que ça marchera.

Silver bougea légèrement et elle vit qu'il était réveillé. Elle inspira pour tenter de se calmer, mais ce fut pire encore. Jim se tourna pour voir si d'autres s'étaient réveillés. Il vit Silver.

-Je veux juste l'emmener se calmer, dit-il.

-Pas question. Elle n'a pas droit aux escapades.

-Elle ne sera pas seule, je serai avec elle. Vous voyez bien qu'elle fait une crise d'hystérie là !

Le ton montait et quelques membres d'équipage bougèrent dans leur sommeil en grommelant. Jim soupira et se contenta de prendre Melody contre lui en espérant que ça suffirait à la calmer.

Silver referma les yeux. Il refusa de laisser son cœur de pirate se faire attendrir par les deux adolescents. Tout en se rendormant, il songea qu'il devenait bien trop ramolli les derniers temps.

-Je suis désolé de ce que tu as entendu, murmura Jim alors que Melody semblait se calmer.

Ca faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était dans ses bras et ses sanglots s'espaçaient. Jim ne bougea pas, Melody serrait les bras autour de sa taille.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu pleures.

Elle secoua la tête et il eut un soupir de soulagement. Cela prit encore quelques minutes pour que ses sanglots cessent.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en le relâchant.

Elle voulut éviter son regard mais Jim posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il jeta un regard à Silver pour s'assurer que le cyborg dormait profondément.

-Tu me diras un jour ?

-Je ne peux rien promettre.

-Je vais me contenter de ça, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle se rallongeait, lui faisant de même à côté d'elle.

Impulsivement, Melody prit sa main dans la sienne. Jim lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais elle secoua la tête. Il soupira encore mais ne dit rien de plus et garda sa main dans la sienne. Ils s'endormirent presque en même temps, tous les deux tournés l'un vers l'autre. Le lendemain, Silver se dit qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux à la vue de leurs mains liées et de la façon dont leurs têtes étaient penchées.

* * *

Jim et Melody n'avaient pas parlé de cette nuit où la jeune fille avait eu besoin de la présence du mousse. Ils agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. En partie à cause du capitaine Amelia. Et d'autre part parce qu'autant l'un que l'autre ne voulait pas que leur relation amicale change.

Jim appréciait la relation amicale qu'il partageait avec elle et il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Elle était sa première et seule amie, ce serait bête de tout gâcher en voulant plus. Melody quant à elle, savait que dans les jours qui venaient, il allait la détester. Alors, il n'était pas question qu'elle se rapproche plus encore de lui. Ce serait déjà suffisamment douloureux pour tous les deux.

* * *

Jim avait décidé d'explorer un peu la forêt avant qu'ils ne repartent. Silver et Melody étaient également partis de leur côté. Melody était redevenue égale à elle même mais il ne cessait de la trouver surprenante au possible.

-On a encore quelques heures alors profite-en !

Il reconnut là la voix de Silver, mais pour une raison inconnue, préféra ne pas se montrer. Il jeta un œil dans la clairière et vit Melody se mettre en sous-vêtements. Il voulut s'empêcher de regarder, mais ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle enlevait ses habits, elle se changea en...Sirène.

Il lui revint une conversation où ils en avaient parlé. Elle avait eu l'air mystérieux en assurant croire à l'existence des sirènes. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi.

Son haut était constitué de coquillages verts et sa queue de sirène était rouge. Elle dénoua ses cheveux et plongea dans la rivière avec un visage heureux. Le cyborg quant à lui s'assit dans l'herbe d'un air ennuyé.

Passée la surprise, Jim sentit le goût de la trahison. Il avait cru qu'elle était comme lui, la seule humaine du navire. Là, il venait de comprendre qu'outre ce qu'elle lui cachait déjà (et qu'il comptait bien découvrir), elle lui avait menti sur sa nature.

-Pas cent ans. Je ne veux pas que Jimbo découvre que...

-...Je suis une sirène, merci j'avais compris. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait. J'aurais dû...

-Tu aurais dû me le dire depuis le début, éclata Jim.

Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Oh, non...Marmonna Silver.

Melody se mordit la lèvre devant l'air colérique de Jim. Celui-ci ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de la détailler. Il restait un homme après tout !

-Disons qu'on est quittes avec la remarque que tu as faite l'autre jour ? Tenta-t-elle en lui faisant un regard suppliant.

Jim la regarda et se rappela de son regard la nuit où elle avait pleuré. Il ne voulait pas voir un tel regard chez elle. Alors il céda en soupirant.

-D'accord mais...Plus de secrets entre nous, c'est clair ?

Avec mauvaise conscience, Melody acquiesça. Jim semblait encore en colère et se dépêcha de rebrousser chemin avec des gestes rageurs. Silver enjoignit la jeune fille à se rhabiller.

-Tu ferais mieux de le rattraper et de le convaincre que tu n'avais pas le choix. Invente quelque chose. Ah, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que les écailles de sirène sont appréciées sur le marché noir ou un truc dans le genre.

Les mots de Silver furent comme des poignards dans son cœur. Elle s'exécuta face au regard dont il la gratifia. Et elle s'en voulut. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir mentir...

* * *

 **La mutinerie sera soit dans le prochain chapitre, soit commencera à la fin du chapitre^^**


	7. Blessés

**Voila la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Blessés**

-Jim, attends-moi !

Le cœur lourd, la jeune fille avait entrepris d'essayer de rattraper Jim, mais celui-ci courait presque. En effet, il ne parvenait pas à digérer ce mensonge. Quand donc allait-elle se montrer au minimum honnête ? Elle aurait pu lui dire depuis le début !

-Je suis désolée ! J'ai voulu te le dire, mais...Mais tu es le premier ami que je me fais et...

-Et quoi ? Demanda Jim en se retournant d'un air colérique vers elle.

Elle recula légèrement sous la force de ce regard.

-Rien. Apparemment, je continue de louper tout ce que j'entreprends...

-Ne fais pas ta victime ! Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas apparaître comme un monstre aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Jim ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche. Avec un soupir, Melody renonça à le poursuivre. Tout comme elle renonça à lui énoncer le mensonge que Silver lui avait trouvé.

Dans son pays, il lui était arrivé régulièrement de surprendre des conversations ou on la traitait de bizarre et de monstre. En vérité, les jeunes gens de son âge ne l'aimaient pas et ne la respectaient pas en tant que princesse. A leurs yeux, elle aurait dû se comporter en une naïve écervelée et pas en garçon manqué. Elle aurait dû choisir l'un des deux mondes, la terre ou l'océan, et pas les deux.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Elle avança plus lentement, laissant Jim à sa colère.

* * *

Jim fut déçu qu'elle n'essaye pas de le convaincre plus. Mais Melody finit par le rejoindre au campement, aidant les autres membres d'équipage à remballer leurs affaires. Une partie de l'équipage chargeait la cargaison qu'ils avaient récupérée au marché local. Il regretta un peu de n'être pas allé visiter le village près de la forêt mais haussa les épaules.

Melody sembla hésiter entre le rejoindre ou le laisser seul mais son visage sembla la décider à le laisser tranquille. Ils durent ensuite assurer le décollage et Melody commença à lessiver le pont, son visage étant maussade.

La jeune fille avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Bien sûr, avec Jim, ça avait été différent. Ils étaient devenus amis et elle lui avait menti. Si déjà là, elle avait mal de la façon dont il était en colère contre elle, elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça donnerait quand le vrai visage de l'équipage se révélerait.

-Des ennuis, _princesse_?

Scroop semblait s'amuser de son malheur. D'autres pirates cachaient également leurs sourires.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, rétorqua-t-elle en continuant sa tâche.

Princesse...Elle n'en avait que le titre et pas les qualités. Elle l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois de la bouche de nobles durant les bals. Oh bien sûr, disaient-ils, elle savait faire illusion le temps d'une soirée, mais elle ne pourrait jamais régner. Elle eut encore cette sensation affreuse d'être observée mais ne trouva pas d'où cela pouvait provenir. Et puis, de toute manière, les pirates passaient leur temps à la surveiller alors...

-C'est à cause de ça que tu as le vertige ?

Elle sursauta et regarda Jim qui avait l'air encore un peu fâché.

-Sûrement. En partie. Je pense que tomber de blocs de glace de plusieurs mètres n'a pas aidé.

Jim haussa les sourcils d'un air curieux avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé être en colère contre elle.

-C'était en affrontant une ennemie de ma famille. Une pieuvre à taille humaine. Elle s'appelait Morgana.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ai escaladé des blocs de glace pour la vaincre, mais j'ai fini par tomber...Alors je pense que mon vertige vient de cette horrible chute.

-Et sûrement aussi que l'eau te paraît trop loin.

Melody acquiesça en le regardant d'un air penaud. Elle semblait à moitié pardonnée.

-On peut comparer la façon dont tu aimes naviguer dans les airs à ce que je ressens quand je ne peux pas nager pendant longtemps. Par chez moi, on appelle ça l'appel de l'océan.

Elle avait dit ça d'un air nostalgique et Jim sentit qu'il était sur le point de lui pardonner.

-Tu as dit un jour que tu as appris des choses sur ta famille, ce qui t'a menée à une aventure...C'était ça ?

-Oui. Ma mère est une sirène et mon père est humain. Je sais, ça sonne bizarre quand je le dis comme ça.

Jim ne dit rien. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui révélait beaucoup de choses. Plus que d'habitude.

-Tu habitais sur quelle planète ?

-Le Danemark.

Elle se mordit ensuite l'intérieur de la joue tandis que Jim se creusait la tête pour savoir s'il connaissait une planète appelée comme ça. Melody s'en voulait de lui avoir révélé ça. Si Silver l'apprenait...Elle jeta un regard paniqué par dessus son épaule et se rendit compte que tous étaient trop occupés pour avoir entendu leur conversation.

-Par qui ton père est menacé ?

Elle fixa Jim avec horreur et incrédulité.

-Tu...Tu es en train de me cuisiner ?

Le jeune homme eut la décence de paraître gêné.

-Comme ça, on sera réellement quittes.

-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

-Mel...

-Pas de Mel qui tienne ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en est. Et toi, tu...Oh et puis, laisse tomber !

Jim se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire de mal. Il regarda autour d'eux, mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu leur conversation. Puis il vit Scroop. Scroop qui avait l'air étrangement satisfait et souriait d'un air mauvais. Et là, Jim se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui avait menacé la famille de Melody. Sauf qu'il ne le saurait sans doute pas.

D'ailleurs il se demanda comment les choses se dérouleraient pour elle, après l'aventure. Et puis, pour la première fois, il se demanda _pourquoi_ exactement elle avait été enlevée.

* * *

La jeune fille fit les nœuds qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire.

-Alors comme ça, on parle trop au petit mousse ?

Melody sentit un frisson la saisir alors que l'araignée s'approchait d'elle mais murmurait pour que personne ne l'entende. Oh, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le pont, mais le pirate semblait vouloir être prudent, au cas où.

Elle se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face. L'araignée s'approcha si près qu'elle se colla contre le bastingage.

-J'ai tout entendu. Tu lui as révélé le nom de ton pays. Tu lui as révélé beaucoup de choses. Que dirait le chef en apprenant ça ?

Scroop ricana de l'air terrorisé de Melody.

-Il te laisserait beaucoup moins de liberté. Ca se trouve, il prendrait juste ton collier et je pourrais te jeter par dessus bord.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ?

Scroop se rapprocha plus près encore et saisit son poignet dans sa pince en le serrant juste assez pour qu'elle grimace.

-Je ne supporte pas les mijaurées dans ton genre. Les princesses qui ont tout dès leur naissance.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Scroop lui jeta un regard menaçant tout en serrant un peu plus fort.

* * *

Jim se cacha dans un recoin de l'escalier qui menait au pont. Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri et reconnaître la voix de Melody.

-Si ce n'était de ton fichu collier, je t'aurais déjà passée par-dessus bord. Mais on ne pourra pas l'utiliser sans toi...

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi il servira. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous cherchez.

-Cesse de faire l'ignorante.

Jim sursauta en entendant un gémissement de douleur mais il valait mieux qu'il ne se montre pas tout de suite.

-N'oublie pas que ton père...

-Je le sais parfaitement. C'est justement parce que mon père risque de mourir que je ne me suis pas enfuie à la première occasion.

-Je t'ai à l'oeil, Melody Benson. Et que je ne te vois pas aller auprès du Doc pour soigner ça.

Jim se demanda à quel point il avait pu la blesser mais n'osa toujours pas se montrer, de peur de compromettre le père de la jeune fille. Il se demanda qui était ce « on » dont Scroop avait parlé.

* * *

Melody grimaça sous l'eau froide. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Son poignet saignait même.

-Ca va ?

Elle sursauta en voyant Jim arriver. Impossible néanmoins de cacher sa blessure.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais j'ai presque tout entendu. J'ai estimé préférable pour ta famille de ne pas me montrer.

Melody soupira.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Oh, il t'a pas loupée ! S'exclama Jim en étant allé voir de plus près son poignet.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais que cette aventure cesse. J'aimerais savoir si réellement mon père va bien ou s'ils l'ont tué.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Jim enleva son bras de l'eau.

-Il te faut des bandages ou quelque chose du genre.

-Mais tu as bien entendu. Si je vais voir le doc...

Jim se prit le menton dans la main.

-On va faire avec les moyens de bord, alors. Assieds-toi, il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que Silver ne vienne dans la cuisine.

-Il fait nuit et il ronfle à cette heure.

Jim haussa les épaules.

-On ne sait jamais.

Melody s'exécuta finalement alors que Jim s'activait. Il fouillait le placard à la recherche de quelque chose.

-En travaillant à l'auberge de ma mère, j'ai dû apprendre à soigner les brûlures.

-Mais ce n'est pas une brûlure et je suppose qu'il faut désinfecter.

-C'est ça l'ennui. Je ne me rappelle plus avec quoi...

-Du sucre ! S'exclama Melody. C'est comme ça que ma mère faisait quand je m'écorchais les genoux petite.

En vérité, c'était une domestique qui s'en occupait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça devant Jim. Ayant l'habitude de connaître où étaient rangés les ingrédients (merci le temps passé à cuisiner), Jim trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

Il en versa une dose généreuse sur la plaie, puis chercha de quoi la panser. Il trouva dans la trousse de premier secours que Silver avait dans la pièce au cas où.

-Tu devrais cacher ça sous ta chemise demain.

Melody acquiesça d'un air malheureux alors que Jim refermait le bandage.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus mais...

-Ne me pose pas des questions qui me feront mentir.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et Jim soupira une fois de plus. Il prit une chaise qu'il retourna et s'installa face à elle.

-Tu sais, d'un côté j'aimerais que cette aventure soit terminée pour enfin savoir ce que tu ne peux pas me dire. Mais de l'autre...Je sais que je risque de m'emporter et puis...Tu rentreras chez toi. C'est la première fois qu'avec quelqu'un je me sens...

-Toi même ? Finit-elle. Tu sais, il y a beau y avoir plein de choses que je ne peux pas te dire...Quand j'ai parlé de ma famille, j'ai toujours été honnête.

Jim fouilla la cuisine et en sortit une bouteille et deux verres.

-Tu sais, si c'est pour essayer de m'avoir en me soûlant, il y en a qui ont déjà essayé.

-Tu as l'air populaire ! Combien de petits-amis tu as eus, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda-t-il en les servant.

Melody saisit son verre.

-Je ne suis pas populaire de la façon que tu crois. Bien au contraire. Quant aux petits-amis...Deux. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, c'étaient de parfaits crétins.

-J'avais cru le comprendre.

Jim leva son verre.

-On trinque à quoi ? Demanda Melody.

Le jeune mousse haussa les épaules tout en réfléchissant.

-A notre rencontre ?

-Ca sonne un peu romantique mais pourquoi pas ?

Les deux adolescents trinquèrent tout en se disant que leur conversation ressemblait de plus en plus à du flirt. Jim reposa son verre après une gorgée, de même que Melody.

-On est mal si on se fait attraper ici.

Melody acquiesça tout en ricanant.

-On ferait mieux de finir nos verres en vitesse et de filer. Il vaut mieux que le capitaine ne t'ait pas encore dans le collimateur.

A la grande surprise du jeune Hawkins, Melody finit plus rapidement son verre que lui.

-Merci de m'avoir aidée.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et cette fois, ce fut elle qui le fit rougir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jim et Melody ne purent que remarquer le regard insistant que Silver posait sur eux de temps à autre. Ils échangèrent tous deux un bref regard complice et Jim se rappela qu'aucun d'eux n'avait songé à nettoyer les verres et ranger la bouteille.

Il vit Melody se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de rire parce qu'elle semblait avoir fait le même constat que lui. Sauf que c'était elle qui était de corvée cuisine ce matin. Il lui jeta un regard encourageant, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ne pas regretter de ne pas être à sa place.

* * *

-Alors ? On se soûle dans la cuisine ?

-Pas du tout.

La jeune fille ne le regarda pas et commença à couper les légumes comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait bien caché son bandage, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui pose des questions indiscrètes.

-Je me demande à qui étaient ces deux verres.

-Probablement à deux membres d'équipage qui avaient une petite soif.

Elle s'empêcha d'éclater de rire et se demanda même si elle n'était pas allée trop loin cette fois ci. Silver se contenta de soupirer d'un air blasé et elle se détendit alors.

-Tu sais, Melo, vous avez surtout de la chance que ce soit moi qui étais le premier en cuisine.

-On a rien fait de mal, vous voyez bien qu'on a pas vidé la bouteille ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu. Il semblait qu'ils n'aient chacun pris qu'un seul verre. Mais Melody ne se rendait apparemment pas compte que toutes ses actions prêtaient à confusion. Cette fille ne cessait de l'étonner. Une princesse, garçon manqué, loin d'être une écervelée et maintenant, une princesse qui buvait ?

-Je voulais simplement te prévenir...On arrive bientôt à destination. Et alors, on se mutinera.

-Je vois. C'est gentil de me prévenir.

-Je pense qu'il te reste un ou deux jours de paix. Ne les gaspille pas.

Melody se tourna alors vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait avec compassion. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne faîtes pas le malheureux. Vous allez atteindre votre but, non ? Vous ne devriez pas tenir compte de moi.

Elle eut l'air sombre en disant ça, et malgré la justesse de ses paroles, Silver ressentit de la culpabilité. Il s'en voulut à lui même. La planète au trésor était à portée de main, il n'avait pas à se soucier des états d'âme d'une petit princesse qu'il avait par ailleurs kidnappée.

-C'est quoi votre but ? Je suis sûre que je suis la seule à l'ignorer sur ce navire.

Elle leva le regard vers lui en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Silver ouvrit la bouche puis la referma d'un air buté. Melody lui passa les légumes, s'installa sur le plan de travail et prit une prune dans laquelle elle mordit.

Jim arriva sur ces entrefaites et débarrassa les épluchures. Silver ne lui fit aucune remarque concernant les verres et l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu et Melody lui fit un clin d'oeil malgré son air rembruni.

Le jeune mousse sourit. Le cyborg lui, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Il craignait le pire pour les deux adolescents mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Et puis, c'était la recherche de toute sa vie, il n'y renoncerait pas pour eux.

* * *

Melody observait avec un sourire Silver raconter des histoires en utilisant son bras de métal pour les rendre plus passionnantes. Elle souffla sur son chocolat chaud et regarda tous les autres membres d'équipage pendus à ses lèvres.

-On dirait que tu vas mieux que les derniers jours, remarqua Jim en s'installant à ses côtés avec lui aussi une tasse dans les mains. Et ta plaie ?

-J'ai remis du sucre avant. Il n'a rien vu, tout occupé qu'il était à me dire d'éplucher plus vite.

Jim rit. Puis il vit Melody se rembrunir.

-Tu sais, je crois que dans les jours qui viennent, tu vas vraiment me détester.

Jim pressa sa main et elle rosit en regardant ailleurs.

-Tu sais, Melody...Tu as sûrement raison. Je suis trop impulsif pour réfléchir sur le moment.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un air triste.

-Dans ce cas là, tu n'auras qu'à me prouver le contraire.

-C'est impossible...Tu ne pourras pas me pardonner.

-J'en sais assez pour être sûr que tu ne fais pas ce que tu fais de gaieté de cœur. Et même si je vais l'oublier sur le moment...Je ne pourrais pas oublier les moments partagés avec toi.

Il passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, la rapprochant de lui et elle posa la tête sur son épaule à lui. Ils posèrent tous les deux leur tasse.

Silver se tourna brièvement vers eux et les vit sourire en le regardant raconter comment il avait libéré Morph. La façon dont ils étaient proches lui faisait vraiment penser à un couple.

-Tu sais, Jim...S'il n'y avait pas ma famille...Je serai heureuse de rester avec toi.

Le jeune Hawkins ne sut plus quoi dire. Ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard avec gêne.

-J'en aurais été heureux. Je suis sûr que tu te serais bien entendue avec ma mère.

-Et toi avec mon père. Il a son propre navire.

Melody ferma un instant les yeux.

-C'est si dur de se demander ce que devient ma famille. Ma mère...

Jim l'enjoignit à se taire discrètement.

-Ce n'est pas prudent que tu parles de ça ici.

Melody se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison bien sûr.

-Promets-moi que sous ta colère tu te rappelleras que les apparences sont trompeuses.

Elle avait l'air tellement désespérée...

-Et toi, promets-moi que tu feras tout pour me détromper.

Jim et Melody se prirent la main comme pour sceller leur promesse. Le jeune homme se prit à penser qu'à force de se rapprocher...Ils finiraient ensembles. Mais quand elle partirait chez sa famille...Il ne pourrait pas laisser sa mère. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Quant à Melody...Avec sa famille menacée depuis autant de mois, elle ne pourrait pas rester avec eux.

Son regard se posa sur le collier de la jeune fille et il se demanda quelle utilité il avait. Peut-être autant que sa carte ? Il serra légèrement sa main. Il redoutait autant qu'elle les jours qui allaient suivre...

* * *

Les deux adolescents avaient quartier libre pour la nuit. Silver était de quart et Melody s'était allongée sur le pont pour regarder les étoiles. Son air émerveillé sembla attendrir Jim qui se joignit à elle et lui dit ce qu'il connaissait sur les étoiles.

Il avait demandé à Delbert si celui-ci connaissait une planète appelée Danemark mais le chien avait assuré que non. Il continuait alors de se demander d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Une chose lui revint en tête. Elle lui avait avoué que son père savait naviguer. L'avait-il déjà emmenée malgré son vertige ?

-Là c'est la constellation de Magellan.

Le sourire et les yeux qui brillaient de la jeune fille valaient de perdre son temps à se rappeler de ses cours d'astronomie.

* * *

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Melody se leva tôt ce matin là. Elle se rendit à l'endroit où ils mangeaient et fut étonnée d'y trouver tous les pirates. D'un air endormi, elle se permit de manger sans prêter attention plus que cela à leur conversation. Elle n'entendit ni ne vit Jim tomber dans un tonneau proche d'elle.

-Ce qu'on en dit c'est qu'on en a ras le bol d'attendre ! S'exclama le monstre qui ressemblait à une main.

Melody fut intriguée et se demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

-Il est temps qu'on se révolte !

-Il n'en reste que trois !

-Pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur le trésor ! S'exclama Silver.

Typique des Pirates. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce ne pouvait être que pour un trésor.

-Je suis d'avis de les assassiner tout de suite ! Intervint Scroop. Et de prendre son collier à la gamine. Elle ne pourra pas fuir alors.

Melody se leva mais Silver lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Il valait mieux qu'elle se taise, il ne pourrait pas la défendre devant ses hommes.

-Mais qui est-ce qui t'a demandé d'avoir un avis ? Désobéir encore à mes ordres comme le jour où t'as buté monsieur Arrow et le ciel m'est témoin, je t'enverrais le rejoindre ! Répondit Silver en envoyant Scroop sur un tonneau près de Melody qui sursauta sans voir l'oeil bleu à travers la fente.

-Cause toujours, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Assura l'araignée.

-T'as encore un truc à dire, Scroop ?

-C'est la faute du mousse. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Cette fois, Melody n'écouta que sa rage.

* * *

Jim regarda comme au ralenti la jeune fille foncer sur l'araignée avec rage.

-Espèce d'ignoble menteur ! Hurla-t-elle. Je vous ai vu le tuer !

Elle savait, et elle n'avait rien dit ? C'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ce soir là ?Elle le savait...Et elle l'avait laissé s'en sentir coupable ? D'un mouvement ample, Scroop saisit la jeune fille et l'envoya valdinguer au sol.

-Voilà un exemple de ce que je voulais dire. Depuis quand _elle_ peut se permettre d'émettre un avis et de faire ce qu'elle veut ? Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu en pinces pour les deux jeunes.

-Là vous me connaissez mal, dit le cyborg sans même jeter un regard à Melody qui se relevait difficilement. Tas de crétins ! Une seule chose m'importe les gars, une seule chose, c'est clair ? Le trésor de Flint ! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais risquer de tout perdre, pour des petits morveux comme eux ?

Jim vit clairement les larmes dans les yeux de Melody alors qu'elle tentait une retraite mais qu'un monstre lui tint les bras en arrière.

-Ravie de te retrouver Melody.

Il la vit pâlir. Devenir plus blanche que sa chemise.

-Morgana...Mais comment ?

-Oh, je viens seulement de retrouver mon aspect normal. Si je suis ici, c'est pour les aider à trouver le trésor. Ensuite, je prendrai ton collier, qui semble être une clé entre les mondes et j'irai à travers les mondes à la recherche de fidèles pour reprendre Atlantica.

-Non !

Morgana...C'était l'ennemie de sa famille dont elle avait parlé, non ? Malgré la trahison face à ce que Silver avait dit, il avait de la compassion pour Melody. La pieuvre était noire, le haut de son corps presque vert et ses cheveux blancs.

-Comment c'était déjà, recommença Scroop alors que Melody fixait les tentacules de Morgana face à elle avec horreur, l'autre monstre la tenant l'empêchant de bouger. Tu as en toi les prémices de la grandeur, Jimbo ?

-Toi tu la fermes ! J'ai juste embobiné le gamin pour qu'il nous lâche ! Mais crois surtout pas que je me dégonfle !

-Et toi, ma petite Melody ? Dit Morgana en jetant un regard envers un tonneau. Toujours à obtenir la confiance des autres pour leur voler les objets précieux ?

Jim regarda à travers le trou avec rage.

-C'était quoi l'histoire cette fois ? La fille kidnappée ? Continua Morgana.

Tout...Tout n'était que mise en scène ? Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir à ce point ? Faire semblant à ce point ? Il sentit son cœur, déjà mis à mal par les paroles de Silver lui faire un mal de chien. C'était comme si on y mettait un poignard.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais...

Les choses échappaient à Silver qui regardait Morgana étrangement.

-Ou alors l'orpheline ? Ou même les deux ? On sait à quel point tu es douée pour le mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Comme quand tu as volé ton grand-père !

-Planète en vue !

Ils remontèrent tous sur le pont, Morgana reprenant l'apparence du monstre en forme de main, tandis que Melody se laissait retomber sur un banc, défaite. Morgana, ici ? Elle avait hanté ses cauchemars ! En fait, le bloc de glace de Morgana s'était retrouvé brisé à l'arrivée des pirates. Morgana avait changé d'apparence grâce à une des ses potions et avait rejoint incognito l'équipage de Silver quand elle avait vu Melody se faire enlever. Elle n'avait rien loupé de sa relation avec Jim. De même qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de voir Jim tomber dans le tonneau.

Melody sursauta en voyant le tonneau se faire renverser et Jim lui faire face avec une colère telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu.

-Rien de ce qu'elle a dit n'est vrai, je t'assure !

-Arrête de mentir, sale pirate !

Melody sut alors pourquoi Morgana avait insisté avec ses horribles mensonges.

-Je t'en prie, Jim...

-Pleurer ne m'attendrira pas. Tu dois avoir l'habitude...Si tout n'était que cinéma, alors je te décerne l'oscar de la meilleure actrice ! Je te déteste !

Melody posa la main sur son bras et Jim se dégagea d'un geste sec. Melody allait répliquer quand Silver refit son apparition et les fixa avec stupeur. Le pirate écarta la sirène d'un geste du bras et elle s'adossa à la table derrière elle sans même essayer de retenir ses larmes. Elle l'avait perdu. Les mensonges de Morgana étaient tellement parfaits qu'il ne pourrait pas la croire. Elle avait perdu son seul ami alors qu'elle commençait à vouloir plus. Elle sentit son cœur chuter comme une pierre. C'était fini, définitivement. Elle avait tout perdu. Elle revit tous les bons moments passés avec lui comme un flash.

-Alors Jimbo, on joue à cache cache ?

-Oui, je suis très joueur.

-Oh, je vois. L'ennui c'est...C'est que c'est pas mon truc ce genre de blagues. J'ai toujours été mauvais joueur...

Silver arma son bras de métal.

-Non ! Cria Melody en s'interposant entre eux.

-Dégage de là ! Cria Silver sans tenir compte des larmes de la brune et de son visage ravagé.

-Je vous en prie...Vous ne pouvez pas partager le trésor ? Et puis, si vous voulez du collier, je vous le donne !

Jim se demanda ce qu'elle essayait de faire mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose. Silver l'écarta d'un grand geste et la tête de Melody alla cogner le coin de la table. Jim ne vit pas le sang couler, occupé qu'il fut à blesser Silver. Le cyborg ne la vit pas non plus sombrer dans l'inconscience, occupé quant à lui à poursuivre le jeune mousse.

Pour Melody les secondes qui suivirent ne furent que douleur, autant physique que morale. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle se rua vers le pont malgré les points blancs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle chercha Jim du regard, la main sur son collier, tout en sentant le sang couler le long de sa tempe. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, elle était prête à leur laisser le collier. Elle serait triste de ne plus l'avoir mais elle préférait ça plutôt que de perdre Jim. Décidée, elle se lança dans l'anarchie de la bataille.

* * *

 **Pour l'histoire du sucre, j'ai vérifié sur internet étant donné que je n'étais pas sûre que le désinfectant existe dans le monde de Jim^^**


	8. La princesse et le héros

**Bonjour ! Bon mercredi et bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **La princesse et le héros**

Lorsqu'elle remonta sur le pont, elle tanguait encore un peu. Elle vit Silver chercher quelqu'un, probablement Jim. Elle hésita. Suivre Silver ou prendre la fuite ? Son père...Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient partis, connaissant sa famille, elle était presque sûre qu'il était libre. Et elle ne pouvait pas...Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jim être blessé ou partir sur un malentendu. Elle était sûre qu'il allait quitter le navire avec les deux autres.

A bonne distance, elle suivit Silver. L'apparence trompeuse de Morgana n'était pas dans le coin non plus. Silver devait sans doute penser qu'elle ne tenterait rien, mais elle en avait justement assez de laisser faire. Elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il était en contact avec son monde. Elle l'avait assez analysé pour comprendre quand il doutait. Et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait interrogé pour savoir comment allait son père elle l'avait vu hésiter. Elle ne le suivrait donc plus aveuglément.

Et puis, brusquement, elle eut une idée. Elle se rendit près du bastingage. Les trois autres allaient forcément passer par là dans le canot. Descendre serait beaucoup trop suspect, de même que d'aller dans le bureau du capitaine. Malgré l'agitation -de toute manière les pirates suivaient presque tous Silver- , elle grimpa sur le bastingage en déglutissant, tout en fixant un point d'eau sur la planète.

* * *

Jim redressa la tête une fois dans le canot et eut à faire face à un étrange spectacle. Le doc et Amelia se tournèrent aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? S'exclama Delbert.

Jim se le demanda aussi, inquiet malgré sa colère. Melody venait de monter sur le bastingage.

-Non...Murmura le jeune mousse.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, et il voyait du sang sur son visage. Elle les rouvrit d'un air déterminé.

-Elle est complètement folle, s'exclama le capitaine.

Et puis, elle fixa leur embarcation.

-Attrapez la princesse ! Hurla Silver.

Princesse ? _Princesse ?_ Une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste, songea-t-il amèrement. Elle commença à enlever son collier et le lança. Dans un réflexe, Jim l'attrapa en la fixant avec interrogation. Avec le collier et la carte, ils seraient tranquilles, songea-t-il. Elle lui fit un regard résigné alors qu'il constatait que sans son collier, elle était devenue sirène. Elle allait plonger dans le vide, songea-t-il avec horreur en la voyant déglutir et prendre son élan.

Alors qu'elle s'élançait, un tentacule noir la saisit. Jim eut malgré lui un soupir de soulagement avant de se rappeler à quel point elle s'était jouée de lui. Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter pour elle. D'un air décidé, il retourna à ses problèmes, en l'occurrence fuir le plus loin possible de ces pirates, et donc de Melody.

* * *

Pour Melody, les choses se corsèrent. Morgana sous sa forme d'origine, la lâcha contre le mât. Cette fois, elle eut du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et puis, Silver arriva devant elle avec un tel regard...Le regard du chef pirate.

-Qu'avais-tu donc à l'esprit ? Hurla-t-il.

Pour la forme, elle fit un sourire provocateur. Avant même que le cyborg ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle se prit un coup de pince sur la joue et se cogna la tête une troisième fois. Une coupure apparut rapidement mais elle ne quitta pas son sourire.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve que mon père est vivant. Vous n'êtes pas en contact avec les hommes dans mon monde et je le sais. J'ai tout perdu aujourd'hui, alors à quoi bon garder ce collier ?

Ces mots semblèrent énerver l'équipage qui l'encerclèrent. Elle ne vit même plus Silver.

-Qu'on lui apprenne à se moquer de nous !

Scroop était parmi eux et souriait. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de l'amocher. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, sous cette forme elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait fait la forte auparavant, mais elle commençait quand même à paniquer. On lui tordit le bras en arrière et elle sentit son poignet craquer.

-Qu'on l'attache à la proue comme exemple !

-CA SUFFIT !

Tous se tournèrent vers Silver.

-Assurez-vous qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Malheureusement pour nous, elle va nous être encore utile.

Morgana la saisit avec un tentacule et la plongea dans un bac d'eau que d'autres ramenèrent. Silver s'assura qu'elle ne puisse pas en sortir.

-Je ne me ferais plus avoir. Tu vas rester ici un bon moment, Melody. Assura Silver d'un air noir.

-Ca te rappelle des souvenirs, non ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard mauvais à Morgana. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle estimait devoir faire. Etre enfermée ne la dérangeait pas. Mais elle allait avoir le temps de penser à Jim maintenant...

-Je suis d'avis qu'on la tue.

-De quoi tu te mêles encore, toi ? Rugit Silver en fixant Scroop d'un air mauvais. Le petit va sûrement venir la récupérer. Et à ce moment là, on récupérera le collier et la carte.

Melody ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Jim ne viendra pas. Grâce à cette chère Morgana, il me croit de votre côté.

Ce fut au tour de Silver de ricaner en la fixant d'un œil noir.

-Avec ce que tu as fait, il va douter. Et il va finir par te venir te chercher, crois-moi. Je sais comment il fonctionne.

Et en son for intérieur, Melody sut qu'il avait raison. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'il mettait une lourde plaque de métal au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir. Elle baissa la tête et ne vit pas le regard désolé qu'il lui jeta. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, il était trop proche de son but pour qu'elle ou Jim ne l'empêchent de l'atteindre.

* * *

Tout en suivant Ben, Jim pensait à Melody. _Les apparences sont trompeuses._ Oui, elles l'étaient. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse feindre d'être enlevée. Ou d'être orpheline au début. Cette sale pirate ! Il se demanda même si son vertige n'avait pas aussi été feint.

Et puis, il tritura le collier dans sa poche. Celui-ci émanait une lumière verdâtre depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur la planète. Pourquoi le lui aurait-elle lancé dans ce cas ? Il y avait de grandes zones d'ombre qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas l'occasion de connaître.

Il se rappela de tous les moments passés ensembles et se demanda si on pouvait feindre à ce point là. Il ne voulut pas se rappeler de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il était hors de question pour lui de reconsidérer ce qu'elle avait dit. Avec ce que la pieuvre avait dit...

Il fit taire la voix qui lui disait que la pieuvre était l'ennemie de Melody et qu'elle avait tout à gagner à ce qu'il croie ce qu'elle ait dit. Il fit taire l'autre voix qui lui rappela à quel point Melody avait été terrorisée en la voyant. Il ignora aussi le fait que Melody, en lui lançant le collier, lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas des leurs. Il chassa toutes ces images et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Heureusement, le bac d'eau était transparent. Le plus gros ennui qu'elle avait, c'était de ne pas avoir beaucoup de place. Elle soupira en regardant les étoiles et se rappela que la veille encore, elle les regardait aux côtés de Jim.

Elle sentit les premières larmes lui brûler les yeux et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle préférait qu'il soit en colère contre elle, plutôt qu'il vienne et n'ait pas accès au trésor. Ca semblait très important pour lui.

-Oh, pauvre princesse !

Elle ne bougea pas et ne regarda pas les pirates venus se moquer d'elle.

-Elle fait moins la maligne, maintenant.

Il lui avait semblé que Scroop n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment. Quant à elle, rien que le fait de savoir Morgana dans le coin la tétanisait de peur. Un bleu était apparu sur sa joue, à l'endroit ou Scroop l'avait frappée. Elle sentait que le poignet qu'on lui avait tordu était foulé. Elle n'avait pas revu Silver qui semblait l'éviter.

C'était cependant le cadet de ses soucis. Elle n'arrivait qu'à se focaliser sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdu Jim. Ses sanglots devinrent incontrôlables en songeant à la façon dont elle s'était faite consoler la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré. Sauf que là, les bras rassurants de Jim n'étaient plus autour d'elle. Ses doigts n'étaient plus entremêlés aux siens. Et surtout, il la détestait et la croyait du côté des pirates. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait devenir et pourquoi les pirates la gardaient encore en vie.

-On va à terre. Tu gardes le navire, Scroop. Au cas où.

Melody redressa la tête et regarda toute l'équipe de Silver -et le cyborg lui même- quitter le navire. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, les pirates saisirent son bac pour l'emmener avec eux. Surprise, elle tenta de changer de position, mais l'espace dont elle disposait était trop petit.

-On se sent à l'étroit ?

Elle se contenta de jeter un regard dénué de tout sentiment à sa pire ennemie. Elle pourrait la narguer comme elle le voulait, elle ne répondrait plus maintenant.

* * *

-Et Melody ?

-Oh tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Répondit Silver à Jim.

Ca arrangeait bien ses affaires. Le cyborg avait remarqué que le collier de Melody était autour du cou du mousse. Pas de trace visuelle de la carte cependant.

-Non. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'air parmi vous.

-Ce que t'as pu entendre là haut...J'en pensais pas un mot. Mais si ces rapaces sanguinaires avaient pensé que j'étais un gros dégonflé, ils nous auraient fait la peau tout de suite ! Quant à Melody...

-Je ne veux rien savoir !

-Tu serais bien bête ! Rétorqua le maître coq avec aplomb. Cette Morgana...Elle a su que tu nous entendais. Et elle a inventé tous ces mensonges.

-Des mensonges ? J'en crois pas un mot !

Le visage de Jim cependant reflétait de l'espoir sous la colère qu'il lui montrait.

-J'ai enlevé Melody de son propre monde.

-Le Danemark ?

-Je vois qu'elle t'en a révélé beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Elle a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas su. Dit-il d'un air sombre. C'est une princesse. Et sans elle, le collier ne semblait pas fonctionner alors je n'ai pas eu le choix. Sa mère avait pris la fuite sous forme de sirène, alors j'ai menacé de tuer son père si elle ne me suivait pas. C'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'histoire de l'orpheline et qui ai préféré que tu ne saches pas qu'elle soit une sirène. Au début, je lui avais ordonné d'obtenir ta confiance, et même de te séduire.

Jim fronça les sourcils mais sa colère semblait s'évaporer doucement.

-Elle a compris que je n'avais aucun contact avec son monde et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a lancé le collier, peu lui importait les conséquences pour elle alors qu'elle ne peut plus se changer en humaine quand elle n'a pas son collier dans ce monde.

Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent et il posa la main sur le collier autour de son cou.

-Vous mentez !

-Quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? Tu as bien dû voir que Morgana la terrorisait, non ? Pourquoi une pirate aurait peur de son propre équipage ? Pourquoi t'aurait-elle dit à je ne sais combien de reprises de ne pas te fier aux apparences ?

Jim dut reconnaître qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Silver.

-Et donc, qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

Silver détourna le regard d'un air gêné.

-Je l'ai enfermée, bien sûr. Après ce qu'elle venait de faire...

Jim soupira d'un air soulagé.

-Et que va-t-elle devenir après tout ça ?

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle puisse retourner un jour dans son monde...Une princesse perdue dans un tel monde...Elle restera probablement sur cette planète, seule.

Jim vit le cyborg se retourner brièvement et vit Melody, à terre, sous sa forme de sirène. L'expression de son visage semblait correspondre avec ce que disait Silver. Jim fit un pas en avant, puis se rappela certains autres mensonges qu'on lui avait fait avaler et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais, si elle t'a lancé son collier, c'est aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait tout perdu.

-Tout perdu ? Comment ça ?

-Tu étais la dernière personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Pour une princesse, elle est incroyablement forte. Mais je crois que maintenant qu'elle est seule...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Jim l'imaginait. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de la sirène et se demandait combien de temps elle survivrait à l'air libre sans eau. Il ne l'avait vue aussi triste qu'une seule fois : quand elle avait fait sa crise d'angoisse et qu'il l'avait consolée.

-Elle n'a pas fait semblant alors ?

-Elle en aurait été incapable. Elle t'a révélé bien plus de choses que je ne lui avais autorisé.

-Et c'est pour ça que Scroop a eu le droit de la blesser ?

Silver écarquilla son œil mais ne releva pas.

-Tu la défends maintenant, Jimbo ?

-Je viens seulement de comprendre que la plus grande victime de cette histoire c'est elle.

* * *

En un réflexe habituel, Melody toucha son cou avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus son collier. Les larmes lui revinrent. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelques jours. Elle avait passé quelques temps à terre et puis avait été remontée sous la garde de Scroop.

-Dis-moi que se passerait-il pour toi si je perçais un trou et que l'eau finissait par s'écouler ?

-Je mourrais. Dit-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Scroop sourit et fit un trou dans le bac.

-Le chef semble oublier qu'il faut juste un humain pour utiliser ton collier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'entête à te garder en vie.

La princesse ne répondit pas et fixa l'eau s'écouler sur le navire.

-Combien de temps vas-tu mettre à te dessécher et à mourir ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

* * *

Rien, toujours rien ! Eric semblait prêt à devenir fou et à s'arracher les cheveux. Des semaines qu'il explorait le royaume à la recherche de la moindre trace de leur fille. La nouvelle s'était répandue et il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur sa possible mort.

Eric cependant refusait ne serait-ce que d'imaginer la chose. Il n'en dormait plus. Il revoyait les projets qu'Ariel et lui nourrissaient pour elle. Il refusait d'y renoncer. Il voulait qu'elle se marie -par amour bien sûr- et il voulait devenir grand-père. Il voulait la voir encore épanouie de bonheur alors qu'elle nageait avec sa mère. Il voulait revoir toutes ces choses et bien d'autres encore. Le prince se figea brusquement en voyant une traînée verte, qui ressemblait à celle qui avait émané du collier de Melody. Une piste...Il se mit alors à la suivre, le cœur tourné vers sa fille.

* * *

Le bac était vide depuis un moment, maintenant. Sa queue de sirène commençait à se dessécher et elle sentit les effets du manque d'eau. C'était comme être un être humain et de manquer d'air. Les sirènes pouvaient survivre hors de l'eau. Mais au bout d'un moment, elles finissaient par justement manquer d'eau, mais beaucoup moins rapidement qu'un humain qui se noie.

Melody commença à en ressentir les effets quelques heures après que le bac ne se soit vidé. Elle se redressa et essaya de faire tomber la plaque de métal, mais elle était trop faible. Scroop avait « oublié » de la nourrir ces derniers jours. Il n'était que peu soucieux de l'état de ses otages.

Elle porta ensuite les mains à sa gorge, elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau enfermée dans l'eau, avec Polochon et de redevenir humaine. Ensuite, elle ne put plus bouger ses nageoires. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre, dans une lente agonie que tout se termine.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois sur le bac pour essayer de le faire bouger mais se retrouva vite vidée de forces -et se fit mal à son poignet déjà foulé. La jeune fille tourna la tête et sentit les larmes de désespoir rouler sur ses joues. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle ne reverrait jamais ses parents, ou son grand-père. Ni même son propre monde. Et ils ne sauraient même pas qu'elle était morte.

Elle crut entendre des pas, et aperçut une silhouette sombre qui semblait être celle de Jim. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pas pour elle quand même ? Elle voulut crier son nom, mais le noir l'entoura et elle songea qu'elle allait mourir sans avoir vu son visage au moins une dernière fois.

* * *

Jim fuyait Scroop tout en ouvrant des portes à la volée. Si déjà il était sur le navire, il ne comptait pas partir sans Melody ! Avec tout ce que Silver lui avait révélé...Et puis son air triste ne pouvait pas avoir été feint. Il lui avait promis de reconsidérer ses actes et de lui donner une chance si elle s'en montrait digne, non ? Ne lui avait-elle pas lancé son collier, son seul moyen de rester humaine ? Il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir et d'accorder une chance à Melody de s'expliquer avec lui.

-Ne cherche pas, elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Retentit la voix de Scroop.

-Tu mens !

-Je doute que son bac d'eau contienne encore la moindre goutte. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être toute desséchée. Etonnant que tu ne l'aies pas vue sur le pont en arrivant !

Sur le pont en arrivant ? Non, il s'était contenté de foncer tête baissée derrière Ben. Quel imbécile.

Melody ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas comme ça ! Pas alors qu'ils se devaient des explications et qu'il lui devait des excuses.

Et puis le robot déclencha la gravité et les deux adversaires passèrent à travers un panneau de bois pour voler sur le pont.

Aussitôt, Jim chercha du regard et aperçut effectivement un bac transparent, vidé d'eau qui trônait sur le pont. Melody ne bougeait pas, aussi pâle que la mort. Il dut s'accrocher au drapeau de pirate hissé sur le navire puis aperçut le bac tomber et Melody rouler sur le pont avant de s'élever doucement vers lui.

Scroop la saisit par son poignet.

-Pas encore morte ? Ca ne saurait tarder.

Il la lança vers Jim tout en commençant à scier la corde qui retenait le drapeau au navire.

-Non ! S'exclama Jim en attrapant la princesse par le poignet, étrangement immobile.

-Oh si ! Va saluer monsieur Arrow de ma part.

-Va le saluer toi même ! Rétorqua Jim en redescendant et en envoyant Scroop dans le drapeau déjà détaché.

Ben sembla déclencher un bon bouton puisque la gravité revint à la normale. Jim retomba sur le pont et chercha un pouls dans le poignet de Melody.

-Non, non, non, murmura-t-il d'un air paniqué.

 _Sans son collier elle ne peut pas se transformer._ Les paroles de Silver lui revinrent. Puis il aperçut une fiole qui brillait à côté de lui avec des jambes dessinées dessus.

-Je reviens, me lâche pas.

Il courut vers la cabine de la princesse et y chercha ses habits dont il l'habilla par dessus son maillot et sa queue de sirène. Ben et Morph le rejoignirent. Il versa quelques gouttes de la fiole qu'il avait récupérée à côté de la sirène-sans doute à Morgana- dans la bouche de la jeune fille et la força à l'avaler. Il vit le changement s'opérer, mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant respirer.

-Allez, s'il te plaît, respire !

Il nota le gros bleu et la coupure sur sa joue. Et puis elle avala une énorme goulée d'air en toussant, les mains sur sa gorge. Jim soupira, soulagé. Elle était sauvée. Il avait vraiment cru...

-Jim ? Croassa-t-elle en fixant la fiole dans sa main. Scroop ?

-Mort.

L'estomac de la jeune fille fit un gros bruit et ils s'esclaffèrent légèrement.

-Ecoute...Je suis désolé d'avoir cru...

-Pourquoi ne le croirais-tu plus ?

Elle semblait avoir vécu les pires jours de sa vie.

-Silver m'a expliqué.

-Silver ? Mais...

Son regard se posa sur le collier autour du cou de Jim. Celui-ci l'enleva et le lui passa autour du cou. Elle le toucha d'un air rassuré.

-Une princesse, hein ?

-Te moque pas.

-Ton poignet, il a quoi ?

-Il est foulé je crois. Ils n'ont pas été contents que je te lance le collier tu sais.

Elle porta les mains à sa tête.

-Je me sens si faible...

Jim la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Ecoute, maintenant que j'ai la carte et le collier, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le trésor...Et le moyen de rentrer chez toi.

Il passa la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher alors qu'elle respirait encore difficilement.

-En me lançant ton collier, tu m'as forcé à repenser à ce que tu m'avais dit. J'avoue que c'est aussi grâce à Silver mais ça a beaucoup aidé. Et puis j'ai vu à quel point tu étais triste à terre et ça m'a aidé à accepter que tout ce que Silver me révélait sur toi était vrai.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Pourquoi tu n'avais plus d'eau ?

-Scroop a estimé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me garder en vie et qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour utiliser mon collier.

-Je vois. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que tu as dû endurer durant ce voyage.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire.

-C'est quand même la plus belle aventure de ma vie. Tu sais, être princesse, c'est vraiment ennuyeux.

Il rit sous cape.

-Je te présente Ben au fait.

Le robot fit une révérence et elle sourit.

-C'est ta petite amie, Jimmy ?

-Pas du tout ! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents d'un même ensemble.

-Tu te sens capable de marcher ? Il faut qu'on retourne à la planque avant l'aube.

Elle acquiesça mais vacilla dès qu'il la relâcha.

-On va faire avec ! Pourquoi tu es si faible ?

-Je n'ai rien mangé depuis la mutinerie.

D'un coup, Jim la prit sur son dos.

-On a pas le temps de s'éterniser. Chaque seconde perdue est précieuse.

-Jim ? Je suis fatiguée...

Jim se demanda durant un instant si c'était grave si elle s'endormait. Puis il estima que le manque de nourriture y était pour quelque chose.

-Dors. Je suis là maintenant.

Ben sourit d'un air entendu et Jim lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je suis là maintenant, répéta un Morph en forme de cœur.

Le jeune mousse leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et se détendit en sentant la tête de Melody sur son épaule.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, murmura-t-elle d'un air reconnaissant.

Jim prit le chemin de la planque du robot d'un air pressé. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le doc. Il devait soigner Melody. Il n'était certes pas médecin mais il pouvait guérir un poignet foulé, non ?

* * *

Il grimpa difficilement dans la planque, Melody toujours sur son dos, mais bel et bien éveillée.

-Doc ! Doc, debout ! J'ai la carte et il faut soigner Melody !

Une main sortit de l'obscurité pour saisir la carte.

-Bien joué, Jimbo. Bien joué.

Les pirates tenaient le doc et le capitaine et se saisirent rapidement des deux adolescents.

-Jim ! Cria la sirène, tenue par une Morgana exultante.

Ben se fit également attraper.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas résisté à aller chercher notre chère princesse. Ca faisait partie de mon plan.

Melody blanchît totalement.

-Ca faisait aussi partie de votre plan que Scroop vide l'eau de son bac ?

Silver les fixa.

-Elle n'est pas morte que je sache ? Au fond t'es comme moi, Jimbo ! Tu es mauvais joueur !

Et puis, Silver essaya d'ouvrir le plan, sans succès bien sûr. Dans le même temps le collier de Melody se mit à briller, plus intensément que jamais. Jim ricana d'un air moqueur. Morgana enleva le collier de Melody qui resta heureusement pour elle humaine sous les yeux étonnés du cyborg.

-Ouvre-la !

Jim n'en fit rien.

-Ma patience a des limites, Jimbo !

Il visa le doc et le capitaine avec son pistolet. Morgana envoya Melody d'une poussée dans la grosse patte de Silver qui serra le bras sur son cou.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle tu sais. Un seul humain me suffit.

Et il serra. Delbert et Amelia lui firent signe de ne pas ouvrir le plan. Prise au piège, Melody se débattait, ses pieds quittant le sol. Elle suffoquait. Après le manque d'eau, le manque d'air ! Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Les deux regards bleus se croisèrent et Jim céda d'un air résigné. Il ouvrit son plan et le collier de Melody vint entourer la carte, la boule de métal posée dans le coquillage, empêchant la berceuse de se jouer.

Silver relâcha la jeune fille qui reprit sa respiration en toussant.

-Attachez ce minable, laissez-le avec les autres jusqu'à...

Silver s'interrompit lorsque Jim referma le plan alors que Melody se redressait assez difficilement.

-Si vous voulez ma carte, faudra m'emmener aussi, et Melody avec. Il est pas question que je la laisse encore seule.

Le brun se rapprocha de la princesse en l'interrogeant du regard et elle acquiesça en cessant de tousser. Silver réfléchit durant quelques secondes. Il eut ensuite un bref ricanement.

-On les emmène tous.

Jim saisit la main de Melody dans la sienne d'un air déterminé. Puisqu'il fallait son collier et sa carte, ils finiraient l'aventure. Ensembles.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain pour la suite :)**


	9. La planète au trésor

**Voila donc la suite ! Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **La planète au trésor**

Silver regarda Morgana avec insistance. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance vu la façon dont elle fixait le collier avec convoitise. Et elle l'avait dupé sous une fausse apparence. Il sentait que malgré le fait qu'elle ait dit qu'elle leur laisserait avoir le trésor avant de prendre le collier, elle sauterait sur la moindre occasion, même avant.

-Je me doute que vous vous fichez de mon avis, Silver, mais il me semble que vous devriez nourrir Benson étant donné que le mousse veut l'emmener avec vous et qu'elle ne semble pas en forme.

Silver ne répondit pas à Amelia mais se tourna vers la jeune fille qui effectivement ne semblait pas en forme.

-Scroop l'a nourrie.

Jim eut un ricanement et le cyborg le fixa.

-La nourrir ? Non, depuis la mutinerie elle n'a rien mangé.

Silver lança quelques barres énergétiques au chocolat à Jim qui les attrapa sans le remercier. Le pirate remarqua que la main de Jim ne lâchait pas celle de Melody qui effectivement avait l'air faiblarde. Il repoussa les affres de la culpabilité et se tourna vers l'avant.

* * *

Jim sentait à quel point la main de Melody restait froide dans la sienne et ça commençait à l'inquiéter alors qu'elle semblait néanmoins reprendre quelques forces en mangeant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, murmura-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

-Improviser ?

Elle le fixa d'un air abasourdi.

-La vraie question c'est est-ce que tu es en forme pour te battre ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien d'un air inquiet.

La jeune princesse acquiesça.

-Ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est Morgana, avoua-t-elle.

Jim jeta un regard à la pieuvre qui se trouvait devant avec Silver.

-Tu l'as vaincue une fois, tu peux bien...

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis dans un état trop faible. Je n'arrive même pas à marcher seule.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas encore de plan précis, mais quand je te dirais de courir, tu cours !

-Ca suffit les cachotteries là bas ! Jimbo, viens par là avec la carte.

Les deux adolescents se turent et descendirent du canot de sauvetage à la suite des autres pour suivre la ligne verte qu'indiquaient la carte et le collier entremêlés.

Les pirates décidèrent d'abandonner Delbert et Amelia sous la garde d'un des leurs et de continuer leur chemin vers le trésor. Le capitaine lança un regard d'encouragement à Melody.

Jim prit la main de Melody encore dans la sienne. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

-Jimmy ? Excuse...Euh je sais pas toi mais moi je crois que je commence à voir ma vie qui titille devant mes webcams. Enfin, j'espère que c'est bien ma vie ! Quelqu'un m'a vu danser avec une androïde nommée Yuppi ? Dit Ben d'un air fou.

-Ben, chut ! C'est loin d'être terminé.

Melody jeta un regard à Jim qui fit non de la tête.

-Contente-toi de fuir quand je te le dirais.

Elle acquiesça et pressa sa main. Il la regarda et ils échangèrent un regard pour se donner du courage.

-Je crois qu'on approche du but ! Ah, sentez-moi ça, le trésor de Flint nous attend !

Silver tira Jim par son tee-shirt tout en tranchant les bambous devant eux et en suivant la piste verte. Le jeune homme lâcha la main de la princesse que Ben rattrapa. Ils suivirent le reste de la bande qui se figea face au vide que révéla l'endroit.

Jim referma la carte et la sortit du collier en essayant de rouvrir la carte sous la colère des pirates.

-Fais la marcher ! Exigea Silver en pointant Melody avec son sabre.

-Elle est coincée ! Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

Le collier de Melody tomba, aussitôt attrapé par un tentacule.

-Je vois que tu as bu la potion que j'avais amenée pour t'empêcher de fuir par la voie des eaux.

-C'était ça ou mourir. Répliqua Melody en fixant la pieuvre avec un dégoût évident.

Morgana fit bouger le collier devant la brune.

-Tu aimerais le récupérer n'est-ce pas ? Si tu m'aidais à prendre le trident de ton grand-père, je t'aiderais à rentrer à Atlantica.

-Je préfère rester bloquée ici que de voir ce jour arriver ! Et puis je doute que vous laissiez ma famille en paix !

Morgana et Melody suivirent le collier des yeux en le voyant entourer à nouveau la carte de Jim alors que celui-ci l'avait placée dans un renfoncement du sol. Une carte stellaire apparut, remplie des étoiles que Jim et Delbert lui avaient apprises. Un immense portail se dressa ensuite devant eux et Melody se rapprocha légèrement. S'ils trouvaient sa famille...

-La nébuleuse de la lagune ?

-Mais elle est en plein milieu de la galaxie !

Jim appuya sur d'autres endroits que sa carte avait révélés.

-Une porte énorme...S'ouvrant et se fermant...Voyons voir...L'abîme canienne. Le spatioport de Mandragore...Voilà comment faisait Flint. Il se servait de ce portail pour écumer l'univers et voler des fortunes !

-Mais où est-ce qu'il a caché le trésor ? Où il est ?

Silver s'énerva, appuyant sur toutes les étoiles qui s'affichaient. Et puis, le portail révéla le domaine des parents de Melody, ceux-ci devant la grande porte d'un air ahuri.

* * *

Jim sentit plus qu'il ne vit Melody le dépasser.

-Melody !

Le mousse détailla la femme, rousse aux yeux bleus, habillée d'une belle robe bleue de reine, et l'homme brun aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un uniforme princier. La jeune fille avait commencé à avancer vers sa famille et Jim sentait déjà quelle serait la décision de la brune. Il se retint de l'attraper par le poignet et la regarda avancer encore de quelques pas.

Sa mère tendit la main, les larmes aux yeux et Jim aperçut, près du rivage, un homme qui devait être son grand-père, à moitié dans l'eau. Melody tendit également la main et leurs doigts se touchèrent presque. Puis Silver poussa Melody d'un revers du bras pour ouvrir un autre portail.

Jim posa la main sur son épaule alors qu'elle baissait la tête et que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots.

* * *

Ariel fixa la porte se fermer avec désespoir. Elle avait été à quelques secondes de serrer sa fille dans ses bras ! Après des mois d'absence. Triton soupira de dépit alors qu'Eric la serrait contre lui. Ariel ferma les yeux de tristesse et se remémora le visage de sa fille.

Elle était encore en compagnie des pirates d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle semblait avoir pris quelques coups à la vue du bleu et de la coupure sur son visage. Elle avait remarqué l'absence de collier autour de son cou et le jeune homme proche d'elle l'avait fixée avec tristesse quand elle s'était avancée.

En quelques secondes, Ariel avait eu le temps de voir beaucoup de choses. C'était ça être mère. Remarquer tous ces petits détails. Un autre détail la frappa et elle se tourna vers le roi des océans.

-Morgana était avec eux.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards inquiets. Melody était loin d'être tirée d'affaire...

* * *

Jim eut le temps de retenir Melody avant qu'elle ne se jette sur Silver. Il la serra de brèves secondes contre lui avant qu'elle ne se calme malgré ses sanglots encore présents sous le rire moqueur de Morgana.

-Il est...Enfoui...

-Enfoui au centroïde du mécanisme...Reprit Jim en lâchant Melody qui fixait la carte avec désespoir. Et si...Si toute la planète était le mécanisme ? Si le trésor était enfoui au centre de cette planète ?

Les monstres se mirent tous à creuser mais Silver les stoppa.

-Tout ça c'est bien beau mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour y aller ?

-Il suffit d'ouvrir la bonne porte.

Jim appuya sur une planète qui ouvrit un portail vers ce qui semblait être enfin le trésor. Il tira sur le bras de Melody qui s'était immobilisée près de la carte.

-Ta planète...Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quel nom elle portait, mais je te promets que je t'aiderais à la trouver. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de pouvoir s'échapper d'ici.

La brune le fixa d'un air triste.

-Je t'aiderais. C'est promis.

Elle acquiesça et marcha alors à sa suite. Elle semblait avoir pris plus de forces. Et puis, elle jeta un œil en arrière et vit Morgana avoir un regard fourbe.

-Tu viens avec nous, la pieuvre, dit Silver d'un air mauvais. Pas question que tu ne prennes le collier maintenant.

Morgana les suivit avec mauvaise grâce alors qu'ils passaient le portail.

-Le trésor de Fint ! Le butin de mille univers !

La planète était remplie de trésors et de lasers -qui donnèrent un frisson à Melody.

-C'est drôle, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, dit Ben.

Jim semblait réfléchir, le regard posé sur Silver qui s'éloignait. Il vit ensuite un navire. Il avait son plan !

-Melody...Tu vas me suivre jusqu'au navire. On va partir avec ce qu'il y a dedans avant qu'ils ne nous remarquent. Ensuite on récupère la carte et le collier, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas d'accord.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent en un sursaut vers Morgana qui avait profité du fait que Silver ne semblait pas attentif, elle aussi.

-A moins que vous ne me laissiez le collier, ce dont je doute fortement.

-Pas question ! Dit Jim avant même que la princesse n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

-Ce que c'est mignon. Tu défends le monstre qui t'a trahi et menti pendant des mois ? Digne d'un véritable héros. Mais que comptes-tu faire sans arme ?

Ben fonça dans le ventre de la pieuvre qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et tomba au sol. Morgana saisit Ben dans un de ses tentacules et le lança quelques mètres plus loin.

Melody se réveilla et se déplaça discrètement jusqu'à se retrouver derrière Morgana qui était focalisée sur Jim. Jim fit mine de rien en voyant la jeune fille derrière celle qui était son ennemie. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qu'elle comptait faire. Prenant de l'élan, Melody sauta au cou de Morgana et serra avec rage. Surprise, la sorcière des mers ne bougea plus, suffocante. Jim se rua sur la pieuvre à son tour, l'empêchant d'utiliser ses tentacules. Dès qu'elle en bougeait un, il frappait.

-Petite...Peste ! Maugréa-t-elle en se débattant, mais Melody ne lâcha pas prise et Jim admira sa ténacité.

Bientôt Morgana ne bougea plus et Melody la relâcha.

-Elle est morte, demanda Jim ?

-Seulement évanouie. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je la laisse faire. Aide-moi !

Jim s'exécuta et ils la ligotèrent avec ses propres tentacules.

-Avec ça, elle nous laissera tranquille un bon moment, assura Jim.

Melody contemplait étrangement ses mains. Jim les prit entre les siennes.

-Il fallait bien que tu la fasses taire. Elle n'aurait pas hésité, elle.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Silver va finir par remarquer ce qu'on est en train de faire.

Melody jeta un œil au pirate, occupé à ramasser des pièces du trésor et alla à la suite de Jim, Ben et Morph. Jim les aida à monter sur le navire et elle poussa un cri d'horreur face au squelette de monstre qui les attendait.

-Flint ? S'exclama Jim.

-Votre monde est vraiment bizarre, commenta Melody.

Jim se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

-Quand tout ça sera fini, raconte-moi ton monde.

-Bien sûr, promit-elle.

Mais à ce moment là, ils surent tous les deux qu'elle mentait. Quand tout serait terminé, elle retournerait dans son monde, donc elle ne pourrait rien lui raconter. Mais ils préférèrent tous les deux faire mine de rien et faire semblant de croire à leur mensonge mutuel.

Jim avança vers le célèbre pirate alors que Ben radotait. Melody quant à elle regardait les lasers présents sur toute la planète avec frayeur. Ces choses continuaient à ne rien lui dire qui vaille. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais là dessous, elle en était sûre.

-Je me demande si il a déjà pillé mon monde...Se demanda Melody à voix haute en se rapprochant du squelette.

-Bonne question !

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Jim en pointant ce que le capitaine semblait tenir.

Jim jeta un regard à Ben.

-Sa mémoire vive !

-Sa quoi ?

Jim ne répondit pas à Melody et se contenta de prendre l'étrange chose de la main de Flint- cassant les os au passage sous l'air dégoûté de la princesse- et la colla à l'arrière du crâne de Ben dont les yeux changèrent de couleur et devinrent bleus.

-Bonjour ! Dis donc Jimmy, tu sais à quoi je pensais ? Je pensais ? Je pensais ! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! Tous mes souvenirs me reviennent ! Jusqu'au moment où Flint m'a arraché le micro circuit pour que je parle à personne de son histoire de bombe à retardement !

Une explosion retentit, confirmant le mauvais pressentiment de Melody.

-Ah ben tiens, justement...

D'autres explosions suivirent.

-Flint voulait être sûr que personne ne vole son trésor alors il a truffé toute la planète de bombes ! Un vrai feu d'artifice !

Les lasers commencèrent à couper la planète. Mais une autre chose attira brutalement de regard de la jeune fille et elle se figea.

-Comment c'est possible...

Jim se tourna vers elle et la retint avant qu'elle ne quitte le navire, lui évitant de se retrouver grillée à l'endroit où elle allait sauter. Impuissants, ils regardèrent la pieuvre s'emparer du collier avec un sourire machiavélique, les tentacules étrangement gonflés et la démarche tanguante.

Melody n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ben, rejoins le doc et le capitaine avec Melody ! Si je ne suis pas là dans cinq minutes, partez sans moi !

-Pas question, je reste avec toi ! Répliqua la princesse.

Jim essaya de lui faire un regard furieux, Ben déguerpit, mais elle persista. Le jeune homme soupira.

-Ca va être risqué.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul ici. C'est ensembles qu'on est venus ici, alors c'est ensembles qu'on repart !

Elle rougit et détourna le regard et Jim eut un petit sourire.

-Surveille alors que personne ne nous voit partir.

-D'accord !

Melody vit les pirates prendre la fuite mais elle voyait aussi Silver qui ne semblait pas bouger, essayant de rattraper les pièces qui tombaient. Elle regarda ailleurs.

* * *

Silver tourna le regard à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Et puis, il eut un sourire en voyant Jim et Melody sur un navire rempli d'or. Ce serait là sa porte de sortie. Il se redressa, emportant une poignée d'or et se dirigea vers l'embarcation des deux adolescents.

* * *

Melody se redressa alors que Jim prenait la barre et se tint au bastingage.

-Génial, direction la sortie !

-Tu es super ! Dit Melody et ils se fixèrent avec un sourire.

-Ah, Jimbo, tu es vraiment la septième merveille de l'univers !

Silver venait d'atterrir sur « leur » navire. Melody tint la barre que Jim lâcha pour saisir un sabre et en menacer le cyborg.

-Restez où vous êtes !

Le regard du pirate changea et en se retournant, Melody eut l'impression de le revoir le jour de son enlèvement.

-Reste derrière moi, murmura Jim.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Jim. Celui-ci semblait prêt à tout pour la protéger.

-Vous savez que je vous adore...Mais j'suis allé trop loin pour vous laisser me barrer la route du trésor.

Jim recula, faisant reculer Melody contre la barre. La brune fixa Silver d'un air apeuré alors qu'il armait son bras. Et puis, elle entendit une détonation et poussa Jim de la trajectoire d'un laser.

-Melody, ça va...Pas ?

Silver fut le premier auprès d'elle et regarda ce qu'elle avait. Jim se massa la tête, qu'il avait cognée contre le bastingage et les rejoignit. La chemise de la princesse se tâchait de sang au niveau des côtes. En poussant Jim, celui ci avait lâché son sabre sur lequel elle s'était éraflée. Mais une éraflure profonde...

Elle les fixa et allait dire quelque chose quand une autre secousse se fit sentir et qu'elle se sentit voler dans le vide. Et puis elle sentit une main attraper la sienne.

-Ne lâche pas !

* * *

Jim fixait la tâche rouge qui s'agrandissait et les yeux vitreux de Melody. A ce rythme...Bon sang, combien de fois allait-il falloir qu'elle s'approche de la mort ? Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il sentait à quel point sa main tremblait. C'était dur de se tenir aux bords de la planète d'une main.

-Jim...Lâche ma main. On est trop lourds.

-Jamais ! S'énerva-t-il. Tiens le coup ! On sortira d'ici ensembles comme tu me l'as promis.

Il baissa le regard vers elle et vit son sourire teinté de larmes.

-On sait tous les deux que j'ai raison. Si tu ne me lâches pas, on va mourir tous les deux.

Jim ferma un instant les yeux et l'empêcha de lâcher sa main.

* * *

-Quoi ? Demanda Silver à Morph.

Il regarda pour vérifier les dires du polymorphe. Et il vit Jim se tenir d'une main, l'autre tenant Melody, qui saignait pas mal.

-Jimbo, Melo !

Il refusait cependant de lâcher l'embarcation.

-Attrape ma main, Jim !

-J'peux pas ! Si je lâche, on tombe tous les deux !

Silver se tourna vers Melody. Elle était un peu plus loin que Jim mais elle avait encore une main de libre. Ils glissèrent plus bas et il vit ce que Melody s'apprêtait à faire.

-Pas question, Melo ! Attrape ma main !

Elle redressa la tête avec difficulté et tendit sa main en tremblant.

-Trop loin! Cria-t-elle.

Silver regarda le navire. Puis Jim et Melody. Le navire. Jim et Melody. Le navire rempli de pièces. Les adolescents qui avaient fait de lui un gros nounours. Le navire, rempli du rêve de toute sa vie. Les adolescents qui avaient toute la vie devant eux et qu'il voulait voir finir ensembles.

-Pirate d'opérette, pauvre fou !

Il lâcha le navire et put saisir la main de Melody, qu'il aida à remonter avant d'attraper Jim. Le navire explosa, pulvérisé par un laser sous leurs yeux.

Jim prit Melody -qui avait fermé les yeux de douleur- dans ses bras et ils quittèrent la planète pour retourner au portail.

-Le collier ! S'exclama le cyborg avec surprise.

-La pieuvre...S'assombrit Jim.

-Mais elle ne pourra pas rentrer chez elle sans lui.

-Je crois que pour le moment c'est le cadet de ses soucis ! Mais vous...Vous avez abandonné...

-Rien que l'obsession de toute une vie, Jim, je m'en remettrais très vite ! Et elle ?

Jim prit le pouls de la jeune fille. Sa main qui la tenait se couvrait peu à peu de sang.

-Elle a besoin de soins. Il faut désinfecter avec de l'alcool et recoudre. Dit Silver d'un air critique.

-Mais le doc est pas médecin.

-Je peux le faire, dit Silver. Mais il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle reste inconsciente.

Jim déglutit et fixa le visage pâle et couvert de sueur de Melody.

-C'est possible de le faire rapidement ?

-Je peux le faire maintenant le temps que tu trouves une solution pour quitter cette planète.

Jim acquiesça.

Silver sortit une flasque de la poche de son gros manteau noir et déchira la chemise de Melody pour avoir un œil sur ses côtes.

-Appuie pour arrêter le flot de sang.

Pendant que Jim s'exécutait, il ouvrit la flasque et en imprégna la blessure. Même dans son inconscience elle eut un sursaut. Heureusement, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il valait mieux, songea Silver.

Il prit un fil et une aiguille et sutura rapidement la blessure.

-Ca tiendra jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un bon docteur. Mais il faudra désinfecter régulièrement.

* * *

-Coucou Jimmy ! Dépêchez-vous il ne nous reste plus que deux minutes trente quatre secondes avant la destruction de la planète !

Les deux hommes grimpèrent à bord du navire, Melody toujours inconsciente dans les bras de Jim.

-Quand je pense à tout ce que vous avez fait subir à une telle innocente ! Asticota Amelia après avoir remballé la tentative de se racheter de Silver. Quand je pense qu'on l'a réellement crue de votre côté !

Jim regarda vers Melody qui s'agitait contre lui. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et il estima qu'ils avaient eu un bon timing avec Silver pour arrêter le flot de sang et la recoudre un minimum. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il demande au cyborg comment ça se faisait qu'il se trouvait avec du fil et des aiguilles sur lui.

-Jim ?

-Tout va bien. On va s'en sortir.

Elle jeta un regard dubitatif à tout ce qui volait autour d'eux. Jim haussa les épaules.

-Ou au moins on va essayer.

-Morgana...Elle est vraiment partie ?

Jim acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vu trace de la pieuvre et en était désolé pour Melody et pour ses parents même si une part de lui était ravie qu'elle ne le laisse pas seul tout de suite et il s'en voulut de penser une telle chose.

Le navire perdit de l'altitude alors qu'Amelia s'assurait de l'état de Melody.

-Et vous ? Demanda poliment la princesse.

-Je crois avoir moins à me plaindre que vous, mademoiselle Benson.

Melody sourit alors que Jim la posait doucement au sol. Il semblait avoir eu encore une idée.

-On ne pourra jamais quitter cette planète à temps.

Melody tourna la tête en voyant à quel point le chaos les entourait. Des explosions de toutes parts. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Elle se rendit auprès de Jim et serra le bastingage avec force. Elle regarda en arrière et vit la carte de Jim.

-Il faut qu'on fasse demi tour ! Dit d'ailleurs celui-ci. Il y a un portail là bas, on peut sortir d'ici !

-Pardonne-moi, Jim, mais ce portail ne serait pas ouvert sur les flammes de l'enfer ?

-Si. Mais je vais aller changer ça ! Je vais ouvrir une autre porte.

-Faîtes ce que dit le petit ! Cria Silver.

Melody comprit le plan de Jim alors qu'il essayait d'assembler des pièces de métal ensembles avec l'aide du cyborg. Il allait se tuer ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elle grimaça en les rejoignant, se mordant les lèvres face au plan fou des deux hommes.

-Plus qu'une minute et vingt-neuf secondes avant explosion de la planète !

La peur la saisit, plus puissante et plus importante que lors de la tempête. Elle se tint encore au bastingage, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois.

-Ca roule !

Silver souleva ce qui lui semblait être le futur cercueil du jeune homme.

-J'y vais ! Mais quoi qu'il arrive maintenez le cap. Et continuez tout droit vers le portail.

Melody saisit la main de Jim avec crainte.

-Je reviendrai. Je te l'ai promis !

Silver saisit la jeune fille par l'épaule pour qu'elle le lâche et Jim leur jeta un dernier regard. Il se lança et la main de Silver s'enfonça dans son épaule alors qu'ils se penchaient tous deux pour ne pas perdre le jeune homme de vue.

Son plan était réellement complètement fou. Melody se dit qu'il était loin le jour où elle lui avait demandé de la faire voler un jour sur son surf solaire. Au contraire, elle était littéralement terrorisée à l'idée de perdre le jeune homme.

-Il reviendra. C'est un battant. Il te laissera pas tomber !

-J'espère bien parce que maintenant je n'ai plus que lui.

-J'suis désolé à propos de ça. Je savais pas pour la pieuvre.

Melody restait le regard rivé sur Jim mais parler avec le cyborg lui permettait de faire tomber son stress.

-Morgana est quelqu'un de rusé. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu sortir de son bloc de glace et en réchapper. Mon grand-père s'était assuré que...

-A propos de ça aussi j'suis désolé. J'aurais dû regarder le nom de ta planète avant de te pousser comme ça.

Melody haussa les épaules.

-D'un côté, je suis heureuse de rester dans ce monde. Mais de l'autre j'espère trouver un moyen de rentrer.

-Je suis persuadé que tu viens seulement d'une planète différente. Pas forcément d'un monde.

Ils se penchèrent tous deux en voyant Jim redescendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Melody. C'était prévu ça ?

-Remonte, remonte !

Mais au contraire, Jim descendait de plus en plus.

-JIM! Hurla Melody.

Le jeune homme tomba comme une pierre et échappa à leur vue.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, j'entame une partie qui me plaît étant donné que je suis presque totalement libre par rapport au dessin animé :) A mercredi !**


	10. Interlude

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Interlude**

-JIM !

Le cri paniqué de Melody remua les entrailles du jeune homme. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait et qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver sa planète ou son monde peu importe. Qu'elle ait encore la force de crier après la blessure qu'elle avait le surprenait. Puis il se rappela qu'il était le seul à être encore proche d'elle. A part Silver. Mais Silver finirait à la potence...En prison dans le meilleur des cas.

Enfin il arriva à remonter et fonça le plus vite possible vers la carte.

* * *

En voyant que Jim était remonté, Melody lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement, la main de Silver toujours sur son épaule. Celui-ci reprit sa respiration, qu'il avait retenue depuis la chute du jeune homme.

Le robot entama un décompte qui continua de stresser Melody de plus en plus. Jim approchait du plus vite qu'il pouvait du portail et elle ne lâchait pas le bastingage sans même se rendre compte d'à quel point elle pouvait serrer le bois avec force.

-..Cinq, quatre, trois, deux...

Enfin, Jim atteignit le portail qu'il ouvrit sur Mandragore et Melody lâcha le bastingage en se laissant légèrement aller contre Silver qui criait sa joie alors que Jim volait tout autour du navire en hurlant lui aussi sa joie.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Delbert et Amelia se faire un câlin et eut un bref sourire. Elle suivit ensuite les acrobaties de Jim du regard tout en s'éloignant un peu. Maintenant que le pire était derrière eux, elle se rendait compte que ses chances de revoir sa famille avoisinaient le zéro. Sans la carte et sans son collier, elle était fichue.

Jim revint sur le navire.

-Pas très orthodoxe, mais...Incroyablement efficace. Je serais fière de vous recommander à l'académie interstellaire. Elle a besoin d'hommes de votre trempe.

-Quand je pense à ce que ta mère dira en apprenant ça ! Nous éviterons d'insister sur le danger de mort...

Ben fit un câlin à Jim. Melody se sentait un peu à part à cet instant. Tout le monde était heureux mais elle...Elle était bien sûr heureuse que tout finisse à peu près pour le mieux, mais elle prenait la pleine mesure qu'elle était maintenant bloquée sans moyen de revoir sa famille et sans même son collier comme consolation.

Voyant que Jim semblait la chercher du regard elle s'avança en plaquant un sourire sur son visage pour cacher sa tristesse. Et puis, elle finit par serrer ses bras autour de son cou et pleurer dans son épaule.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Et bien que Jim se douta qu'il y avait autre chose sous ses larmes, il ne demanda rien et se contenta de la serrer lui aussi contre lui. Et puis, il remarqua l'absence de Silver. Il prit le bras de Melody et l'entraîna vers les canots de sauvetage car il se doutait que le pirate voudrait prendre la fuite.

La princesse essuya ses larmes et le suivit d'un air interrogateur avant de comprendre en voyant le cyborg détacher un des canots.

-Morphy, faut qu'on mette les voiles !

-Vous ne renoncez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cyborg se tourna vers eux avec un faux sourire.

-Ah, Jimbo, Melo ! Ah non c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je vérifiais l'amarrage de notre dernier bateau et je faisais de jolis petits nœuds.

-Ouais, ça devrait suffire. Dit Jim en refaisant le nœud, tandis que Melody croisait les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air amusé.

-Je t'ai appris trop de choses on dirait.

Melody avança pour se tenir aux côtés de Jim.

-Si ça vous dérange pas, on aimerait autant éviter la prison. Surtout Morphy, c'est l'esprit de la liberté. Se retrouver en cage, ça lui briserait le cœur.

Le pirate prit un air malheureux puis fit un sourire. Les deux adolescents sourirent à leur tour. Sans même se concerter, Jim appuya sur un levier qui ouvrit la soute du navire et Melody commença à défaire les nœuds.

-Ca te dirait de prendre ton envol avec nous, mon grand ? Toi et moi ! Hawkins et Silver ! Deux aventuriers solitaires sans aucun lien avec qui que ce soit.

Le sourire de Melody s'affaissa à ces mots.

-Enfin sauf avec notre chère princesse Benson ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Melody ? Voguer avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ta famille ?

Jim fut le premier à répondre alors que Melody pesait le pour et le contre.

-Entre nous, en embarquant sur ce bateau, j'étais prêt à accepter ce genre d'offres sans réfléchir. Mais, depuis j'ai connu un vieux cyborg, il m'a appris que je pouvais choisir moi même mon cap. C'est ce que je vais faire.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vois se profiler devant ta proue ?

-Je vois un avenir.

-Bon sang, regarde-moi ça, t'es aussi radieux qu'une éruption solaire. T'es vraiment pas n'importe qui, Jimbo. Tu vas me faire de l'ombre...

Le cyborg se tourna ensuite vers Melody qui fixait les étoiles sous eux.

-Et toi ? Tu veux qu'on finisse cette aventure ensembles pour que tu puisses reprendre ton rôle de princesse ?

Jim se tourna vers elle avec angoisse.

-Je crois...

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Ca peut paraître sans cœur, mais je me suis faite au rôle de Melody la mousse. Je crois que même si je retrouvais mes parents, je ne voudrais plus de mon titre de princesse. Il n'est pas fait pour moi. Je préfère qu'on continue à me voir pour ce que je suis vraiment plutôt que par ma famille et mon héritage.

-Tu es un sacré numéro, Melody Benson.

Le cyborg ouvrit les bras et ils partagèrent tous trois un câlin général empli de larmes. Puis Silver se racla la gorge.

-Y'a comme une goutte d'huile dans cet œil de cyborg !

Jim et Melody essuyèrent eux aussi leurs larmes. Morph se mit aussi à pleurer.

-Oh, arrête, Morph, faut pas pleurer. On se reverra.

-On se reverra ?

Le polymorphe alla faire un câlin au cyborg qui semblait en train de réfléchir.

-Je vais te confier une mission. Y'a quelqu'un ici que je voudrais que tu surveilles. Ces deux petits microbes. Alors, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Et tu me préviens le jour où ils se marient !

Morph se mit au garde à vous alors que les deux adolescents rougissaient d'un même ensemble sans oser se regarder. Silver se mit dans la barque.

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier !

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en retira une poignée d'or.

-Voilà pour ta chère maman ! Pour reconstruire son auberge.

-Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, espèce de vieux brigand.

-T'inquiète, tu me connais, moi qui ait toujours été sage comme image ! Et toi, prends bien soin de notre princesse !

-C'est promis.

Le pirate partit sous un grand ricanement et Melody le suivit du regard d'un air triste. Jim prit sa main dans la sienne et ils remontèrent sur le pont.

-Silver a pris la fuite.

Amelia ne fut pas dupe pour un sou mais ne dit rien. C'était chose faite, que pouvait-elle leur reprocher ?

Jim gardait la main de Melody dans la sienne alors qu'ils arrivaient au spatioport.

-Tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ?

-Si je le pouvais, je ferais simplement venir ma famille ici. Mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais possible et qu'un jour il faudra que je règne sur mon royaume. Je suis la seule héritière. Mais d'un autre côté, je voudrais profiter du temps de liberté qu'il me reste avec toi.

Elle tourna un regard franc vers lui et Jim embrassa son front. Melody rosit et regarda ailleurs d'un air gêné sous le ricanement du jeune homme.

-Je suppose que je pourrais te trouver une chambre à l'auberge. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de payer si tu donnais un coup de main à ma mère. Ca revient presque au même que d'être mousse...

Melody lui sauta au cou et ce fut lui qui eut l'air gêné.

* * *

Melody resta en arrière durant les retrouvailles de Jim avec sa mère, un petit pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne voulait plus être princesse, même si ça ne se choisissait pas. Mais revoir sa famille, c'était une toute autre chose.

-Maman ? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Jim fit signe à Melody de s'approcher et celle-ci s'exécuta bien que d'un air timide.

-Sarah Hawkins, dit la mère de Jim avec un sourire et en tendant sa main.

-Melody Benson. J'ai été mousse avec votre fils.

-On t'expliquera, mais Melody risque d'avoir besoin d'une chambre pour pas mal de temps...Tu sais, elle nous aidera à l'auberge !

Sarah regarda les deux adolescents. Autant Melody que Jim avait une expression suppliante et pleine d'espoir. Avec un sourire, elle céda. Pour une fois que Jim semblait avoir une amie de son âge...Elle sursauta et eut un petit rire quand Melody lui sauta au cou pour la remercier.

Jim regardait la scène avec un petit sourire attendri. Il était persuadé que sa mère et Melody s'entendraient à merveille.

-Mais tu te rappelles que nous n'avons plus d'auberge au moins ?

-J'ai de quoi la reconstruire.

-Et en attendant, vous logerez tous chez nous.

Ils se tournèrent vers Amelia et Delbert.

-Et ce soir, nous aurons enfin toutes les explications sur nos aventures.

* * *

Melody but une goulée du chocolat chaud que Sarah avait posé devant elle.

-Je suppose que c'est à moi de commencer ?

Elle était nerveuse en voyant tous les regards sur elle. Curieux, pour Delbert, Sarah et Amelia. Morph s'était installé sur sa tête en roucoulant. Jim quant à lui, lui jeta un regard encourageant. Plus tard, il comptait lui présenter des excuses en due forme. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire.

-Déjà, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne sais pas si je viens d'un monde ou d'une planète différente. Mon pays s'appelle le Danemark, c'est tout ce que je peux vous apprendre.

Delbert alla aussitôt chercher quelques livres et les feuilleta tout en écoutant la jeune fille.

-Je suis une princesse. La seule héritière de mon pays. Mais je suis aussi une princesse de l'océan.

Jim la fixa d'un air ahuri.

-Ma mère est une sirène, la fille du roi Triton qui est aussi le roi des océans, ce qui fait de moi une double princesse. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes -bals, prétendants et tout le tintouin- (Jim leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé). Et puis, un portail est apparu et des pirates sont arrivés. Il faut que vous sachiez que chez moi, les bateaux voguent sur l'eau, donc c'était déjà très surprenant. Ils ont mis à sac le royaume.

Le regard de la princesse se fit lointain et ils comprirent qu'elle revivait les événements.

-Mon collier -héritage de mon grand-père- s'est mis à briller d'une lumière verte et le chef a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser sans moi. Il m'a donc enlevée en menaçant de tuer mon père. Je devais me faire passer pour une orpheline qui a fugué et agir en tant que mousse. Il m'avait demandé de cacher ma nature de sirène et de me rapprocher de Jim sans m'en dire les raisons. Il avait aussi insisté pour que je le charme, ce que j'ai refusé de faire.

-Et lors de la mutinerie, Morgana savait que j'étais là et a dit ces choses horribles sur toi exprès pour que je te déteste.

Melody acquiesça. Jim voulait lui faire des excuses mais pas devant tout le monde.

-Et le collier, demanda Amelia.

-Morgana l'a emporté. Elle veut réunir des fidèles à travers les mondes -ou les planètes- pour reprendre Atlantica comme elle a déjà essayé de le faire.

-Comment elle avait fait ? Demanda Jim avec curiosité.

Maintenant que Melody pouvait se livrer sans tabou, il voulait tout connaître.

-Elle a profité que je ne savais rien sur mes origines pour m'embobiner. A l'époque, j'avais douze ans et l'océan était ma plus grande passion. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais rien dit sur mes origines de peur que Morgana ne me fasse du mal. J'ai fait une fugue et elle m'a transformée en sirène. Si je voulais le rester, je devais voler le trident de mon grand-père. Il faut savoir que seuls les membres de ma famille pouvaient retirer le trident de son socle et qu'elle me l'avait décrit comme un voleur. Après ça, une longue bataille en a découlé et j'ai finalement pu rendre le trident à mon grand-père.

Melody se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce pour ne pas pleurer devant eux. Parler de tout ça...Elle s'installa sur le perron de Delbert et serra les bras autour de ses genoux. Et elle sentit qu'elle pleurait une fois de plus.

* * *

-Il lui faut absolument son collier pour rentrer ? Demanda Sarah.

Jim acquiesça.

-Elle est contente d'avoir fait notre connaissance et vécu cette aventure...Mais c'est sa famille. Il faudrait d'abord qu'on sache si elle vient d'une autre planète ou carrément d'un monde différent. Ca c'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

Sarah sortit retrouver la jeune fille tandis qu'Amelia et Jim se mettaient à aider Delbert dans ses recherches sur le Danemark.

* * *

Melody sentit une étreinte réconfortante. L'étreinte d'une mère. Et cela déclencha des sanglots plus incontrôlables encore. Sarah la serra contre elle en caressant ses cheveux comme elle avait déjà pu le faire pour Jim.

-Tout ira bien. Tu seras la bienvenue parmi nous le temps qu'il le faudra.

-Mais si je ne peux jamais rentrer chez moi ? Mes parents vont se faire un sang d'encre. Ma mère...Je lui ai déjà causé tant de douleur quand j'ai fugué en refusant de l'écouter...

Sarah prit le visage de Melody dans ses mains pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux et essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore.

-Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir la remplacer. Mais sache que si tu as besoin d'une figure maternelle, je serai là.

Melody serra encore une fois Sarah contre elle. La mère de Jim se dit qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il était normal qu'elle craque.

-Jim m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu voies un docteur. J'irais avec toi demain pendant que mon fils ira voir comment on peut refaire notre auberge.

Melody acquiesça.

-Vous les Hawkins, vous avez tous un grand cœur, murmura-t-elle. Jim m'a toujours aidée.

-Toi aussi, non ?

-Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de Jim pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais au final...Il est la seule personne avec qui je me sentais...Moi. Quand je suis avec lui, il n'y a pas la princesse. Il n'y a que Melody.

Sarah sourit sans rien dire. Si son instinct ne la trompait pas, les deux jeunes gens finiraient par être ensembles. C'est comme ça que commençaient les plus belles histoires d'amour.

Une fille kidnappée par le pirate qui avait détruit l'auberge de la mère du garçon. Les deux jeunes gens vivent une aventure ensembles et la fille, qui est finalement une princesse, est coincée sur la planète du garçon et hébergée par sa mère. Digne des plus grands romans d'amour. Elle sourit encore une fois.

-On ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur. Tu risques d'attraper froid et tu es déjà assez blessée pour qu'on évite que tu n'aies un mauvais rhume.

Les mains sur les épaules de Melody, elle la fit avancer et l'installa sur une chaise près de Jim. Elle alla ensuite chercher une couverture qu'elle posa sur les épaules de la princesse qui ne disait plus un mot. Les adultes partirent sur des conversations financières concernant l'auberge et sur les futurs plans.

Du coin de l'oeil, Sarah vit Jim prendre la main de Melody et quitter la pièce avec elle.

-Je voudrais la reconstruire comme elle était avant ! Dit-elle sans faire remarquer l'absence des deux adolescents.

* * *

Melody regarda la pièce d'un air émerveillé. En tant que princesse, elle avait eu droit à de belles chambres. Mais celle que Delbert avait prêté à Jim était magnifique. Toute en constellation.

-Je me disais que ça te changerait les idées de voir ça. Merci d'avoir raconté. Tout. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être évident.

Elle eut un petit rire et resserra la couverture sur ses épaules.

-Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je te dois des excuses.

-Tu n'es pas obligé ! L'arrêta Melody mais Jim saisit sa main dans la sienne, comme il le faisait régulièrement.

-J'ai besoin que tu les entende. J'ai voulu te les présenter à de nombreuses reprises, mais le moment ne s'y est jamais prêté.

-Tu m'as sauvée, ça vaut toutes les excuses du monde.

Jim soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue et agaçante !

-Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écoutée quand tu t'es mise entre Silver et moi. J'aurais dû comprendre quand tu as parlé de lui laisser ton collier. Tu l'aurais fait, d'ailleurs ?

-Si ça permettait de ne pas te perdre...Je l'aurais fait.

-J'aurais dû deviner aussi en me rendant compte que c'était Morgana qui avait dit tout ça sur toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en as pas voulu.

-Tu rigoles ? J'étais triste de t'avoir perdu mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Quand j'ai perdu connaissance à cause du manque d'eau, je suis sûre de t'avoir vu arriver sur le navire. Quand j'ai cru mourir, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pu m'expliquer avec toi ou même te voir une dernière fois.

-Tu sais que ça ressemble à une déclaration d'amour, là ? La taquina Jim.

Melody frappa dans son épaule avec un petit sourire. Tous les deux savaient que leur relation finirait par changer. Mais ils savaient aussi que c'était loin d'être le moment idéal.

-Tu sais, je compte m'inscrire à l'académie interstellaire. Mais je te promets que lorsque j'aurais mon diplôme, je ferai tout pour qu'on retrouve ta famille.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne t'en voudrais pas si...

-Je t'ai fait une promesse, non ? Et j'ai promis à Silver de prendre soin de toi. Pas question que je brise ces deux promesses.

Elle le fixa avec reconnaissance.

-J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en princesse, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère et parler de choses beaucoup moins sérieuses.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de princesse qu'on imagine, avoua-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit, Jim s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu connais beaucoup de princesses qui parlent aux poissons et se promènent en sous-vêtements dans le château juste avant un bal ? Tu sais, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur moi. On dit que je ne saurai pas gouverner parce que je suis incapable de choisir entre la terre et l'océan. Et je crois qu'il faudra ajouter le ciel à tout ça.

Jim sourit.

-D'un côté, je crois qu'ils ont raison. J'ai toujours eu horreur des bals, des danses, des cours de piano...Depuis toute petite, j'étais toujours attirée par l'océan, j'étais éprise de liberté.

-De liberté ? Mais en quoi tu étais emprisonnée ?

-Ma mère a fait construire des grands murs autour du domaine pour empêcher Morgana de me faire du mal. Et j'avais interdiction d'aller dans l'océan.

-Comment tu faisais ?

-Je passais par en dessous.

Jim rit.

-En fait, je t'imagine tout à fait en princesse. Tu n'es pas différente.

Melody sourit. Il était bien le premier à lui dire ça.

-Après l'aventure avec Morgana, mon grand-père nous as donné le pouvoir à ma mère et moi de nous transformer quand on le voulait.

-Tu sais, je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir sur quel portail Silver avait appuyé. Mais tes parents ont sûrement dû être rassurés de te voir, même quelques secondes.

-J'en doute. Ils ont dû voir Morgana derrière moi.

Jim se tut.

-Tes parents se sont rencontrés comment en fait ?

-Ma mère était fascinée par les humains.

-Tu n'es pas sa fille pour rien, alors.

Elle eut un sourire.

-Elle a sauvé mon père d'un naufrage et en est tombé amoureuse. C'est vrai que ça semble niais dit comme ça, mais j'ai toujours trouvé leur histoire belle. Elle est allée voir la sorcière des mers, Ursula, pour qu'elle la change en humaine.

-Ursula ?

-La sœur de Morgana.

-Vous vous ressemblez vraiment ta mère et toi.

-Ursula et Morgana se ressemblent aussi beaucoup. Ursula a fait signer un pacte à ma mère. Si elle n'obtenait pas un baiser d'amour de mon père sous trois jours, elle lui appartenait. Ursula faisait ça pour faire du chantage à mon grand-père. Pour la payer ma mère a dû lui donner sa voix, ce serait bien trop facile de séduire mon père sinon. J'aurais dû me douter que Morgana ne pouvait pas me transformer en sirène sans rien en échange. Enfin bref...Il y a eu une terrible bataille et ma mère s'est finalement mariée avec mon père. Ca a été un sacrifice pour mon grand-père. Il détestait les humains parce que des pirates avaient tué ma grand-mère.

-Tu as une histoire compliquée, Melody Benson.

Melody sourit d'un air ensommeillé.

-Jim ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je les retrouverai un jour ?

-Je ne vois pas les choses autrement. Il faut bien que tu leur racontes notre aventure !

Elle acquiesça.

-Jim ? Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Une dernière fois ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils se mirent sous les couvertures. Melody posa la tête sur son torse et il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque.

-Je me demande ce que fait Silver, avoua-t-elle.

Jim haussa les épaules.

-Probablement à la recherche d'un autre trésor.

Melody sourit en l'imaginant.

-Il va me manquer ce bougre. J'espère le revoir un jour. On ne se serait jamais connus sans lui.

A sa respiration apaisée, Jim comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, il était bien trop éveillé à assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait révélé sur elle. Melody était quelqu'un d'incroyable. Il n'avait pas osé poser de questions sur ses deux précédents petits-amis, il avait estimé que ça aurait été de trop.

En fait, il avait peur de faire sortir sa jalousie. Parce qu'il savait qu'inévitablement, il commençait à l'aimer sa petite sirène. Il n'avait pas osé non plus lui demander si elle arrivait encore à se transformer en sirène finalement. Il estimait qu'elle aurait bien trop de peine si elle n'y parvenait plus. Elle avait assez pleuré ce soir, non ?

Doucement, il se releva en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il venait d'avoir une idée concernant les parents de la princesse. Et puis, il voulait profiter de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère.

* * *

-Tu aimes cette fille ? Demanda Sarah une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Jim ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il n'avait pas imaginé avoir une telle conversation.

-Je pense que ça en prend le chemin, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais je pense qu'elle, elle n'est pas prête pour ça.

Sarah ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Tu as mûri. Laisse-lui du temps si tu penses que c'est nécessaire.

-Tu sais d'un côté je veux qu'elle retrouve sa famille, mais...

-Tu veux qu'elle reste. Tu sais, Jim, s'il elle vient d'une autre planète, il te suffira d'avoir ton propre navire et tu pourras...

-La voir autant que je veux...Mais le Danemark, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Et même si elle ne ressemble pas à une princesse, je doute que je sois un bon parti, si on en arrivait jusque là.

-Tu l'as sauvée plusieurs fois, non ?

Jim acquiesça. Sarah posa la main sur son épaule.

-Laisse-là déjà accepter que pour le moment elle ne verra plus ses parents. Ensuite, laisse-là s'adapter à ce monde.

-Je tiens à notre amitié, maman. Je ne compte pas pour le moment laisser mes sentiments naissants interférer. Et puis, je crois que j'ai eu une idée pour qu'elle puisse retrouver ses parents mais il faut que j'en parle à Delbert.

Sarah regarda son fils se mettre à la recherche du doc avec un tendre sourire. Elle se demanda à quel moment sa relation avec Melody évoluerait. Et son cœur de mère était attendri par cette jeune fille fragile. Elle savait que Jim serait entre de bonnes mains. Et que Melody également serait entre de bonnes mains. Ils étaient faits pour être ensembles et elle avait hâte d'assister à tout ça.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! A mercredi prochain :)**


	11. Disputes

**Coucou ! Voila la suite, comme tous les mercredis !**

* * *

 **Disputes**

Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Melody dormait, Jim se rua vers Delbert, Amelia et sa mère.

-Elle dort. Mais je me suis demandé...Si le Danemark n'était pas une planète mais faisait partie d'une planète ? Elle a dit que c'est son pays, non ?

-Mais alors...Plutôt que de chercher une planète appelée Danemark...Il faudrait chercher une planète où le Danemark serait un pays ?

Delbert se massa le front avec anxiété.

-Dans ce cas là, je crains que cette petite ne soit bloquée ici un bon moment, soupira-t-il.

Sarah regarda son fils et comprit que deux émotions l'animaient : l'envie qu'elle reste avec eux, mais l'envie qu'elle retrouve également sa famille.

-Au fait, Jim, continua Delbert, tu sais si elle peut encore se transformer en sirène ?

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air ignorant.

-Parce que je crains que si elle y parvient encore, elle ne soit en danger.

-En danger ? Demanda Jim avec curiosité.

-Tu croyais aux sirènes avant de la voir ?

-Non.

-Alors elle risque de finir en phénomène de foire.

-Mais...Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Et puis...L'appel de l'océan est trop fort pour elle pour qu'elle l'ignore si elle est encore capable de se transformer.

Jim essayait de ne pas imaginer à quel point elle serait dévastée, si en plus de ne pas pouvoir retrouver sa famille, elle ne pouvait plus se changer en sirène.

Sarah n'était pas la seule à observer Jim. Amelia lui accordait elle aussi une grande attention tout en réfléchissant au problème de la jeune Benson.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait l'inscrire à l'académie.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la femme chat avec un air surpris.

-Elle va avoir l'air décalé avec tout ce qu'elle ignore. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse suivre un cursus général. Et ça l'occuperait et lui éviterait de trop...Penser.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais Jim n'aimait pas cette idée.

-Elle pourra aussi faire ses propres recherches à la bibliothèque de l'académie.

Est-ce que c'était le fait qu'ils n'allaient plus être ensembles tout le temps comme sur le navire ? Mais de toute manière, si le capitaine Amelia comptait le recommander ils auraient été séparés quand même. A l'académie, ils se croiseraient sûrement, même si elle suivait un parcours différent. Il se prit à espérer que peut-être elle voudrait faire le même parcours que lui ? Et puis il se rappela son vertige et se douta que l'académie n'accepterait pas une élève qui avait le vertige sur un navire.

Il eut l'air sombre. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il était attaché à elle, il lui était dur de ne pas passer tout son temps avec elle. De profiter un maximum avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen pour qu'elle revoie les siens et rentre chez elle.

* * *

Lorsque Melody s'éveilla, le jour était déjà levé. Jim ne devait plus être avec elle depuis un bon moment. Elle était vraiment épuisée et ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas entendu partir.

Elle s'étira et se releva sans se rendre compte de la petite tâche sur ses côtes. Elle se dit qu'il allait falloir qu'elle demande à Sarah si on pouvait lui refaire une garde robe. Ses habits n'avaient pas bonne mine et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de tenue de rechange.

En haussant les épaules, elle descendit et aida Sarah à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde.

-On va manger et ensuite nous irons voir le médecin...Juste ciel ! On va y aller tout de suite !

Melody regarda Sarah puis vit la tâche rouge sur sa chemise. Elle la releva légèrement et déglutit. La mère de Jim la prit par les épaules et elles croisèrent le jeune homme.

-Un problème ?

-Tu peux finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner ? On va au médecin plus tôt finalement.

Jim haussa les sourcils puis il vit que Melody se tenait les côtes.

-La blessure s'est rouverte, dit la princesse d'une voix faiblarde.

-Tu feras examiner ton poignet, aussi !

Elle acquiesça. Il est vrai que depuis la fin de leur aventure elle n'avait que peu utilisé son poignet, mais celui-ci restait foulé. Jim ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Melody se plia légèrement et il laissa sa mère partir.

* * *

-Vous avez de la chance. Ce n'est certes pas recousu comme il le faut, mais le fait que ça ait été fait a évité une infection plus grosse encore.

-Une infection ? Demanda Melody, blanche.

-Oui, reprit le médecin. C'est une petite infection, mais ça en est une. Et votre poignet est bel et bien foulé.

Le médecin demanda ensuite un cheking complet. Sarah lui avait dit que Melody avait passé plusieurs mois sur un navire et il avait préféré vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de carences ou d'autres problèmes.

-Votre métabolisme me semble étrange. Moitié aquatique moitié humain ?

-Il y a des cétacés dans ma famille.

Le médecin sembla avaler le mensonge et elle grimaça quand il recousut sa blessure beaucoup plus proprement que Silver ne l'avait fait bien sûr. Elle en agrippa les rebords du fauteuil tout en se mordant les lèvres. Sarah avait dû rester dans la salle d'attente.

Ce fut fini beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

Lorsque Melody revint auprès de Sarah, une attelle entourait son poignet et sa blessure avait arrêté de saigner.

-Il faudra lui changer son pansement tous les jours.

-Je le ferai.

-Pour son poignet, une quinzaine de jours avec attelle et il faudra qu'elle le bouge régulièrement.

Melody acquiesça tout en remerciant le docteur et elles quittèrent le bâtiment.

-Je me demandais...Commença Melody. Je n'ai que ça comme habits et je ne sais pas...

-Comment on s'habille par ici, c'est ça ? On va te prendre quelques tenues.

-Je vous rembourserai !

-Déjà ne me vouvoie pas. Et ensuite, m'aider à reconstruire l'auberge et y travailler suffira amplement.

Melody eut un sourire et elles se mirent toutes deux au shopping.

* * *

-Jim ! Alors ces plans ? Demanda Sarah et il se retourna pour voir Sarah et Melody arriver.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la Melody habituelle et il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel changement. Elle avait troqué ses habits de mousse contre une robe violet foncé. Le haut de la robe était rose et elle portait un corsage rouge par dessus, et elle avait des ballerines rouges -il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sans talons. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en mi queue de cheval noués avec un ruban rouge. Et rien que comme ça, il pouvait commencer à l'imaginer en tant que princesse.

Oh c'était sûr que ce n'était pas LA robe de princesse dont elle devait avoir l'habitude mais la voir aussi féminine ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : il commençait à tomber amoureux d'elle.

Sa mère lui fit les gros yeux et il se dit qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

-Tu es...Ca te change.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Avec un soupir, elle alla voir l'architecte et laissa les deux jeunes seuls.

-Et tes blessures, demanda Jim en se rapprochant de Melody, qui triturait nerveusement une mèche de cheveu ?

-Attelle pendant quinze jours. Et ta mère devra me changer mon pansement tous les jours. Il a dit que j'ai eu de la chance qu'on m'ait à peu près rafistolé, même si ça avait commencé à s'infecter.

Jim eut un air dégoûté en imaginant la chose.

-Tu sais qu'il m'a fait un...Shake up complet ?

-Ah un check-up ? Se moqua légèrement Jim.

Melody acquiesça.

-Et il a dit que j'avais...Un métabolisme étrange, mi aquatique, mi humain. Depuis qu'on est revenus je n'ai pas essayé, mais je me dis que si le médecin dit ça, il y a de grandes chances que je puisse me changer en sirène.

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse en lui disant ça ! Jim s'en voulut, mais il préférait lui parler tout de suite de ce que Delbert lui avait dit la veille.

-En parlant de ça...Tu as remarqué que je ne croyais pas aux sirènes avant de faire ta connaissance ? Delbert a peur que tu deviennes un phénomène de foire si on apprend ce que tu es.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Alors même ici...

-Je pensais qu'ailleurs je pourrais peut-être me faire des amis sans qu'on ne me voit pour autre chose que moi.

Elle allait partir de son côté quand Jim saisit sa main.

-Moi je te vois telle que tu es.

Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

-Je vais te faire visiter. Ca c'était le Benbow avant que Silver et sa bande ne le pulvérisent.

Melody eut un petit rire en serrant les doigts de Jim entre les siens et le jeune homme estima que c'était un bon signe. Il se dit que vu de loin, ils devaient ressembler à un couple et cette idée le remplit d'une joie qui fit gonfler son cœur.

-C'est ici que j'ai vu mon père partir. Dit-il une fois arrivés à l'endroit de l'amarrage des navires.

-Tu n'es pas obligé...

-Tu m'as tout dit sur toi. Il n'y a pas de raison que je ne fasse pas de même.

Jim s'assit sur une caisse, entraînant la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il contemplait cette ligne d'amarrage avec haine et peine. Melody songea qu'il devait revenir au jour où il avait couru pour rattraper son père. Sa main tenait encore celle de la princesse et il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit de la jeune fille de la retirer.

-Là bas, c'est l'académie.

Il lui montra un grand bâtiment blanc du doigt.

-Impressionnant.

-Dis donc, Hawkins, on dirait que tu as du succès, finalement !

Les deux adolescents virent arriver face à eux une bande de jeunes -de l'âge de Jim estima Melody- les fixer avec moquerie, poings serrés. Jim serra la mâchoire et Melody sentit ses doigts se serrer également.

-Tu serais mieux avec moi, ma jolie.

Le garçon semblait bien bâti, avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux gris menaçants. Avant que Jim n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Melody l'avait déjà devancé.

-Sache que je ne suis la jolie de personne.

Jim esquissa un sourire face à sa répartie. Et puis il vit les yeux de Cameron Smith -le chef de la bande et son plus grand rival- se poser sur leurs mains entremêlées. Il sifflota d'un air appréciateur.

-Dis donc, Hawkins, tu l'as payée ou quoi ? Ah, j'oubliais que tu étais pauvre. Et que tu as abandonné ta mère à sa misère pendant des mois comme ton père l'a déjà fait, non ?

Quelques secondes seulement après cette phrase, Melody sauta de la caisse tout en lâchant la main de Jim.

-Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, espèce d'idiot, mais je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte !

-Tu ne me permets pas ? Ricana le blond d'un air mauvais.

Il se pencha vers Melody -il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

-Tu as surtout de la chance d'être une fille !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne frappe pas les filles !

Melody eut un petit sourire alors que Jim finissait par la rejoindre en voyant que les choses tournaient mal.

-Et encore moins des filles aussi bien roulées que toi ! Laisse ce minable et viens avec nous.

-Jim vaut cent fois plus que vous tous réunis.

Jim saisit la main de Melody, lança un regard noir à Cameron et l'emmena vers l'auberge. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais se tut face au regard qu'il lui lança. Toujours en silence, il attendit quelques mètres, regarda si la bande était partie puis lâcha la main de Melody et la fixa, sans rien dire.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça, quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes te faire des amis ?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés tous les deux et se faisaient face.

-Parce que tu voudrais que je sois amie avec eux ?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser te défendre !

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Jim.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air mécontent.

-Tu comptais le frapper avec ton poignet foulé ? Tu es vraiment trop impulsive, c'est pas étonnant que le rôle de princesse ne te convienne pas !

Jim regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire, mais c'était trop tard. Il tendit la main, mais Melody était déjà partie en courant. Jim soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elle était compliquée aussi ! Elle se serait encore blessée s'il l'avait laissée faire. Mais il fallait avouer que la remarque qu'il venait de faire était plus que blessante. Il hésita entre la chercher et la laisser ruminer, puis estima qu'elle serait mieux seule.

* * *

Melody s'était contentée de courir sans un but précis. Elle le défendait et voilà que maintenant elle se faisait réprimander.

 _C'est pas étonnant que le rôle de princesse ne te convienne pas !_ C'était inhumain de lui lancer une telle phrase. Ce garçon blond, la façon dont il avait asticoté Jim et la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle, ça l'avait énervé. Elle s'arrêta et s'étonna de ne pas avoir senti de larmes sur ses joues. C'était la colère qui primait apparemment.

Un navire semblait sur le départ et elle resta à le regarder vu de la « terre ». Ce n'était pas aussi beau que d'être à bord, bien sûr. Mais les voiles inondées de lumière lui remueraient toujours le cœur.

Elle porta la main à son cou en un réflexe habituel qu'elle espérait finir par perdre. Chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte de l'absence du collier, son cœur la faisait souffrir et elle pensait inévitablement à sa famille.

Son regard se posa sur le bâtiment blanc que Jim lui avait montré et elle décida de s'en approcher. Elle ne risquait pas de se perdre et elle décida que ça lui apprendrait pour lui avoir fait une telle remarque.

* * *

-James Pléiade Hawkins ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la rechercher !

-Mais maman...

-Pas de mais maman qui tienne ! Elle est partie par ta faute alors tu vas la rechercher ! Elle ne connaît pas cet endroit et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Jim soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu pourrais au moins me féliciter. Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas lancé dans la bagarre.

-Je ne le nie pas, Jim, mais va chercher Melody. Même si la planète n'est pas bien grande, elle risque de se perdre.

Jim savait que sa mère avait raison et mit les mains dans les poches de son blouson d'un air exaspéré. Et il se mit à la recherche de Melody.

* * *

Le bâtiment semblait presque briller et Melody se planta devant les grilles d'un air rêveur. Il semblait y avoir des sessions d'entraînement. C'est donc ici que Jim...Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant.

 _« Académie Johnson_

 _Etudes de navigation et études générales_

 _Meilleure bibliothèque géographique des environs »_

Melody fronça les sourcils. _Etudes générales. Meilleure bibliothèque géographique._ Elle avait peut-être trouvé un but. Et puis elle songea que pour faire des études, il lui faudrait sûrement de l'argent. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Sarah de la payer. Pour elle, le fait qu'elle ne serait pas payée, payerait sa chambre à l'auberge.

Elle regarda encore le bâtiment avec envie et s'éloigna en entendant une cloche sonner et des élèves en sortir. Ceux-ci portaient un uniforme bleu. Elle vit certains lui jeter un regard dédaigneux et finalement se dit qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas qu'elle étudie là bas. C'était le genre de regards qu'on lui lançait souvent chez elle.

-Oh, on rêve d'entrer à l'académie, ma jolie ?

La brune sursauta et se tourna vers le blond, qui était apparemment seul.

-J'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta jolie, il me semble.

-Tu as précisément dit que tu n'étais la jolie de personne.

Le garçon s'installa sur un tonneau à côté d'elle et fixa les élèves sortir avec mépris.

-Etudier là dedans, c'est devenir quelqu'un qui méprise ceux qui n'ont pas cette chance.

-Du vécu, on dirait, se moqua-t-elle.

Cameron la regarda à son tour avec mépris.

-Si Hawkins arrive à intégrer cette école, il te laissera en arrière. Ce gars, il est comme son père, l'appel du large est trop fort pour qu'il reste ici, que ce soit pour sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Jim se figea en voyant Melody discuter avec Cameron. Bon, ils ne semblaient pas proches non plus, mais il n'y avait pas la même animosité que précédemment. Il se rapprocha, juste assez pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient.

 _-Si Hawkins arrive à intégrer cette école, il te laissera en arrière. Ce gars, il est comme son père, l'appel du large est trop fort pour qu'il reste ici, que ce soit pour sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre._

Melody ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il la vit regarder l'académie avec intensité.

-Il n'est pas comme ça. Il m'a fait une promesse et il ne la rompra pas.

Le rire de Cameron le hérissa.

-Mais quand il ira à l'académie, il fera de nouvelles rencontres. Ca me fait du mal de l'admettre mais il a une gueule d'ange. Les filles lui tomberont dans les bras et toi, que vaudras-tu face à ces filles bourgeoises, dis-moi ? Il t'oubliera vite, crois-moi. Mais n'oublie pas qu'à ce moment là, je ne serai pas loin si tu as besoin de bras dans lesquels te réconforter.

Sur ces paroles, Jim vit Cameron s'en aller. Melody quant à elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne se montrait pas, mais les paroles de Cameron le retournaient. Celui-ci passa d'ailleurs à côté de lui avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Hawkins. Abandonne la et moi je serai là à ramasser les pots cassés.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne te laisserai pas faire mine de la consoler pour mieux l'abandonner à son sort comme tu le fais avec toutes les filles. Melody n'est pas assez bête pour se faire avoir de toute façon.

-Joli nom.

Smith posa la main sur le bras de Jim.

-On sait tous les deux que si tu sors diplômé, tu seras trop occupé avec des filles bien plus importantes et que tu la laisseras en arrière, promesse ou pas promesse.

-On sait tous les deux que tu n'es qu'un minable qui ramasse les filles au cœur brisé pour mieux les briser ensuite. Touche la seulement et tu entendras parler de moi.

-Dis donc, c'est que tu me ferais peur, Hawkins ! Se moqua Cameron. Si elle est si importante pour toi, ce ne sera que plus intéressant de te la prendre. N'oublie pas, je veillerai à m'occuper d'elle quand tu la laisseras tomber, obnubilé par ton avenir et par des filles qui s'intéresseront enfin à toi !

Cameron le planta sous un dernier rire moqueur. Jim fixa l'académie avec un malaise croissant. Ce que décrivait Cameron c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Puis il secoua la tête. Il ne serait pas son père. Il ne serait pas Pléiade Hawkins. Il n'abandonnerait pas Melody. Il ne briserait pas sa promesse. Pourquoi laisserait-il la fille qu'il aimait à la merci d'un garçon comme Cameron ? Il lui avait promis de l'aider à trouver sa famille et il le ferait.

Il suivit Melody du regard. Celle-ci s'était mise à fixer le ciel et il savait que les paroles de Cameron devaient tourner dans son esprit. Bien sûr, il espérait qu'elle ne doutait pas de lui, mais...Il était sûr qu'une part d'elle ne pourrait s'en empêcher. La colère de ce que Cameron avait suggéré s'empara de lui et il rebroussa chemin. Il n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour parler à la princesse.

* * *

Melody avait essayé d'éviter de penser à ce que le blond lui avait dit. Jim était le seul qui la voyait telle qu'elle était. Il ne la laisserait pas. Elle passa devant une vitrine et se figea devant son reflet. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas vue aussi féminine. Un peu plus et elle reprendrait le rôle de la princesse.

Elle pensa ensuite à Silver en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Le nounours bourru lui manquait déjà. Elle soupira tout en se disant qu'ils finiraient par le revoir un jour.

Elle repensa aux paroles de Cameron. Non, Jim ne serait jamais comme son père. Et même s'il la laissait en arrière, jamais elle n'irait avec un garçon comme le blond. Ca, elle en était persuadée. Elle repensa irrémédiablement à la promesse que Jim lui avait faite. La phrase qu'il lui avait lancée auparavant lui revint également en mémoire.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait tellement mal prise. Pourtant, elle même ne se considérait pas comme une princesse. Mais le fait que ce soit lui qui l'ait dit, c'était tout autre chose.

En soupirant, elle se remit en marche et retourna à l'auberge. Jim arriva en même temps qu'elle et ils firent mine de rien. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, ils se couchèrent tous les deux fâchés.

* * *

Une semaine passa et ils ne se reparlaient toujours pas. Jim avait eu un entretien à l'académie aujourd'hui. Melody le regarda sortir du bâtiment avec un sourire. Un sourire qui ne lui était pas destiné. Un moment qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle.

Pourquoi devait-elle s'en sentir blessée ? Et puis, elle comprit qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il sourie avec elle, qu'il en soit heureux avec elle. Avec un soupir, elle retourna à l'auberge où les travaux avançaient bien, avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de sa présence.

* * *

Jim ne comprenait pas pourquoi Melody restait si froide et si distante avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'excuser. Les paroles de Cameron tournaient dans son esprit dès qu'il la voyait.

-Alors, cet entretien ? Demanda sa mère avec curiosité.

-Je suis pris. Je commence lundi !

-C'est formidable ! S'exclama Sarah en le prenant dans ses bras. Ton rêve se réalise !

Il avisa la brusque absence de Melody.

-Tu as déjà parlé à Melody de son cursus général ?

-Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, assura Sarah. Mais tu sais, Jim, je ne sais pas si tu pourras tenir ta promesse.

Jim haussa les sourcils.

-Tu seras tellement occupé avec tes cours que faire encore des recherches...

-Mais quand j'aurais mon diplôme...

-Quand tu auras ton diplôme, tu iras naviguer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je me demande pourquoi tu as fait une telle promesse alors que tu sais qu'elle te sera impossible à tenir.

Jim entendit distinctement des pas précipités dans l'escalier et Sarah se mordit la lèvre avec gêne.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là !

Jim alla à la suite de Melody mais n'arriva pas assez vite. Il la vit fermer la porte de sa future chambre à clé et posa la main sur le bois.

* * *

Melody s'était adossée contre la porte en la refermant. Si même Sarah s'y mettait...Comment pouvait-elle continuer à faire confiance à Jim si sa propre mère disait que sa promesse était impossible à tenir ?

-Je ne romprais jamais cette promesse !

Elle sursauta et se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être pu monter plus discrètement si elle voulait être seule. Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à refouler ses sanglots. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, tout à sa peine.

-Il avait raison, dit-elle, pas assez bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Ce garçon, il avait raison.

-Tu préfères croire quelqu'un comme Cameron plutôt que moi ? Je t'ai donné des raisons de douter depuis qu'on se connaît ? J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi je suis sûr que je tiendrai ma promesse ? Parce que tu es la première personne avec qui je m'entends aussi bien et qui me vois autrement que comme un vaurien !

Melody écarquilla les yeux, figée. De l'autre côté, elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, mais tu sais bien que souvent mes mots dépassent ma pensée non ?

Elle aurait voulu ouvrir la porte et lui répondre, mais elle était paralysée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle qui pensait que la fin de l'aventure signifierait la fin de tous ses tourments...

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et pourtant si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle posa la main sur la porte et tourna la poignée, mais quand elle passa la tête par le couloir, elle ne vit que Jim, qui descendait les escaliers.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	12. Eloignement volontaire

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Eloignement volontaire**

Melody hésita puis se joignit aux Hawkins pour le repas. L'auberge était en état au moins pour qu'ils y vivent. Elle essaya de capter le regard de Jim mais échoua lamentablement.

Sarah avait bien vu ce qu'il se passait mais leur fit la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne comptait pas intervenir dans leurs affaires personnelles.

-Ah, Melody, j'ai réussi à obtenir un entretien avec le doyen de l'académie.

-A l'académie ? Mais même si je le voulais, ils ne voudraient pas de quelqu'un qui a le vertige...

Jim redressa si vite la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou.

-En fait, Amelia et moi avions pensé au cursus général pour que tu puisses avoir accès à la bibliothèque. Il nous a semblé évident que tu ne souhaiterais pas apprendre à naviguer.

-Je vois, murmura Melody d'un air rembruni.

Jim l'analysa un bref instant en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si déçue. Et puis, il se rappela qu'ils étaient fâchés et termina rapidement son repas avant de se lever de table.

-Je dois y aller quand ? Demanda-t-elle à une Sarah légèrement désarçonnée par les deux adolescents.

-Demain matin.

Melody débarrassa et fit la vaisselle sans un mot, toujours dans ses pensées. La jeune fille ne chercha pas Jim et se contenta de vagabonder sur la planète. Elle n'avouerait pour rien au monde qu'elle était en train de chercher un point d'eau. Elle ne voyait pas autre chose qui aurait pu la détendre. Au fil des jours, elle rencontrait divers monstres et ne s'en étonnait plus désormais. Avec espoir, elle espérait toujours croiser Morgana.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas rêver.

-J'espère que tu ne cherches pas de l'eau !

La brune sursauta et regarda Jim d'un air coupable.

-Je...Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour ! Je ne sais pas...C'est dur pour moi de se faire à tout ça.

Elle chercha le regard du jeune homme, qui était insondable.

-Je suis perdue ! J'ai tout le temps ce réflexe de chercher mon collier et quand je réalise qu'il n'est plus là...Et il y a ce que tu as dit la dernière fois qui m'a énervée pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Et puis je cherche dans tous les monstres que je croise à voir Morgana alors que je sais que c'est impossible. Et puis, il y a cette académie...Je voulais vraiment...

Inconsciemment, Jim s'était rapproché de Melody et se trouvait juste devant elle.

-J'aurais voulu être avec toi. J'ai l'habitude d'être avec toi tout le temps et j'ai l'impression d'être une parfaite égoïste. Mais tu es...Tu es spécial.

-Spécial ?

-C'est comme moi pour toi. Tu es le seul qui a bien voulu comprendre que je déteste ce rôle de princesse et qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que j'aimerais vraiment savoir si j'arrive encore à me transformer en sirène ou non. C'est important pour moi mais depuis que tu m'as dit que je risquais quelque chose...

-Comme quoi tu n'es pas si impulsive.

Melody voulut dire autre chose, mais fut coupée par Jim la prenant dans ses bras. Elle posa la tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux. Elle avait voulu aborder une autre question : leur relation. Elle était assez ambiguë. Mais elle estima que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment pour ça.

Jim ferma les yeux et se demanda pourquoi il était si difficile de rester fâché avec elle, si facile de lui pardonner. Certes, ils s'étaient fait la tête une semaine, mais quand elle le regardait avec son air triste et cette petite moue, il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir cru cet imbécile. Murmura-t-elle contre lui. Seulement je sais que cette académie, c'est tout ce dont tu rêvais. Et j'ai peur...J'ai peur de rester en arrière. De te voir avancer vers ton rêve quand moi je resterais bloquée au même niveau à chercher mes parents et à me demander ce qui se passera quand je retournerai chez moi. Je veux dire, pour nous et notre...Amitié surtout.

Jim sut qu'elle avait voulu dire autre chose mais fit mine de rien. Comme elle, il estimait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il ne savait pas quand ce fameux moment viendrait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas maintenant.

-Sauf que tu ne resteras pas en arrière. Tu vas aussi aller à l'académie. On ne sera peut-être pas ensembles, mais on se croisera.

-Et je pourrais faire ces recherches.

Il ne le vit pas mais Melody ferma fort les yeux. Elle avait peur de se créer un faux espoir. Et si finalement, elle ne venait pas d'une planète mais bel et bien d'un autre monde ? Si il lui fallait son collier ? Elle était aussi proche de le trouver que de revoir ses parents. Il lui était impossible de savoir où se trouvait Morgana. Ses projets, elle les connaissait et elle espérait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à prendre Atlantica.

-Ecoute, je connais un point d'eau où personne ne va jamais.

Melody releva la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-A la condition que lorsque tu veux nager, je sois avec toi. Au cas où.

Elle acquiesça avec ferveur.

-Merci, Jim. Enfin, si ça se trouve, tu n'auras pas besoin de me surveiller régulièrement. Tout dépendra de si j'arrive encore à me transformer ou non.

-Je suppose que tu veux y aller tout de suite ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Tu commences à me connaître trop bien.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Il la relâcha et prit sa main -comme il le faisait souvent avant qu'ils ne se disputent. Ils marchèrent dans un silence relaxant. Le point d'eau était assez isolé du reste de la planète et la végétation tout autour devait avoir dissuadé quiconque de s'y rendre.

Jim observa Melody qui soufflait d'appréhension.

-C'est ici que je venais après l'abandon de mon père. C'était le seul endroit où je laissais ma colère éclater. C'était ça ou le surf solaire. Mais en surf solaire, je me faisais souvent arrêter dans des lieux interdits.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que l'appel des étoiles était trop fort pour lui. Je l'ai compris pendant notre aventure. J'ai compris ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, mais...Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui l'a poussé à partir pour toujours.

-C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas comprendre non plus. Bon j'y vais.

Jim détourna le regard un instant et regarda de nouveau quand il entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure. Bienheureuse, Melody nageait avec bonheur dans le grand lac. Jim se doutait que ce n'était pas pareil que l'océan dont elle avait l'habitude, mais elle semblait exulter de joie. Il regarda ses côtes et se rendit compte qu'elle avait désormais une cicatrice rosée à l'endroit que Silver avait recousu rapidement.

Melody le fixa ensuite et il défaillit légèrement. Il l'avait déjà vue dans cette tenue, mais à ce moment là, il n'avait pas conscience de combien elle pouvait paraître séduisante et il comprit pourquoi Cameron semblait l'envier.

Ses cheveux détachés et mouillés ondulaient dans son dos. Il était difficile de détourner le regard de son haut fait de coquillages. Et sa queue de sirène accentuait ses hanches et son ventre mince. Il remonta à son visage et se rendit compte que le fait de retrouver cette partie d'elle la rendait radieuse. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle arborait un magnifique sourire.

Jim se rapprocha inconsciemment et s'assit près de l'eau. Melody quant à elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'examen dont elle avait été l'objet il y a quelques secondes.

La brune se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un air heureux. Elle se rendit auprès de lui, restant cependant dans l'eau. En la voyant ainsi, Jim se rappela avoir lu des histoires sur les sirènes quand il était plus jeune. On en parlait comme de tentatrices qui séduisaient les marins, mais lui, il voyait plutôt Melody comme quelqu'un de pur. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à se déclarer à elle...Elle était si innocente...

-Merci, Jim. C'est comme de récupérer une partie de moi.

Jim eut un sourire. Il se demanda au final si Delbert n'avait pas dit que Melody devrait cacher sa nature pour qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux dans ces moments là. Avec toutes les créatures qui existaient, il doutait que Melody ne soit en danger.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête la première dans le lac. Il ouvrit les yeux sous le l'eau et ne vit que la queue de sirène rouge s'éloigner. En refaisant surface, il la vit rire à gorge déployée.

-Ah c'est comme ça ? Murmura-t-il d'un air amusé.

Il se mit à la poursuite de la jeune fille avec un sourire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre elle, mais elle semblait vouloir s'amuser et ralentit pour qu'il puisse la rattraper. A cet instant, il se fichait du fait qu'il était trempé. De toute manière, il faisait beau, il suffirait qu'il s'allonge un peu dans l'herbe et il sécherait rapidement.

Il rejoignit la princesse qui l'éclaboussa d'un air amusé. Jim se rapprocha encore l'attrapa et la lança un peu plus loin. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Les deux adolescents se rejoignirent encore une fois, mais cette fois plus d'éclaboussure. Au contraire, ils se fixaient avec un sérieux qui ne leur était pas coutumier.

Melody posa les mains sur ses épaules, les yeux interrogateurs. Jim ferma à demi les yeux et se pencha vers elle. Il saisit doucement son menton dans sa main, levant son visage vers le sien.

Et puis, tout se passa très vite. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un bref instant. Aussi bref, aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Il se regardèrent ensuite, hésitants. Melody rougit et Jim détourna le regard.

-Je...Commença le jeune homme.

Melody posa l'index sur sa bouche et il se tut.

-Ca peut rester notre secret, si tu veux. Ce qui s'est passé peut rester ici. Et on pourra décider de quand...Quand ça évoluera.

Elle retira son doigt, attendant une réponse.

-Ca me va.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se laissèrent sécher au soleil, la tête de Melody posée sur le torse de Jim qui avait les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Finalement, elle n'était pas si innocente que ça, songea-t-il avec un sourire. C'était une tentatrice. Mais à sa façon.

* * *

Les deux adolescents agirent comme auparavant. Si ce n'était des regards complices échangés de temps à autre ou des sourires. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé entre eux. C'était, comme l'avait dit Melody, leur petit secret.

Le lendemain matin arriva et Jim l'accompagna jusque devant l'académie. Le capitaine Amelia l'attendait, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et la conduisit à travers le dédale de couloirs jusque devant le bureau.

-Restez calme. Tout se passera bien.

La femme chat toqua et une voix sèche ordonna d'entrer. Melody s'exécuta et fit face à un « homme » qui ressemblait à un rat. Il avait par contre des yeux perçants qui semblaient tout analyser.

-Mademoiselle Benson, je suppose ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Le capitaine Amelia m'a parlé de votre condition...Particulière. Ma bibliothèque et mon cursus général vous restent ouverts le temps qu'il faudra. Elle s'est portée garante de vous, aussi je vous serai gré de ne pas nous décevoir.

-Et en ce qui concerne...L'aspect financier ? Demanda-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

-Avoir une princesse comme élève me semble suffisant. Votre ami, le jeune Hawkins a d'ailleurs personnellement assuré qu'il paierait vos études une fois qu'il serait diplômé. Vous avez l'air de compter beaucoup pour lui.

Melody s'inclina devant le doyen qui la regarda étrangement.

-Je vous remercie de m'accepter avec autant de facilité. Cependant, je souhaite payer moi même mes études. Je vais travailler pour madame Hawkins lorsque son auberge sera reconstruite et je vous paierais.

Elle voulait bien que Jim l'aide mais pas à ce point. Il pourrait payer sa chambre à l'auberge s'il le voulait, ce serait déjà moins cher. Ce ne serait que d'elle, il ne paierait rien pour elle, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'accepterait pas ça.

-Comme vous voudrez, Princesse Benson.

Elle fronça les sourcils face à cette appellation.

-Le fait qu'il y ait une princesse sur la planète s'est rapidement ébruité. Les pirates qui étaient à bord de votre navire ont été interrogés et ont parlé plus que nécessaire.

-Je vois. Je suppose donc que la nouvelle va vite se répandre ?

Le doyen fixa la jeune fille d'un air sérieux par dessus ses lunettes carrées. Une princesse aurait souhaité que ça se répande pour pouvoir retrouver sa famille plus vite et avoir droit à certains égards. C'est du moins l'idée que les gens se faisaient des princesses. Le rat se permit un petit sourire.

-Personne ne sait encore que c'est vous. Mais il est évident que le lien sera vite établi quand vous entamerez vos études. Vous êtes nouvelle ici, peu de gens vous ont déjà vue. Vous serez nouvelle à l'académie.

-Ca me paraît donc logique, à moi aussi.

L'intendant se leva et présenta sa patte pour serrer la main de la princesse.

-Je compte sur vous dès lundi. Votre uniforme a déjà été livré à madame Hawkins.

-Je vous remercie encore. S'inclina une nouvelle fois Melody.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Bien sûr, l'intendant n'était pas de nature généreuse. Mais avoir une princesse comme élève allait encore ajouter à la réputation déjà bien gonflée de son établissement.

* * *

-Tu as l'air bien sombre, dit Jim alors qu'il l'avait attendue devant les grilles.

Amelia l'avait rejoint quand la princesse était entrée dans le bureau du doyen.

-J'ai été acceptée, mais...Mais la nouvelle s'est répandue qu'il y avait une princesse sur la planète.

-Ca ne te plaît pas ?

-Tu sais bien que non ! Il va encore falloir que je me comporte comme il faut ! Tu crois franchement qu'en me voyant on va croire réellement que je suis une princesse ?

-Je crois surtout que tu devrais t'en moquer. Tu ne vas pas à l'académie pour te faire des amis mais pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque.

-Monsieur Hawkins a raison. Intervint Amelia.

Melody en avait d'ailleurs oublié sa présence.

-Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, jeunes gens. Ne nous décevez pas, le doyen et moi.

Melody la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle n'a pas grossi ?

-Que du ventre, non ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

-Rapides, Delbert et elle.

Melody éclata de rire mais reprit vite son air sombre.

-Tu sais, il m'a dit que tu voulais payer le temps que je passerai là bas. Il en est hors de question.

-Mel...

-Non ! Je travaillerais à l'auberge ou même ailleurs, mais c'est à moi de payer !

-Je voulais te prouver que je ne romprais pas ma promesse.

-Et moi je refuse que tu t'enchaînes à moi.

Ils marchaient en direction de l'auberge.

-M'enchaîner à toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle entendait la surprise dans sa voix.

-Je vois très bien ce qui se passe ! Je sais que je vais te freiner dans tes projets. Tu as un avenir devant toi, alors je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi !

-Melody...

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire mais il devina qu'il était faux car il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Et pour éviter la conversation, elle courut vers l'auberge.

* * *

Jim fixait le plafond. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit il y a quelques jours. Pour tout dire, il la comprenait de moins en moins. Elle croyait qu'il allait rompre sa promesse. Ils s'embrassaient (un tout petit peu, mais ils s'embrassaient quand même). Et maintenant, elle ne voulait pas le freiner. Les filles étaient beaucoup trop compliquées pour lui.

Pris d'une impulsion il se releva et grimpa sur le toit comme ça lui était souvent arrivé quand il avait quelque chose à ruminer. Sauf qu'il s'installa près de la fenêtre de Melody. Il comptait lui parler quand il entendit la voix de sa mère et se pencha discrètement pour pouvoir mieux écouter, même si il se sentait mal de faire ça.

-Elle serait fière de toi. Assurait Sarah.

Melody soupira et il l'entendit marcher dans la chambre.

-Je ne sais pas. Ma mère est une princesse tellement parfaite.

-Melody ?

-Elle doit passer jour et nuit à me chercher avec mon père. Et moi je...

Jim se pencha et jeta un œil. Sarah avait posé les mains sur les épaules de Melody.

-Tu profites de Jim ?

Melody rougit et il retint un sourire.

-Je crois surtout que je le rejette trop fort. Je sais...Je sais que ce n'est pas moi son avenir. Je ne ferai que le traîner vers le bas. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'être princesse c'était faire des choix difficiles. Mon choix le plus difficile sera de partir d'ici...Ou de laisser Jim partir.

-Laisser Jim partir ? Demanda Sarah avec étonnement.

-Le regarder réaliser ses rêves. Le regarder partir vers d'autres horizons alors que moi...Quand je rentrerai chez moi je serais en âge de me marier. Je doute que...Que Jim ne veuille assister à tous ces bals, me faire la cour et se marier. Jim est quelqu'un...Il est comme moi. C'est un esprit libre. Et c'est pour ça, que d'une certaine façon, je dois renoncer à lui. Ma mère avait raison quand elle disait qu'être princesse c'était avoir de trop grandes responsabilités trop jeune. Et que c'était renoncer à trop de choses qui auraient pu faire notre bonheur. Il est temps pour moi que je commence à reprendre mon rôle de princesse.

Jim en avait assez entendu. Il sauta du toit et courut le plus loin possible. Il _comprenait._ Réellement, il comprenait pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais il était impossible pour lui d'accepter une telle situation. Et l'idée d'assister à des bals et d'y courtiser la jeune fille au final, lui effleura l'esprit et il se dit que s'il fallait au moins ça pour la convaincre -et convaincre ses parents- il le ferait.

* * *

Sarah leva la tête de Melody vers la sienne.

-De ce que tu m'en as dit, ta maman a l'air d'être une personne formidable. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne t'empêcherait pas de vivre ta propre vie comme tu l'entends. Tu sais, Melody, j'ai bien remarqué ce petit quelque chose entre mon fils et toi. A mon sens, il serait regrettable que tu passes à côté de ça, uniquement pour les convenances.

-Je...Je crois que j'aime Jim. Et je sais que si je le lui disais, il...Il ne penserait plus à son avenir. Et je me déteste de penser ça. Mais je sais que c'est vrai.

Sarah aurait bien voulu la raisonner. Elle savait que ce serait vain vu la tête de Melody et préféra la serrer contre elle pour la consoler. Et puis, elle avait entendu quelqu'un sur le toit. C'était à son fils de faire changer la princesse d'avis, maintenant. Les cartes étaient entre ses mains.

* * *

Melody, avec la langue tirée, noua ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

-On va être en retard ! Dit la voix de Jim.

Contrairement à ce que Sarah avait pensé, il n'avait pas encore agi. De toute évidence, Melody elle même avait du mal à faire ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'avait rien tenté les deux derniers jours, attendant de voir comment elle agissait. Et au final, elle était égale à elle même, même si elle avait de temps à autre ce regard triste posé sur lui. Dans ces moments là, il lui faisait un petit sourire et elle semblait alors penser à autre chose.

Le jeune homme commençait cependant à s'impatienter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la brune arriva et il se permit alors de la détailler. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une natte qui atteignait ses hanches. Elle avait mis l'uniforme bleu envoyé par le doyen. La chemise blanche et la veste bleue faisaient ressortir ses yeux. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant la cravate mal nouée. La jupe à carreaux bleus était belle elle aussi. Des chaussettes blanches montaient jusque ses genoux et elle portait des chaussures noires simples. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je crois que tu as un problème avec un petit détail.

Il dénoua la cravate et la lui attacha correctement alors qu'elle rougissait. Jim se dit que finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un poids pour lui.

-Merci, dit-elle une fois qu'il eut fini.

Elle aussi le détailla. Il avait l'air d'un capitaine avec son uniforme bleu. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques médailles pour parfaire le tableau.

-Par contre, on risque de finir par être en retard si on traîne par ici.

* * *

Jim fixait Melody qui se triturait les mains d'un air nerveux. Sur le chemin elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié dans une classe et qu'elle n'avait eu que des précepteurs dans son château.

-Melody Benson !

Melody s'avança et suivit le professeur qui l'avait appelée. Jim regarda autour de lui en entendant des chuchotements.

-C'est elle la princesse, alors ?

-Elle n'en a pas l'air !

-On dirait une roturière.

-Les princesses ce n'est plus ce à quoi on s'attend.

-Je suis déçue. Elle est juste « normale ».

-Elle est plutôt jolie, mais elle manque d'élégance. Il faut un certain maintien, non ?

Jim crispa la mâchoire mais avança lui aussi quand son nom fut appelé.

* * *

Melody suivit le professeur à l'air guindé -il lui rappelait un peu Grimsby- vers sa classe. Les élèves qui avaient assisté à son arrivée dans la cour étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas cours à ce moment là.

-Je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui va suivre le cursus général avec nous durant quelques temps. Présentez-vous.

Face à la mer de visages qui l'observait, Melody devina qu'ils avaient compris qui elle était. Elle essaya d'oublier son stress et prit la parole.

-Je m'appelle Melody Benson. Je viens d'une autre planète mais ce n'est pas très important. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

La jeune fille aperçut des sourires ironiques sur le visage de certaines filles. Le genre de situations qu'elle détestait. Le professeur l'enjoignit à aller s'asseoir et elle estima préférable de s'installer à une table seule.

-La princesse Benson, entendit-elle murmurer près d'elle et elle serra le poing sous la table.

Le cours était un cours sur la géographie de la galaxie et elle se concentra pour tenter d'apprendre quelque chose, ignorant les murmures moqueurs. Comme quoi, d'une planète à l'autre, ou d'un monde à l'autre, même ces choses là ne changeaient pas.

* * *

La princesse n'était pas tenue d'assister à tous les cours et cela l'arrangeait. Il n'y avait que les cours de géographie et de culture générale auxquels elle assistait. Le reste du temps, elle le passait dans l'immense bibliothèque.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en continuant de chercher. Il lui arrivait de croiser Jim de temps à autre, mais c'était rare. Ils ne se voyaient que matin et soir désormais. Le week-end, elle travaillait à l'auberge. Celle-ci avait rouvert partiellement, suffisamment pour pouvoir accueillir des clients. Pour payer son temps passé à l'académie.

Elle fouilla encore dans son livre. Il y parlait d'une planète où il faisait très froid et comparait cette planète à un pays appelé Russie. Et elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Avec ses parents. Ils parlaient de la Russie où la situation avait dégénéré et où un tsar avait été déchu. C'était il y a des années mais elle s'en rappelait encore parce que le mot tsar l'avait interpellée. Elle eut un infime sourire en songeant qu'elle avait un nouvel objectif. De nouvelles recherches.

Elle se tourna vers la grande fenêtre, face à sa table. Souvent, elle pouvait voir l'entraînement des étudiants et elle savait qu'à cette heure, Jim y était. Effectivement, le brun était sur l'un des navires utilisés pour ce cours et Melody put se rendre compte d'à quel point il semblait heureux et ce qu'il faisait avait l'air de lui plaire.

Elle posa la main sur l'un des carreaux d'un air triste. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Mais elle savait que maintenant, ils seraient tous les deux différents et que l'éloignement dont elle avait parlé avec Sarah...Il avait déjà commencé.

Avec un soupir, elle retourna à ses recherches,en songeant brièvement à ce tour de surf solaire qu'il lui avait promis. Et qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait ensembles. En le voyant rire avec ses camarades, elle se dit que maintenant, il avait d'autres personnes avec qui s'amuser. Elle ne faisait plus partie de ses priorités. Et malgré elle, elle en ressentit une pointe au cœur. Il était plus que temps qu'elle retourne chez elle.

* * *

 **Voila, voila, à mercredi prochain :)**

 **PS : Si vous voulez voir des montages en rapport avec cette fic, allez voir la galerie de Lawliette sur Deviantart, c'est une amie à moi et elle a fait de belles choses (en rapport ou non avec cette fic) ;)**


	13. Manque

**Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Manque**

Eric faisait les cent pas. Cette situation, il n'en pouvait plus. Il gardait le royaume pendant qu'Ariel et Triton suivaient une piste. Près de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le bloc de Morgana, une traînée verte était apparue. Triton et Ariel s'étaient empressés de la suivre, et lui était resté en arrière pour garder le royaume.

Le prince n'en pouvait plus. Bientôt un an. Bientôt un an que ces satanés pirates étaient venus pour leur enlever Melody. D'ici quelques jours, elle allait avoir dix-sept ans. Une grande fête aurait du avoir lieu. Mais il savait qu'il allait passer la journée à ruminer et chercher encore et encore où elle pouvait être.

Il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Ariel ne le laisserait pas seul ce jour là. Il ne cessait cependant de s'interroger sur ces traînées vertes. Celle qu'il avait suivi ne l'avait conduit nulle part. Elle s'arrêtait au milieu de la plage et avait fini par disparaître. Ariel l'avait rejoint avec Triton et ce fameux portail où ils avaient pu voir leur fille s'était ouvert. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était refermé, emportant le visage bouleversé de leur fille loin d'eux. Et depuis, ils continuaient de chercher une piste, un indice, quelque chose pour enfin finir par la retrouver.

* * *

-Amelia m'a dit que tu chantais.

Melody sursauta et lâcha le verre qu'elle était en train de laver, s'entaillant la main au passage. Sarah la prit d'office et la désinfecta avant de l'emballer dans du tissu.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. En fait, j'aurais voulu te demander une chanson pour l'inauguration de l'auberge. D'ici un bon mois maximum, les travaux seront terminés. C'est déjà une chance que l'on ait pu ouvrir aux clients depuis quelques semaines.

-Une chanson, écrite par moi ? Demanda Melody d'un air étonné.

-Pas forcément. Mais si tu veux en écrire une, ça te regarde.

Melody se mordit la lèvre en terminant de laver. Elle n'allait à l'académie que le matin et aidait Sarah le reste du temps. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Un mois, ça lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour écrire une chanson. Ou pour travailler sur une chanson qu'elle connaissait sur le piano qui trônait dans l'auberge. Elle eut un sourire en imaginant la chose.

-Dans un mois, nous serons donc le quatorze décembre.

-Le quatorze décembre ?

Sarah vit Melody pâlir brusquement et s'asseoir.

-Melody ?

-Ce sera l'anniversaire de ma mère. Et dans quatre jours ce sera le mien.

Sarah posa la main sur son épaule d'un air maternel.

-Ca va bientôt faire un an que je suis ici. Je pensais avoir trouvé une piste quand j'ai vu le mot Russie. Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé sur quelle planète se trouve ce pays.

-Tu vas finir par trouver, crois-moi.

Melody aurait voulu avoir le même air confiant que Sarah. Mais elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Delbert lui même faisait des recherches pour l'aider. Il lui avait dit avoir eu une idée la dernière fois, mais n'était pas encore repassé depuis.

-Ah, Jim ne va pas tarder.

Sarah sortit de la cuisine. Melody quant à elle rangea le restant de vaisselle. Elle jeta ensuite un œil par la fenêtre et vit Jim arriver, entouré d'amis. Elle ignora la jalousie qui lui mordait les entrailles. Ils ne passaient presque plus de temps ensembles, maintenant. Finalement, Cameron avait eu raison. Depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'académie, elle s'était fait discrète pour qu'il puisse travailler ses cours en rentrant. Et pour ne pas être un poids pour lui.

Le fait qu'elle soit princesse n'était plus un secret pour personne désormais. Elle avait entendu murmurer sur son passage, s'était sentie analysée. Certains jeunes hommes de l'académie avaient voulu la courtiser. Ils déchantaient quand elle les repoussait et avouait ne même pas savoir de quelle planète elle venait.

Melody sortit de l'arrière cuisine et alla débarrasser d'autres tables. Elle était encore triste de louper l'anniversaire de sa mère, de savoir que ses parents passeraient son propre anniversaire à elle à être triste. Son regard se posa sur la table que Jim occupait avec ses amis. L'une des filles -une blonde pulpeuse- la regarda avec mépris. Charlotte Cooper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la regardait ainsi d'ailleurs. La blonde se colla contre Jim en tenant son bras tout en jetant un regard victorieux à la brune qui détourna le regard.

-Tu peux prendre une pause, Melody. Tu n'as pas arrêté de l'après-midi.

-Est-ce que je peux...Dépoussiérer le piano ?

Le visage de Sarah se fendit d'un sourire et elle acquiesça.

* * *

Jim se tourna vers le piano et aperçut Melody survoler les touches. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ne serait-ce qu'une heure ensembles. Il s'en voulut et fixa le dos de Melody alors que Charlotte se pressait encore contre lui. Il soupira et dégagea son bras en se promettant de passer un peu de temps avec elle le soir. Il aurait de toute manière bientôt ses examens, et donc bientôt plus de temps.

Même de là où il était placé, il l'entendit fredonner un air. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Plusieurs de ses amis se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Ce n'est pas la princesse perdue ?

-La princesse perdue ? Releva Jim en se tournant vers Alex.

-Oui, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça à l'académie. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne sait même pas d'où elle vient. C'est ahurissant. Comment on ne peut même pas savoir de quelle planète on vient ? Elle compte vivre aux crochets de ta mère et toi le reste de sa vie ?

Jim tourna la tête en entendant une porte claquer. Il vit le regard réprobateur de sa mère mais haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait rien dit de mal. Une partie de lui cependant lui souffla qu'il ne l'avait même pas défendue. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité, il se dit que malheureusement, ce que Cameron avait dit s'avérait vrai.

Il était amoureux d'elle, mais il s'éloignait d'elle aussi.

-Tu sais ce que moi j'ai entendu dire ? Demanda Charlotte d'un air mauvais. Qu'elle s'était fait courtiser ! Comment on peut courtiser une fille pareille ? Elle n'est pas si belle que ça, et sans origines...

Jim se leva d'un coup et fixa la blonde avec une rage telle qu'elle se ratatina sur sa chaise.

-Melody est cent fois plus belle que tu ne le seras jamais, avec ou sans artifices.

-On dirait qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil ? Taquina Alex.

-C'est elle qui a été avec moi durant mon aventure. Avant de la critiquer, vous devriez réfléchir à ce que ça vous ferait si ça faisait presque un an que vous n'aviez pas vu votre famille. Que vous soyez largué dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous deviez faire face à de telles langues de vipère !

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa mère approuver et il alla d'ailleurs la rejoindre en cuisine.

-Jim...

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute !

-Elle a anniversaire dans quelques jours. Sa mère a anniversaire dans un mois. Et ça va bientôt faire un an qu'elle est dans notre monde ou notre planète peu importe.

Sarah lui lança un regard appuyé.

-J'ai compris je vais à sa recherche.

* * *

Vivre aux crochets de Jim et sa mère ? Vraiment, c'est ce qu'on pensait d'elle ? Elle songea qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle était un poids pour tout le monde ! Elle songea un bref instant à aller dans cette fameuse clairière que Jim lui avait montré il y a plusieurs mois de cela.

-Ca s'est réalisé pas vrai ? Il t'a laissé tomber ?

Elle se tourna vers un Cameron qui semblait exulter de joie. Il passa le bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et je ne veux pas de toi !

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec et le visage de Cameron se ferma. Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et serra légèrement.

-Je déteste qu'on me résiste, tu sais. Et il paraît que tu t'es faite courtiser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Plus il parlait, plus il serrait et elle grimaça. Elle finit par se dégager et voulut le planter là. Sauf qu'il la suivit.

-Tu sais que pas mal de filles voudraient te refaire le portrait ? Dommage que je ne frappe pas les filles, j'imagine déjà comment elles auraient pu me payer.

Melody eut une grimace de dégoût. Ce garçon était vraiment répugnant.

-Tu n'auras rien de moi. Que Jim me laisse tomber ou pas, je finirais par rentrer chez moi. Et je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ton numéro !

-Ah oui c'est vrai...Tu es une princesse. A se demander ce que tu fais avec un vaurien comme Hawkins.

-De vous deux, c'est bien toi le plus vaurien. Jim m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il a toujours été là pour moi.

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel c'était d'un niais ! Il prit Melody par les hanches et la colla à lui. Il lui faisait mal et elle se débattit.

-Dis donc, t'es vraiment farouche toi ! Ricana-t-il.

-Tu la lâches tout de suite !

Melody ferma un instant les yeux, soulagée.

-Oh, Hawkins en personne. Elle t'intéresse de nouveau maintenant ? Les dernières semaines tu t'en fichais un peu non ?

Jim crispa le poing mais avant qu'il ne se rue sur le garçon, ce fut Melody elle même qui lui mit un coup de poing -mémorable pour une princesse. Jim sut à ce moment que fille ou pas, Cameron n'hésiterait pas à répliquer.

-Va m'attendre à notre endroit. Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il ajouta :

-Tout de suite.

Melody voulut répliquer quelque chose puis se dit que ce serait là une de ses seules chances de parler ou même de juste partager un moment avec lui. Se tenant la main -Cameron avait une mâchoire assez carrée et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte- elle alla d'un pas rapide vers la fameuse clairière où elle avait voulu aller auparavant.

* * *

Un bruit de pas la fit se retourner et elle regarda Jim arriver, l'air penaud. Il avait la lèvre enflée qui saignait mais c'était tout.

-Il ne t'embêtera plus.

Elle regarda ailleurs, dès qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait mis sa main dans l'eau. Jim s'approcha.

-Tu sais, je suis désolé de t'avoir négligée ces derniers temps.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne perturberai pas tes études. De toute façon j'ai sûrement trouvé une piste pour rentrer chez moi. Et Delbert m'aide pour ça.

Jim ne décela pas le mensonge.

-Tu sais, je suis tellement occupée à mes recherches que je ne me rends pas compte qu'on s'éloigne à ce point.

Celui-ci par contre, il sut le déceler et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu sembles me sous-estimer. Je te connais, maintenant.

-Tu as tes amis. Tu as Charlotte. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi. Avance. Tu as un bel avenir devant toi. Et on sait tous les deux que je n'y apparais pas, pas vrai ?

Jim voulut répliquer mais elle se redressa et quitta la clairière. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir lui parler...Elle fuyait une fois de plus la discussion.

* * *

Ariel et Eric, ce matin là avaient encore moins le cœur à sourire que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, leur fille unique avait dix sept ans. Et ils n'étaient pas avec elle pour la grande fête qui aurait du avoir lieu. Oh bien sûr, leur fille aurait râlé toute la journée qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Ariel aurait dû l'aider à se préparer alors qu'elle continuait de râler. Elle aurait assisté au bal de mauvaise grâce. Elle aurait fait bonne figure pour ne pas leur faire honte et ne pas les décevoir. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient tout donné pour entendre ses bouderies.

La trace verte près du bloc de glace de Morgana s'était cependant brusquement arrêtée et ils n'avaient plus aucune piste pour le moment. Eric commençait à se demander si elle reviendrait un jour. C'était cependant le genre de choses à ne pas dire devant Ariel alors il gardait cet horrible sentiment pour lui. Et ça le rongeait de jour en jour.

* * *

Melody était réveillée depuis au moins deux heures et regardait le plafond. Il n'était pas question qu'elle pleure. Mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses parents. Elle tentait d'imaginer comment ils pouvaient bien se sentir.

Elle finit par se lever d'un pas lourd. Elle croisa Jim, qui ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa vu la tête qu'elle avait. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sans la moindre élégance. Elle songea ironiquement que Grimsby l'aurait alors reprise sur ses manières. Elle aurait soufflé et n'aurait rien répondu alors qu'Ariel aurait retenu un sourire et qu'Eric lui, aurait franchement souri.

Il lui semblait qu'une boule dans son cœur ne cessait de grossir et ne demandait qu'à exploser. Elle n'entendit pas Ben lui demander si tout allait bien, ne sentit pas Morph se poser affectueusement dans ses cheveux, ne sentit pas le regard de Jim qui ne la quittait pas. Elle battit des paupières pour chasser des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler mais qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser venir.

-Oh, Delbert, Amelia ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Jim détourna un instant le regard de la princesse. Véritablement, Amelia était énorme. Bien sûr, il serait mal venu de le lui faire remarquer aussi le jeune homme préféra se taire.

-Je suis venu voir Melody.

Celle-ci redressa brusquement la tête, semblant redescendre des pensées qui l'avaient animée.

-Est-ce que tu connais un endroit appelé Norvège ?

-Bien sûr, c'est un pays voisin du mien.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton naturel, puis elle se tourna vers Delbert avec espoir.

-Vous avez trouvé...

-Malheureusement non. Le Danemark est mentionné dans un de mes livres, et on dit que la Norvège n'en est pas loin.

Le chien posa la patte sur l'épaule de la princesse.

-Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Elle acquiesça avec un air reconnaissant.

-Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est une journée difficile pour toi, commença Amelia. Je tenais quand même à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

-C'est gentil, mais pour moi il n'aura rien de joyeux quand je sais que mes parents vont passer leur journée à se demander ce que je suis devenue. Je suis désolée.

Elle se leva brusquement de table et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ignora les deux appels de Jim pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller à l'académie. Ca faisait au moins deux mois qu'ils n'y étaient plus ensembles. Et de toute manière, elle n'irait pas aujourd'hui. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir...

Epuisée par ses larmes qui avaient tout de même coulé, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

-Ca risque d'être compliqué vu qu'elle est restée ici, dit Ben en triturant ses mains mécaniques d'un air nerveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution, dit Sarah. Il n'est pas question de la laisser se morfondre toute la journée. Et ça compromettrait tout ce que nous avons prévu pour ce soir.

Sarah se sentait désolée pour la jeune fille. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle déprime. Il serait déjà difficile pour elle d'excuser son absence à l'académie. Encore que...Elle n'avait pas d'examens, elle n'avait rien à passer. Le doyen s'était contenté d'accepter qu'elle ait accès à la bibliothèque parce que le fait d'avoir une princesse ajoutait à sa renommée. Mais Sarah avait besoin que Melody s'éloigne durant quelques heures.

* * *

Avec un soupir, Melody quitta l'auberge. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais Sarah avait véritablement insisté pour qu'elle aille à l'académie durant l'après-midi.

- _Ca te changera les idées ! Et puis, il faut que tu fasses des recherches sur la Norvège, non ?_

La brune avait reconnu que c'était vrai et qu'il valait mieux pour elle de suivre la « piste » que Delbert lui avait donné. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait une fois de plus à la bibliothèque. Les mots cependant défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'arrive à en comprendre le sens.

-La princesse perdue cherche encore son chemin ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Cooper.

La blonde s'installa à la table de la brune qui redressa la tête.

-Disons que tu sais aussi bien que moi que Jim m'intéresse. Si tu n'étais pas là, il m'accorderait plus d'attention.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans tes pattes. Dès que je saurai d'où je viens, je m'en irais et tu auras le champ libre.

-Et comprends bien que j'en suis ravie. Mais l'ennui c'est qu'il est amoureux de toi. Tu aurais vu comme il t'a défendue l'autre jour...J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il fasse ça pour moi. Mais malheureusement, c'est pour _toi_ qu'il fait ça. C'est de _toi_ qu'il est amoureux.

Melody refusait de la croire.

-S'il m'aimait comme tu le dis si bien, il ne m'aurait pas autant laissée en arrière.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es volontairement effacée ?

Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Charlotte, bien sûr. Mais une part de Melody lui soufflait que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas laissée s'éloigner à ce point. Une autre part lui souffla qu'elle était de mauvaise foi étant donné qu'elle refusait toutes les discussions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-S'il venait à te révéler ses sentiments, je voudrais que tu lui dises que tu ne veux pas de lui. Si possible en lui faisant mal. Comme ça je pourrais recoller les morceaux, tu comprends ?

-Et si je ne fais pas ce que tu dis ? Demanda Melody d'un air déterminé.

Charlotte eut alors un sourire mauvais.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Melody se leva avec colère.

-S'il me révèle ses sentiments, il n'y a que moi qui déciderai de ce que je ferais, d'accord ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, et de toute manière je suis persuadée que tu as tord.

Melody referma son livre avec rage. Elle fit l'erreur de ne pas continuer ses recherches. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle se serait rendu compte que la page juste après celle qu'elle lisait, faisait mention d'une planète Terre et que certains pays y étaient listés.

-Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant ?

Le sourire de la blonde ne cessait de s'agrandir.

-Tu sais quoi, princesse perdue ? J'étais juste venue m'assurer que _toi_ tu étais amoureuse de lui. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il pourrait t'aimer ?

-Qu'est-ce tu as au juste contre moi ? Demanda Melody et Charlotte eut un air encore plus mauvais en voyant à quel point ses paroles semblaient l'avoir atteinte.

-Je ne supporte pas ta condition de princesse en sachant que tu ne conduis pas comme telle. Et je veux Jim. De toute façon, ne te fais pas d'illusions, il est gentil avec toi uniquement par devoir. Parce qu'il t'a fait cette ridicule promesse de t'aider à rentrer chez toi !

Melody la fixa avec horreur. C'était quelque chose entre Jim et elle. Comment avait-il pu lui en parler ?

-Tu vois, s'il t'aimait vraiment il n'aurait pas dit de telles choses. Mais tu comprends, cette promesse l'enchaîne à toi, il avait besoin d'en parler.

Et Charlotte sourit en voyant la brune quitter la bibliothèque en courant, la tête dans les mains.

* * *

 _Cette promesse l'enchaîne à toi. Cette promesse l'enchaîne à toi. Cette promesse l'enchaîne à toi._

Elle avait donc eu bien raison de s'éloigner et de considérer qu'elle était un poids. Elle essuya ses larmes une fois sortie de l'académie. Elle avait entendu des rires moqueurs sur son passage mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle continua de courir, en direction de l'auberge. Elle mettrait ses larmes sur le compte de son anniversaire. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Jim. Avec personne d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille souffla un coup alors que les paroles de Charlotte tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête. Et puis elle entra et se figea.

Une grande banderole rouge avait été accrochée _« Bon anniversaire Melody ! »._ Le salon de l'auberge -presque terminé- avait été décoré de vert et de bleu et de ci de là, des gerbes de fleurs étaient posées sur les tables. Elle porta les mains à son cœur d'un air touché...Et fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes. Au moins c'était des larmes de joie cette fois.

* * *

Jim regarda sa mère épauler Melody. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était incapable de faire un geste vers elle aujourd'hui. Il sentait qu'elle lui échappait mais il n'arrivait pas à la retenir auprès de lui.

Il vit à ses yeux rouges qu'elle avait pleuré avant de venir ici. Il supposa que ça venait de la date. Pas un instant il ne songea que son « amie » Charlotte y était pour quelque chose. Que la blonde avait compris qu'il avait un lien spécial avec elle et qu'elle se doutait qu'il lui avait promis de l'aider à rentrer chez elle. Il ne pensa pas que Melody était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Il ne songea pas qu'elle était sûre que lorsqu'elle retournerait chez elle, ils ne se reverraient plus.

-C'était une idée de Jim, assura Sarah et la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

Elle semblait l'analyser et son regard était insondable.

-Merci, dit-elle et il eut l'impression qu'elle se forçait.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir puis se dit que cette journée y était vraiment pour quelque chose. Elle profita ensuite de la fête avec les autres.

Elle s'installa à une table avec lui un peu plus tard.

-Ecoute, Jim, je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler.

-C'est toi qui m'évite depuis quelques temps. Dit-il d'un air nonchalant en haussant les épaules.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il ne lui avait jamais vu un tel regard.

-Et quand je vois ce que tu as raconté à _ta chère Charlotte_ , je vois très bien que j'ai bien fait !

-Ma Charlotte ? Mais tu divagues ! Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Melody se leva et le fixa, toujours avec ce regard noir.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être du fait que tu es enchaîné à moi par ta promesse ? Ou du fait que tu n'es gentil avec moi que par devoir ?

Jim ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cette stupide fille t'a raconté, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ça !

-Où l'aurait-elle appris ? Sois un peu honnête !

-Je suis honnête ! C'est toi qui ne l'es pas en refusant la discussion avec moi depuis des semaines !

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je fais tout ça pour toi ? S'exclama-t-elle avec force. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'effacerais autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'éloignerais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te repousserais et refuserais la discussion ? Pour que tu aies un avenir. Pour que tu puisses réaliser tes rêves. Et surtout parce que je t'aime !

Elle mit brusquement les mains devant sa bouche d'un air horrifié.

-Je...Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Oublie.

-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ? Demanda-t-il en se levant. C'est impossible.

Melody se mordit la lèvre.

-Si tu veux absolument en parler, rejoins-moi à notre endroit. Mais honnêtement, je crois que je préférerais que tu ne me répondes pas.

-Ca changera quoi ? Moi aussi je...

-S'il te plaît, Jim, ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi. Laisse-moi...Laisse-moi juste une heure. Et rejoins-moi.

-Je viendrais avec mon surf solaire. Pour qu'on fasse enfin ce tour ensembles.

Elle sourit, brièvement.

-Tu sais, j'ai envie d'espérer quelque chose. Mais Charlotte m'a dit que...

-Charlotte est stupide et n'arrête pas d'inventer des choses. Mais j'ai compris. Tu veux que ce soit à cet endroit là, c'est ça ?

-Si tu ne viens pas, je le comprendrai. Tu n'es pas obligé de ressentir la même chose que moi.

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Et Melody fixa les étoiles d'un air triste. Jim n'était pas venu. Elle avait sa réponse.

* * *

 **Promis tout s'arrange dans le prochain chapitre ! A mercredi prochain :)**


	14. Capitaine Hawkins

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Capitaine Hawkins**

Trois heures étaient passées lorsque Melody prit conscience que le jeune homme ne viendrait pas. Etrangement, elle ne pleura pas. Elle resta allongée à contempler les étoiles. Si seulement il était venu, ça aurait été le plus beau des anniversaires. Et puis, elle songea qu'elle avait dit elle même qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et il avait ses examens bientôt. Elle songea que c'était bien beau d'essayer de lui trouver des excuses mais qu'il aurait au moins pu lui donner une réponse précise. La brune regarda les étoiles d'un air triste. Elle regrettait tellement de lui avoir révélé ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il l'apprenne. _Moi aussi je..._

Elle repensa à cette phrase qu'il avait commencée mais qu'elle l'avait empêché de finir. Elle avait stupidement pensé qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à sa déclaration. Avec les gestes qu'il avait toujours envers elle -même si plus rares en ce moment- elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait ce petit « truc » en plus. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est qu'il lui avait promis de faire ce tour de surf solaire avec elle ce soir...Pourquoi l'avait-elle empêché de terminer ? La peur.

Avec un soupir, elle resta là à fixer le ciel et finit par s'endormir au beau milieu de la clairière.

* * *

De son côté, Jim regarda l'heure avec effroi. Alex et Charlotte étaient passés. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé ça louche. Il n'avait cessé d'analyser Charlotte d'un œil accusateur mais la blonde faisait mine de rien. En voyant l'heure cependant, il sut que Melody ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ne le laisse pas finir sa déclaration, aussi ? Il se rappela de son air paniqué.

 _C'est surtout parce que je t'aime !_

Sauf que sa déclaration à elle venait du cœur. Même si elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à ce moment là, elle avait eu le courage d'exiger une conversation avec lui.

Charlotte et Alex avaient mystérieusement disparu et il se demanda si la blonde n'avait pas encore fait quelque chose exprès. Pris d'un sentiment de colère, il sortit discrètement et aperçut les étudiants en grande conversation.

-Tu vas trop loin, disait Alex.

-Oh allez, si elle n'est pas là, c'est sûr que c'est parce qu'elle lui a dit quelque chose. Et tu as vu comme il regardait l'heure.

-Ils iraient bien ensembles, alors que toi, tu n'as rien à faire avec lui !

Charlotte fit la moue.

-Ca n'a pas suffi que tu la détruises à la bibliothèque l'autre jour ?

-Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas sauté sur l'occasion. Tu n'attendais que ça, non ? Tu aurais pu la consoler et avec le temps, elle aurait oublié Jim et j'aurais eu le champ libre.

-Sauf que je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai bien vu que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de Jim. Et toi, tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur de Melody pour lui.

-Je déteste cette fille.

-Tu la détestes parce que c'est une princesse et que Jim l'aime ?

-Il ne l'aime pas ! C'est juste parce qu'elle est...Différente des autres. Il m'aimera !

Jim croisa les bras, tout à sa rage. Il n'en revenait pas que Charlotte ait pu être aussi stupide. Et lui aussi par la même occasion.

-Ca j'en doute.

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers lui. Charlotte avait l'air comme foudroyée. Alex quant à lui paraissait soulagé.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies pu tout manigancer. Même si Melody m'avait détesté, tu crois franchement que je t'aurais aimée ? Ca ne serait jamais arrivé, ma pauvre ! Dorénavant, je ne veux même plus que tu m'adresses la parole ! Et je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de faire du mal à _ma princesse._ J'ai déjà suffisamment de pots cassés à réparer par ta faute !

Sans un mot de plus, Jim tourna les talons et courut vers la clairière. Il espérait que Melody lui pardonnerait. Il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille, mais il allait falloir qu'elle l'écoute. Il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie ce soir là. Il ne cessait de maudire Charlotte. Comment avait-elle pu leur faire une telle chose ?

Il reprit son souffle et eut un sourire attendri en la voyant allongée dans l'herbe à dormir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir pleuré et il songea qu'elle devait s'être résignée à croire ce que Charlotte lui avait dit. Elle devait avoir froid, alors il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules. Le geste lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais elle n'était pas encore totalement réveillée. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba dans celui de Jim.

Il ne parvint pas à lire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Cependant il n'y vit pas de la colère.

-Je...Commença-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Le moment était une fois de plus mal choisi. Jim semblait l'avoir compris.

-Je ne reparlerai pas de ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai bien compris que tu ne comptais me le dire de cette façon. Je voulais juste que tu saches que Charlotte et Alex ont toujours oeuvré ensembles. Charlotte me voulait. Et apparemment tu avais tapé dans l'oeil d'Alex. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que...Ils ne nous mettront plus de bâtons dans les roues. Et que si jamais Charlotte revenait te parler, tu ne devras pas croire un seul mot qui sort de sa bouche.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on reparle de tout ça quand tes examens seront terminés.

Cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle se redressa, resserrant la veste contre elle, et se blottit contre lui, sa tête contre son torse.

-Je ne veux pas te distraire pendant le temps que tu étudieras.

-Mais tu es une distraction que j'aime !

Il ne le vit pas, mais il était sûr qu'elle souriait.

-Tu as travaillé trop dur pour échouer maintenant, tu comprends ?

Jim soupira.

-Tu arrives toujours à avoir le dernier mot, toi ?

Melody rit.

-Honnêtement, je sais qu'on a besoin de parler. Mais c'est le rêve de ta vie. Une fois que tu l'auras réalisé, on aura assez de temps à passer ensembles. Entre deux escales de ton navire, je suppose. Et puis, il me faudra une escorte pour rentrer chez moi.

-D'accord, tu as gagné. Mais pas question qu'on s'éloigne comme les derniers mois.

-Comme tu voudras, monsieur Hawkins.

Jim prit sa main tout naturellement et ils rentrèrent à l'auberge. Du coin de l'oeil, Melody vit Alex et Charlotte, toujours présents. Alex eut un sourire penaud et Charlotte quant à elle la fixa avec haine.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle a bien compris ? Demanda Melody.

-Peu importe je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire de mal à ma princesse.

- _Ta_ princesse, rien que ça ?

Ils rirent tous les deux.

-Pour ne pas qu'on s'éloigne, je te propose que tu fasses tes recherches pendant que je révise.

-Je n'y vois pas de problème. Mais par pitié, ne m'impose pas un de ces deux là.

-Ah, il n'en est pas question. Ce sera des moments rien qu'à nous deux.

Melody lui sourit encore une fois.

-Je crois que tu as réussi à rendre mon anniversaire meilleur que je ne le pensais.

-Alors ma mission est accomplie.

* * *

La fête se termina tard. Charlotte et Alex avaient heureusement fini par partir. Sarah avait envoyé Jim et Melody se coucher pendant que Ben, Delbert et elle rangeaient. Amelia n'avait pu venir, n'étant pas en forme à cause de sa grossesse.

Seulement, le lendemain, les deux adolescents eurent bien du mal à émerger. Sarah dut les secouer à plusieurs reprises et ils s'installèrent pour manger le petit déjeuner avec un air plus que fatigué.

-Heureusement que vous n'allez pas à l'académie les prochains temps.

Jim se tourna vers Melody. Il aurait pensé qu'elle continuerait à y aller le matin.

-J'ai emprunté pas mal de livres au doyen. J'en ai assez qu'on murmure « la princesse perdue » sur mon passage et qu'on me dévisage.

Jim acquiesça tout en baillant. Oh bien sûr, il allait devoir se rendre à l'académie de temps à autre mais le reste du temps, ils seraient tranquilles tous les deux et c'était déjà ça.

-Pour le tour en surf solaire...

-Il n'en est pas question, jeunes gens ! Vous ferez autant de tours que vous voudrez sur cet engin de malheur une fois que tu auras passé tes examens.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et Melody ricana d'un air moqueur. Il lui lança un faux regard noir, ce qui la fit rire plus encore.

-Allez, allez, mangez et faîtes ce que vous avez à faire.

Il rirent tous les deux d'un même ensemble avant de s'exécuter face au regard noir de la mère de Jim.

* * *

Jim jeta un regard en biais à Melody. D'un air blasé, elle lisait les lignes de son livre en fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre. Lui avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses manuels de navigation. Sarah passa la tête dans la chambre de son fils. Jim fit mine de lire les lignes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit néanmoins par repartir et il eut l'air soulagé.

-C'est sans espoir. Lâcha soudain Melody en posant sa tête sur son livre.

-Tu ne trouves rien ?

- _La Norvège est un pays proche du Danemark. Ces deux pays se trouvent sur la planète terre. Les coordonnées de cette planète sont presque introuvables : en effet ses habitants ne connaissent rien de notre technologie, elle n'a donc été que peu explorée._

-Sans espoir ? S'exclama Jim en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu as enfin découvert que tu viens bien d'une planète et pas d'un autre monde ! C'est totalement différent !

Melody tourna la tête et eut un petit sourire.

-Oui, c'est une grande avancée, mais...Maintenant il va falloir que je trouve où se trouve ma planète. C'est assez étrange de dire ça comme ça.

-Si je me rappelle bien, chez toi, les navires voguent sur les flots ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Donc même en admettant que tu trouves les coordonnées pour rentrer chez toi, il faudrait reconfigurer un navire pour qu'il puisse passer des airs à la mer.

-C'est fou ce que tu me rassures ! Mais non, pas forcément. Lorsque Silver est venu, il est venu par les airs.

Jim se frotta le menton d'un air songeur.

-Sauf qu'on risque de rester un petit moment chez tes parents. Alors...

Melody se tourna vers lui.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Il te faut une escorte, non ? Et comme ça, je retiendrais le chemin. Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Melody lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-Ca te dérange si je vais voir Delbert ? Je crois qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse m'aider plus concernant mes recherches.

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi et va voir le doc. Tu prendras des nouvelles du capitaine pour moi.

Melody se leva et pris d'une impulsion, Jim se leva et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

-En quel honneur, demanda-t-elle avec un rougissement qui allait bien à sa peau pâle.

Jim haussa les épaules d'un air taquin.

-Pour te donner courage ? Essaya-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas crédible !

Avec un rire, elle prit son livre dans ses bras et quitta la pièce. Jim sourit et finit par se remettre d'un air blasé à ses révisions qui lui semblaient bien moins intéressantes sans Melody à ses côtés.

* * *

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Sarah d'un air étonné.

-Jim se concentrera mieux sans moi. Et puis, j'ai trouvé de quelle planète je viens alors j'ai besoin d'aller voir Delbert. Il faut qu'il m'aide à trouver les coordonnées.

-Mais c'est magnifique ! S'exclama Sarah d'un air ravi.

-Et bien sûr, si on les trouve, je souhaiterais...

-Je serais du voyage avec plaisir, Melody.

La brune sourit avant de sortir de l'auberge et de se diriger vers la demeure de Delbert -et Amelia étant donné qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui dès leur arrivée sur Mandragore. Le livre tout contre son cœur, elle sentait l'espoir renaître en elle. Tout s'était arrangé avec Jim. C'était même en très bonne voie. Et maintenant, elle trouvait enfin une piste sérieuse pour rentrer. Et puis, Jim voulait rencontrer ses parents. Sarah viendrait aussi. Elle espéra que Delbert et Amelia puissent venir aussi -dans la mesure du possible.

Elle trépigna en sonnant et dut faire face à un Delbert aux traits tirés par la fatigue.

-Oh, je ne voulais pas déranger mais...J'ai trouvé une piste intéressante. Est-ce que vous connaissez la planète terre ?

Delbert sembla alors se réveiller complètement, brusquement alerte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Avec un sourire la princesse entra, notant cependant le désordre présent dans la maison sans pour autant faire de remarques. Un doigt sur ses lèvres, Delbert lui fit signe de s'installer dans la cuisine. En jetant un œil dans la salon Melody aperçut Amelia qui semblait dormir profondément.

Le plus silencieusement possible, le chien ferma la porte.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-il ensuite d'un air intéressé bien qu'en baillant.

-Je viens de la planète terre, mais il semblerait que ses coordonnées soient dures à trouver parce que...Eh bien la planète n'est pas évoluée par rapport à ici par exemple et n'a été que peu explorée.

-Je vois, dit le doc en se massant le menton.

-Vous savez, si vous êtes trop fatigué on peut remettre ces recherches à un autre jour.

-Non, non, non, ça me fera penser à autre chose.

Melody haussa un sourcil mais ne demanda rien. Delbert se plongea -une fois de plus- dans un de ses livres.

-Avec le nom de ta planète, tout sera beaucoup plus simple.

-Jim a dit que ça allait être compliqué du fait que chez moi les navires voguent sur l'eau. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi.

-Jim a raison. Quand ce pirate t'a enlevée, c'était complètement différent. Il n'est pas resté longtemps.

-Ils sont restés plusieurs jours. Le temps de mettre le royaume à sac.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il se contrefichait de l'état de leur navire, non ?

Melody sembla réfléchir.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention sur le coup. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fière allure. Et puis, quelques jours après, nous avons rejoint Mandragore puis le navire d'Amelia.

-Pour un navire qui resterait plusieurs semaines -et je pense que ce sera le cas- il faudra pouvoir l'adapter à un milieu humide.

-Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?

Delbert sembla réfléchir à son tour.

-Je pense que c'est possible. Avec quelques modifications...Mais ça pourrait bien prendre des mois et il faudra payer des mécaniciens.

-Mes parents les paieront, j'en suis sûre !

Delbert secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

-Les mécaniciens ne croiront pas une telle promesse. Bien, je vais...T'avancer l'argent. Et tes parents me rembourseront quand nous te ramèneront chez toi.

Melody lui sauta au cou et Delbert sourit d'un air gêné.

-Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça peut prendre des mois.

-Peu m'importe. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de les retrouver alors quelques mois de plus...Ca me laissera le temps de trouver l'emplacement exact.

Delbert ouvrit la bouche quand ils entendirent un cri étouffé provenant du salon.

* * *

-Elle met longtemps à revenir, non ? Demanda Jim d'un air inquiet.

Sarah eut un sourire.

-Elle est plus proche que jamais de retrouver sa famille. Elle ne voit sûrement pas le temps passer. Le rassura sa mère.

-Sûrement, soupira le jeune homme.

-Elle te racontera tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

La porte de l'auberge fut poussée et ils virent Melody arriver, l'air plus fatiguée que jamais.

-Trois filles et un garçon !

-Quoi ? Demanda Jim sans comprendre alors que Sarah souriait.

-Delbert et Amelia ont eu trois filles et un garçon !

-Comment peux-tu...

-J'y étais quand ça s'est produit. Et j'ai dû gérer Delbert. Le pauvre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi paniqué.

Jim la fixa d'un air surpris.

-Tu étais là quand...

-Non, une fois le médecin arrivé, Delbert est régulièrement sorti du salon sous le coup de la panique et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le rassurer, non ?

Jim eut un sourire.

-Et concernant ta planète ?

-Oh, nous n'avons pas trouvé grand chose. Mais Delbert a dit qu'il paierait les mécaniciens pour reconfigurer le navire. Mes parents le rembourseront.

Sarah alla se préparer un thé tandis que Jim ne cessait de sourire, les yeux fixés sur Melody.

-On dirait que tout s'arrange pour toi. Tu sais comment ils ont appelé leurs enfants ?

-Le garçon s'appelle Connor. Les filles, c'est Evangeline, Anya et Annabeth.

-Dis donc je plains Delbert et Connor, entourés de filles...

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire.

* * *

Au final, les deux adolescents finirent à nouveau par s'éloigner. Melody trop prise par ses recherches. Et Jim par ses examens. Ils ne se voyaient que peu, ce que bien sûr Sarah déplorait. Elle se disait que tout finirait par s'arranger quand Jim aurait terminé son cursus.

-Sarah ? Demanda Melody, le soir, juste avant que l'inauguration commence. Cette chanson, je l'ai écrite...Quand ça n'allait pas entre Jim et moi. Est-ce que...

-Je pense que tu devrais la chanter quand même. Vous n'avez pas vraiment parlé alors ainsi il comprendra ce que tu as vraiment ressenti.

Melody eut l'air rassurée mais se mordit tout de même les lèvres.

-J'espère qu'il ne le pendra pas mal.

-Mais non, voyons. Jim ne sait pas comment tu as bien pu te sentir. Autant qu'il le sache.

La princesse acquiesça et Sarah termina de la coiffer. C'est que c'était la fête ce soir. Jim rentrerait de l'académie -diplômé ou non- et l'auberge était enfin finie. Melody souffla.

Sarah ayant fini, elles descendirent et posèrent pour une photo. Melody s'en sentit honorée.

-Madame Donwoodie ? Avant que vous nous jouiez un air, je voulais que Melody nous chante une chanson.

Gênée par les regards tournés vers elle, Melody s'installa néanmoins derrière le piano, souffla et commença.

* * *

Jim tout fraîchement diplômé, engoncé dans un uniforme blanc, s'approcha de l'auberge d'où s'élevait des notes. Les robots policiers l'accompagnaient et ouvrirent la porte sous l'air effrayé de Sarah. Et puis elle vit son fils en uniforme et applaudit de toutes ses forces. Cependant, les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers Melody qui commença à chanter.

 _Nous nous disons « adieu », je tourne le dos_

 _Je m'enfuis, je m'enfuis, si prévisible_

 _Juste après, tu me vois me briser_

 _Comme un os, comme un os, je suis si fragile_

 _Je prends tout de toi_

 _Mais toi tu prendrais n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?_

La voix de la jeune fille semblait ravir tous les clients. Jim se rappela d'à quel moment exactement elle avait commencé à écrire à cette chanson et se douta que c'était durant la période de leur éloignement. Les yeux fermés, elle était habillée de la belle robe rouge qu'elle avait acheté il y avait des mois de cela. Il la trouvait magnifique.

 _Je m'enfuis, je m'enfuis, comme un fils prodigue_

 _Est-ce que tu ne m'attendrais pas, est-ce que tu ne m'attendrais pas_

 _J'ai si honte, j'ai si honte, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi_

 _Et tu m'attends, et tu m'attends_

Jim se sentit pris au cœur par sa chanson. Les paroles étaient belles et reflétaient parfaitement leur relation d'il y a quelques mois.

 _Je pars vers Dieu sait où_

 _Je me répète « avance sans jamais regarder en arrière »_

 _Il n'y a aucun endroit où aller si tu n'y es pas_

 _Je tiens fermement la corde qui me relie à toi, mais elle s'effiloche_

 _Et je prendrais tout de toi_

 _Mais toi tu prendrais n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'aperçut et loupa une note de piano avant de détourner le regard. Elle regrettait probablement qu'il n'entende la chanson. De son côté, Sarah avait rejoint son fils.

-Sa chanson est magnifique, non ?

-Elle aussi elle est magnifique, murmura-t-il avant de rougir.

-Elle avait peur que tu ne lui en veuilles pour la chanson.

-Je ne pourrais pas. Les paroles sont tellement justes !

 _Je m'enfuis, je m'enfuis, comme un fils prodigue_

 _Est-ce que tu ne m'attendrais pas, est-ce que tu ne m'attendrais pas_

 _J'ai si honte, j'ai si honte, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi_

 _Et tu m'attends, et tu m'attends_

Il l'avait déjà entendue chanter sur le navire, mais c'était totalement différent. Sa chanson venait du cœur et il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle aurait pu autant monter dans les aigus.

 _Tout le monde veut avoir raison_

 _Mais seulement s'il fait nuit ou que le jour se lève_

 _Je continue à chercher mon chemin pour revenir, mon chemin pour revenir_

Melody évitait de le regarder, gênée.

-Tu sais, Jim, je serais toi, je saisirais ma chance ce soir, dit Ben. Elle a son succès notre princesse.

Jim regarda autour d'eux et ne put que constater que le robot disait vrai. Et il comprenait tous ces gens.

 _Je m'enfuis, je m'enfuis, comme un fils prodigue_

 _Est-ce que tu ne m'attendrais pas, est-ce que tu ne m'attendrais pas_

 _J'ai si honte, j'ai si honte, mais j'ai tant besoin de toi_

 _Et tu m'attends, et tu m'attends_

 _Je m'enfuis, je m'enfuis, loin de toi, loin de toi._

Les notes au piano se turent et Melody eut droit à une véritable ovation. Elle s'inclina à plusieurs reprises, puis se dirigea vers Jim.

-Tu as réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Désolée pour la chanson, mais...

-Elle est magnifique ! La complimenta-t-il en embrassant son front.

Aussitôt, elle rougit. Avant que Melody n'ait le temps de répliquer, Jim l'entraîna dans une danse. Delbert et Amelia échangèrent un regard. L'alchimie entre les deux adolescents était de plus en plus évidente au fil du temps.

Les deux jeunes ne se quittaient pas des yeux et Melody n'aurait su comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait si ce n'est que ça ressemblait beaucoup au bonheur. Jim y entraîna ensuite sa mère et Melody alla s'installer près de la fenêtre. En levant les yeux, elle vit une étoile dans le ciel. Elle était près d'un nuage et sa forme, à s'y méprendre, faisait penser au visage de Silver.

Jim arriva à ses côtés.

-Regarde, dit-elle en lui montrant.

Au moment où Jim tournait la tête, le nuage bougea, donnant l'impression que le visage souriait en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Jim prit sa main et elle sut que tout comme elle il était nostalgique mais en même temps heureux. Il avait atteint son plus beau rêve. Quant à elle, elle était proche de retrouver sa famille. Pour une fois ce fut elle qui joua avec ses doigts et il se tourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

-Je crois que malgré les circonstances, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Comment faut-il t'appeler maintenant ? Capitaine Hawkins ?

Jim rit.

-Ceux sous mes ordres oui. Mais pour toi ce sera toujours Jim.

Il effleura brièvement sa joue. Avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur par l'arrière cuisine.

-Ca fait des mois que je te l'ai promis. Alors je crois qu'il est temps que je tienne la première promesse que je t'ai faite.

Il saisit son surf qu'il avait posé contre un mur de l'auberge.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Oh allez, où est passé ton courage, Melody Benson ? Je ne te lâcherai pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Jim monta sur son surf et lui tendit la main.

-Tu veux monter devant ou derrière moi ?

-Je crois que je serai plus rassurée si c'était toi qui me tenais.

Jim eut un sourire alors qu'elle saisissait sa main. Il l'aida à monter et se positionner.

-Tu te tiens à la voile d'une main. Comme ça tu suivras mes mouvements.

A sa façon crispée, il sut qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

-Et surtout tu te détends. Aie confiance en moi.

Melody ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se rappela ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit là dans le canot. Elle les rouvrit et acquiesça. Avec un sourire, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur la voile, Jim enclencha le surf et ils décollèrent.

* * *

 **La chanson est de OneRepublic, Prodigal. C'est une chanson que j'adore et que je trouve qui correspond à la situation quand Melody l'écrit. A la semaine prochaine :)**


	15. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite. Je peux désormais vous dire que la fic comptera 25 chapitres en tout :) Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Grimsby soupira. Sa majesté Ariel n'avait pas souhaité fêter son anniversaire. Pas même un gâteau. Louis en déprimait dans sa cuisine. Ils déprimaient tous. La princesse Melody avait beau être critiquée par certains sujets, son absence se faisait de plus en plus pesante. C'était elle qui apportait le plus de gaieté dans le château.

Grimsby cependant commençait à se rendre compte que si la princesse ne réapparaissait pas, un autre problème allait finir par se poser. Qui succéderait au prince Eric et la princesse Ariel ? Elle était la seule héritière étant donné que les Benson n'avaient pas eu d'autre enfant. Avec un soupir, le vieux majordome vaqua à ses tâches habituelles.

* * *

-Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? Demanda Flash à un Tip déprimé.

Il leur semblait que ça faisait bien plus d'un an que leur amie avait disparu. Le pingouin jeta un regard au roi Triton, quelques mètres plus loin. Il faisait peine à voir. Toute la famille leur faisait de la peine. Mais ils avaient beau chercher, chercher et encore chercher, ils ne trouvaient rien de plus. C'était à se demander s'ils la reverraient un jour...Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir était rare...

* * *

Ariel se demandait quelle malédiction pouvait bien frapper sa famille. Sa mère et sa fille...Elle secoua la tête. Non, sa fille n'était pas morte. Elle devait garder espoir. Et puis, son cœur de mère ne cessait d'espérer que le jeune homme aperçu auprès d'elle lorsque cette grande porte s'était ouverte prenait soin d'elle. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Eric mais c'était la chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait désormais pour ne pas perdre la tête.

* * *

Bien loin de penser à tout ça, Melody profitait de l'instant passé avec Jim. Sa main posée sur sa hanche lui paraissait brûlante. Mais elle ne se focalisa pas dessus. Jim ne cessait de prendre de l'altitude et elle serrait la voile de toutes ses forces, tremblante d'appréhension. La main de Jim sur sa hanche se resserra, il essayait visiblement de la rassurer. Autant dans le canot, parmi les étoiles et assise près de Silver et Jim, elle avait eu peur mais s'était sentie en sécurité. Mais là...Il y avait beaucoup moins de sécurité. Elle avait peur de tomber à tout instant.

Le nouveau capitaine sembla estimer qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop jouer avec les nerfs de la princesse niveau altitude et enclencha plus de gaz. Melody se retrouva plaquée contre lui et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation.

-Ca va ? Cria-t-il pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Elle acquiesça. Il se demanda un instant si elle était incapable de parler ou si elle doutait qu'il ne puisse l'entendre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se détendre, sans pour autant se détacher de lui.

Il fit un tour basique de la planète avant de finalement s'arrêter à un autre coin qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il surplombait la clairière et se trouvait en hauteur. Quand on s'asseyait sur ce bout de falaise, on y voyait les étoiles tellement nettement que ça en était un spectacle plus que magnifique.

Il y arrêta son surf et ils en descendirent tous les deux.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Melody alors que Jim saisissait sa main et qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux. J'ai essayé d'éviter d'y penser mais...

-L'anniversaire de ta mère ? Questionna Jim et elle tourna un visage triste vers lui.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur sa joue.

-Tu sais je suis sûr que dans peu de temps, tu la serreras dans tes bras. Et on pourra lui raconter notre aventure.

-C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, Jim.

-Je compte ramener tous les honneurs en étant le capitaine qui te ramènera chez toi. Je suis sûr que comme ça, tes parents ne diront rien quant à ton choix de...

-Mon choix de quoi ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Tout dépend de comment on peut définir notre relation, maintenant.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez d'attendre que...Que ce soit le bon moment. Murmura la princesse.

-Je crois qu'à force d'attendre le bon moment, il n'arrivera jamais, répondit Jim sur le même ton.

Leurs têtes se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre. Le cœur battant, Melody combla la distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Enfin. Le baiser était loin de l'effleurement de la dernière fois. Melody finit par se retrouver assise sur les genoux de Jim alors que la fougue l'emportait. Ils finirent par se séparer et Jim posa son front contre le sien.

-Je crois que ça valait le coup d'attendre, rit-il.

Melody acquiesça.

-Je sais maintenant que...Je suis vraiment amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

Jim caressa la joue de la brune.

-Je crois que j'ai commencé à t'aimer le jour où je t'ai entendue chanter.

-Dis donc, c'est que tu deviens romantique.

Jim haussa les épaules d'un air gêné et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-En ce qui concerne ta chanson...Je l'ai trouvée parfaite. Tu devrais te produire à l'auberge en attendant...De rentrer chez toi.

-C'est bien beau, mais quand je rentrerais chez moi, que se passera-t-il...Pour nous ?

Jim soupira.

-On avisera quand on y sera. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, c'est de profiter de ce qu'on a.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et ils admirèrent une comète qui passait. Cet instant resterait le plus beau à leurs yeux.

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

D'un air pressé, il chercha l'auberge. Il avait appris qu'elle avait été rebâtie. Il eut un sourire alors que la nuit tombait. On voyait de la lumière par les fenêtres et une musique se fit entendre.

 _Comme une enfant qui rêve au prince charmant_

 _Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend_

 _Je ferme les yeux et tout est si différent_

 _C'est le début je le sens_

Il poussa la porte tout en ayant bien entendu reconnu la voix. C'est donc qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle. Il s'assura que son visage était caché, il ne voulait pas être reconnu tout de suite.

 _On m'a rien dit_

 _Je savais que c'était toi_

 _Une autre vie_

 _Commençait ce jour là_

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé si on omettait le style vestimentaire qui faisait plus penser à une princesse qu'il y a deux ans auparavant.

 _Une évidence, une prière, une urgence_

 _Qui devient nous_

Il commanda un alcool et jeta un regard nostalgique à la jeune fille. Jeune femme plutôt. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ans, maintenant.

 _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

 _Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

 _L'amour nous rassure, brise les mur des incertitudes_

 _J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard_

 _Je serais le dernier des remparts_

 _Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

 _C'est le début je le sens_

Il n'y avait pas de trace de Jim et il se demanda si ses projets s'étaient réalisés. Il se demanda aussi si Melody et lui avaient concrétisé.

 _Deux étrangers dans une même aventure_

 _Deux étrangers vont changer le futur_

 _D'une même espoir, le besoin d'y croire vraiment_

 _C'est le début je le sens_

Son regard tomba sur un mur de photos. Il y en avait avec les deux adolescents mais rien ne disait s'ils étaient devenus plus qu'amis.

 _Et même si la route est bien longue à la finalement_

 _Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

 _L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

 _J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard_

 _Je serais le dernier des remparts_

 _Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

 _C'est le début je le sens_

 _L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

 _J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard_

 _Je serais le dernier des remparts_

La mère de Jim le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait l'avoir reconnu. Le regard de Melody survola la pièce sans cependant s'arrêter sur lui. Il s'aperçut qu'elle portait un collier en forme de comète.

 _Je savais bien que dans le noir_

 _Comme moi quelque part_

 _Tu ne vivais plus que pour moi_

 _J'étais si sûr de toi_

 _Comptons les heures qui nous séparent_

Ce fut le robot qui le servit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice. Il continua de fixer le spectacle apaisant de la princesse chantant du fond de son cœur.

 _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

 _Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

 _L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

 _J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard_

 _Je serais le dernier des remparts_

 _Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

 _C'est le début je le sens_

 _L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes_

 _J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard_

 _Je serais le dernier des remparts_

Elle avait beau être loin de chez elle, elle semblait plus qu'épanouie et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

 _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

 _Et même quand la vie te fait peur_

 _Je serai là, c'est le début je le sens_

Il se demanda si c'était aussi elle qui avait écrit la chanson. En tout cas, elle semblait amener du monde à l'auberge et ce n'était pas plus mal.

 _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

 _Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

 _Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

 _C'est le début je le sais._

La chanson s'acheva sous les applaudissements et il s'y joignit de bon cœur. La brune s'installa non loin de lui et Sarah lui servit à boire.

-Tu as l'air d'humeur joyeuse, remarqua la tenancière.

-Jim rentre demain ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air euphorique et Sarah elle même eut un sourire face à son enthousiasme.

-Il m'a manqué à moi aussi. Six mois, c'était long. Je me demande si il aura trouvé les coordonnées de ta planète.

-Je l'espère. Les mécaniciens devraient avoir bientôt fini de reconfigurer un navire pour qu'il puisse passer de l'air à la mer.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé tous les deux ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer.

-Silver ? S'exclama Melody en se tournant vers lui avec un air de pure joie sur le visage.

* * *

Melody dévisagea le brigand alors qu'il retirait sa capuche. Il n'avait pas changé. Avant même qu'elle ne soit à sa hauteur, il avait déjà ouvert les bras. Avec un petit rire, il la serra contre lui. Sarah s'estimant de trop, alla s'occuper d'autres clients. Silver la relâcha et elle s'installa à sa table.

-Tu as l'air heureuse. Remarqua-t-il alors que Morph venait lui faire la fête.

Il sourit d'un air affectueux au polymorphe.

-Je me suis fait à cette planète.

-En parlant de ça...Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai les coordonnées de ta planète et que j'estimais juste de te les transmettre.

-Silver...Souffla-t-elle en portant les mains à son visage. C'est...C'est sérieux ? Parce que depuis que je suis ici, j'étudie à l'académie. J'ai déjà mis pas mal de temps à trouver que je venais d'une autre planète et pas d'un monde. Le nom de ma planète a aussi mis du temps à me sauter aux yeux dans mes recherches.

-Et les coordonnées ne sont pas révélées dans les livres de l'académie.

Elle acquiesça.

-Et c'est pour ça que Jim...

-Les cherche pour toi pendant ses voyages. Mais...Il est capitaine ?

La brune acquiesça et il eut un sourire.

-J'aurais voulu voir ça. Le voir dans son costume blanc.

-Comment savez-vous que le costume est blanc ?

-Parce que j'ai été capitaine avant d'être pirate, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Cadeau de Jim ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en montrant la comète autour de son cou.

Melody eut un sourire tendre en touchant le pendentif du bout des doigts.

-Jim s'est rendu compte que j'avais toujours ce réflexe de chercher mon collier et que j'étais triste à chaque fois que je me rappelais son absence alors...

-Tu m'en diras tant...Et toi et lui ?

-Quand il a été diplômé.

-Aussi longtemps ? Demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Je...Je m'étais effacée pour qu'il atteigne son rêve. Et il y a eu des interférences.

Le pirate sourit.

-Pour les coordonnées de ta planète...

-Ca peut attendre que Jim soit là ? Il vous en voudrait de ne pas vous voir ! Et puis de toute manière, je veux que vous veniez avec moi chez moi.

Silver voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais Melody se leva pour aller prendre son rôle de serveuse plus au sérieux et il eut un sourire. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il se demanda à quel point Jim avait changé. Et il avait hâte de voir leurs retrouvailles. Il se dit ensuite que ça allait être dur, pour Melody de reprendre le rôle de princesse qui était le sien.

-Alors la princesse perdue va rentrer chez elle...Murmura-t-il.

Il avait entendu ce surnom en venant à l'auberge. Il eut un sourire en la regardant évoluer dans l'auberge. Vraiment, ça allait être dur pour elle de reprendre ses habitudes princières.

* * *

Melody ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le retour de Silver et le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle...Elle songea brutalement que son retour allait être rude. Elle se demanda comment allaient réagir ses parents au fait qu'elle était avec quelqu'un. Comment ils allaient réagir à son retour, tout court. Elle, elle se sentait surexcitée.

-Hey, princesse Benson, une bière !

Melody compta jusqu'à dix pour s'exhorter au calme. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé un travail sur les docks, Cameron venait régulièrement à l'auberge. Oh, il restait correct une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais il se soûlait et devenait...Agaçant et collant. Et ce soir, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Un miracle qu'elle ait pu aller chanter et parler avec Silver.

La brune déposa la bière et Cameron saisit son poignet.

-Viens boire avec moi.

-Pitié, Cameron, ne me fais pas ton numéro ce soir !

-Et pourquoi ? C'est la dernière nuit où je peux essayer étant donné qu'Hawkins revient demain.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel tout en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

-Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans un an, tu ne m'auras jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime. Et que je déteste les garçons dans ton genre.

Cameron lui lança un regard noir. Qu'elle soutint. Sarah ayant d'autres clients, elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle ne vit pas que le regard d'un certain cyborg fixait le jeune homme d'un air mauvais.

-Alors ? Demanda Sarah.

-Il a les coordonnées de ma planète apparemment. Tu lui en veux encore ?

-Il m'a donné -de manière détournée, je sais- de quoi reconstruire mon auberge, non ? Et sans lui Jim ne t'aurait pas connue.

Melody eut un sourire et suivit Sarah du regard pour la voir s'asseoir face à Silver. Quant à elle, elle continua son service, son cœur battant en songeant à ses retrouvailles avec Jim le lendemain, et avec sa famille bientôt.

* * *

-Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. On va fermer, tu sais.

Cameron redressa la tête et fixa le visage de Melody. Le blond tendit la main mais elle recula son visage avec un soupir blasé.

-Il serait temps que tu abandonnes, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Mais comment tu peux lui rester fidèle alors qu'il est parti six mois ? Je n'en reviens pas ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, tanguant légèrement mais la fixant d'un air déterminé.

Melody ne sut pas ce que Cameron s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait eu l'air de vouloir prendre son poignet mais une main de métal l'avait arrêté.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir, mon p'tit gars.

Cameron sembla un instant vouloir se rebeller mais son regard tomba sur les machineries en métal du cyborg et il quitta l'auberge de son pas mal assuré.

-Merci, dit Melody.

Silver lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Rien que de très normal. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

-Pour vous présenter à mes parents sous un meilleur jour.

Silver soupira.

-Avouez que naviguer avec nous vous tente, non ? Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Toi, tu me connais trop.

-Vous voulez dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda Sarah.

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser...

-Chambre au bout du couloir à l'étage.

-Hey c'est moi qui dors dans celle là !

-Et je doute que Jim apprécie. Dit Sarah.

-J'y peux rien, il y a son odeur, avoua Melody avant de rougir et de monter dans sa propre chambre pour une fois, sans discuter.

Silver et Sarah la regardèrent monter avec un sourire.

-Ils se sont bien trouvés, non ? Demanda le cyborg alors que Morph s'installait sur sa tête en gloussant.

Sarah avait un sourire tendre.

-Ca va être dur pour eux quand elle va rentrer. Elle avec son rôle de princesse. Et lui, épris de liberté et de planètes à explorer. Ca va être dur pour Jim de la voir autrement et de se faire à ce qu'elle soit connue. A ce qu'elle ait des obligations. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils pourront surmonter ça, mais c'est pour ça que je serais là. Et vous aussi. Ils auront besoin de nous, vous savez.

En haut des escaliers, Melody s'était figée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle eut ensuite un air déterminé. Non, Jim et elle parviendraient à surmonter tout ça. Ils surmontaient tout. Ensembles.

* * *

Jim ordonna l'amarrage du navire. Il était épuisé mais pressé. Il essayait de faire en sorte à ce que ça ne se voit pas. Mais ses hommes de temps à autres lui jetaient un regard légèrement moqueur. Il n'en prit pas ombrage. Eux aussi étaient pressés de retrouver leur famille après tout. Il regarda les voiles inondées de lumière -il pensait automatiquement à Silver dans ces moments là- et son cœur se gonfla de fierté.

Et puis il descendit de la passerelle. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher Melody que celle-ci était déjà dans ses bras. Le brun sourit et la serra contre lui en la faisant tournoyer sous les rires de certaines personnes présentes. Et de la brune également. Il cessa de tourner et la serra simplement contre lui en la regardant.

-C'était long. Dit-elle.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne voulait plus la quitter du regard.

-Ta chambre était confortable.

-Ma chambre ?

-J'avais ton odeur, avoua-t-elle et il sourit. Alors, Capitaine Hawkins, pas trop dur de prendre ses fonctions ?

-J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Par contre, il y a une chose que je veux faire depuis que je t'ai retrouvée mais tu parles trop.

Melody sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. Il y eut quelques sifflements mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Jim posa ensuite son front contre le sien.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé ta planète.

-Oh, à propos de ça !

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et il se demanda ce qui se passait. Elle lui vola d'abord un autre baiser et posa ensuite la tête sur son torse avec un soupir bienheureux.

-Il y a un vieil ami à nous qui est venu à l'auberge hier.

-Un vieil ami ? Demanda Jim avec un air interrogateur et Melody acquiesça. Il est là ?

-Il est avec ta mère là bas.

Jim prit la main de Melody et il se dirigea vers la silhouette de Silver.

* * *

Silver avait assisté au retrouvailles du couple avec un sourire. Les hommes de Jim les applaudirent et les sifflèrent. Quant à lui, il se permit de détailler le jeune homme alors qu'il venait vers lui. Il portait un uniforme bleu et un chapeau sur la tête. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et sa natte était plus longue que lorsqu'il l'avait connu. Il avait toujours cette boucle d'oreille et une barbiche ornait son menton.

Jim enlaça d'abord sa mère qui fit une remarque sur son air négligé.

-Venez tous au Benbow, lança-t-il à ses hommes qui ne se firent pas prier avec des exclamations de joie.

-Jim...Commença Sarah.

-Je leur dois bien ça !

Jim se tourna ensuite vers Silver qui put avoir un aperçu de son bonheur.

-Quel bon vent vous amène, demanda le capitaine, gardant Melody contre lui ?

-J'ai trouvé certaines coordonnées.

Silver analysa Jim et vit plusieurs émotions passer dans son regard. Joie, peur, appréhension, douleur. Le pirate pensait savoir ce qui l'agitait ainsi.

-Et les travaux sur le navire ? Demanda-t-il à sa petite amie.

-Bientôt terminés, normalement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge, suivant les hommes de Jim qui devisaient gaiement. Sarah et Melody prirent aussitôt le service alors que l'auberge se remplissait. Jim s'installa avec Silver et ils semblèrent se plonger dans une conversation plus que sérieuse, avec deux ou trois hommes de l'équipage du jeune homme à leurs côtés.

-Une chanson, une chanson ! On sait qu'elle a une voix magnifique !

Melody rougit et jeta un regard interrogateur à Jim. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il avait laissé entendre que sa petite amie chantait merveilleusement bien alors forcément. Sarah lui fit signe d'accéder à leur requête et la princesse alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Jim eut un sourire en l'entendant chanter sa dernière chanson. Ses hommes semblèrent subjugués et certaines de leurs femmes aussi.

-Elle n'est pas si loin sa planète, s'exclama Jim d'un air surpris. A quelques jours de navigation.

Ses hommes ne parurent pas étonnés. Après tout, la princesse perdue était connue à Mandragore.

-C'est parce que sa planète est un peu trop arriérée niveau navigation ou ressources qu'elle n'est pas connue par ici. Tu te sens prêt ?

-A rencontrer ses parents et à la voir dans son rôle ? Demanda Jim en fixant Melody chanter, un air doux sur le visage. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais être dépaysé.

-Capitaine Hawkins ? Si vous avez besoin d'hommes pour ce voyage...

Jim sourit à un matelot, un peu plus jeune que lui.

-C'est gentil, Hurt, mais je doute que les instances supérieures nous autorisent à...

-Détrompez-vous, capitaine Hawkins ! Intervint Amelia en arrivant et en jetant un regard équivoque à Silver qui prit un air penaud.

Delbert arriva, les quatre enfants derrière lui.

-Il se trouve que les instances supérieures ont accepté l'idée il y a des mois lorsque nous leur avons soumis notre projet quand nous avons entamé nos travaux pour faire passer un navire de l'air à l'eau. Il se trouve d'ailleurs que ce projet est terminé. Vous pourrez donc lever l'ancre quand vous le souhaiterez, après quelques jours de repos bien sûr.

Jim fit la moue. Cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas. Il était à peine arrivé qu'il devait se faire à l'idée...A quoi était-il si réticent d'ailleurs ? Silver lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu es devenu quelqu'un, Jimbo. Je doute qu'ils aient quelque chose à redire. Et tu ne crois pas qu'il est plus que temps qu'elle puisse retrouver sa famille ? Ca va bientôt faire deux ans. Ses parents ont loupé deux années de sa vie. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin d'aide avec Morgana ?

-Je le sais bien. C'est juste que je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas revenir. Elle voudra rester auprès de ses parents.

-Moi je pense qu'elle est aussi faite pour voyager. Avec toi.

Après ces paroles, Silver s'éloigna pour aller chercher à boire et laisser Jim à ses pensées.

* * *

Melody ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle réalisait qu'enfin elle allait revoir ses parents. Sa famille, ses sujets, ses amis. Elle allait pouvoir leur présenter Jim.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, murmura celui-ci d'une voix à moitié endormie en passant la main sur sa taille.

Ils s'étaient tout naturellement couchés dans la chambre du jeune homme, comme ils le faisaient avant qu'il n'accomplisse son voyage. A ce moment là, ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, dont trois à dormir ensembles. Ce n'est pas comme si ils n'avaient pas dormi dans le même lit avant d'être ensembles, mais leur relation était passée à un stade supérieur.

-Désolé, j'ai loupé nos un an et ton anniversaire, marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle passait la main dans ses cheveux, redressée sur un coude.

-Mon plus cadeau c'est que tu sois là. Et ce que Silver nous as ramené...

-J'espère que je serais digne de toi aux yeux de tes parents.

-Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ? Tu m'as sauvée au moins trois fois. Et ce ne sont pas le genre de parents que tu crois.

Melody reposa sa tête contre son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras. Il avait perçu dans sa voix qu'elle était elle même anxieuse. Elle traça des ronds sur son ventre et il s'empêcha de rire à ses chatouilles. Comme elle, il espérait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. De toute manière, ils le sauraient dans quelques jours. Après quelques minutes, Jim s'endormit. Melody se mit à fixer le plafond et une question se posa à elle : est-ce que Jim allait plaire à ses parents ?

* * *

 **La chanson vient du dessin animé Anastasia. A la semaine prochaine, et merci de me suivre et de commenter ça me fait très plaisir !**


	16. Perturbée

**Coucou ! Voila le chapitre de la semaine ! Je pense que la fin devrait vous plaire :)**

* * *

 **Perturbée**

Discrètement, Jim se leva pour ne pas réveiller Melody qui grommela dans son sommeil. Il eut un petit sourire et la borda. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Elle s'était souvent tournée, il l'avait senti. Il ferma doucement la porte et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa mère. Silver n'était visiblement pas encore levé.

Sarah posa d'autorité un chocolat chaud devant lui et il le prit dans ses mains avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Si tu cherches ton surf solaire, Melody l'a rangé dans sa chambre.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Elle l'a utilisé ?

-Oh, elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Sarah se mordit la lèvre mais Jim l'enjoignit à développer.

-Cameron a trouvé un travail et passe son temps à l'auberge le soir.

-Il la harcèle ? Demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

-Oh rien de ce que tu imagines. Mais elle a souvent eu besoin de s'aérer l'esprit alors...

-Elle a fait du surf toute seule ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Si tu veux tout savoir elle n'allait pas bien haut.

Jim retint un ricanement.

-Je sais qu'elle ne t'en dira rien, Jim...Mais ces derniers mois ont été très durs pour elle. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu le saches, mais elle a vraiment le mal du pays. Elle le cache bien sûr, mais je suis une mère, je vois ce genre de choses.

Jim se perdit dans ses pensées à ces mots.

 _C'était le matin de l'embarquement. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu filer en laissant Melody à l'auberge mais elle ne l'aurait pas accepté. Et puis, elle s'était endormie en le tenant si fort contre elle qu'il n'avait pu que la réveiller en se levant. Le silence avait régné jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur les docks._

 _Jim avait regardé **son** navire avec émerveillement. Certains de ses hommes étaient déjà là et l'analysaient du regard. Il s'était tourné vers Melody en la sentant se crisper. _

_-On a dit pas de larmes, dit-il en essuyant les joues de sa petite amie._

 _Il lui fit un sourire et la serra contre lui. Elle saisit ensuite sa main et y mit quelque chose._

 _-Ta mère m'a aidé. Pour quand je te manquerais. Et j'espère que ce sera le cas._

 _-Tu ne pourras que me manquer, tu sais bien que je t'aime._

 _Melody avait eu un sourire brave, qu'elle avait gardé tout le long qu'il embarquait en faisant connaissance avec ses hommes. Il s'était retourné un bref instant avant le décollage et avait perdu son air heureux. Pendant une seconde il avait vu le visage de Melody et la façon dont elle avait baissé la tête. Il avait compris à quel point elle aurait aimé partir avec lui plutôt que de rester en arrière. Son visage à lui s'affaissa durant quelques secondes aussi, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Mais il dut vite se ressaisir et donner ses ordres._

-L'idée du collier était de toi ? Demanda Jim.

Sarah acquiesça et Jim effleura sa chaîne.

 _Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit était tombée qu'il avait pris le temps de regarder ce que Melody lui avait donné. Une chaîne en argent avec un carré au bout, un peu comme il avait vu des gens faisant partie de l'armée en porter. Il avait ouvert le carré et une représentation d'une Melody souriante avait fait son apparition._

 _-Votre fiancée, capitaine ?_

 _Jim avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers le plus vieux de son équipage, un certain Edward Johnson._

 _-On peut dire ça._

 _-Hé, mais je l'ai déjà vue ! C'est la princesse perdue, s'était exclamé Hurt, le plus jeune d'entre eux._

 _Jim avait refermé le collier d'un geste sec alors que certains avaient des sifflements admiratifs. Seul Johnson avait vu le visage fermé de son capitaine._

 _-Il paraît qu'elle a le vertige._

 _-Et qu'elle ne connaît pas le nom de sa planète._

 _-Ce n'est pas une princesse comme les autres, commença Jim. Elle est plus garçon manqué. Elle sait se battre, elle ne fait pas que des minauderies et elle sait penser au bonheur de son entourage bien avant le sien. Et elle a la voix la plus belle du monde._

 _Jim avait essuyé les moqueries avec un air résigné. Il ne voulait pas être un de ces capitaine distant. Et puis quand il parlait de Melody, il s'emballait rapidement._

Melody ne se réveilla que bien plus tard et s'habilla d'un air encore endormi. Pour une fois, elle décida de ne pas s'attacher les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon de l'auberge, elle vit un petit groupe de l'équipage de Jim. Elle chercha le jeune homme du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Silver était également introuvable et elle supposa que les deux hommes devaient être ensembles.

-Si tu cherches Jim et Silver ils sont allés faire un tour.

-Je vais aller faire les courses, alors. Je tomberais peut-être sur eux.

Sarah acquiesça et lui donna la liste et l'argent et la princesse partit de l'auberge d'un air guilleret. Elle prit son temps en ville et se retrouva avec plusieurs sacs qu'elle transporta sans rechigner. Elle en avait pris l'habitude maintenant.

La brune arriva essoufflée au Benbow et se dépêcha d'aller poser les sacs en cuisine. Tout naturellement, Silver et Jim arrivèrent à ses côtés et l'aidèrent à ranger avant qu'ils n'aillent s'installer à une table.

-On compte partir dans trois jours, dit Jim. Vers ta planète. Hurt et Johnson viendront avec nous. Ce sont mes hommes les plus fidèles. Ainsi que Silver, ma mère, Amelia et Delbert, et quelques autres hommes.

Melody était soufflée que tout se passe aussi vite.

-Déjà ?

-Tu n'es pas pressée de revoir ta famille ? Demanda Silver alors que les dit Hurt et Johnson la dévisageaient d'un air étonné.

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais...Je vais devoir...

La jeune fille haussa les épaules tout en cherchant ses mots et en évitant le regard scrutateur de Jim posé sur elle.

-Là bas, ce ne sera pas pareil. Je veux dire...Je vais _vraiment_ devoir me comporter comme une princesse.

Silver lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu resteras notre Melody Benson, voyons.

Toute la tablée se détendit. Mais Jim vit bien que Melody ne s'était pas détendue.

* * *

La brune ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si réticente à rentrer chez elle. Bien sûr, elle ne le montrait pas. Et elle voulait vraiment revoir sa famille. Mais elle avait cette appréhension et trouvait que tout allait trop vite.

Elle finit par monter sur le toit de l'auberge, en passant par la chambre de Jim et regarda le ciel. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait l'agiter ainsi. Ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de sautiller sur place et de se dire que trois jours c'était encore bien trop long.

Elle se sentait coupable de ressentir ça. Mais elle ne se voyait pas devoir à nouveau assister à des bals, prendre des heures pour se préparer...Par contre, elle se voyait bien à nouveau nager dans l'océan. Elle songea à quel point ce pouvait être égoïste. Elle était prête à rentrer chez elle pour les avantages mais pas pour les inconvénients ? Elle songea à quel point ses parents devaient être tristes depuis deux ans et se sentit minable.

Elle descendit du toit (toujours par le même passage) et chercha Jim du regard. Ce dernier semblait cependant pris dans une grande conversation avec Hurt et Johnson et elle ne voulut pas les déranger ou se sentir de trop et continua son chemin. Elle aurait presque voulu faire un tour de surf solaire. Mais elle était persuadée que Jim se serait moqué de sa façon de faire, étant donné qu'elle n'allait pas bien haut. Elle préféra se diriger alors vers _leur_ clairière, triturant le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou.

 _-Ferme les yeux !_

 _-Jim ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il lui couvrait les yeux._

 _-J'ai un cadeau pour toi._

 _-En quel honneur ?_

 _-Eh bien, parce que ça fait bientôt un an et demi qu'on se connaît et six mois qu'on est ensembles._

 _Elle s'était laissée aller contre lui, elle voulait profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur avant qu'il ne parte. Il partait dans deux semaines. La jeune fille sentit qu'il lui accrochait un collier autour de cou mais attendit patiemment qu'il l'autorise à ouvrir les yeux._

 _Elle sentit qu'il passait devant elle et sentit aussi qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle profita du baiser._

 _-Allez, regarde, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie._

 _Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit les yeux et releva le pendentif en argent pour voir une comète en argent._

 _-J'aurais voulu trouver un bateau et une sirène ou quelque chose du genre. Mais j'ai pensé que la comète nous représentait bien plus._

 _-Jim...Murmura-t-elle en posant la main sur son cœur d'un air touché._

 _-On dirait que ça te plaît ! S'exclama Jim avec un sourire taquin._

 _Melody avait souri d'un air tendre._

 _-J'ai bien remarqué que tu as encore ce tic de chercher ton collier et que tu es triste quand tu te rappelles qu'il n'est plus là, alors..._

Elle revint à la réalité en arrivant près de la clairière. Elle décida finalement de se rendre à la falaise où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Cet instant resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

-Si c'est pas la princesse perdue.

Melody sursauta et découvrit sans grande surprise Cameron qui la fixait d'un air rageur. Prudemment, Melody avança finalement vers la ville. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cameron se rapprocha.

-Alors ton cher capitaine est rentré, hein ? Ca a du être la fête hier soir ?

Elle voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait insinuer mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Elle serra les dents, accélérant légèrement le pas.

-J'ai dépensé ma paie pour toi ! S'exclama le blond en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Pour moi ? Pour moi !

Il lui était impossible de rester calme en entendant ça.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de passer tes soirées à te saouler à l'auberge. C'était un poids pour moi comme pour Sarah de te faire sortir sans que tu ne fasses de dégâts. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'auras jamais une chance.

Elle vit Cameron serrer le poing du coin de l'oeil et se prépara à prendre la fuite. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de la frapper ou de lui faire du mal, mais elle savait qu'il était assez imprévisible.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Melody soupira et se rassura en voyant qu'ils arrivaient près des docks et qu'il y aurait du monde. Elle tourna à gauche pour se rendre vers l'auberge et les maisons avoisinantes la rassurèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je dis non ?

-S'il n'y avait pas eu ton cher capitaine...

-Je ne serais même pas ici.

Cameron saisit sa main entre la sienne et elle s'arrêta pour le fixer d'un air plus qu'énervé.

-Maintenant j'en ai assez. Il n'y a pas la moindre chance, tu comprends, pas la moindre, pour que je sorte avec toi. D'autant plus que dans quelques jours, je rentrerais enfin chez moi. Alors ce titre de princesse perdue cessera de me coller à la peau !

-Tu vas partir ? Demanda Cameron, brusquement décomposé alors qu'elle parvenait à retirer sa main et reprenait sa marche.

-Tu trouveras des tas d'autres filles. Et de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de moi !

Elle le vit crisper la mâchoire mais ignora son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir quand il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. C'est quand elle le mordit qu'il la relâcha, en passant les doigts sur sa lèvre ensanglantée.

-Tu pensais m'attendrir en faisant l'amoureux ? Je ne suis pas stupide.

Elle leva la main et le gifla. Cameron la repoussa, sûrement un peu trop brutalement et elle tomba dans une flaque d'eau et de boue derrière elle sous les rires d'une foule qui s'était assemblée.

-Elle a belle allure la princesse perdue ! Ricana Cameron alors qu'elle se relevait, dégoulinante.

Il se pencha vers elle.

-Il est où ton capitaine Hawkins quand tu as besoin de lui ? Trop occupé avec ses hommes ? Ce n'est pas la princesse perdue qu'on aurait du t'appeler mais la princesse des catastrophes.

Le rire des gens lui vrillait les oreilles. Elle aurait voulu courir, loin. Loin du visage souriant et triomphant de Cameron. Ou alors elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ce sourire stupide comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Estimant cependant qu'elle s'était assez fait humilier, elle préféra laisser Cameron avoir son heure de gloire et partit d'un pas rageur vers l'auberge.

* * *

Jim tout comme Silver, Edward et Jack en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et un bruit d'eau, se retourna. La princesse était couverte de boue et d'eau et semblait en proie à la rage malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je serais toi, je ne la laisserais pas seule, marmonna Edward.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Jim s'était déjà levé pour la rattraper et les clients se détournèrent tandis qu'Edward, Jack et Silver reprenaient leur conversation sur la planète de Melody.

* * *

Melody donna un coup de pied rageur dans la commode de sa chambre en enlevant ses vêtements et en essuyant ses larmes avec colère.

-Hey, doucement, cette commode n'y est pour rien.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Bien sûr, Jim l'avait vue et l'avait suivie.

-Tout le monde m'a vue c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air misérable tout en continuant de se déshabiller et ce n'est pas Jim qui allait l'arrêter.

-Oui et c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Moi je veux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état.

-Toujours le même abruti ! Explosa-t-elle. Comme si je ne me sentais pas assez minable et coupable d'avoir du mal à vouloir rentrer chez moi, il a fallu que cet imbécile m'embrasse et m'humilie une fois que je l'ai repoussé !

Jim perdit son air amusé et la tourna vers lui.

-Comment ça « cet imbécile m'embrasse » ?

-Je voulais m'aérer l'esprit en allant à notre falaise. Mais je suis tombée sur lui et il avait l'air bizarre alors j'ai préféré retourner vers l'auberge. Mais je lui ai dit que j'allais partir et il m'a embrassée et poussée dans cette flaque en se moquant de moi devant tout le monde.

Jim eut l'air coléreux.

-Il s'est juste vengé parce que je lui ai mordu la lèvre au sang.

-Ma sauvageonne ! Ricana Jim en la prenant contre lui alors qu'elle était en sous vêtement.

Melody rougit et pleura contre lui. Il se rappela de la première partie de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-C'est normal que tu aies du mal à rentrer chez toi. Mais je serai là, tu le sais bien, non ?

Elle acquiesça et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, Melody, mais...Tu risques d'attraper froid, alors soit tu te rhabilles, soit...

Elle le frappa dans l'épaule d'un air outré.

-Je vais d'abord prendre un bain. Mais je veux bien que tu me frottes le dos...

* * *

Jim et Melody se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Lovée dans ses bras, Melody imaginait Silver, Johnson et Hurt, attendre et attendre.

-Ils vont se demander ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps.

-J'en doute. Ils ne sont pas bêtes.

Il rit quand elle rougit et se redressa pour la fixer plus attentivement.

-Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si dur que ça. Il est temps que tu les retrouves et que tu me les présentes.

Melody se mordit la lèvre.

-Je doute que ce genre de comportement soit approuvé tu sais. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse chambre à part quand je serais...On sera rentrés.

Jim eut un sourire avant de se redresser et de s'habiller, imité par Melody.

-Ne leur donnons pas plus de chance de se moquer de nous.

* * *

D'un air sombre, Jim fixait Cameron qui avait osé se présenter à l'auberge comme si de rien n'était. Silver posa la main sur son épaule.

-Ignore-le. Il aura gagné sinon, tu le sais.

Jim acquiesça tout en suivant Melody du regard. Elle évitait de se trouver trop près de Cameron et il jugeait cela préférable.

-Et Melo ?

-Quoi Melo ? Demanda Jim.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée.

-Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose mais j'ai deviné le plus gros. Elle n'est pas sûre que je vais plaire à ses parents et elle a peur de reprendre son rôle. Je sais aussi qu'elle a peur pour notre couple.

Silver hocha la tête.

-Tu as mis le temps à lui mettre le grappin dessus à notre petite sirène.

-D'abord c'est _ma_ petite sirène. Ensuite, une fois qu'on est rentrés ici, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il y a eu plein d'occasions mais...Je ne sais pas, on avait tous les deux le sentiment que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Et puis, quand je suis entré à l'académie, elle s'est effacée volontairement ce qui n'a que compliqué les choses. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, il y a eu une inauguration à l'auberge. Et même si on savait que c'était le moment, elle avait écrit une chanson qui m'a fait me rendre compte plus encore d'à quel point ses sentiments pour moi étaient transparents.

Silver ne répondit pas à la longue réponse de Jim mais son regard s'égara sur Melody.

-Il est plus que temps que sa famille la retrouve.

-Il est temps que ce soit moi qui pense à son bonheur plutôt qu'au mien.

Jim fixa aussi Melody qui passait près de la table de Cameron et qui semblait échanger des mots avec celui-ci. Et puis, Melody repartit vers une autre table avant de sursauter quand le blond lui mit une tape sur les fesses. En deux secondes, Jim avait déjà saisi le blond par le col et l'avait fait sortir de l'auberge.

-Toi, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne te refasse pas le portrait !

-C'est vrai, le capitaine Hawkins est tellement parfait !

-Approche-toi encore d'elle, fais des gestes déplacés et là, je n'hésiterais pas ! Ca commence à bien faire.

Cameron ricana en époussetant son col.

-T'as rien dans le ventre, Hawkins. Il faut quoi : que je te la vole ou que je l'embrasse devant toi pour que tu aies le courage de faire quelque chose ?

Jim estima qu'il était temps que Cameron comprenne qu'il était sérieux et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.

-Que je ne te vois plus près de l'auberge, c'est clair ? Tu n'as plus à y entrer, que je sois là ou pas !

Jim allait le frapper une nouvelle fois quand il sentit que des petites mains le saisissaient par derrière pour le stopper et lui faire un câlin.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, entendit-il la voix étouffée de Melody.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord et baissa le poing.

-Que je ne te vois plus dans les parages.

Il prit ensuite la main de Melody, saisit son surf solaire qu'il avait préparé pour une ballade auparavant, et s'éloigna.

* * *

-Tu as peur ? Demanda Jim, la main dans les cheveux de Melody, assise entre ses genoux.

-Je suis terrorisée, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me remettre...Dans mon monde.

Jim passa les bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Il posa ensuite le menton sur le haut de sa tête. Il était aussi inquiet, mais il préférait garder ses inquiétudes pour lui.

-On sera tous avec toi.

-Je sais. Je t'aime.

Elle se retourna vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent avec les étoiles pour seuls témoins.

* * *

Jack Hurt était brun aux yeux verts. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans mais Jim savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il le regarda transporter les caisses sur son navire avec un sourire.

Edward Johnson n'était pas loin. Les cheveux grisonnants et des yeux alertes, il était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait également compter. Jim le vit éloigner Cameron qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rôder près du navire le jour du départ.

-Amenez les voiles, cria Jim.

Il regarda ensuite Melody qui se dirigeait vers lui, plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Pris d'une inspiration, il attendit le décollage puis lui fit prendre la barre, restant derrière elle. Il la sentit se détendre et se dit qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Au moins pour quelques heures.

* * *

-Eric ! Cria Ariel.

Celui-ci se retourna et Ariel déplora encore quelques mèches grises de plus dans les cheveux de son mari.

-On m'a signalé un bateau volant.

Alerte, Eric prit le bras de sa femme et ils sortirent presque en courant du domaine. Etait-ce les pirates qui revenaient ? Malgré lui, le prince eut un élan d'espoir. Est-ce que Melody...

Grimsby et d'autres les rejoignirent. Il voyait des personnes s'activer sur le navire qui entamait sa descente vers les flots. Ils furent tous surpris de ne pas voir de monstre semblable à ceux venus il y a deux ans de cela.

Ariel serrait le bras de son mari avec force, trépignante. Il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se transformer en sirène pour aller à la rencontre du navire, mais qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était dangereux ou non.

Il pressa sa main. Tous deux ressentaient un espoir qu'ils espéraient ne pas voir s'éteindre. Le navire se posa sur les flots et la configuration sembla changer d'aspect. Eric se tendit en apercevant celui qu'il reconnut comme le chef des pirates. Il ne pouvait pas le manquer, son corps remplacé par du métal l'avait choqué il y avait deux ans de cela. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas l'air armé et fronça les sourcils, restant sur ses gardes au cas où.

Il vit un jeune homme, qui avait l'air d'être le capitaine. Il le trouva jeune, et se rappela qu'il ressemblait à celui qu'Ariel avait décrit comme auprès de leur fille lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue quelques secondes quand cet énorme portail s'était ouvert en face d'eux. Il se permit d'espérer plus encore.

Et puis, son cœur rata un battement. De longs cheveux noirs. Un visage pâle tourné vers eux...Il vit Melody. Melody qui descendait du nid de pie pour pouvoir voir vers eux. Il sentit qu'Ariel pleurait contre elle et constata que ses propres joues étaient mouillées.

-Melody...Elle est revenue...Murmura Ariel, les mains sur son visage.

La rumeur se répandit rapidement derrière eux. Eric semblait ne pas pouvoir se rassasier de voir sa fille. Il ne voyait pas exactement l'expression de son visage. Ariel hésita encore à se transformer en sirène. Il vit Melody sauter des cordages pour se rendre auprès du capitaine et lui dire quelque chose. Celui-ci acquiesça en pressant légèrement sa main et Eric se demanda ce que ce geste signifiait. Le navire approchant, il put se rendre compte de l'absence du collier de Triton. Il vit un éclat argenté et se demanda alors ce que cela pouvait être.

Il se tendit en voyant sa fille enlacer le capitaine mais sentit Ariel se détendre contre lui et décida qu'il repenserait à ça plus tard. Melody alla alors en direction du bastingage et le capitaine l'aida à monter dessus en la prenant par la taille, geste qu'Eric n'aima pas, mais encore une fois, il remit ça à plus tard.

Le navire fit tomber son ancre dans l'océan et Melody plongea sans cependant se transformer, ce qui surprit Eric. Ariel se jeta dans l'océan sans se transformer non plus et elles se rejoignirent rapidement. Eric se réveilla et courut lui aussi vers l'océan.

Ariel avait déjà rejoint Melody et la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces en pleurant. Eric arriva à leur hauteur et serra les deux femmes de sa vie contre lui. Il ne sentait que larmes et émotion. Mais enfin, enfin, la famille Benson était à nouveau réunie.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :) Oui je sais c'est cruel de couper là xD**


	17. Retour aux sources

**On est mercredi, voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Retour aux sources**

Les quelques heures qui avaient suivi le décollage, Jim avait pu calmer et garder Melody auprès de lui. Très vite cependant, il l'avait envoyée à la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Sarah et Silver.

-Ca rappelle des souvenirs, non ? Rit Silver en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Melody acquiesça en silence et se mit à éplucher des carottes, la gorge nouée. Silver eut un regard envers Sarah, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment la réconforter. Sarah la prit par les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien.

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça mais son regard n'était pas totalement sûr, encore. Haussant les épaules, Sarah retourna à sa propre tâche, échangeant un regard de totale impuissance avec Silver. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point elle pouvait bien s'entendre avec celui qui avait détruit son auberge.

Melody se mit à fredonner et ils surent tous les deux qu'elle allait déjà mieux.

* * *

Jim regarda Connor, Evangeline, Anya et Annabeth courir partout, poursuivis par leur père. Amelia avait voulu jouer les seconds pour ce voyage, en profitant pour évaluer les compétences en tant que capitaine du jeune Hawkins.

Son regard tomba sur Melody qui semblait plongée en grande conversation avec Jack et Edward. Elle démontrait ce qu'elle expliquait avec de grands signes ce qui le fit rire.

-Elle fait bonne figure, dit Amelia.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, oui.

Et puis, Annabeth, Anya et Evangeline prirent d'assaut la jeune femme qui les prit contre elle avec un sourire avant de sembler leur raconter une histoire.

-Vas-tu la demander en mariage ?

Jim soupira.

-A mon avis, il va falloir que ses parents se fassent d'abord à son retour puis à notre histoire.

-Si j'ai bien compris, sa mère est tombée amoureuse de son père au premier regard. A ta place, je serais bien plus confiant que cela. Tu as toutes tes chances.

* * *

-Le capitaine Hawkins et la princesse Benson se sont bien trouvés, dit Jack et Edward acquiesça.

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient assis sur l'escalier menant à la barre. Melody avait simplement la tête posée sur l'épaule de leur capitaine qui avait quant à lui la main autour de sa taille. Ils ne parlaient pas, le simple fait d'être ensembles semblait leur suffire.

Le cyborg et la mère du capitaine se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Sarah Hawkins contemplait les étoiles autour d'eux et Silver profitait de Morph qui faisait l'imbécile.

* * *

-Comme il ne reste qu'un jour, soirée détente ! Assura Jim en levant son verre.

Il y eut des vivats parmi ses hommes mais Jim se tourna vers Melody qui devenait de plus en plus renfermée au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.

-Hey...

-Tu crois...Tu crois que Morgana les as asservis ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Si c'est le cas, on les libérera.

-Mais...Et si on ignore encore où elle se trouve ?

Jim lui releva le menton.

-Elle finira forcément par revenir sur ta planète. C'est Atlantica qu'elle veut.

Melody acquiesça d'un air mal assuré.

-Allez, viens partager une gigue avec moi !

Poussée par son petit ami, Melody finit par faire la fête comme tout le monde sous l'air rassuré de Jim, Silver et Sarah.

Jim et elle finirent même par trinquer au whisky et cela leur rappela quelques souvenirs qu'ils partagèrent avec Silver sous le rire de Sarah, la désapprobation de Delbert et les sourcils froncés d'Amelia.

* * *

Jim ordonna de faire la descente. Il voyait des personnes rassemblées sur le rivage. Une chevelure rousse lui indiqua que la mère de Melody en faisait partie. Il constata que Melody était encore dans le nid de pie. Etonnant de voir comment elle avait pu y rester au moment où il avait dit que sa planète était en vue. Il la vit entamer une descente puis rester dans les cordages pour mieux voir sa famille.

Il observa le père et la mère de Melody. Il n'avait pu les voir que quelques secondes à travers le portail, mais il put voir, quand le bateau se rapprocha et qu'ils naviguèrent sur l'eau, qu'ils avaient changé. Le père de Melody avait gagné des cheveux blancs. Quant à sa mère, il avait l'impression que son visage semblait plus ridé.

-Jim...Tu es d'accord pour que je plonge ? Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au rivage.

Il acquiesça et pressa sa main. Elle l'enlaça. Il l'aida ensuite à monter sur le bastingage et il observa les retrouvailles de sa princesse. Il dut ensuite se concentrer pour amarrer le navire correctement. Il vit juste la famille Benson nager vers le rivage et ils arrivèrent quand lui même descendait la passerelle.

Il se demanda un instant quelle attitude adopter mais resta en arrière le temps que les domestiques et les amis de Melody se fassent à ces retrouvailles. Il vit un phoque et un pingouin se jeter sur elle.

-Grand-père ! S'exclama ensuite Melody et il reconnut l'homme qu'il avait vu dans l'eau à travers le portail.

Le père de Melody ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser de pleurer. Et puis, il croisa les yeux bleus de sa mère qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Légèrement intimidé, Jim s'exécuta, poussé par sa mère qui alla elle aussi vers les Benson.

-Je suppose que vous êtes le capitaine qui m'a ramené ma fille ?

-Il est bien plus, maman ! Assura Melody en lui prenant la main.

-J'ai eu ce sentiment quand je vous ai vu à travers ce portail...Ce sentiment que vous protégeriez ma fille.

-Ca a été le cas ! Il m'a sauvé la vie au moins trois fois ! Et...Ca fait un an qu'il est capitaine et que nous sommes...Ensembles.

Melody avait fini sa phrase en rougissant sous le rire de sa mère. Jim vit cependant le regard de son père l'analyser. Il essaya de rester stoïque mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il s'inclina ensuite devant Eric.

-Je m'appelle Jim Hawkins. Rencontrer votre fille...Est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Eric lui serra la main. Mais il estima qu'il était néanmoins trop tôt pour décider si cet homme était digne ou non de Melody.

-Que fait le pirate avec vous ? Demanda Ariel.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire, mais...Maman ? Il y a une chose que je rêve de faire !

Eric soupira puis acquiesça. Jim soupira également et Eric lui jeta un regard alors qu'Ariel et Melody se changeaient en sirènes en plongeant dans l'océan.

* * *

Eric se tourna vers Jim qui essaya de ne pas montrer son stress. Se faire analyser de cette façon par le père de sa petite amie avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Eric lui tendit ensuite la main, même si son visage restait encore fermé. Jim la serra sans hésiter.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que fait cet...Homme...Avec vous ?

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez. C'est assez perturbant de se faire vouvoyer par un prince.

Jim eut droit au premier sourire d'Eric.

-Comme tu veux. Alors ?

-Oh, Silver est plus gentil qu'il n'y paraît. Il nous as sauvés la vie à tous les deux. Alors on lui a pardonné.

-Melody aussi ? S'étonna Eric.

-Oui. Il était un peu comme un mentor alors...

Jim haussa les épaules et le regard des deux hommes se posa sur Ariel et Melody qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus.

-Vous savez...Melody et moi, ça va faire deux ans qu'on se connaît. On a d'abord été amis sur le navire, le temps de l'exploration. Ensuite, comme elle ne savait pas comment rentrer chez elle, ma mère a accepté qu'elle reste chez nous et j'ai réalisé que je tombais amoureux d'elle. Je me suis rendu compte bien plus tard que c'est le soir où je l'ai vue chanter que je suis tombé amoureux.

Eric ne le lâchait pas du regard mais semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure que Jim parlait.

-Melody...A une période, elle s'est complètement effacée pour mon propre bonheur.

Eric fronça les sourcils, les bras croisés.

-Elle savait que mon plus grand rêve était de devenir capitaine. Le temps que je me forme, elle...Elle s'est volontairement mise de côté. J'estime que c'est à mon tour, maintenant. Je sais que je suis loin d'être...A la hauteur de son rang. Je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'un capitaine alors qu'elle peut prétendre à beaucoup mieux. Mais il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose, votre majesté...C'est que autant pour elle que pour moi, on ne se sent vraiment complet que l'un avec l'autre. Et même si je ne peux prétendre être aussi bien placé qu'un prince...Je sais que...

Jim s'interrompit d'un air gêné et regarda ailleurs. Il n'avait pas prévu de se livrer autant dès le départ. Il sursauta quand Eric posa la main sur son épaule.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression que Melody est aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un.

-Elle m'a parlé d'Alex et Dimitri, dit Jim, son regard se fixant sur les vagues.

Eric le regarda d'un air surpris. Même à sa mère, elle n'avait pas épilogué dessus.

-Vous savez...Je ne sais pas si elle voudrait que je vous le dise, mais...Autant elle avait envie de rentrer, autant elle avait peur. Je ne sais pas si elle parviendra à reprendre son rôle. Ca fait deux ans qu'elle est habituée à agir en tant que mousse ou que serveuse.

-Melody n'a jamais été une princesse comme les autres. Ariel et moi nous en sommes rendus compte à ses douze ans.

-Avec l'aventure avec Morgana. J'imagine que vu que vous n'êtes pas asservis, elle n'est pas encore revenue ici ?

Eric secoua la tête.

-Elle nous as échappé en prenant la fuite avec le collier de Melody. Elle avait insinué que c'était une clé entre les mondes.

-Je me demande encore comment ce portail avait bien pu s'ouvrir...

Silver se rapprocha d'un air gêné, levant les mains pour montrer patte blanche.

-Je peux répondre à cette question. Quand on a voulu voler ta carte à Billy Bones, on a détruit l'auberge de ta mère. Mais peu de temps après, on a vu une traînée verte qui avait ressemblé à ce que nous avions vu quand nous avions réussi à coincer Bones à un moment donné. On l'a suivie et on a déboulé sur votre planète, après qu'un portail se soit ouvert. Et c'est là que le collier de Melo...

-Quelques semaines auparavant il s'était mis à émaner de cette lueur verte, compléta Eric.

-Un peu comme si la carte et le collier étaient un tout, dit Silver. Comme Melody et toi, en fait.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et entendit Eric ricaner.

-Toutes mes excuses pour avoir saccagé votre royaume...Si vous voulez tout savoir, je...Au gré de mes aventures, un an après avoir laissé Jimbo et Melo sur Mandragore, je suis tombé sur un ancien livre qui décrivait précisément le Danemark. Qui décrivait la planète Terre et qui en donnait les coordonnées. Je suis aussitôt allé les retrouver pour qu'elle puisse vous retrouver.

D'un geste rapide, Eric prit le bras du cyborg.

-Je ne pourrais jamais demander à ce que vous me pardonniez de vous l'avoir enlevée. Mais prenez en compte que j'ai tout fait pour vous la ramener. Et sans moi, ces deux jeunes gens ne se seraient pas trouvés. Je sais que c'est assez bancal comme excuse mais...

Silver se tut quand Eric lui fit une grande accolade.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Le roi Triton détestait les humains auparavant. Et finalement, il a laissé sa fille m'épouser.

Eric fit un sourire encourageant à Jim. Ils fixèrent les silhouettes des trois sirènes réunissant trois générations.

-Elle a pu nager régulièrement ? Demanda Eric.

-Il y a une clairière qui est un peu devenue _notre_ clairière où il y a un lac, mais j'imagine que l'océan c'est tout autre chose.

Eric eut un petit rire.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit ensuite Jim en se tournant vers Silver. Sur la fiole de Morgana, que j'ai dû donner à Melody, il y avait des jambes dessinées dessus, et la pieuvre nous as assuré que c'était pour qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre la fuite par la voie des eaux. Mais par la suite, Melody a pu se transformer comme elle le voulait en sirène ou en humaine.

-Notre planète est différente. Quand elle enlevait son collier elle se transformait en sirène sans pouvoir le contrôler. Et puis peut-être que cet effet s'annulait par rapport au fait que son grand-père lui avait donné le pouvoir de se transformer quand elle le voulait ?

-C'est exactement ça, dit Eric. Et c'est pour ça que Triton leur a donné ce pouvoir. Pour parer à ce genre de situations. En gros, la potion à durée limitée s'annule de par le fait de ce pouvoir.

Jim songea que c'était encore un autre mystère de résolu.

-Je la pensais morte, dit brutalement Eric. Je sais qu'Ariel s'accrochait à cette idée que le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu près de notre fille soit auprès d'elle pour la protéger. Et moi, de mon côté, je m'étais persuadé que la considérer morte était la meilleure façon de prendre la chose dans le cas où cela s'avérait vrai.

D'un air gauche et maladroit, Silver pressa l'épaule du prince Eric.

-Mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un instinct de parent, mais je le sentais, je le savais.

* * *

Melody ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle rêvé de se faire à nouveau coiffer les cheveux par sa mère ? Ariel soupira à son tour avant d'avoir un petit rire.

-Il paraît que tu as été mousse ?

-Une idée de Silver. Et encore, il voulait que je séduise Jim pour obtenir la carte.

-Dans quelles circonstances ce jeune homme t'a sauvée ?

-Pendant une tempête stellaire. J'ai failli tomber dans le vide mais il m'a remonté. Ensuite à cause d'un pirate qui avait fait un trou dans le bocal où j'étais enfermée sous forme de sirène. Et une dernière fois quand j'ai failli tomber dans les flammes.

-Tu l'aimes ? Continua Ariel, tout en démêlant encore et encore les cheveux de sa fille.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi moi qu'avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sais...Je sais que c'est lui.

Ariel eut un sourire tendre.

-C'est la même chose que j'ai toujours ressenti pour ton père. Tu sais, je crois que ton père l'aime déjà beaucoup.

* * *

Sarah admirait le château qu'Eric lui faisait visiter. Le prince avait tenu à la remercier d'avoir tant pris soin de sa fille. Silver quant à lui était allé donner un coup de main aux cuisines.

-Je me demande comment Melody a pu se contenter de mon auberge, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

-Melody n'est pas une princesse comme les autres.

Sarah eut un sourire en songeant que c'était totalement vrai.

* * *

De son côté, Jim explorait le rivage, près du château.

-C'est donc toi, qui a sauvé Melo ?

En baissant le regard, Jim aperçut un crabe rouge à l'air maussade.

-Je suppose que tu es Sebastien ?

Celui-ci sembla se radoucir.

-Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

-Elle m'a parlé de vous tous. Vous lui manquiez tellement...

-Humpf.

Avec un sourire, Jim s'approcha de l'océan.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elle peut ressentir quand elle se transforme en sirène et qu'elle plonge. Si c'est comme moi avec le ciel, alors ce doit être merveilleux.

-Tu lui ressembles.

Jim se tourna vers le crabe qui grimpa sur ses genoux lorsque le jeune homme s'assit sur le sable.

-Melody et toi vous êtes pareils. Des esprits avides de liberté.

-Ca doit être vrai. Mais je ne me sens libre qu'avec elle.

Sebastien eut un sourire.

-Alors vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Et Melo a bien grandi.

Sans rien répondre, Jim resta impressionné par cette immense étendue d'eau. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout instant, il pouvait se faire avaler. Il se demanda si c'était ce que Melody ressentait quand elle allait dans le nid de pie par exemple.

* * *

-La chambre de Jim sera en face de la tienne. Dit Ariel avec un clin d'oeil.

-Maman...

-Ton père ne serait pas d'accord. Moi je sais que si ça fait un an que vous êtes ensembles...

Melody rougit.

-Tu sais, c'est arrivé quelques jours juste avant qu'il ne prenne le ciel pour une mission d'exploration. Ca faisait presque six mois que nous étions ensembles.

-Une seule fois ?

-Maman ! Bon, il y a eu cette fois après qu'il soit rentré aussi.

Ariel eut un sourire. Ces moments de confidence étaient ce qui lui avaient manqué ces deux dernières années.

-Je me souviens encore de ce sentiment que j'ai eu quand on t'a vue à travers ce portail. La façon dont Jim t'avait regardée t'approcher de nous...Il avait l'air si triste. Il devait être déjà amoureux de toi.

-Il a reconnu lui même qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi...Quand il m'a entendue chanter.

Ariel eut un autre sourire.

-Il ressemble beaucoup à ton père.

Melody se releva et Ariel la serra contre elle avec force.

-Je me suis toujours accrochée à cet espoir qu'il prendrait soin de toi. Je savais que tu finirais par revenir. J'ai su quand le bateau est arrivé, j'étais persuadée que tu étais à bord.

-Sarah a été une mère pour moi pendant un an et demi. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que je ne sois pas triste. Elle n'intervenait pas dans notre relation à Jim et moi, mais je sais qu'elle ne rêvait que de nous voir ensembles. Je pense qu'elle s'est mise à ta place. Elle a dû se dire qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Jim s'il lui arrivait la même chose.

Ariel la relâcha.

-Allons profiter de ce repas.

Melody était reconnaissante qu'ils n'aient pas voulu organiser un bal tout de suite. Elle n'était pas sûre que Jim soit prêt, tout comme elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête elle même à « se remettre dans le bain » tout de suite.

* * *

Eric avait cherché Silver dans les cuisines afin qu'il se joigne à eux pour le repas. Amelia, Delbert, leurs enfants et Sarah étaient également de la partie. Jim se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait enfilé sa tenue de capitaine, mais il se sentait décalé. Oh, le prince Eric n'était pas sur son trente et un mais...Il se demandait pendant combien de temps encore ils allaient devoir attendre Ariel et Melody.

-On dirait que ma femme et ma fille ont vite repris l'habitude de mettre des heures à se préparer, plaisanta Eric en faisant un clin d'oeil à Jim.

Le prince avait bien vu que le capitaine était tendu et mal à l'aise. Il semblait impressionné par Ariel et lui.

-Ca me rappelle le jour où nous sommes allés à l'académie. On a bien failli être un retard parce qu'elle mettait un temps fou à se préparer.

Sarah eut un sourire alors qu'Eric haussait un sourcil.

-L'académie ?

-Oh, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas si ça existe ici. Se reprit Jim. C'est un endroit où on est formé pour devenir capitaine. Un peu comme Melody avec ses précepteurs. Melody y avait été admise pour pouvoir suivre le cursus général. Elle pouvait se renseigner sur la géographie et la culture générale de la galaxie et elle avait le droit d'accéder à la grande bibliothèque. C'est là bas qu'elle a trouvé le mot Russie qui lui a rappelé des souvenirs.

Des bruits de talons se firent entendre et ils se tournèrent vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Du côté gauche de ses cheveux, une pince dorée retenait quelques mèches, le reste restant détaché. Jim remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas encore une véritable robe de princesse, sa mère semblait vouloir faire les choses en douceur ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Grimsby installa les deux princesses et Jim fut ravi de voir que Melody était placée à côté de lui. Il aperçut Sebastien et Morph sur le rebord de fenêtre et eut un petit sourire. Il songea brièvement à Ben, qui gardait l'auberge. Le robot avait eu trop peur de naviguer sur l'eau et avait sauté sur l'occasion que Sarah ne voulait pas fermer l'auberge pour rester à Mandragore.

Les plats furent servis, tous plus bons les uns que les autres.

-Dîtes-moi, Silver, vous vous êtes surpassé ! S'exclama Melody. Il me semble que c'était beaucoup moins bon quand nous étions mousses.

Jim eut un rire alors que Silver lui lançait un faux regard noir sous l'air amusé de ses parents. Ils se plaisaient à apprendre des détails sur les deux dernières années au fur et à mesure que la journée passait.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu voyager aussi haut et nettoyer le nid de pie où des choses de ce genre, reconnut Eric.

-Voyager dans l'espace, c'était magnifique, dit Melody avec des yeux brillants. Il faudrait que vous le fassiez un jour ! Quant au nid de pie...

-J'ai du la chercher pour la faire descendre tellement elle était tétanisée, termina Jim avec un petit sourire.

-Je dois peut-être te rappeler que tu nous as fait redescendre d'un coup dans les cordages ? Bougonna Melody.

-Oh, c'était drôle ! Dit Silver.

-Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Contredit Melody. En plus c'était de votre faute, c'est vous qui m'aviez envoyé là haut tout en sachant que je ne supportais pas les hauteurs.

-Tu as toi même avoué que ça aurait mis des heures pour te faire descendre de là.

-Après ça, tout le monde se moquait de moi, bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Ariel éclata de rire.

-C'est drôle, je t'imagine tout à fait !

-Il ne valait mieux pas l'embêter en cuisine après ça ! Rit Silver.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Melody, en ayant cessé sa bouderie et repris son sérieux. Pourquoi quand j'enlevais mon collier, je devenais sirène ?

Silver se frotta la nuque.

-Ce mystère, je ne l'ai toujours pas résolu.

Eric et Ariel avaient eux aussi l'air perplexes. La princesse y avait pensé régulièrement mais n'y avait toujours trouvé aucune explication.

-Tout comme ces traînées vertes qui sont apparues régulièrement depuis que Melody a été enlevée, dit Ariel. Eric en a suivi une mais elle s'arrêtait net près du portail qui s'est ouvert. Papa et moi en avons suivi une autre près du bloc de glace qui contenait Morgana, mais il s'arrêtait net lui aussi, sous l'eau.

Ils réfléchirent tous durant quelques minutes avant de passer autre chose.

* * *

-Sarah ? Demanda Ariel en la rejoignant à l'extérieur.

La femme brune se tourna vers elle. Ariel lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de ma fille.

-J'ai juste pensé à celle qui priait pour le retour de sa fille en espérant qu'elle soit saine et sauve et entre de bonnes mains. Sourit Sarah.

-Je n'ai pu que constater qu'il n'y a pas de monsieur Hawkins...Est-ce que... ?

-Non.

Le ton de Sarah était un peu plus froid.

-Avec le père de Jim, tout s'est passé vite. Sûrement trop vite. J'étais jeune et il était mon premier amour. Je n'avais pas beaucoup à espérer en terme d'avenir, étant donné que j'étais orpheline. Je l'ai rencontré sur les docs et on est rapidement tombés amoureux. On s'est installés ensembles bien trop rapidement et je l'ai suivi quand il a parlé d'ouvrir une auberge. Jim est ensuite arrivé. Mais Pléiade...N'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir revenir souvent auprès d'une famille. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir s'occuper de son fils en revenant en escale. Alors quand Jim a eu dix ans, un matin, il a simplement décidé de partir.

 _Elle avait bien senti la veille que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pléiade avait été encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, repoussant Jim d'un air agacé. Plus encore également que d'habitude. Habituellement, cela ne la frappait pas, il avait toujours été distant avec son fils. Elle essayait comme elle le pouvait de recoller les morceaux du cœur de son fils par la suite, mais elle savait que plus le temps passait, plus Jim était blessé._

 _Le bruit d'une tasse posée un peu trop brusquement sur la table lui fit relever la tête et elle aperçut l'air vague de Pléiade, comme s'il ne la voyait même pas._

 _-Je m'en vais, lâcha-t-il brusquement._

 _-Quoi ? Mais..._

 _-On sait tous les deux que je ne fais que blesser le môme. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, vous serez mieux sans moi._

 _-Pléiade, je t'en prie, implora-t-elle en saisissant sa main dans la sienne mais il resta de marbre. En faisant quelques efforts...Je ferais en sorte que Jim ne t'embête pas quand tu rentres de longs voyages...Je..._

 _-Je suis désolé, la coupa-t-il d'un ton froid. Mais je ne suis pas fait pour être père et..._

 _-Pléiade, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie._

 _-Je suis désolé. Mais...J'aime naviguer bien plus que je ne t'aime toi ou que je n'aime Jim._

 _Sur cette horrible déclaration, Pléiade Hawkins quitta le domicile familial alors que Sarah fondait en larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim quitterait la maison en courant et ne verrait que le navire de son père s'envoler._

Sarah revint au présent quand Ariel passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet...

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, dit Sarah en haussant les épaules. Ca me fait mal, mais uniquement quand je pense à Jim qui a toujours manqué de figure paternelle. Sans Jim, j'aurais sombré. Il a été ma force.

-C'est ce que sont les enfants.

* * *

Jim sortit furtivement de sa chambre et entra rapidement dans celle de Melody face à la sienne. Il se permit de détailler la pièce. Le lit était impressionnant. Il y avait une belle coiffeuse avec un énorme miroir. Partout sur les étagères étaient entreposés les coquillages et autres merveilles que Melody avait récoltés durant des années. Il y avait une penderie où Jim était persuadé de trouver une quantité énorme de robes s'il en tournait la poignée. Il chercha la brune durant quelques secondes avant d'entendre les bruits de l'océan et se tourna vers la double porte ouverte sur un balcon.

-Wouah, quelle vue! S'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant.

Elle sursauta puis eut un soupir bienheureux.

-Ca m'a tellement manqué. Je me rappelle quand Silver m'a kidnappée, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir en sautant.

Jim posa les mains sur la balustrade en imaginant la scène. Le piaillement des mouettes et le clapotis des vagues était apaisant. Melody avait fermé les yeux et semblait profiter de cette atmosphère calme et reposante. Jim prit sa main et ferma également les yeux. Il poussa un soupir de bien être en sentant ses appréhensions se calmer.

-Je comprends que tu aies rêvé de rejoindre l'océan toute ta vie avec une telle vue.

-Dis-toi que pendant douze ans, des murs me cachaient cette superbe vue.

Jim rouvrit les yeux et regarda le soleil donner des reflets orangés à l'océan. Il imaginait une Melody adolescente s'évader sous un mur pour nager en pleine mer. Un peu comme lui quand il allait sur le toit et regardait les étoiles. Il se demanda si il était arrivé à sa petite amie de contempler les étoiles.

Melody se nicha dans ses bras et ils profitèrent de la vue.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de les retrouver.

-J'aurais été inhumain de t'en empêcher.

Ils profitèrent de la vue, même lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que le noir d'encre remplaça le bleu ciel, les étoiles brillant sur la mer.

-On est parfaitement réunis, là, murmura Jim à l'oreille de Melody qui esquissa un sourire en se blottissant encore plus contre lui.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleure place qu'ici.

Jim ne pouvait qu'approuver. A cet instant, leurs cœurs étaient à l'unisson. Tous les deux avaient le même sourire heureux sur le visage. Bien loin de se douter qu'ils avaient encore des épreuves à passer...

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	18. Présentation et découverte

**On est mercredi, voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Présentation et découverte**

Ariel sentait que son mari ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle retint un sourire et attendit qu'il finisse par craquer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Eric ! Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer. A ton avis ? Ca fait un an qu'ils sont ensembles.

Le prince se redressa brusquement et Ariel eut le temps d'apercevoir une mine renfrognée.

-Je n'ai pas totalement confiance en lui.

-Cesse de mentir. Tu t'entends bien avec lui, je l'ai bien vu. C'est juste ton instinct de père qui n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de te faire à cette situation, de la voir venir.

Eric soupira, lui confirmant que c'était l'entière vérité.

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Sarah. Commença Ariel. Jim a vécu sans père. Même avant qu'il ne les abandonne, il ne s'occupait pas de son fils à ce qu'elle m'a expliqué. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à faire de Jim quelqu'un de bien.

-Je suis forcé de le reconnaître, avoua-t-il dans un grognement alors qu'Ariel se collait contre lui. Il m'a dit lui même que Melody s'était effacée pour son bonheur et qu'il était temps qu'il en fasse de même.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il veut peut-être dire qu'il va rester quelques temps ici.

-Pourquoi partirait-il ? Interrogea Ariel.

-Parce qu'il est au ciel ce que Melody et toi êtes à l'océan. Et j'ai l'impression que notre fille ne pourra désormais pas choisir entre la terre, l'océan et le ciel.

Ariel ressentait bien l'inquiétude de son mari dans ces paroles. Elle savait que Melody était plutôt du genre aventurière et qu'une vie de princesse...Ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle. Elle ne comptait pas la forcer à endosser ce rôle, mais elle était la seule héritière du royaume. Une idée la traversa comme un éclair, mais elle préféra attendre avant d'en parler à Eric.

-Ce Silver...Continuait son mari. Il ne me semble pas si mauvais que ça. J'ai l'impression que l'appât du gain l'a conduit à faire multitudes de choses qu'il ne voulait pas.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'ils lui ont pardonné, non ?

-Et pour celle là que je le pardonne aussi.

Ariel sourit, elle ressentait la même chose. Eric se rallongea et elle se blottit contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait enfin complète et heureuse à nouveau.

* * *

Au bruit des vagues, Melody soupira dans son sommeil. Jim et elle avaient laissé la porte fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit des vagues apaisait tellement Melody que le jeune capitaine avait accepté. Il s'était endormi en même temps qu'elle, bercé par le clapotis des vagues et la petite brise qui soufflait. La jeune femme semblait plongée dans un rêve prenant au vu de son froncement de sourcils.

 _-Ca te dirait de prendre ton envol avec nous, mon grand ? Toi et moi ! Hawkins et Silver ! Deux aventuriers solitaires sans aucun lien avec qui que ce soit !_

 _Melody regarda Jim réfléchir et comprit à son air émerveillé qu'il allait dire oui. Elle fit mine de rien alors qu'il acceptait de partir avec Silver._

 _-Et toi ? Demanda Silver._

 _Elle évita le regard de Jim alors qu'elle secouait la tête._

 _-Je ne peux pas laisser une autre mère se morfondre sur l'absence de son enfant. Le temps que tu seras parti, je t'attendrais et je veillerais sur elle, Jim._

 _-Quoi ? Mais Mel..._

 _Elle leva la main pour le stopper._

 _-J'ai besoin de faire des recherches pour savoir d'où je viens et comment rentrer chez moi. Et..._

 _Elle se tut. Elle ne voulait pas lui reprocher de partir. Il se sentait comme elle avec l'océan, alors elle **comprenait.** Vraiment, elle comprenait qu'il préfère partir. D'un air ému, Silver fouilla ses poches et lui tendit une poignée de pierres précieuses. _

_-Pour que sa mère puisse reconstruire son auberge._

 _Melody acquiesça et chercha le regard de Jim mais il s'obstinait résolument à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il la regarde...Etait-ce si mal que de le relayer pour s'occuper de sa mère ?_

 _Silver fixa les deux jeunes gens avec consternation puis alluma le moteur. Pas une seule fois Jim ne se tourna vers Melo. Silver comprenait que le jeune homme avait espéré qu'elle fasse cette aventure avec eux, mais elle se « sacrifiait » pour prendre soin de sa mère, il pourrait se montrer plus reconnaissant._

 _-Pas de bêtises, souffla Melody et Silver vit clairement les larmes briller dans ses yeux et entendit sa voix enrouée._

 _-Tu me connais, non ? Moi qui ait toujours été sage comme une image !_

 _Et sur ces paroles, il mit le gaz, tournant une dernière fois la tête vers la princesse. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus visible._

 _Dès que Silver avait enclenché les gaz, Melody s'était assise, les bras autour de ses genoux et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps._

 _-Melody ? Demanda Delbert en arrivant._

 _-Ils...Ils sont partis !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Jim...Et Silver...Ils sont partis. J'ai dit que moi je restais...Parce que je ne voulais pas...Qu'une autre mère se demande...Où était passé son enfant._

 _Delbert lui tendit la patte._

 _-Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure._

 _Ils étaient arrivés sur Mandragore et Sarah avait fait la connaissance de Melody. L'annonce du départ de son fils l'avait dévastée. Il prenait la même voie que son père. Finalement, Sarah s'occupa de Melody._

La princesse bougea dans son sommeil, perturbée par ce rêve étrange.

 _Des années passèrent. Melody était restée bloquée à Mandragore avec Sarah, Delbert, Amelia et leurs enfants. Ce soir là, elle faisait le service d'un air fatigué et n'avait pas fait attention aux deux hommes qui étaient entrés et s'étaient installés à l'écart. Elle avait cependant senti leurs regards sur elle mais Sarah avait déjà pris la commande. La jeune fille avait alors pris sa pause, et feuilleté de gros livres pour tenter de trouver -mais sans grand espoir- d'où elle venait et espérer y rentrer._

 _-Jim ?!_

 _Le cri lui fit relever la tête et elle regarda les deux étrangers se révéler. Silver, inchangé, la fixa avec joie. Elle regarda Jim dont les cheveux et la barbe avaient poussés. Silver s'avança vers elle mais elle passa côté d'eux en courant._

 _C'était trop facile, songea-t-elle, en ayant en tête la façon dont Sarah avait serré Jim contre elle. Trop facile de revenir et d'être accueilli comme une fleur. Trop facile alors qu'il ne lui avait pas même dit au revoir._

 _-Melo !_

 _Elle ignora l'appel de Silver et courut vers les docks. Elle entendit un bruit de course, mais il dut avoir renoncé car une fois arrivée, personne ne la suivait. Elle resta dans cet endroit pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Résignée, elle finit néanmoins par revenir à l'auberge, déterminée à ignorer le jeune homme._

 _-Melody !_

 _Jim semblait l'avoir attendue. Silver et Sarah n'étaient pas présents._

 _-Je ne sais pas comment..._

 _-C'est trop tard ! Cria-t-elle. Tu es parti. Tu n'as pas un seul instant pensé à ta mère ! Pas un seul instant tu n'as pensé que je mourrais d'envie de venir avec vous mais que je ne pouvais pas parce que je voulais rentrer chez moi ! Pas un seul instant tu n'as pensé que le fait de refuser cette offre me tuait._

 _Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues._

 _-Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que tu me brisais le cœur. Alors que je..._

 _-Je suis revenu. Pour toi._

 _-C'est trop tard, Hawkins. La Melody Benson que tu as connu est morte._

Melody se réveilla brutalement et toucha ses joues mouillées. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que Jim était bel et bien auprès d'elle. Elle essuya son visage et le fixa avec amour. Ce rêve horrible lui avait paru tellement réel que c'en était effrayant. Etait-ce ce qui ce serait passé si Jim était parti et qu'elle était restée ? Elle doutait seulement que le jeune homme eut agi de cette manière. Et puis, elle se rendit compte que ce rêve ne reflétait qu'une peur qu'elle ressentait depuis que Jim était devenu capitaine et qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire de son père par Sarah. Une peur dont elle n'avait parlé à personne. Depuis le retour de Silver, cette peur était omniprésente. Elle craignait que Jim ne finisse par vouloir partir à l'aventure. Sans elle.

-Mel ? Marmonna Jim d'une voix endormie.

-Ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi. Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle cependant garda les yeux grands ouverts. Cette peur qu'il l'abandonne, elle savait que ça n'avait aucun sens pourtant ! Il allait falloir qu'elle lui en parle, songea-t-elle en fermant doucement les yeux.

* * *

Edward et Jack avaient décidé de visiter la ville et de laisser le capitaine faire la connaissance de sa belle famille en paix.

-Il paraît que la princesse est de retour ! S'exclama un marchand.

-Alors ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur ? Demanda une lavandière, un bac rempli d'habits sous le bras. Mais leur problème restera le même non ? Elle n'est pas faite pour régner, tout le monde le sait.

-Tout le monde sait que si ça se trouve, elle a préféré se faire enlever plutôt que de vivre une vie de princesse. Elle aurait dû naître dans une autre famille.

Les deux membres de l'équipage de Jim échangèrent un regard consterné. La princesse perdue était critiquée au sein même de son royaume ? Par ses futurs sujets ? Et les critiqueurs n'y allaient pas de main morte...Jack se sentait désolé pour elle. Edward quant à lui se disait que c'était inévitable. Il s'était douté en la rencontrant, que la princesse perdue n'était pas faite pour ce rôle.

* * *

-Je me suis toujours demandé si un jour tu régnerais sur Atlantica ou sur la terre ferme, commença Jim. Depuis le jour où j'ai appris que tu étais une double princesse.

Ils partageaient un petit déjeuner à deux, dans le grand salon des Benson, servis par Carlotta et Grimsby qui rayonnaient de voir leur héritière de retour au château.

-Pas sur Atlantica. Ma mère a six sœurs et elle est la dernière née.

-Tu as six tantes ? Demanda Jim avec étonnement.

Elle ne les avait jamais mentionnées. Melody leva des doigts au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait leurs noms.

-Attina, Alana, Aquata, Arista, Adella et Andrina.

-Il n'y a que ta mère qui n'a pas en nom qui finit en A ? Et ta grand-mère ?

-Athéna. Et mon grand-père s'appelle Triton. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que tu rencontres ma famille aquatique, rajouta-t-elle.

Jim ne répondit rien mais se rappela clairement de la stature imposante du roi Triton. Il n'était pas sûr d'être pressé de le rencontrer. L'homme sirène l'impressionnait plus encore que les parents de Melody.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des choses illégales dans le monde sous-marin ? Je veux dire, moi si j'allais dans des endroits interdits avec mon surf solaire je me faisais arrêter...

-Oui. On m'a traitée de trouillarde parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Alex et sa bande...Ce qui les faisait rire, c'était d'attirer des humains sous l'eau et de voir à quel moment ils n'avaient plus de souffle.

Jim ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

-Et encore, ils étaient gentils, ils les relâchaient. Il y en a d'autres qui les font mourir de cette manière. Mon grand-père a interdit cette pratique il y a longtemps, mais...

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Melody lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est aussi à cause de ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Alex. Il n'a pas aimé que je fasse remonter une humaine qu'il avait entraînée sous l'eau.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce genre de légendes soit vrai, assura Jim d'un air songeur.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, j'ai souvent lu que les sirènes étaient des tentatrices qui attiraient les hommes sous l'eau pour les dévorer ou des trucs comme ça.

Melody prit elle aussi un air songeur. Pendant un instant, elle se rappela à quel point ce moment avait été horrible. Elle les avait déjà vu opérer et se rappelait comme ils s'étaient moqués d'elle en la traitant de trouillarde. Mais cette fois ci, Alex, alors que la pauvre humaine qu'il avait attrapée et emmenée sous l'eau semblait avoir atteint ses limites ne la faisait pas remonter. Ses amis, bien que surpris ne semblaient pas être contre la démarche. D'un coup de nageoire, Melody avait rejoint son petit ami, qu'elle songeait de plus en plus à quitter, et avait essayé de le faire lâcher la jeune fille. Comme il ne semblait pas coopératif, elle avait saisi l'humaine par les aisselles et avait tiré, nagé du plus fort et du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait en voyant que les yeux de l'humaine étaient fermés. Elle avait réussi à la sauver heureusement et elle se rappelait encore de la façon mémorable dont elle l'avait quitté.

-Je voudrais te montrer mon endroit préféré aujourd'hui avant de te présenter à mes tantes et mon grand-père.

Jim accepta sans s'empêcher de stresser.

* * *

-C'est encore loin ? Demanda Jim.

Melody retint un sourire.

-Déjà fatigué, capitaine Hawkins ? On y est presque !

-Bien sûr que non, votre majesté ! Répliqua-t-il d'un air amusé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Melody semblait surexcitée de lui montrer ses endroits préférés et cette joie enfantine l'attendrissait. Ils ne faisaient que marcher sur le rivage le long du château. Puis il vit des rochers ça et là. Finalement, Melody s'arrêta.

-Je venais nager ici tous les jours.

Les falaises les entourant ajoutaient de jolies ombres et rendaient l'endroit un peu moins étouffant de chaleur. Jim le jugea magnifique et la regarda aller dans l'eau avant de se transformer. Il eut l'impression de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand il avait embarqué à la tête de son propre navire. Laissé sur place. En la voyant plonger plus profondément, il songea qu'elle allait chercher le reste de sa famille pour les présentations officielles.

-Ouais...Il est temps d'officialiser, murmura-t-il d'un faux air convaincu.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches en fixant l'horizon d'un œil sombre. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps. Visiblement, Atlantica ne se trouvait pas loin du palais. Jim déglutit alors que sept sirènes entourant Melody s'approchaient. Sans consulter Melody, il estima plus juste de se rendre sur un des rochers se trouvant dans l'eau -il lui semblait idéal comme plongeoir- pour se rapprocher et que les sirènes n'aient pas à se trouver au bord du rivage.

-Grand-père, je te présente le capitaine Jim Hawkins. Il m'a sauvée plusieurs fois et c'est mon petit ami.

Triton avait de longs cheveux blancs une couronne impressionnante posée dessus, une barbe blanche également, semblait pouvoir vous écraser d'un coup de poing, portait de gros bracelets d'or aux poignets et avait une queue de sirène bleue. Jim eut presque le réflexe de rentrer la tête dans les épaules mais estima que le jeune mousse avait disparu depuis longtemps et qu'il avait de quoi être fier.

Triton lui tendit la main avec un sourire avant de l'attirer contre lui.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle.

Il le relâcha ensuite et Melody passa à ses tantes.

-Voici Attina (brune aux yeux bruns à la queue de sirène orangée), Alana (les cheveux et les yeux noirs, queue violacée), Aquata (brune aux yeux bruns, queue bleutée), Arista (blonde aux yeux bleus et à la queue de sirène presque du même rouge que celle de Melody), Adella (brune aux yeux verts, queue dans les tons jaunes) et Andrina (blonde aux yeux verts, queue violet clair).

Jim s'inclinait à chaque présentation sous l'oeil appréciateur du roi qui ne le lâchait pas.

-Dis donc, toi et ta mère, vous avez bon goût, intervint Adella.

Jim essaya de ne pas réagir à une telle remarque mais sentit ses joues chauffer. Les six princesses portaient chacune une petite couronne sur la tête mais celle d'Attina était la plus impressionnante, probablement parce qu'elle était la future héritière.

-Notre petite Melody a bien grandi, rajouta Aquata.

-Je suppose que puisque tu lui as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tu es digne de confiance, fit Arista.

Triton éclata d'un rire strident tandis que Melody souriait, dans son élément. Ils passèrent la matinée à leur raconter leur aventure.

* * *

-Je crois qu'ils t'apprécient, dit Melody.

Ils étaient simplement allongés dans le sable fin, profitant de la faible brise -mais rafraîchissante- et du soleil haut dans le ciel.

-Je crois qu'Andrina a surtout aimé quand je suis tombé dans l'eau, ricana Jim.

Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, son stress était retombé.

-Je crois qu'un bal se prépare, dit Melody en se redressant en position assise.

-C'était inévitable, je suppose.

Melody se laissa retomber sur le sable derrière elle.

-J'ai préféré les gigues. Depuis le bal loupé de mes douze ans, j'ai toujours peur que quelque chose du genre se reproduise.

Jim se redressa à son tour et caressa son visage, se mettant à califourchon sur elle.

-Je serai là.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à danser alors ! Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Jim se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Pas sûr que ce soit une conduite respectable pour une princesse, murmura-t-il contre son cou, son souffle lui causant des frissons.

-Si les parents de la princesse arrivent, je crois que son père en voudra au capitaine, ricana-t-elle.

Jim sourit et s'allongea contre elle, la main posée doucement sur son ventre. De son autre main, il tritura un petit écrin qu'il avait emmené avec lui lors de ce voyage et qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Les retrouvailles de la famille Benson avaient retardé ces projets, mais il estima que d'ici quelques jours peut-être...

-Je t'aime, Jim, dit Melody, les yeux fermés, profitant de la douce caresse du soleil. Je crois...Que c'est quand tu m'as protégée durant la tempête que je...J'ai commencé à t'aimer.

-On est deux abrutis qui avons pris bien trop de temps ! Rit-il en fixant le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux.

Il tapota encore son écrin mais décida qu'ils devaient attendre encore. Eric l'avait accepté mais pas complètement encore. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

* * *

-Depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai envie de faire ça ! Dit Jim en saisissant son surf solaire et en essayant de convaincre la princesse d'un regard.

Elle soupira puis hocha la tête.

-Si ma mère voit ça...

-C'est l'occasion de mêler ton monde et le mien.

Le capitaine sauta sur sa planche et tendit à la main à sa petite amie.

-Ca tombe bien j'ai un endroit à visiter.

-Lequel ? Demanda Jim.

-Le repaire de Morgana. Il y aura peut-être des indices.

Jim acquiesça en se disant que ce n'était pas bête. Il appuya ensuite sur le moteur du surf. Il comptait aller vraiment dans les hauteurs et se trouvait rassuré que Melody ait mis un pantalon vu le tour qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il allait haut, toujours plus haut et sentait qu'elle se crispait.

-Tu veux ma mort ? Hurla-t-elle.

Jim eut un sourire et replia la voile.

-Jim...Ne me dis pas que...

Il s'arrangea pour qu'ils se retrouvent à l'envers et la serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle poussa un hurlement qui lui vrilla les oreilles.

* * *

Ariel et Eric cherchèrent la provenance du cri et aperçurent le capitaine et leur fille sur une étrange machine. Le cœur d'Ariel rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très haut et qu'ils étaient à l'envers.

-Ils ne craignent rien leur assura Sarah. Jim l'utilise depuis qu'il a huit ans. Par contre, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Jim se remit à l'endroit et survola l'océan. Ariel songea que ça par contre ce devait être magnifique. Melody se pencha et toucha l'eau du bout des doigts. La princesse des mers imaginait parfaitement les yeux émerveillés de sa fille à cet instant. Melody s'assit ensuite sur la planche de surf solaire et trempa les pieds dans l'eau. Jim en fit de même, une jambe sur sa planche, l'autre dans le vide. Melody prit sa main et sembla la porter à ses lèvres. Sarah étouffa un ricanement quand la jeune femme plongea en entraînant Jim avec elle. Ils remontèrent ensuite à la surface et s'éclaboussèrent comme des enfants.

* * *

Lorsque Jim survola l'océan, elle ne put décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentit. Elle se pencha pour toucher l'eau et trouva qu'il avait eu là une bonne idée. La princesse s'assit sur la planche, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, faisant tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle venait d'avoir une idée vengeresse. Jim retira également ses chaussures et mit un pied dans l'eau. La brune prit sa main et fit mine de la porter à ses lèvres avant de plonger en l'entraînant avec elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se transformer, ils remontèrent rapidement à la surface et il l'éclaboussa.

-Tu l'as cherché, rit-elle.

Jim haussa les épaules, alors qu'elle l'éclaboussait à son tour et se laissa faire, admettant que c'était de sa faute.

-Mais tu avoueras que c'était beau !

-Bien entendu. La crise cardiaque en moins. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a des fouilles à faire.

A cet instant, Jim se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout prévu en voyant un sac sur sa planche alors qu'elle se transformait. Il remonta sur son surf et suivit les bonds de sa sirène qui lui indiquait le chemin. Ils mirent un petit temps à y arriver et il se rappela qu'elle lui avait raconté avoir mis une nuit entière pour s'y rendre lors de sa fugue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le repaire fait de glace, Jim ne put retenir un frisson. Melody avait été sacrément courageuse de s'y rendre à seulement douze ans. Il lui lança son sac lorsqu'elle se posa sur un bloc de glace. S'enveloppant dans la serviette, elle se transforma et s'habilla rapidement.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà tout vu et qu'il n'y a que nous, la taquina-t-il en riant de son rougissement.

Elle haussa les épaules, et une fois qu'elle ait eu fini de mettre ses chaussures, s'engouffra dans le repaire. Jim la rejoignit rapidement. Elle lui désigna un endroit sous l'eau.

-C'est ici que Morgana m'avait enfermée. Environ une demi heure après, je me suis transformée en sirène et j'ai failli mourir. Sans Polochon, Tip et Flash, ça aurait été le cas.

Jim pressa sa main alors qu'elle soufflait un grand coup et qu'ils se mettaient à fouiller dans les affaires de la pieuvre. Il y avait des tonnes de flacons, dont ils ignoraient pour la plupart l'utilité.

-Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux tout détruire...

Jim secoua la tête.

-Il vaut mieux laisser ça comme tel, je pense.

Melody acquiesça. Il y avait quelques fioles avec des jambes ou des queues de sirène. Le reste était des fioles écrite dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait cependant une sensation étrange qui ne la quittait pas. Comme si quelque chose leur échappait. Jim se laissa tomber sur la chaise en glace de Morgana et regarda Melody sans rien dire. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Un éclat brillant lui tapa dans l'oeil.

-Mel...

Elle redressa la tête et il lui montra du doigt la glace face à eux. Melody fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Sans rien dire de plus elle plongea et nagea jusque l'autre côté où elle se hissa sur la glace. Elle fixa l'objet face à elle et se baissa pour le ramasser. Une chose était sûre : Morgana était revenue par ici après leur aventure.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jim d'un air curieux étant donné qu'elle gardait le silence.

Lentement, Melody se tourna vers lui et tint la chaîne bien visible. Elle vit clairement Jim écarquiller les yeux à la vue du collier en forme de coquillage.

-Je crois qu'on devrait partir d'ici rapidement. On a la preuve que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle est revenue ici avant nous.

-Tu as raison.

Melody le rejoignit tout en mettant le collier autour de son cou. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le collier. Mais le fait de savoir que Morgana était peut-être parmi eux n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	19. Le coeur de l'océan

**Coucou nous sommes mercredi, voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Le coeur de l'océan**

Melody resta étrangement silencieuse sur le trajet du retour.

-Tu penses que c'est un piège, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils rentraient dans le palais, la planche de Jim sous le bras de celui-ci ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que oui.

Melody avait retiré le collier de son cou et le tenait entre ses doigts d'un air méfiant. Jim ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il se contenta de marcher à ses côtés à la recherche de ses parents. Ils les trouvèrent dans le salon en compagnie de Sarah et Silver.

-Ah, on se demandait où vous étiez passés ! Dit Eric.

Silver prit un air sérieux en voyant leur air sombre. Ariel se tourna aussi vers eux à cause de leur absence de réponse et Sarah les fixa d'un air interrogateur. Melody leva la main et leur montra le pendentif.

-On l'a trouvé au repaire de Morgana.

-Au repaire de Morgana ? Mais qu'êtes-vous allés faire là bas ?

La voix de la mère de Melody montait dans les aigus. La brune haussa les épaules.

-Chercher des indices. Et je crois qu'on a bien fait.

Elle posa le collier sur la table et Ariel s'en saisit en l'examinant.

-Ca signifie que Morgana...Commença Silver.

-Elle était dans son repaire ? Demanda Eric.

-Non, mais on est pas restés longtemps. Dit Jim. J'ai cette impression que le collier est un piège. Alors on est partis.

Eric regarda Jim plus attentivement, constatant que le jeune capitaine avait les sens en alerte et restait près de Melody d'un air protecteur. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu pousser plus loin les recherches dans le repaire de Morgana prouvait que ce n'était pas une tête brûlée et qu'il était plus réfléchi que ce qu'on en pensait.

-Il n'y avait que des potions et rien d'autre d'intéressant.

Ariel finit par ouvrir le collier et Jim fut frappé d'à quel point Melody et elle se ressemblaient quand elles prenaient un air méfiant. Il n'y eut pas de berceuse, ni même l'image d'Atlantica. Jim fronça les sourcils. A la place de tout ça, il y avait une espèce de miroir.

-Oh, je vois que vous avez trouvé mon collier !

Melody sursauta et recula alors que le visage de Morgana apparaissait dans la petite glace. Jim prit sa main et fixa la pieuvre avec animosité.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que vous le trouviez. Je l'ai bêtement laissé tomber la dernière fois que je suis venue sur Terre.

Sur Terre ? Elle était donc sur une autre planète ? Silver et Jim échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle fait pour changer le collier à ce point ? Et dans quel intérêt ? Jim ne voyait qu'une seule raison : communiquer avec ceux qui devaient être ses acolytes. Morgana fixait les humains avec moquerie. Son regard se posa sur Melody.

-Tu es donc parvenue à rentrer, finalement.

Figée, le jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la pieuvre avec animosité. Et puis, il y eut un éclair aveuglant. Jim sentit Melody tomber alors que le collier brillait de plus en plus d'une lumière blanche qui faisait mal aux yeux. Le rire de Morgana résonnait dans leurs oreilles avec force.

Lorsque la lumière cessa, tout le monde allait bien et se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Et puis Silver regarda vers Jim et Melody. Jim allait bien.

-Melody ? Melody ?

Sa voix inquiète attira l'attention de tous sur une Melody évanouie au sol. En regardant de plus près, le collier était au sol près d'elle, la glace en morceaux. Silver écarquilla l'oeil quand d'un seul coup, le collier se brisa en morceaux.

* * *

Le rire de Morgana cessa d'un coup et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son acolyte à côté d'elle la regarda, attendant qu'elle explique ce qu'elle venait apparemment de comprendre.

-A croire que je vais toujours avoir besoin de cette gamine, peu importe ce que j'entreprends.

Elle se tourna vers son complice.

-Il va nous falloir la gamine. Si elle s'est évanouie après cet éclair blanc que je leur ai envoyé, ça signifie que c'est elle qui peut nous aider à récupérer le cœur de l'océan. Nous savions qu'il nous fallait une sirène. J'aurais pensé qu'en kidnapper une au hasard, menacer ses proches et l'envoyer chercher le trésor pour nous aurait suffi. Mais visiblement il nous faut encore Melody.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à récupérer le cœur de l'océan qui était, paraît-il, encore plus puissant que le trident. Il leur fallait Melody Benson.

* * *

-Elle lui a lancé un sort ? Demanda Jim, alors que Melody était allongée dans sa chambre.

Le médecin royal avait examiné la princesse qui avait de la fièvre et ne se réveillait pas mais à part attendre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Inquiète, Ariel était restée au chevet de sa fille en lui caressant les cheveux.

Eric haussa les épaules d'un air ignorant. Silver regardait dehors d'un air vague et Sarah avait fait du thé pour tout le monde.

-Elle va être tellement triste, dit Eric.

Il fixait le collier détruit. Jim se disait que cette chose était le cadet de ses soucis et que ce pendentif avait justement causé déjà beaucoup trop de soucis à Melody. Il regardait le collier avec dégoût. Cette chose le répugnait. Il quitta brusquement la pièce sans dire un mot.

-Ce n'est rien, il va se calmer, dit Sarah en réponse à l'air interrogateur d'Eric. Jim est impulsif. C'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pris le collier pour le jeter au loin.

Eric acquiesça. Pour lui, il était juste impossible de vouloir casser le collier -qui était d'ailleurs déjà en miettes- tant il comptait pour Melody. Imaginer sa peine quand elle se réveillerait et verrait dans quel état était celui ci lui faisait déjà mal au cœur.

* * *

 _Tout était blanc, transparent. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, comme sur un nuage. C'était apaisant, reposant, et même un peu énervant._

 _-Petite sirène, petite sirène, petite sirène !_

 _Elle se tourna, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cette voix qui vrillait le crâne._

 _-Ce n'est pas encore le moment...Tu viendras à moi mais pas maintenant._

 _Une autre voix, plus grave et plus effrayante. Une intense lumière bleue._

 _-Le cœur de l'océan. Le cœur de l'océan. Reprit la première voix._

 _-Qu'est-ce..._

 _-La petite sirène seule peut accéder au cœur de l'océan. A elle de décider à qui le donner. Le cœur de l'océan, le cœur de l'océan..._

 _Encore cette litanie. Une lumière blanche aveuglante, puis plus rien._

Ariel ne se rendit pas compte que Melody était sur le point de se réveiller. Elle même dormait, en arrière dans son fauteuil. Carlotta avait tenté de la faire dormir dans sa chambre, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter sa fille, pas même une seconde.

La brune quant à elle ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. Le mal de tête de son rêve étrange était encore présent. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?

-Maman ?

Ariel redressa rapidement la tête et serra sa fille contre elle avec force.

-Tu me fais mal, maman.

Ariel la relâcha.

-Tu es tellement pâle ! Je vais dire à Louis de t'amener une collation !

Melody ferma un instant les yeux.

-J'ai surtout mal à la tête. Maman, j'ai dormi combien de jours ?

-Trois.

-Tu peux chercher Jim et le rassurer, s'il te plaît ?

Ariel acquiesça.

-Je t'envoie tout de même Louis. Pour ta tête, je...

-Demande à Delbert.

Ariel acquiesça encore une fois. Elle ne montra pas à quel point ce teint blanc l'inquiétait, ni ses cernes et la façon dont elle grimaçait en se tenant la tête.

* * *

Jim courut vers le palais après que Ariel leur ait donné la nouvelle à Triton et lui. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il discutait avec le roi des mers. A propos du collier. Le roi lui avait assuré que le collier était des plus normal lorsqu'il l'avait fait faire. Jim avait cependant retenu que pendant douze ans, ce fameux collier était resté dans l'océan. Qu'en était-il advenu ? Avait-il pu être, d'une façon ou d'une autre ensorcelé ? Et l'or du pendentif, qui avait l'air de la même matière que la carte de la planète au trésor, n'était-il pas fait de manière à répondre à la carte ?

Il rejeta ses pensées en arrivant à la chambre de Melody et se calma. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce où Delbert lui donnait une mixture qui semblait être faite à partir d'herbes. Elle la but d'une traite en le remerciant. Jim resta figé par l'air malade qu'elle arborait. Même après avoir été blessée par le sabre, il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle avait l'air aussi pâle. Pleine de sang oui, mais pas aussi fatiguée.

-Jim ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur son lit et prit ses mains.

-Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

Melody fronça les sourcils en passant son pouce dans la main de son petit ami.

-J'ai eu l'impression de flotter. J'entendais des voix.

Jim la regarda étrangement et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Tu crois que je suis folle, c'est ça ?

-N...Non je...

L'arrivée de Silver fit taire les molles excuses du brun et Melody croisa les bras d'un air fâché.

-Content de voir que tu es en forme !

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler du cœur de l'océan ? Demanda Melody.

Jim et Silver étouffèrent une exclamation.

-C'est connu sur Mandragore, mais ce n'est qu'une légende !

-Atlantica aussi est sensé être une légende. Bref, pendant mon inconscience, j'entendais des voix. L'une d'elles disait que... « _la petite sirène serait la seule à pouvoir atteindre le cœur de l'océan et qu'elle en ferait ce qu'elle voulait, le donnant à qui elle voulait »._

Silver passa la main sur son menton d'un air pensif.

-Tu es encore mêlée à des choses étranges, hein ?

-Mais le cœur de l'océan est censé être quelque chose de très puissant. Il me semble que j'avais entendu quelque part, que c'était plus fort que le trident lui même. Je pense maintenant comprendre de quel trident il s'agissait maintenant...Marmonna Jim.

-J'ai comme l'impression que ce qu'il s'est passé n'entrait pas dans les plans de Morgana...

Melody haussa les épaules.

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rechercher cette chose. Si Morgana a besoin de moi pour le trouver, elle viendra me chercher. Il suffira de la battre à ce moment là.

-Sages paroles, déclara Eric en allant serrer sa fille contre lui. On l'attendra de pied ferme, mais en attendant, ta mère a décidé...

-...D'organiser un bal ? Je savais que ce serait inévitable...

Son air de profond désespoir fit rire son père.

-Allons, il est temps que notre ami ici présent voit à quel point tu es magnifique en véritable princesse, non ? Et puis, les catastrophes comme le bal de tes douze ans ne se sont jamais reproduites.

Sur ces paroles, Silver et Eric leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité.

-Désolé de t'avoir cru folle, dit Jim en se massant la nuque et en évitant de la regarder.

-Je suppose que si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais pensé la même chose, répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Jim s'assit à nouveau sur le lit qu'il avait quitté quand Silver était venu.

-J'ai eu très peur pour toi. Ces trois jours à m'inquiéter...Ne me refais jamais ça.

Jim la serra contre lui avec force et elle posa la tête sur son épaule en serrant ses épaules.

-Tu sais, après cet éclair aveuglant...Ton collier...S'est cassé.

-Cassé ? Demanda-t-elle en le relâchant et en le regardant. Cassé comment ?

-En morceaux.

Melody baissa la tête d'un air triste.

-De toute façon, elle l'avait déjà cassé non ? Plus de berceuse, plus l'image d'Atlantica, alors...

Jim eut un sourire alors qu'elle faisait mine que ce n'était rien de grave. Il vit clairement sa main se serrer sur le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert comme pour s'assurer que celui là était toujours autour de son cou. Il toucha brièvement l'écrin dans sa poche. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il voulait laisser passer le bal et faire sa demande officielle à ses parents d'abord de toute manière. Melody cependant pensait encore aux paroles de la voix effrayante. « _Ce n'est pas le moment...Tu viendras à moi, mais pas maintenant. »_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Jim s'allongea à côté d'elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne, jouant avec ses doigts et elle chassa ses pensées.

* * *

La nouvelle du bal qui aurait lieu dans le palais avait fait grand bruit. Melody avait décidé de faire visiter à Jim la ville attenante au palais et ils se faisaient régulièrement arrêter par des sujets heureux de la voir de retour ou alors qui tenaient absolument à lui parler du bal.

Melody finit par l'emmener vers une calèche et il soupira avec désespoir. Oh, découvrir la ville avec elle ne le dérangeait pas, mais un tour en calèche ? Il se rappela ensuite qu'il devait lui laisser cette joie et la suivit, un peu à contrecoeur. Il eut rapidement un sourire quand ce fut elle qui prit les rênes, et qu'elle fit galoper le cheval à une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas que sa mère l'autorisait à atteindre. Il se mit en arrière dans la banquette et ferma les yeux en profitant du trot du cheval qu'elle fit finalement ralentir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur un marché et Jim fit quelques courses pour Edward et Jack qui devaient s'ennuyer. Melody quant à elle flânait du côté des robes. Ca restait une fille...Songea-t-il avec un sourire.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un peu facile d'arriver, de se proclamer en couple avec la princesse et de ne pas la courtiser dans les règles !

Jim se tourna vers une bande de commères, des paniers de courses à la main.

-Ce Jim Hawkins devrait utiliser les coutumes, même s'il n'est que capitaine.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux à espérer étant donné la personnalité de la princesse !

-Il devrait la courtiser au bal, montrer qu'il est prêt à s'intégrer et à faire ce qu'il faut pour être avec elle. Ah, elle formait un si beau couple avec ce Dimitri...

Jim aurait voulu dire à ces bonnes femmes sa façon de penser mais vit du coin de l'oeil Melody revenir vers lui et ne voulut pas lui gâcher la journée. Cependant, les paroles des femmes avaient fait naître une petite idée dans son esprit.

* * *

Melody souffla un coup alors que sa mère attachait sa queue de cheval avec un ruban vert.

-Je me demande où est passé Jim...

-Il viendra. Mais tu sais, savoir que tous ces princes seront là pour toi, ça doit aussi le perturber.

-J'imagine...

Elle repensa vaguement à Charlotte.

-A ce sujet...La famille de Dimitri...

-Ne me dis pas qu'il sera présent ? S'exclama l'héritière en se levant.

-Je n'ai pas pu refuser ! Mais ton père a prévu de le surveiller de près.

-Maman, la question n'est pas là...Mais après le mal qu'il a fait...

-Sa famille est influente. De toute façon, Jim ne le laissera rien tenter.

Melody sourit et chaussa ses chaussures à talons. Ca ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle préférait les ballerines...

* * *

Jim attendait dans la salle comme tous les autres. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. Sa mère était près de lui. Elle était habillée d'une belle robe bleue foncée qui rehaussait son teint. Elle sourit en lui pressant l'épaule. Silver quant à lui se trouvait près du buffet, habillé d'un costume bleu qui lui allait mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu en penser. Amelia et Delbert avaient couché les enfants sous la garde de Carlotta qui s'était prise d'affection pour les quatre petits monstres. Delbert avait lui même mis son plus beau costume gris. Quant à Amelia, c'était bien la première fois que Jim la voyait avec une robe. Elle était simple et d'un brun un peu terne, mais parfaite pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Jim leva les yeux et détailla les parents de Melody pour s'inciter au calme. Silver lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé. Le prince Eric était vêtu de son plus bel uniforme. Ariel portait une robe violette qui changeait de ses habituelles robes de tous les jours. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en natte et une petite couronne était posée dans ses cheveux.

Et puis Grimsby s'agita dans l'escalier attenant à la salle.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter son altesse royale, la princesse Melody !

Melody apparut en haut de l'escalier et il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec un ruban vert. Plutôt qu'une couronne une petite fleur blanche était posée dans ses cheveux. Elle s'était maquillée avec soin. Il aurait pensé qu'elle mettrait un collier de perles, mais elle avait gardé son collier et il s'en sentit fier et revigoré. Sa robe verte était aussi imposante que celle d'Ariel. Des petits froufrous partaient des épaules, elle avait de longues manches qui ne se terminaient qu'aux poignets et le haut était fait d'un genre de corset. Elle saisit les bords de sa robe pour descendre les escaliers et il s'amusa de voir des chaussures à talons. Elle qui détestait ça...

Grimsby fit l'annonce de quelques princes et Jim tiqua en reconnaissant le nom de Dimitri. Il regarda les parents de Melody et se rendit compte qu'Eric fixait ce jeune homme d'un ait crispé, la main sur la garde de son épée. Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de ça.

-Le capitaine James Hawkins !

Melody le regarda étrangement avant de s'incliner comme elle l'avait fait pour tout le monde, et que Jim fasse de même. Avec un sourire amusé, elle tendit sa main qu'il saisit avant de lui faire un baise main. Il était habillé de son bel uniforme blanc que Melody ne l'avait que très vu porter mais qu'elle trouvait qui lui allait à merveille.

-M'accorderez vous cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard par en dessous qui la fit frissonner.

-Avec plaisir !

Ce petit jeu l'amusait finalement. Jim prit sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa hanche, avec un petit sourire entendu. Melody posa sa main sur son épaule sans le quitter des yeux. Et la musique débuta.

Il était bien loin le bal de ses douze ans, songea Ariel avec nostalgie. Voir Melody évoluer avec une telle grâce et une telle harmonie avec Jim la rendait mélancolique même si elle était heureuse pour elle. Son bébé avait bien trop grandi. Elle trouva Sarah à couver les deux jeunes gens d'un regard tendre.

Un autre fixait les deux danseurs avec émotion. C'était Silver. Il avait assisté aux prémices de leur relation. A la façon dont ils étaient tous les deux torturés par la manière dont on les voyait. Voir Melody dans son univers était somme toute assez bizarre, mais il ne la voyait pas autrement, désormais. Ils semblaient tous les deux seuls au monde, comme dans une bulle. Le cuistot se dit que c'était un de ces moments de calme à savourer. Il craignait que Morgana ne finisse par bientôt venir tout gâcher. Il le pressentait.

Jim rapprocha Melody de lui quand la musique se fit plus lente.

-C'était obligé ? Murmura-t-elle avec amusement.

-Je veux que tout le monde comprenne que je suis prêt à me plier à vos coutumes. S'il faut te courtiser dans les règles pour me faire accepter de tes sujets, je le ferai.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Jim eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard du dénommé Dimitri posé sur lui avec haine, et fit un grand sourire tout en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas baisser sa garde.

Eric regardait le couple évoluer. Il s'était fait assez rapidement à Jim finalement. Et il appréciait le fait que le jeune homme semblait vouloir faire les choses dans les règles. C'était de bons points pour lui à faire monter sa côte parmi les sujets du royaume.

La musique s'arrêta et Jim et Melody allèrent se rafraîchir tandis que d'autres couples se mettaient à danser. Jim n'avait pas lâché la main de sa belle, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui vole.

Silver leur tendit deux verres avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Ne le buvez pas en secret celui-ci, dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il s'esclaffèrent puis Silver s'inclina devant Melody, Morph en faisant de même d'un air amusé.

-Princesse Benson.

-Oh, arrêtez, pas de ça avec moi !

-C'est vrai que tu as toujours été anti princesse, anti règles, anti conformité, pas vrai ?

Melody aurait reconnu la voix de Dimitri entre mille. Elle se retourna et le fixa alors qu'il la dévisageait d'un air mauvais. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Jim posa la main sur son bras.

-Nous n'avons pas été présentés, il me semble ?

-Je suis le prince Dimitri Vanner. Vous êtes le capitaine Hawkins, c'est ça ? Jamais entendu parler. Nous avons quelque chose en commun.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Jim en crispant la mâchoire alors qu'un sourire moqueur apparaissait sur les lèvres du prince arrogant.

-Oh, vous avez récupéré mes restes.

Il y eut un silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui sembla durer des heures. Les amis de Dimitri s'éloignèrent prudemment de lui. Jim lâcha la main de Melody et se planta devant le prince qu'il dépassait légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas bien saisi. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous nous trouvons à un bal chez la princesse Benson que vous venez d'insulter. Un bal auquel vous n'êtes présent que parce que vos parents ont grandement insisté. Il me semble que vous devriez être le premier à vous faire tout petit et à ne pas vous faire remarquer. Ou avoir la décence de ne pas adresser la parole à la princesse. A moins que vous n'ayez aucun sens des convenances...

Dimitri leur jeta encore un regard peu avenant et quitta le palais sous certains rires.

-Tu as été...Majestueux ! Dit Melody en le regardant avec des grands yeux émerveillés.

Jim regarda ailleurs, un peu gêné par les gens qui le regardaient. Les murmures le concernant et concernant Melody avaient changé de ton par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu cette semaine. Silver éclata d'un grand rire alors que la fête se prolongeait. Le pire bal auquel elle avait assisté avait eu lieu à ses douze ans. Le meilleur avait eu lieu à ses dix-huit ans.

* * *

Jim fixa la robe verte posée sur la chaise. Melody dormait tranquillement à côté de lui. Quant à lui, il revivait la soirée en souvenirs. Il n'y avait rien à reprocher. Tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Les cours de danse dispensés par Ariel avaient été appliqués parfaitement. Il se rappelait encore de la façon dont Melody et Silver s'étaient esclaffés lors du premier cours et de la façon dont Ariel les avait congédiés en leur interdisant de revenir le tourmenter.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose et la soirée aurait été parfaite. Dans ses plans, en fin de soirée, il demandait la main de Melody au prince Eric. Dans les faits, il n'avait que senti la pression monter et avait estimé que faire ça devant tant de gens...Non, c'était quelque chose de personnel.

Et puis, le moment était passé et il avait soupiré face à son propre manque de courage.

-L'océan...Murmura Melody en remuant faiblement.

Il la fixa avec sérieux. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être avec quelqu'un comme elle. Le seul problème qui se posait, était qu'il ressentait l'envie de plus en plus forte de naviguer -que ce soit dans le ciel ou dans la mer.

Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques semaines. Melody avait attendu des mois pour lui.

-Le cœur de l'océan.

Ca, c'était un autre problème...

* * *

 **Je suis chez ma soeur la semaine prochaine. J'aurai Internet. Je ne sais pas encore si je vous publie ce chapitre avant de partir (dimanche soir) ou si je le prépare et que je le publie mercredi comme toujours. Ou alors en rentrant le dimanche. Mais vous aurez dans tous les cas le chapitre, soit en avance, soit comme toujours, soit en retard haha :)**


	20. Demandes

**Voila la suite :) Bonne lecture ! Dans cinq chapitres ce sera la fin^^**

* * *

 **Demandes**

-James, hein ? Taquina Melody le lendemain matin alors que Jim était déjà réveillé et jouait négligemment avec ses cheveux noirs. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-Parce que c'est mon père qui a choisi ce nom. Ma mère a trouvé ce diminutif.

-Oh.

Elle perdit son air taquin. D'un sourire, Jim lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien. Le soleil était levé haut dans le ciel et les inondait de ses rayons jaunes orangés. On toqua à la porte et Eric entra avant de froncer les sourcils. Précipité, Jim recouvrit Melody du drap et prit un air coupable et penaud. Eric le dévisageait d'un air désapprobateur.

-Une idée de ta mère je suppose ? Soupira le prince sans lâcher Jim du regard.

Le brun estima que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le soutenir et regarda ailleurs alors que Melody toussotait d'un air gêné.

-Bien que je n'approuve pas...Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Jim redressa la tête et fixa le prince à la dérobée. Il semblait résigné même si son désaccord se lisait encore sur son visage.

-Je sais que ça fait un an que vous êtes ensembles. Je suis mal placé pour faire des leçons des morale, ta mère et moi n'avons pas attendu..

-STOP ! Hurla Melody, les mains sur les oreilles. Je ne veux rien savoir !

Eric éclata de rire alors qu'Ariel arrivait. Jim se sentit une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

-Ah, contente de vous voir réveillés. Melody, aujourd'hui tu reprends tes leçons de princesse. Il est temps.

-Quoi ?

Le voix aiguë de Melody signifia à Jim que ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle espérait entendre.

-Maman...J'ai réussi le bal, non ?

-Pas de refus, rétorqua Ariel avec un sourire. Le bal n'était qu'un petit bal. Comme tu es en âge de te marier, tu sais que...

-Pardon ? S'exclama Melody.

Eric entreprit une retraite stratégique alors que Jim se redressait pour suivre la conversation, qui le concernait finalement.

-Tu sembles oublier quelque chose, non, maman ? A moins que Jim ne soit devenu invisible à tes yeux ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Ca tournait au vinaigre. Jim se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-Je dis simplement que le peuple va s'attendre à ce que nous organisions un plus grand bal pour te chercher des prétendants.

-Je ne veux pas de prétendants ! Cria Melody en se levant et en descendant du lit.

-Melody...

-Il n'est pas question d'organiser un bal pour donner l'illusion à certains jeunes hommes qu'ils puissent avoir la princesse. Je pensais que tu avais compris, maman.

-Je veux juste organiser ce bal pour la forme pour annoncer...

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre bal. Exigea Melody. Je ne te laisserai pas une chance de ruiner mon avenir avec Jim !

-Tu peux peut-être la laisser finir, non ? Demanda Jim.

Il sentait qu'Ariel avait autre chose à dire.

-Parce que tu es de son côté ?

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de colère, avant de passer devant sa mère et sortir de la chambre. Gêné, Jim regarda Ariel s'asseoir sur la chaise de la coiffeuse.

-Je me croirais revenue à ses douze ans. Elle a réagi exactement pareil quand je n'ai pas répondu à ses questions sur le collier et sur Atlantica.

-Et donc, est-ce que j'avais raison ? Demanda Jim en se mettant assis dans une position un peu plus convenable.

-Tu es perspicace. Je voulais organiser un bal pour annoncer que Melody était déjà engagée avec toi et que vous décideriez d'une date qui serait communiquée ensuite au royaume.

Ariel fixa Jim et le vit sourire. Il se leva -Dieu merci il était habillé sous les draps- et se dirigea vers une petite armoire où il avait rangé ses habits. Il saisit le petit écrin et Ariel eut une exclamation de joie.

-Je comptais la demander en mariage en arrivant ici. Mais j'ai estimé qu'il fallait laisser passer quelques jours pour vos retrouvailles. Hier, j'avais prévu de demander sa main à Eric...Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Ariel sourit plus grandement.

-Tu veux faire les choses dans les règles ?

Jim approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il remit l'écrin dans sa poche.

-Je ne sais pas quand je trouverai le courage mais...

Ariel s'approcha de Jim et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Tu connais notre réponse. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

* * *

Ils ne comprenaient donc pas tous les deux ? Et Jim qui se mettait du côté de sa mère, ragea Melody. Elle plongea et nagea jusqu'à Atlantica. Un bal de prétendants...Et puis quoi encore ? Elle poussa plus fort.

-Bonjour, Mel-Mel !

Inutile de se demander qui pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça.

-Alex. Salua-t-elle froidement.

-J'ai été ravi d'apprendre ton retour.

-Merci.

Elle sursauta quand il s'approcha d'elle et changea de direction pour retourner à l'air libre. Alex saisit son poignet alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près d'un ponton où des jambes pendaient, battant rapidement l'air.

-Je regrette ma conduite avec toi et...

-J'ai quelqu'un, je suis désolée. Le rabroua-t-elle aussitôt.

Alex perdit de sa superbe, cherchant à savoir si elle mentait ou non. Melody s'écarta brusquement, quand une de ses anciennes amies passa à toute vitesse près d'eux, saisit les jambes qui battaient le vide, puis prit l'humain par les épaules en serrant ses bras le long de son corps pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

-Parce que vous continuez vos bêtises ? Cria Melody. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez abandonné ces barbaries !

Et puis, elle reconnut le visage de l'humain et son sang ne fit qu'un tout.

-Jim !

* * *

Jim se sentit tiré vers le bas et une sirène passa derrière lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre tout en le tirant plus bas encore. C'était exactement ce dont Melody lui avait parlé.

Et puis il la vit justement hurler, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla vu l'expression de son visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question, il sentait l'air se faire rare et l'eau infiltrer ses poumons. Il voyait un jeune homme sirène rire en le voyant.

-Jim ! Sembla crier Melody.

Il imagina que c'était ça étant donné la lueur qu'il venait de voir dans ses yeux. Ses yeux à lui cependant finirent par commencer à se fermer et il vit flou. Il se sentit arraché à l'étreinte tueuse et remonté à pleine vitesse.

* * *

-Jim ! Jim !

Il ne se réveillait pas et gardait les yeux fermés ce qui inquiéta Melody. Elle lui pinça le nez et lui fit du bouche à bouche, son cœur battant à une allure folle. Enfin, au bout de secondes qui lui parurent interminables, Jim se redressa en crachant dans l'eau et posa un regard vitreux sur elle.

-Mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Encore deux fois et je te rattraperais.

Jim la fixa ensuite avec curiosité tout en sentant le soleil sécher ses habits. Melody l'avait allongé sur le ponton qu'il occupait avant de se faire attirer dans les fonds marins.

-Que faisais-tu à cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton que Melody jugea un peu trop accusateur.

-J'étais en route pour Atlantica quand je suis tombée sur...Alex.

Le visage de Jim se ferma et elle le fixa avec incrédulité.

-Si je n'avais pas été là tu serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Jim voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Melody se fit à son tour emmener sous l'eau et il n'osa pas se pencher pour voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Melody fixa Alex avec colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-C'est avec lui que tu es ? Demanda le blond, alors que Miranda, celle qui avait failli tuer Jim les observait avec attention. Un vulgaire humain ?

-Ca ne te regarde en rien ! Je ne te dois rien.

Sur ces mots elle partit dans l'autre sens en se demandant s'il allait suivre, ce qui ne fut heureusement pas le cas. Elle voulut aller retrouver Jim, mais une lueur verte l'intrigua et elle préféra la suivre.

Se propulsant d'un coup de nageoire, le cœur battant, elle la suivit. La lueur verte lui rappelait son collier. Prise d'un sentiment de malaise ainsi que de curiosité, elle suivit la lueur.

Elle lâcha un cri de stupeur quand cela la mena à l'ancien repaire d'Ursula. Détérioré par les ans, il faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se demanda un instant si il était prudent d'y entrer et estima qu'il fallait en avoir le cœur net.

Frissonnante, elle y entra. Et eut un hoquet de surprise. Les lieux contrairement à l'extérieur semblaient propres et avoir été visités il y a peu. Elle pensa automatiquement à Morgana. Mais comment faisait-elle pour venir aussi souvent sans se faire voir ?

L'endroit semblait avoir été fouillé récemment. Sur certaines étagères, poussiéreuses, il manquait des flacons. Elle aperçut un étrange collier en forme de coquillage et ne s'en approcha pas. Un collier semblable avait pris la voix de sa mère.

Elle s'approcha encore de la lueur verte et un portail s'ouvrit. Elle lâcha un cri de terreur lorsque le visage de Morgana apparut face à elle, grimaçant.

-Oh, tu me facilites les choses, ma précieuse. Ce sort est suffisamment difficile à utiliser.

Un tentacule se tendit vers elle et elle se recula d'un air craintif. Se battre contre Morgana sur ses jambes était quelque chose d'envisageable, mais avec ses nageoires...

-Ah zut, mon temps est presque écoulé. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi cette fois ci, mais tu viendras à moi, je peux te l'assurer.

Le portail commença à se refermer et Melody n'en fut pas rassurée pour autant. Morgana prit le temps de saisir le collier que la princesse avait vu auparavant.

-J'attends nos retrouvailles avec impatience.

Elle repoussa Melody d'un tentacule et sa tête alla heurter le mur derrière elle. Elle perdit connaissance et dériva au hasard.

* * *

Jim courut en voyant la forme immobile sur le rivage. Il avait fini par revenir vers le château en se rendant compte que Melody ne remontait pas. Et puis, il venait d'apercevoir une forme allongée sur les flots, légèrement ballottée par la marée. En reconnaissant les nageoires rouges et les cheveux noirs, il courut.

-Melody ! S'exclama-t-il en osant pas la sortir de l'eau.

Il ignorait effectivement combien de temps elle tenait hors de l'eau. Il avisa la tâche rouge près de sa tête. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Jim lui donna des petites claques et la vit avec soulagement froncer des sourcils puis battre des paupières avant d'ouvrir des yeux interrogateurs.

-C'est notre jour, on dirait, marmonna Jim en l'aidant à se redresser.

Gardant sa queue de sirène dans l'eau elle se massa l'arrière de la tête et constata qu'elle avait saigné.

-Morgana !

-Encore ?

-J'ai vu une lueur verte. Je me suis dit que c'était important, alors je l'ai suivie.

-Et me prévenir était trop demandé ?

Melody l'ignora.

-Ca m'a mené au repaire d'Ursula. J'ai remarqué que là aussi des potions avaient disparu. Un collier était au sol mais je ne m'en suis pas approchée. Et puis un petit portail s'est ouvert et j'ai vu Morgana. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi mais que je viendrais à elle de toute façon.

-Il faut raconter ça aux autres, estima Jim.

Avant que Melody n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Jim passa le bras sous sa queue de sirène, l'autre sous ses épaules et la prit contre lui.

-Il va falloir un jour que tu arrêtes de te mettre dans des situations impossibles, ricana Jim.

-Désolée.

Il sut qu'elle ne s'excusait pas de ça mais de sa colère de la matinée.

-Désolée de t'avoir accusée.

-Accusée de quoi en fait ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est que tu as connu deux garçons et tu as toujours du succès.

Melody tourna le visage de Jim vers elle.

-Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

Jim regarda ailleurs en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Il n'était pas fier de la façon dont il s'était conduit.

-Tu te changeras en humaine quand tu te seras rhabillée au palais. Et je crois que tu dois des excuses à ta mère.

-Pourquoi ? S'énerva de nouveau Melody.

-Parce que si tu l'avais laissée finir, tu aurais compris qu'elle voulait organiser ce bal pour annoncer que nous sommes engagés et que tes parents nous laissaient le temps pour choisir une date.

-Une date...Pour...Commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Pour se marier.

-Et...Tu es d'accord ?

Il la fixa avec incrédulité.

-A ton avis ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi rapidement. Je veux dire une fois qu'on sera mariés...On s'attendra à ce que...

-A ce que quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air plus qu'amusé.

-A ce qu'on fasse des enfants. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Jim sourit tout en songeant à la bague bien cachée dans la chambre de sa princesse.

-Qui a dit que ça me dérangeait ?

-Mais...Tu voudras aussi naviguer. Je voudrais venir avec toi mais je ne sais pas si ce sera raisonnable avec...

-Je préférerais t'emmener avec moi, toi et notre éventuel enfant plutôt que de te laisser en arrière et de finir par être détesté par vous deux. Et puis, je sais que tu es faite pour naviguer. Que ce soit dans le ciel ou sur la mer, ces aventures sont faites pour toi

Ils ne dirent plus rien, Melody sur son petit nuage, Jim imaginant à quel point leur relation était devenue sérieuse. Mais il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Il voyait mal Melody rester à terre et régner, enfant ou pas. Elle était faite pour voyager et explorer et il l'imaginait tout à fait à ses côtés.

La jeune fille lui indiqua une entrée secrète pour qu'ils puissent rentrer en toute discrétion.

-Il faudra que je parle à mon grand-père. De Miranda et Alex qui continuent à vouloir jouer à noyer des humains. Enfin, je ne sais pas si elle comptait te noyer, mais même te laisser au bord de la mort est quelque chose d'interdit.

-Encore heureux, souffla Jim avec un frisson.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si Melody n'avait pas été là pour le sauver.

* * *

-A croire qu'elle a toujours besoin de colliers, souffla Amelia en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses trois filles avaient grimpé sur elle tandis que Connor était avec Delbert et s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux en éclatant de rire quand son père faisait la grimace.

Jim songea au fait que Melody murmurait dans son sommeil à propos du cœur de l'océan. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon pour elle et ne voulait pas les inquiéter à propos de ça.

-Il devient urgent de trouver où est Morgana.

-J'ai déjà qu'elle avait besoin de moi, assura Melody, les bras croisés sur la poitrine d'un air décidé. Elle viendra me chercher. Il n'est pas question que je me rende auprès d'elle et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je le ferais.

Sarah suivait la conversation, perdue. Entre ça et le fait que Jim avait failli mourir à cause de sirènes...Elle se demanda quel était le moindre mal. Elle vit Silver qui fixait Melody avec sérieux, tout en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Je pense que si elle veut que tu la retrouves, elle finira par t'attirer dans un piège. C'est ce que moi je ferais, en tout cas, à sa place.

-Comme quoi avoir un pirate de notre côté est finalement utile. Ricana Eric.

Le visage de Melody se ferma et elle sembla réfléchir avec intensité elle aussi.

-Laissons Morgana de côté. Je ne suivrais plus de lueur verte. En tout cas pas seule.

La brune se tourna ensuite vers sa mère, un air coupable sur le visage.

-Excuse-moi pour ce matin. Jim m'a expliqué et...

Ariel sourit tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

-Tu dois apprendre à laisser les gens finir de parler avant de t'énerver, se moqua-t-elle légèrement. Mais j'admire la façon dont tu défends votre amour.

Ariel prit le bras de sa fille.

-Tu ne vas malheureusement pas échapper aux leçons. Si ça peut te permettre d'être un peu plus enthousiaste, c'est moi qui te les donnerai.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel avant de sembler capituler.

-Je suppose que ce sera toujours mieux que d'avoir Enrico.

Haussant les épaules, elle suivit sa mère.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Jim écoutait Eric lui raconter à quoi la vie de princesse pouvait ressembler pour Melody. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis son altercation avec Morgana.

Le cours qu'Ariel dispensait à Melody devait lui plaire, songea-t-il en les entendant jouer du piano et chanter.

-Je me suis toujours demandé si leurs voix magnifiques venaient de leur héritage de sirènes, songea Eric à voix haute. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé à Melody, mais elle pourrait lancer des sorts rien qu'en chantant.

Jim se pencha lui aussi sur la question.

-Je pense que vous devriez lui enseigner. Ca pourrait lui être pratique dans certaines situations. Quel genre de sorts ?

-Par exemple, elle pourrait attirer des hommes dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Ou les subjuguer et en quelque sorte, les mettre en léthargie.

-Ca lui serait vraiment utile. Par exemple, elle aurait pu mettre Silver et son équipage en léthargie avant de prendre la fuite. Mais bien sûr, nous ne nous serions pas connus dans ce cas.

Eric se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Effectivement. Et quand je vois à quel point tu peux la rendre heureuse...Je ne regrette plus qu'elle ait été kidnappée.

Jim prit une inspiration, tout en devenant brutalement sérieux.

-A ce sujet...Ca fait plusieurs jours que je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Eric le regarda avec un sérieux qui lui était peu coutumier. Il sentait que c'était quelque chose d'important pour le jeune homme et le laissa chercher ses mots alors qu'il triturait nerveusement quelque chose dans sa poche.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop rapide pour vous. Ariel m'a dit...Que j'avais raison de faire les choses dans les règles alors je me lance. J'avais prévu de faire ça lors du bal mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage devant tous ces gens.

Intrigué, Eric fronça les sourcils, ayant vaguement une petite idée de ce que Jim lui demandait et appréciant qu'il lui en parle d'abord à lui.

-Votre majesté Eric Benson, je me présente devant pour vous demander la main de votre fille.

Jim s'inclina ensuite profondément et ne bougea plus, attendant le verdict du prince. Il avait fermé les yeux avec force, le cœur battant. Tout se jouerait sur la réponse du prince. Il sursauta quand Eric posa la main sur son épaule.

-Redresse-toi, James Hawkins.

Jim s'exécuta et fit face au visage souriant du père de Melody.

-C'est avec grand plaisir que je t'accorde sa main. J'ai vu à quel point elle est heureuse avec toi. Je sais que vous vous complétez. Et je sais que ce soit ici ou sur un navire elle ne sera heureuse qu'avec toi.

Jim eut un sourire soulagé.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais refuser ? Demanda Eric avec suspicion.

-Pour tout dire, je ne pensais rien du tout.

Eric ferma les yeux et sembla savourer le chant des deux sirènes. En même temps, il songeait à quel point sa fille avait grandi.

-Du coup, je doute qu'Ariel organise ce fameux bal des prétendants. Nous ferons une annonce quand tu auras demandé sa main à Melody et qu'elle aura accepté, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant. Vous fixerez ensuite une date.

 _Sous la mer bleue_

 _Et le ciel_

 _Oui, je connais ces notes_

 _Et cette chanson_

 _Je me souviens d'un beau clair de lune_

 _Et d'un sentiment_

 _Un peu troublant_

 _Qui m'obsède_

 _Oui, et cette chanson_

 _Pleine d'émotion_

 _Me rappelle des bonheurs plus grands_

 _Que tout l'océan_

 _Ce sentiment_

 _Qui m'entraîne_

La voix d'Ariel était aussi magnifique songea Jim en fermant les yeux. Melody avait de quoi être fière.

 _Oh, je me souviens d'elle_

 _Je me rappelle_

 _Tous ces moments à danser ensembles_

 _Sous l'océan_

 _Je nous revois chantant_

 _Là sous la mer bleue_

 _Et le ciel_

 _Moi j'ai dans le cœur_

 _Tous ces jours de bonheur_

La voix de sa sirène à lui avait vraiment le don de l'apaiser. C'était quelque chose de presque magique et il croyait volontiers Eric lorsqu'il lui disait que Melody aurait pu lancer des sorts rien qu'avec sa voix.

 _Et moi je me rappelle_

 _J'aimais tant la musique_

 _J'aimais tant chanter avec elle_

 _Nous étions heureux_

 _Je chanterai sur tous les tempos_

 _Chaque note sans limite_

 _Oui, car je me souviens d'elle_

 _Et j'aime la musique_

 _Et j'aime tant_

 _Ce rêve_

 _Rêve_

Le dernier couplet lui avait donné des frissons. Lorsque la mère et la fille chantaient ensembles, cela donnait la chair de poule tant c'était sublime à entendre. Eric sourit d'un air apaisé.

* * *

Melody se demanda pourquoi Jim avait voulu se promener en barque avec elle au coucher du soleil. Il avait dit vouloir lui parler et au final, il ne disait rien du tout, se contentant de se masser nuque et de se racler la gorge d'un air gêné tout en ramant.

-Hum...Commença la princesse.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Jim, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

Il jouait négligemment avec les doigts de Melody qui étaient posés sur sa robe.

-Bien sûr, j'en ai parlé à tes parents d'abord pour faire ça dans les règles et ils sont d'accord.

Melody fronça les sourcils en se demandant exactement où il voulait en venir. Il les amena dans un endroit entouré de saules, et elle trouva ça magnifique. Puis il la fixa avec un regard empli d'amour et elle lui sourit en retour.

-Ah, mais tu ne dois pas comprendre.

-Effectivement, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas perdue.

-En fait, le fameux bal d'annonce n'aura pas lieu grâce à ça.

-Je comprends encore moins, dit Melody avec un faible rire.

-Ca paraissait plus simple quand j'en ai parlé à tes parents, soupira-t-il.

Il prit la main de sa petite amie tout en fouillant dans sa poche. Puis il en sortit un écrin noir et Melody comprit enfin. Elle le laissa cependant chercher ses mots, un grand sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.

-Melody Benson, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? Je sais que je ne suis pas le parti idéal. Mais cette bague, je l'ai depuis que je suis revenu de mon voyage et je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion de te la présenter. J'ai voulu demander ta main à ton père lors du bal mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, tu es ma moitié.

Jim ouvrit l'écrin, révélant une petite bague en argent avec en son centre une simple émeraude. Melody tendit la main et Jim glissa la petite bague à son annulaire.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte, Jim Hawkins !

Sur ces paroles, elle se jeta sur lui et ils échangèrent un fougueux baiser.

-J'aurais voulu qu'on se marie en mer, comme ça ton grand-père...Murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

-Il suffit qu'on se marie sur le navire de mon père. C'est une merveilleuse idée, tu sais. J'appartiens à la mer, alors je préfère cette solution. Mes tantes pourront également y assister...

Jim sourit. Il savait que cette idée lui plairait.

-Tu sais, ton père a laissé entendre que tu voudrais naviguer avec moi. Et je suis assez d'accord. Que ce soit dans le ciel ou sur la mer, tu as besoin de cette liberté.

Melody eut un sourire et fit briller sa bague à la lueur du soleil couchant. Elle était magnifique mais tout en restant discrète. Jim l'avait bien choisie.

-Tu as donc d'abord demandé à mon père ?

-Lorsque vous chantiez l'autre jour. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit que rien qu'avec ta voix, tu pouvais ensorceler les gens.

-Oui, Arista m'en a vaguement parlé. J'imagine que j'aurais pu t'attirer sous l'océan sans aucun problème !

Jim la poussa légèrement.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de ça, ricana-t-il.

Une étrange lueur les éblouit et ils aperçurent un navire descendre du ciel.

-Ca c'est mauvais signe, murmura Jim en ramant rapidement vers le rivage.

Et effectivement quand le navire arriva au rivage et que les robots qui l'avaient arrêté, puis diplômé en descendirent, son sentiment se confirma.

* * *

 **La chanson vient de la petite sirène 3, j'ai juste modifié une phrase. A la semaine prochaine :)**


	21. Disparitions

**On est mercredis voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Disparitions**

Les robots avancèrent calmement vers eux puis s'inclinèrent devant Melody. Jim avait saisi la main de la princesse dès qu'ils étaient sortis de la barque. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Capitaine Hawkins ? L'académie vous réclame.

-Mais...

-Ils ont une mission à vous confier.

Melody saisit le bras de Jim avec crainte.

-Quelque chose de grave ?

-Une simple quête.

-Mais je vais bientôt me marier et...

-Félicitations Capitaine ! Lancèrent les robots en levant leurs chapeaux et en serrant la main des deux tourtereaux. Mais cette requête ne peut malheureusement pas attendre.

-Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter au palais ? Il faut que je retrouve mon équipage et le Capitaine Doppler doit vous donner l'évaluation qu'elle a faite à propos de moi.

Les robots les suivirent et Jim pressa les doigts de Melody pour la rassurer.

-Je vais devoir rester ici pour organiser le mariage. Je ne peux pas laisser tout ça à ma mère. Encore faut-il qu'on fixe une date. Et puis je sais que ma mère voudra que tout soit parfait, je ne peux pas louper les leçons de princesse.

-Je ne te demandais pas de m'accompagner. Mais juste de ne pas être triste, murmura Jim.

-Je veux profiter encore un peu de ma famille avant de repartir explorer le monde avec toi.

Les robots firent sensation au palais. Ils les conduisirent au salon où la famille Benson était réunie. Sarah se redressa de même qu'Amélia alors que les robots saluaient formellement tout ce petit monde.

-Il semblerait que je doive repartir. Dit Jim à sa mère.

-Mais...Commença Ariel.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, maman. Assura Melody. On se mariera lorsqu'il reviendra, ce qui nous laissera le temps de tout organiser.

Sarah, Ariel et Eric les regardèrent avec émotion. Quant à Silver il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer des robots.

-Vous devez prendre le large d'ici trois jours maximum. Vos instructions vous attendront à l'académie.

Melody laissa Jim régler les questions techniques et s'esquiva discrètement, suivie par Silver qui ne voulait pas rester en présence des robots trop longtemps.

Ils s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque. Silver se laissa tout bonnement tomber comme une masse dans un confortable fauteuil alors que Melody fixait le paysage par la grande fenêtre.

-Tu ne le prends pas si bien que ça. Releva Silver.

Melody croisa les mains dans son dos.

-Effectivement. Mais je ne peux pas lui montrer. Je ne peux pas non plus lui demander de quitter la marine stellaire pour moi. Ce n'est que pour cette fois. On a des projets tous les deux. Que ce soit sur mer ou dans le ciel, je partirais explorer avec lui.

-Mais tu es quand même fâchée, j'ai l'impression.

-Disons que ce n'est pas au meilleur moment.

Silver se leva et pressa l'épaule de la princesse dans un geste réconfortant.

-Allez, profite de ta famille. Et comme ça, ta mère et toi aurez tout votre temps pour tout organiser.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Et moi je serai là pour aider, hein ? Que ferais-tu sans ce vieux Long John Silver ?

-C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais entendu votre nom complet.

-En tout cas, Melody Hawkins, ça sonne plutôt bien.

Et Melody ne pouvait qu'approuver.

* * *

Jim jouait avec les doigts de Melody, qui s'était assoupie sous l'arbre en-dessous duquel ils s'abritaient tous les deux du soleil. Il savait que malgré ses sourires, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte. Lui non plus n'en avait pas la moindre envie, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il fixa l'éclat de la bague à son doigt et eut un sourire. Le moment où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser lui avait paru si beau. Et puis, il avait fallu que ces fichus robots arrivent. Il fixa ensuite le visage apaisé de sa princesse. Elle avait même un petit sourire et il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver.

Ce genre de moments allait lui manquer. A nouveau. Il n'était rentré que depuis quelques jours et voilà qu'il allait falloir qu'il reparte déjà. Ses hommes préparaient le navire. Ils repartiraient avec celui des robots, bien sûr, mais il s'était dit qu'au cas où, il valait mieux que les Benson aient un navire en état de navigation autant dans le ciel que dans la mer. Avec les plans de Morgana il préférait prendre ses précautions.

Il fixa brièvement le ventre de Melody et essaya de l'imaginer rebondi. Il espérait avoir un peu de temps après cette « quête » pour qu'ils puissent fonder leur famille. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint son rêve et que Melody avait retrouvé sa famille, il ne voyait rien qui pourrait entraver ce futur projet. A part peut-être sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le meilleur des exemples en la personne de Pléiade Hawkins...

Il chassa ses pensées et sourit en regardant à quel point Melody semblait apaisée de cet instant de répit. Il lâcha sa main et s'adossa contre l'arbre, profitant de la vue magnifique devant lui. Ca n'aurait tenu que de lui, il ne serait pas parti et aurait encore profité quelques temps d'une telle vue. Même si depuis son aventure avec Miranda il n'osait plus vraiment s'en approcher.

Et pourtant, il aurait voulu parler au roi Triton du mariage en vue pour lui annoncer lui même que Melody et lui voulaient le célébrer dans la mer. Il imaginait déjà la joie des tantes de sa fiancée.

-Le cœur de l'océan...

Ca par contre, ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Elle ne cessait de murmurer à propos de ça. Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, mais il comptait en informer Silver avant de partir. Depuis son inconscience de trois jours, dès qu'elle dormait, elle murmurait sur le cœur de l'océan. Et il sentait avec un pressentiment horrible que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Tout comme il sentait que Morgana était liée, de près ou de loin à ce qui se passait.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Jimbo ? Demanda Silver alors qu'ils marchaient sur la plage.

-J'ai besoin que vous me promettiez de veiller sur Melody.

-C'était prévu, mon vieux.

Jim secoua la tête.

-C'est à propos d'autre chose. Depuis que Morgana l'a attaquée, elle ne cesse de marmonner dans son sommeil concernant le cœur de l'océan. J'ai bien l'impression que le piège dont vous parliez, Morgana en usera. Et si jamais elle faisait quelque chose d'inconsidéré...Essayez de l'en empêcher. Et s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, accompagnez-la.

L'air de Jim était grave et Silver posa la patte sur son épaule d'un air concerné.

-Je te le promets, Jimbo. Et toi promets-moi de faire attention, de rentrer en un morceau et d'être rentré pour ton mariage surtout.

-Pour qui vous me prenez ? Je sais respecter des délais !

* * *

Melody était éveillée et fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Elle n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Jim puis céda et se leva en douceur. Elle saisit une robe de chambre qu'elle passa par dessus sa chemise de nuit et se rendit sur le balcon.

-Tu ne dors pas, Melo ?

-Oh, Sebastien ! Ca faisait un moment !

-J'ai appris pour ton mariage. J'ai appris aussi que ton capitaine allait s'en aller.

Le dit Capitaine eut un soupir dans son sommeil et ils baissèrent d'un ton.

-Il doit le faire. Mais il reviendra à temps, j'ai confiance en lui. On compte se marier en mer pour que grand-père et le peuple de la mer puissent être présents.

-Je vais l'annoncer au roi !

-Attends, Sebastien !

Melody se pencha vers lui.

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos du cœur du l'océan ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh, j'en ai entendu parler par des pirates lors de mon aventure et je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait, inventa-t-elle sous les yeux scrutateurs du crabe.

Sebastien se massa le menton.

-Je sais certaines choses qui se racontent là-dessus. La plus effrayante c'est que les deux sorcières des mers ont passé des années à le chercher sans le trouver.

-Pourquoi ? Feignit Melody.

-Parce que c'est une chose plus puissante encore que le trident. Et il paraît que seule une sirène pourrait le chercher.

-Pourquoi une sirène ?

-Il paraît que c'est l'être le plus pur de l'océan.

Melody étouffa un ricanement en songeant à ceux qui attiraient les humains pour les noyer.

-Une sirène au hasard ? Je veux dire dans ce genre de légendes, en général il faut toujours un être...Spécial, non ?

-Tout ce que je sais de plus sur celui ou celle qui pourra atteindre le cœur de l'océan, c'est qu'avant de pouvoir partir à sa recherche il ou elle ne fera que rêver de ça.

Et alors que Melody se figeait, Jim ouvrit grand les yeux.

* * *

Jim fit mine de dormir lorsque Melody se recoucha, plusieurs minutes après cette conversation qui mettait une chose en évidence : Melody était celle qui parviendrait à prendre le cœur de l'océan, peu importe où il se trouvait. Et Morgana cherchait cette chose, il en était persuadé.

-Tu ne dormais pas, hein ?

La voix de Melody le fit sursauter et il la fixa. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

-Ca confirme ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle. Morgana est à la recherche d'une chose plus puissante que le trident et elle finira bien par venir ici. Elle viendra me chercher.

Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite mais pressa sa main.

-Si tu n'es pas là...

-Silver veillera sur toi. Il me l'a promis.

-Mais...Est-ce que je ne vais rêver que de ça jusqu'à temps que je me mette à sa recherche ? Je ne veux pas chercher une chose comme ça, à part pour la détruire.

Jim s'assit sur le lit et prit le visage de Melody dans ses mains, lisant la peur dans ses yeux.

-Même pour le détruire, je refuse que tu ailles à sa recherche. Tu resteras ici. Si Morgana vient, vous serez assez pour la contrer.

Il la serra ensuite contre lui, essayant d'absorber ses peurs. Elle serra ses épaules et s'installa sur ses genoux. Jim eut un soupir. Et c'est dans un moment comme ça qu'il devait partir ?

-Ca m'obsède, Jim. Je ne rêve que de ça.

-Je sais. Je t'entends marmonner la nuit.

Elle redressa la tête et le fixa en se mordant la lèvre. Il put voir à quel point la peur était présente dans ses prunelles. Il savait qu'elle ne le dirait pas, mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il reste avec elle.

* * *

Jim lâcha les doigts tremblants de Melody et serra sa mère contre lui. Tout le monde lui fit ses au revoir et il revint vers sa fiancée à qui il releva le menton. Bravement, elle retenait ses larmes et Jim eut un sourire.

-Ca passera vite, promis. Et tu sais que tu peux parler à Silver.

Elle se serra brutalement contre lui et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes.

-Capitaine !

-Je vais vraiment devoir y aller, Mel.

Elle acquiesça et le lâcha doucement. Jim prit son sac et monta à bord du navire qui commença à voguer doucement sur les flots. Prise d'une impulsion, Melody plongea dans l'océan et se transforma, rattrapant le bateau avant qu'il ne décolle. Elle s'accrocha au bastingage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jim en se penchant vers elle sous l'oeil curieux des membres d'équipage qui en oublièrent un instant leur tâche.

-Tu as oublié de m'embrasser !

Jim ricana et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle le retint contre elle avec fougue par le col de son uniforme de capitaine.

Ils se séparèrent alors que le navire commençait à s'élever et elle se laissa retomber à l'eau avec tristesse.

* * *

-Pas celle-là, dit Silver et Ariel approuva.

Melody soupira d'agacement. Ces essayages étaient bien trop longs à ses yeux.

-Je crois que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui, dit Ariel.

-La troisième était parfaite, râla Melody. Je t'ai dit qu'il est inutile d'en essayer des centaines.

Ariel leva les yeux au ciel et Silver se retint de rire. Entre la mère et la fille c'était un coup le grand amour, un coup elles se chamaillaient. Eric, Sarah ou lui calmaient régulièrement le jeu. Sans attendre de réponse, Melody alla se changer.

Jim était parti depuis quelques temps et Ariel ne cessait de l'occuper avec les préparatifs du mariage. Elle savait que c'était pour la détourner de sa tristesse de savoir Jim loin, mais Ariel en faisait trop.

Melody alla s'installer sur le rivage et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Elle fixa l'horizon avec espoir, comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il devait rentrer.

-Tu fais toujours ces rêves bizarres ? Demanda Silver en s'installant à ses côtés alors qu'elle posait la tête sur ses genoux.

Elle acquiesça.

-J'entends à chaque fois ces voix qui murmurent « le cœur de l'océan ». Et puis, je suis éblouie par une lumière bleue et je me réveille.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir en parler à tes parents ?

Elle acquiesça encore.

-Je veux attendre que le mariage soit passé. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour rien.

-Pour rien ? Tonna Silver. Melo !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tu crois franchement que Jim approuverait ?

-Jim n'est pas là ! C'est à moi de décider.

Silver soupira et se tut, fixant les vagues qui allaient et venaient et semblaient apaiser Melody qui s'allongea sur le sable et ferma les yeux.

* * *

-Je crains avoir de mauvaises nouvelles, majestés.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Grimsby qui fixait Melody d'un air désolé. Celle-ci se redressa avec un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'Ariel saisissait sa main.

-Il semblerait que le navire et l'équipage de Monsieur Hawkins...Aient disparu. Avec leur capitaine.

Melody se leva d'un coup.

-Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une urgence dans la voix.

-Près de Saturne il semblerait.

-Bien.

Elle se leva et se rendit à sa chambre en préparant des affaires.

-Il n'en est pas question, Melody !

Ses parents venaient de faire irruption dans sa chambre, la fixant d'un air désapprobateur.

-Je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés. Si Jim a disparu, je dois aller le chercher. Comme il le ferait comme moi.

-Il y a sûrement des équipes de recherches, argumenta Ariel.

-Je ne vais pas attendre qu'on m'annonce qu'il est mort ! S'il y avait une seule chance...J'aurais dû partir avec lui, je le savais !

-Ecoute, Melody, la nuit porte conseil, on en reparlera demain matin.

La princesse fit mine de capituler. Elle attendit d'être sûre que ses parents soient endormis et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour continuer son sac de voyage. Si son père avait été dans la même situation, Ariel n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle prit le temps d'écrire un mot pour ses parents puis descendit par le balcon en nouant des draps ensembles. Elle craignait que sa mère n'ait prévenu les domestiques que sa fille risquait de tenter quelque chose durant la nuit.

-On part en voyage ?

Elle sursauta et faillit lâcher un cri de terreur quand Silver eut lancé sa phrase, une fois qu'elle avait atterri.

-Si vous comptez m'en empêcher...

-Non. Je compte t'accompagner. Si Jimbo a besoin d'aide, on ne sera pas trop de deux. Et puis je lui avais promis de t'accompagner si tu faisais quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Silver ne rajouta pas qu'en son fort intérieur, il sentait quelque chose de louche là dessous.

-On arrivera à faire décoller ça à deux ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite. C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé...

-On peut y parvenir mais il faudra qu'on fasse vite.

-Compris. Et merci, Silver.

Il acquiesça et ils se dépêchèrent de monter à bord du navire que Jim avait laissé au cas où ils auraient des problèmes. Melody songea à cet instant qu'il avait eu une bonne intuition même si au final c'était pour le sauver lui.

-Prenez la barre et dîtes-moi ce que je dois faire ! Ca va nous rappeler des souvenirs. Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Silver s'exécuta et ils quittèrent la planète.

* * *

Jim ouvrit son pendentif et l'image souriante de Melody lui apparut. Il sourit d'un air nostalgique. Dans quelques jours, ils se reverraient. La mission avait pris fin plus tôt que prévu. Fallait-il préciser qu'il s'était arrangé pour que tout finisse au plus vite ?

Son pressentiment concernant Melody, le cœur de l'océan et Morgana ne le quittait pas et il préférait être présent sur les lieux. C'était son rôle de la protéger après tout !

Il referma le pendentif d'un air songeur et fixa les étoiles en pensant à sa petite sirène.

-Je serai bientôt à tes côtés, Mel.

Et il ne pouvait savoir à quel point c'était faux.

* * *

 _« Maman, Papa,_

 _Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien dire. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, les bras croisés alors qu'il y a peut-être une chance que je le retrouve. Maman, pense à ce que tu ferais si c'était papa à la place de Jim. Je ne serais rien sans lui. Je ne serais que la moitié de moi même. Je serai prudente, je le promets. N'arrête pas les préparatifs du mariage, quand nous rentrerons, je compte bien devenir Madame Hawkins !_

 _Je vous aime._

 _Melody »_

-Eric ! Appela Ariel. Inutile de continuer de la chercher. Elle est partie. Pour Jim.

Eric s'assit sur le lit de sa fille et soupira.

-On aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'attendrait pas que la nuit soit passée.

Il lut la lettre d'une traite.

-Et elle a raison. Tu aurais fait pareil s'il s'était agi de moi. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Silver a également disparu, elle n'est donc pas seule.

Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres d'Ariel et elle s'installa aux côtés de son mari.

-Comment peut-elle penser que je veuille continuer les préparatifs ?

-Tu dois le faire. Et croire à ce qu'elle a dit. Ils rentreront tous les deux sains et saufs et nous assisterons à un beau mariage. Et puis, pense à Sarah.

* * *

Elle allait venir, songea Morgana. Elle observa la princesse Benson grâce à une sorte de bulle. Sa sœur et elle avaient toujours été douées pour pouvoir espionner les gens de cette manière. Elle pouvait voir que Melody avait pris le large avec Silver. Le cyborg n'entrait pas dans ses plans d'actions, mais ils feraient avec. Elle savait que faire courir la rumeur que le Capitaine Hawkins était disparu la ferait venir à elle. L'amour rendait bien trop faible !

Elle retint un rire sarcastique et se réjouit d'imaginer le cœur de l'océan bientôt entre leurs mains. Et avec une telle arme, tout Atlantica serait sous sa domination et elle pourrait enfin achever sa vengeance parfaite.

Oh, elle se doutait que Jim viendrait à leur poursuite mais elle ne s'en faisait pas non plus pour ça. Il ne les gênerait pas. Elle savait comment agir avec des humains comme Jim et Melody. Menacer l'un ou l'autre devrait suffire à les calmer.

* * *

Ils avaient fait une escale sur Mandragore et Melody, un chapeau enfoncé sur sa tête, était allée voir si elle ne pouvait pas aller glaner quelques informations. Elle n'avait rien appris de plus mais avait fait des réserves de nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire en partant de chez elle. Elle songea un instant à quel point c'était ironique qu'elle soit à nouveau partie de chez elle et à nouveau en compagnie de Sivler. Mais volontairement, cette fois ci.

Elle retourna ensuite au navire où Silver attendait.

-Tu sais, Melo, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se rendre tout de suite près de Saturne. Attendre d'avoir des informations est une perte de temps à mes yeux.

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'on va faire. D'autant plus que je n'ai rien appris d'intéressant.

Elle alla ranger ses provisions et ils repartirent en direction de Saturne.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle s'était installée dans les cordages comme Jim l'avait souvent fait. C'était étonnant pour elle de voir à quel point son vertige ne se faisait pas sentir dans cette situation d'urgence.

-Je te retrouverai, Jim. Assura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, la main sur son collier.

Elle non plus ne savait pas que les retrouvailles allaient se faire attendre.

* * *

Silver et Melody ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Elle avait peur de parler de Jim à voix haute et de rendre ses peurs le concernant beaucoup trop réelles. Pour autant, elle appréciait sa présence. Faire cette expédition toute seule...Elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait été finalement capable !

Ils n'avaient pas dû affronter de tempête et heureusement. Souvent, elle songeait à ses parents. Elle s'excusait mentalement auprès d'eux mais elle était sûre qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre sa décision. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Jim était l'amour de sa vie, elle se devait de vérifier par elle même. Elle savait qu'elle ne croirait pas qu'il soit disparu ou même...Mort...Si elle ne le constatait pas de ses propres yeux.

Silver s'inquiétait tout de même. Il l'entendait murmurer à propos du cœur de l'océan quand elle dormait et comprenait que Jim lui ait demandé de veiller sur elle ou du mois de partir avec elle si elle faisait quelque chose du genre. Cependant, de son côté, il songeait de plus en plus à un piège. Qui avait informé Grimsby de la disparition du navire ? Pourquoi aucune information sur une telle disparition ne circulait sur Mandragore alors que c'était un spatioport très fréquenté ? Il n'avait pas osé en parler à la princesse. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le croit. Et de toute manière, maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas marche arrière. Elle était trop têtue et trop butée pour ça.

* * *

-On est presque arrivés !

-Silver, il y a un navire, mais...Ce n'est pas celui avec lequel Jim est parti.

-Melo, va te cacher.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que c'est un piège et je pense que tu sais qui est derrière tout ça. Tu es venue à elle comme elle l'espérait. Va te cacher, je vais tenter de les retenir au cas où ils viendraient sur le navire.

Melody écarquilla les yeux et songea à sa propre stupidité. Néanmoins, elle alla dans la cale, ouvrit un tonneau vide, se cacha dedans, mit le couvercle au-dessus de sa tête et attendit.

Sa culpabilité montait de plus en plus. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? C'était aussi pour ça que ses parents avaient souhaité laisser passer la nuit. Elle entendit du bruit et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de respirer trop fort. Tout ça lui rappelait étrangement quand Silver était venu la kidnapper.

-Cherchez-là partout ! Dame Morgana est persuadée qu'elle est venue à bord de ce navire !

 _Dame Morgana ?_ Melody se demanda ce que la pieuvre avait bien pu promettre à ces hommes en échange de leur aide. Elle se figea encore plus quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la cale.

-Videz les tonneaux !

Elle ferma les yeux en songeant que c'était inévitable, elle allait finir par être découverte. Le couvercle de son tonneau s'ouvrit et on la força à sortir.

-Est-ce que c'est bien elle ?

-Oui, c'est elle !

Melody retint un frisson. Scroop était censé être mort !

-Oh pauvre idiote sirène qui ne doit rien comprendre ! Vois-tu quand Hawkins m'a laissé dériver, j'ai cru être fini. Mais je suis tombé sur Morgana qui fuyait avec ton précieux collier et nous nous sommes associés.

Sans ménagement, l'araignée la prit par le bras alors qu'elle se fustigeait. Elle avait fait exactement tout ce que Morgana attendait d'elle !

Silver et elle échangèrent un regard.

-Alors, cyborg, on peut te laisser ici. Il ne nous faut que celle là.

-J'irais où elle ira.

-Quelle noble loyauté, ricana Scroop.

Ils les emmenèrent sur leur navire où Morgana attendait avec un grand sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que tu viendrais à moi, pas vrai, ma précieuse ?

Melody allait dire quelque chose quand son regard fut attiré par l'un des hommes d'équipage et elle écarquilla les yeux. Les cheveux bruns. Une longue queue de cheval. Une barbe qui lui mangeait le visage. Mais surtout ces yeux bleus clairs ! La ressemblance était frappante. Elle était sûre d'avoir Pléiade Hawkins face à elle.

* * *

 **J'avais vraiment envie de faire intervenir Pléiade ! A la semaine prochaine :)**


	22. Manques

**Voila donc la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Manques**

Melody avait du mal à détacher son regard de celui qui lui semblait être son futur beau-père.

-Combien de temps mettra ton cher Hawkins à venir te retrouver ?

Derrière Morgana, l'homme eut un sursaut et dévisagea intensément Melody.

-Il ne sait pas où je suis, il ne viendra pas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec force.

-Allons, commença Morgana, un tentacule sur la joue de la princesse. Il ne résistera pas à venir sauver sa princesse sirène, nous le savons toutes les deux. J'ai bien vu qu'il était auprès de toi sur Terre.

Un autre tentacule prit sa main.

-Oh, et il semblerait que tu sois sa fiancée ! J'adore les mariages !

Scroop ricana. Melody regardait partout, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Silver semblait faire la même chose de son côté.

-De toutes les manières, que ce soit toi l'élue pour chercher le cœur de l'océan ou non, tu aurais eu des nouvelles de moi.

Morgana poussa la jeune femme d'un tentacule et elle retomba sur Scroop derrière elle. Elle n'en revenait pas que cette horrible araignée soit encore vie.

-Je savais que tu serais assez idiote pour tomber dans mon piège. Et Jim devait le savoir étant donné qu'il t'a donné le cyborg comme garde du corps. Dommage que nous soyons plus nombreux que vous.

Morgana se rapprocha et se pencha vers Melody, leurs nez se touchant presque.

-Nous allons chercher le cœur de l'océan.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Il est regrettable que tu ne sois pas venue seule, chérie.

Le regard de Melody tomba sur Silver. Et même s'il fit non de la tête, il savait quelle serait la réponse de la princesse. Tous le savaient à la vue de leurs sourires.

-Il se trouve que tu es toujours sur mon chemin, ma petite Melody. Tu m'as empêchée d'avoir le trident. Tu m'as échappée sur la planète au trésor. Et là encore, c'est toi qui doit me ramener le cœur de l'océan.

-Et si je m'enfuis ?

Elle pesait toutes les options mais pourtant, elle se savait bel et bien coincée.

-On tuera le cuistot.

La princesse se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Que dois-je faire pour vous le ramener ?

-Ah, tu deviens enfin coopérative. Tu devras nager jusqu'au cœur d'un lac, chercher un objet bleu et me le ramener.

-Que se passera-t-il pour moi ? Il est rare que les trésors puissent se faire voler sans conséquences.

-Etant donné que tu es la seule personne au monde qui puisse le voler, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Melody analysa la pieuvre pour déterminer si elle mentait ou pas. Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve.

-Tu seras mousse comme la dernière fois. Tu ne seras cependant pas sous les ordres de Silver. Ce serait bien trop facile pour vous d'élaborer un plan ensembles. Tu seras sous les ordres d'Hawkins.

* * *

Pléiade sursauta. Cette pieuvre était trop maligne pour son propre bien. Il dévisagea celle qui semblait être la fiancée de son fils, de surcroît une princesse, et une sirène. Elle était habillée comme un homme. Mais on ne pouvait manquer que c'était une femme. Se longs cheveux sombres étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus foncés brillaient néanmoins de détermination. Elle lança un regard désolé en direction du cyborg qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

-Pléiade Hawkins, dit-il en tendant une main.

Elle sembla hésiter à la serrer.

-Melody Benson.

Elle ne serra pas sa main et le fixa d'une façon qui le fit se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il laissa retomber sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne la serrerait pas.

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Physiquement.

Elle crispa la mâchoire en le fixant avec colère.

-C'est à se demander comment il peut être comme il est avec un père comme vous.

Pléiade ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il était indéfendable et il le savait parfaitement. Il se contenta de crisper la mâchoire.

-Va briquer le pont, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Melody n'en revenait pas d'avoir rencontré le père de Jim. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Et ce sentiment de colère envers cet homme ne la quittait pas. Ou alors c'était la colère qu'elle ressentait envers sa propre stupidité qui sortait de cette façon ?

Les yeux de Scroop ne la quittaient pas non plus. Allait-elle vraiment donner le cœur de l'océan à Morgana ? Elle ne supporterait pas que Silver meurt à cause de son refus. Elle avait un cœur trop tendre. L'araignée esquissa un bref sourire. Cette fois elle était otage. Mais pas sous la coupe de ce bourru de Silver. Elle serait beaucoup plus étroitement surveillée. Il la regarda se mettre à sa tâche avec un incroyable sentiment de supériorité. Cette fois, c'était lui qui menait et pas cette lavette de cuistot. Il avait hâte qu'Hawkins les retrouve. Sa vengeance serait alors plus que parfaite. Ensuite, il s'arrangerait d'une façon ou d'un autre pour voler le cœur de l'océan à cette pieuvre. Un tel pouvoir, il ne pouvait que le convoiter et Morgana était bien stupide de lui faire confiance et de croire qu'il la suivait uniquement pour accomplir sa vengeance.

* * *

Surexcité, Jim se retenait de faire accélérer le navire. Mais il devait garder une certaine mesure. Il apercevait le palais et il crut voir qu'on l'attendait. Cependant, plus le navire approchait, plus un sentiment de malaise s'installait en lui. Quelque chose le perturbait sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Capitaine ! S'agita Edward, sa tête grisonnante arrivant dans son champ de vision.

Jim se tourna vers lui et avisa son air grave.

-Le bateau qu'on avait préparé n'est plus là.

Jim s'avisa que c'était ça, le détail qui manquait. Il plissa les yeux et regarda vers la plage. Sa mère, Eric et Ariel étaient là. Mais pas trace de Silver ou de Melody. Le cœur battant, il n'attendit pas que le navire atteigne le rivage et sauta dès qu'il estima avoir suffisamment pied pour se rendre rapidement auprès des trois seules personnes qui l'attendaient.

Son air grave devait être assez marquant pour que Sarah n'ose pas faire un geste vers lui. Ils le fixaient tous avec ahurissement.

-Melody n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Ariel alors que Sarah finissait par le serrer contre elle comme s'il avait été porté disparu.

-Pourquoi devrait-elle être avec moi ?

Ariel porta les mains à son visage avec désespoir et le fixa avec horreur.

-Elle est partie avec Silver il y a quelques jours. A ta recherche.

-Ma recherche ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils avec surprise.

-On nous a rapporté que ton équipage ainsi que ton navire et toi aviez disparus.

Il y eut des exclamations étouffées de ses hommes derrière lui alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

-Nous lui avions dit d'attendre le lendemain avant de faire toute action inconsidérée...Mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de te perdre et est partie pendant la nuit avec Silver.

-Morgana.

-Quoi ?

-Ca ne peut être que Morgana. Reprit-il un peu plus fort. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait à elle. Et c'est bien le cas.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sable d'un air désespéré.

-Je vais...

-Non ! Coupa Sarah. Même si je comprends ce que tu veux entreprendre, tu as besoin de te reposer avant de repartir.

-Mais Morgana...Melody doit déjà avoir accepté de lui livrer le cœur de l'océan.

-Elle ne ferait pas ça ! S'exclama Eric d'un air interdit.

-Silver est avec elle. Il suffira que Morgana le menace et Melody acceptera.

Jim se passa une main lasse sur le visage. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il la retrouverait. Il fallait régler son compte à Morgana pour de bon. Et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Melody et Silver.

* * *

Melody était tranquillement installée dans les cordages quand Silver eut le temps de la rejoindre. Il resta accoudé au bastingage sans rien dire durant quelques temps. Sans remarquer Pléiade Hawkins qui n'était pas loin.

Melody fixait les étoiles avec rage. Elle était d'une stupidité sans nom. Elle priait pour que Jim ne parte pas à sa recherche...Mais c'était chimérique.

-C'est pas de ta faute, marmonna Silver en fixant lui aussi les étoiles.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez presque sûr que c'était un piège ?

-Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté.

Melody ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il avait raison sur ce point.

-Il va venir, hein ?

-Sûr et certain. Il ne te laissera pas. Et je suis sûr qu'il a déjà deviné que tu as accepté.

-Finalement, ce mariage...

-Il aura lieu, Melo, ça je te le promets.

Elle fixa tristement sa bague.

-J'ai vraiment été d'une stupidité sans nom, marmonna-t-elle. La princesse des catastrophes. C'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais.

Elle redescendit des cordages et croisa Pléiade qui la dévisageait. Elle se demanda un instant s'il la surveillait ou si c'était une rencontre fortuite. Elle s'immobilisa. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

-Désolée pour ce que j'ai dit avant. Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ces choses là.

Pléiade posa le bras sur son poignet et regarda quelques secondes la bague à son annulaire. Melody le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il finit par secouer la tête.

-Complètement fou, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous as amené à être dans cet équipage ?

Elle ne pouvait refréner sa curiosité. Les yeux bleus clairs du père de Jim se posèrent sur elle avec sérieux.

-Elle avait promis un trésor.

Il lâcha son poignet.

-Va te coucher. Du travail t'attend demain.

Il restait froid et elle se demanda si c'était sa façon d'être ou si ce n'était qu'une attitude destinée à tromper...Avant de se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas Jim. C'était celui qui avait justement abandonné Jim.

Elle suivit son « supérieur » qui la conduisit dans les quartiers de l'équipage où elle se sentit plus que mal à l'aise, surveillée par tous. Elle s'installa dans le hamac qu'il lui désignait et se tourna sur le côté pour ne pas faire face à toutes ces paires de yeux qui la dévisageait. Sa main se serra sur son pendentif et elle sentit deux larmes rouler sur ses joues. En silence. Elle ne devait pas se montrer plus faible qu'elle ne leur paraissait déjà.

* * *

Jim n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires depuis qu'il était rentré de son voyage et un tic nerveux semblait de temps à autre agiter sa joue.

-C'est simple je vais à Saturne la retrouver.

-Ils auront bougé.

-Je la trouverai, s'entêta-t-il face à Eric qui soupirait.

-Explique-moi comment tu feras...

-Je...

Jim referma la bouche avec gêne. _Se reposer..._ Sa mère en avait de bonnes ! Il ne pouvait pas se reposer dans une telle situation. Pas en imaginant Melody auprès de Morgana que Silver soit auprès d'elle ou non. Il sortit de la pièce et s'assit au bord du rivage, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau.

Il revoyait la façon dont sa fiancée s'était accrochée à son navire avant qu'il parte. Il aurait dû l'emmener avec lui, il le savait ! Il se redressa et entra plus dans l'eau en voyant le roi Triton qui venait vers lui d'un air accablé. Il semblait tenir une sorte de boule à la main.

-Tu auras besoin de ça pour la retrouver. Les sorcières des mers ne sont pas les seules à pouvoir espionner les gens.

Jim saisit la petite boule de verre, qui tenait entièrement dans sa main.

-Il te suffira de dire son nom pour la voir. Cependant, quand tu seras dans l'espace, cela agira surtout comme boussole, guidée pour te mener à elle. La boule est liée à Melody. C'est de cette façon que je prenais des nouvelles d'elle les douze années où je n'avais pas de contacts avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

-C'est beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer ! Je vais pouvoir partir dès demain grâce à vous. Je vous promets de la ramener.

-Je sais que tu le feras.

Une fois au calme dans la chambre de Melody, Jim s'allongea et leva la boule de verre à hauteur de ses yeux.

-Melody, murmura-t-il.

Il la vit, couchée dans un hamac, les doigts serrés sur le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Son cœur en se serra en voyant à quel point elle avait fermé fort les yeux pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui roulaient. Un bruit de conversation lui indiqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas seule.

-Oh, Jim, quelle idiote j'ai été, murmura-t-elle avec culpabilité.

-Je te retrouverai, Mel. Lui promit-il, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

* * *

Melody fredonnait tout bas, dans le nid de pie. Scroop avait trouvé drôle de l'assigner à cette tâche et elle avait bien vu Pléiade lever les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé mais sans cependant contester l'araignée. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il ne se défendait pas de ce qu'il avait fait endurer à sa famille, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas l'air...Aussi méchant que les autres.

Elle n'avait plus eu d'occasion de parler à Silver, on faisait tout pour les séparer. La sirène cependant ne cessait de chercher une faille, _quelque chose_ pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Elle redescendit d'un coup, se laissant glisser dans les cordages avec rapidité, comme Jim l'avait fait une fois avec elle. Elle dut rejoindre Pléiade à la cuisine -elle croisa Silver qui en sortait et lui fit un clin d'oeil- et éplucha les légumes. Son regard se fixa sur le profil de l'homme qui continuait de l'intriguer.

-Tu essaies de me comprendre, lâcha-t-il sans se tourner vers elle. Je sais que tout ce que j'ai fait était quelque chose d'égoïste. Rien ne peut justifier ce que j'ai fait ce jour là. Je n'étais pas fait pour la vie de famille, c'est tout ce qu'i en dire.

-Et c'est tout ? Pas de regrets ?

-Après toutes ces années que vaudraient mes regrets alors que je n'ai jamais fait marche arrière ?

Melody dut admettre que c'était bien pensé.

-Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé...Ce qu'ils devenaient ?

-Jim est devenu capitaine. Et je suppose que Sarah a continué de faire vivre l'auberge.

Elle fut surprise car c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer leurs noms. Elle ne trouva rien de plus à redire et le silence se réinstalla durant quelques instants.

-Je suppose que Jim était rebelle.

Melody eut un sourire tendre, en se remémorant le Jim du début, difficile à amadouer, qui avait du mal à accorder sa confiance et à qui elle avait du finalement mentir.

-Il l'était. Il ne faisait confiance à personne.

-Et tu es arrivée.

-Et je suis arrivée, confirma-t-elle.

Le regard de Pléiade se posa sur le collier qu'elle portait mais il ne posa pas de question.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais revenu auprès d'eux ? Demanda cependant Melody.

-Parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas que je revienne.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre son raisonnement.

-Ils avaient tous les deux fait une croix sur moi. Ils ne méritaient pas que je revienne les tourmenter pour finir par repartir sans pouvoir résister à l'appel du large.

-Je vois. Même si je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes. Je connais l'appel de l'océan. Mais il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de partir pour toujours.

-Tu cherches du bon en moi là où il n'y en pas. Je ne suis qu'égoïsme.

-Oh, chercherait-on à créer des liens familiaux ? Ricana Scroop en amenant de la vaisselle.

Melody lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il ricanait. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer.

-C'est regrettable que je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer en te privant d'eau ce jour là. Ni à envoyer le petit mousse dans l'espace.

Et Melody vit clairement la mâchoire de Pléiade se crisper.

* * *

C'était une autre nuit. Une autre nuit où elle aurait rêvé d'avoir Jim à ses côtés pour qu'ils contemplent les étoiles ensembles. Elle eut un long soupir triste. L'océan lui manquait aussi.

-Descends de là, précieuse !

Melody leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait ce surnom que Morgana ne cessait d'utiliser pour elle. Mais elle s'exécuta et atterrit devant la pieuvre qui l'examinait d'un air calculateur.

La brune ne bougea pas alors que les tentacules s'agitaient autour d'elle et la fixa avec défi. Morgana esquissa un sourire. Melody se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement à cet instant, en sachant que la princesse s'arrangeait pour ne pas faire de vagues.

-Tu es étrangement calme. Et je n'aime pas ça. Si tu prépares quelque chose...

Melody releva le menton d'un air de défi. Elle s'aperçut que Morgana portait autour du cou le collier en forme de coquillage qu'elle avait vu dans le repaire d'Ursula et s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur son utilité.

Morgana finit par la lâcher et la princesse se rendit auprès de Pléiade qui était à la barre. Jim lui avait vaguement appris comment naviguer et elle trouvait ça fascinant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'attirait chez le père de Jim. Mais elle avait l'impression de le devoir à son capitaine. Même si il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter que ce qu'il savait déjà au final.

-Comment Jim a-t-il fait pour réussir à se fiancer à une princesse ? Demanda Pléiade et Melody esquissa un sourire.

Il n'était pas si désintéressé que ça, finalement.

-On était les deux seuls humains. On est devenus amis. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et puis ils ont du m'héberger à l'auberge le temps que je trouve de quelle planète je venais parce que je n'avais jamais été attentive aux cours d'astronomie quand j'étais au palais.

-Tu es restée là bas longtemps ?

-Plus d'un an. Et avec Jim, on s'est mis ensembles un an après notre rencontre.

Silver venait de sortir de cuisine et regarda de loin Pléiade et Melody penchés l'un vers l'autre. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se rapprocher du père de Jim le perturbait. Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme apprécie cela quand il les retrouverait. Et il savait qu'inévitablement, Jim les retrouverait. Et puis, il se rendit ensuite compte que Pléiade lui volait son rôle et que c'était simplement de la jalousie. Il n'était vraiment qu'un cœur tendre...

-Ecoute, petite, tu ne dois pas lui donner la chose qu'elle convoite.

-Je ne peux pas risquer qu'elle le tue, rétorqua Melody alors que Hawkins s'assurait que personne ne les écoutait.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi cette chose est capable. Il faut la détruire !

Melody le regarda d'un air interloqué mais il ne put en dire plus car la relève était arrivée.

* * *

Jim fixa la boule de verre puis le Nord. Eric agissait comme un membre de son équipage malgré le fait qu'il soit prince. Ariel était restée sur Terre. Amelia et Delbert également. Au cas où Morgana arrivait à ses fins avant que Jim et Eric ne retrouvent Melody. La Terre serait forcément la prochaine destination de la pieuvre.

Jim regrettait de ne pouvoir contempler Melody dans la petite boule de verre. Ils avaient dépassé Saturne il y a trois jours où le navire de Jim s'y trouvait. Bien sûr ils l'avaient fouillé et avaient découvert des traces de lutte. Ils avaient saisi les provisions non gâtées qui s'y trouvaient.

Eric posa la main sur l'épaule de Jim, le faisant sursauter.

-Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir nerveux. Je crains le pire.

-Ca ne va pas te réconforter, mais ils auront besoin d'elle jusqu'à temps qu'elle ait récupéré le cœur de l'océan. Si Morgana met la main dessus...Je crains le pire pour le roi Triton.

Jim ne répondit pas. Il songea que Melody ne supporterait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à son grand-père. Et il songea surtout qu'il espérait bientôt tomber sur le navire de Morgana. Cette attente le rendait fou.

* * *

Melody fredonnait tout en nouant des cordages. Elle réfléchissait encore aux paroles de Pléiade. Il voulait qu'elle détruise le cœur de l'océan. Elle avait déjà pensé à ça. Mais cette chose était-elle seulement vulnérable à quoi que ce soit ? Elle ne savait même pas à quoi ça ressemblait alors le détruire...Une chose cependant l'avait interpellée : Pléiade Hawkins était de leur côté, à Silver et elle. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose tant elle avait du mal à le cerner.

* * *

-Je n'aime pas ça. Dit Scroop. L'entendre fredonner.

Morgana observa Melody et comprit ce que voulait dire Scroop. Il était étonnant que la jeune femme n'ait encore rien tenté pour s'échapper...La pieuvre songea un instant qu'il était possible qu'elle ait pu apprendre le chant des sirènes ou autre sornettes ou sortilèges que les sirènes connaissaient. Qui disait qu'une de ses six tantes ne lui avait pas appris ? Enfin, elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour parer à cette éventualité.

-Je maîtrise la situation, assura-t-elle.

Elle détacha le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou et les fredonnements de Melody s'évanouirent en même temps que sa voix disparaissait, aspirée par le collier. La princesse secoua la tête d'un air alarmé, les mains sur sa gorge.

-Désolée. En fait non, je ne suis pas désolée. Mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas risquer que tu lances un des précieux chants connus par les sirènes.

Les larmes pointèrent aux yeux de Melody et cette fois Silver ne put résister à la consoler malgré les regards moqueurs.

Il lui tapota la tête et lui pressa l'épaule alors qu'elle avait un reniflement.

* * *

Melody détestait cette sensation. Ne plus avoir de voix. Ne plus pouvoir parler et encore moins chanter. C'était tout bonnement horrible. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que la pieuvre avait enfermé sa voix dans le collier. Et le pire c'était qu'elle doutait que Morgana lui rende un jour.

Absorbée par sa tâche -astiquer le bastingage, quelle utilité!- elle mit un certain moment à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient suivis. Elle feignit de ne rien voir pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais analysa du coin de l'oeil le navire qui s'approchait. Même de loin elle reconnut les silhouettes de son père et de Jim. Et même si elle avait voulu qu'ils ne viennent pas, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient tous les deux venus à leur secours.

* * *

Jim sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du navire. Il était sûr qu'elle était à bord. La boule de verre brillait d'une lueur dorée éclatante et il la rangea dans sa poche. Il n'en avait plus besoin pour le moment de toute manière.

Il se tendit alors qu'ils se plaçaient juste derrière le navire sans pour le moment avoir été remarqués, il semblerait. Il n'était pas sûr néanmoins que son équipage ferait le poids. Ils étaient moins nombreux, il le voyait au nombre de silhouettes qui s'activaient sur le pont. Mais il devait récupérer Melody. Et Silver par la même occasion. Il eut un horrible frisson en observant le nid de pie ennemi et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une stupeur innommable le saisissait à la vue de Scroop.

-Nous sommes suivis ! Hurla celui-ci et Jim serra les dents.

-On met les gaz ! Ordonna-t-il.

Eric avait déjà sorti son épée. Jim de son côté tenait son pistolet prêt. Ils finirent par rattraper le navire et ils furent côte à côte. Jim, en bon capitaine, analysa la situation. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux, mais ça il s'y était attendu. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était à l'absence de Melody et Silver.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, petit mousse ? Ricana Scroop qui jubilait de joie.

Comment pouvait-il être en vie ? Etait-il increvable celui-là ?

-C'est Capitaine maintenant.

-C'est ces deux là que tu cherches, non ? Demanda Morgana avec un petit rire.

Cetains hommes d'équipage s'effacèrent et il vit alors Silver, attaché au mât qui lui lança un regard signifiant que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Et puis il avisa Melody, les mains attachées devant elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y vit l'espoir. Il s'assura d'un regard que tout allait bien -elle acquiesça mais ne dit rien, le regardant d'un air triste- puis se figea instantanément en croisant deux yeux bleus clairs qui étaient exactement les mêmes que les siens.

-A l'abordage ! Cria Jim, les yeux fixés sur Pléiade Hawkins, dont la main posée sur l'épaule de Melody le hérissait.

Et le combat commença.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	23. Silence

**Coucou ! Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Silence**

Jim fut l'un des premiers à s'élancer en direction des pirates, accompagné d'Eric. Les visages face à eux étaient tous souriants. Jim ne lâcha pas Melody du regard, évitant de fixer Pléiade Hawkins. Il se posa naturellement sur le navire et dégaina son pistolet tout en ayant à la tête qu'il avait encore son épée à la taille. Un pirate se mit sur sa route et il serra les dents en lâchant la princesse du regard pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le combat.

-Prends la fuite, petite, murmura Hawkins en retirant la main de son épaule.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

-C'est le meilleur moment pour prendre la fuite et partir avec lui.

Le regard de l'homme s'était posé, quelques secondes sur l'endroit où Jim combattait. D'un signe de tête, Melody désigna Silver, toujours attaché au mât. L'homme soupira.

-Je vais le libérer.

Melody le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait un petit couteau de sa poche et tranchait les liens du cyborg. Dès que Scroop avait averti les autres qu'ils étaient suivis, ils les avaient ligoté Silver et elle. Comme si lui prendre sa voix n'était pas suffisant.

Silver acquiesça en sa direction en lui indiquant le navire face à elle. Elle savait bien sûr que c'était la meilleure solution et avisa la planche qui avait été posée en travers des deux navires.

-Melody ! S'exclama Eric en la rejoignant et en défaisant ses liens. Tout va bien ?

Elle acquiesça et tapota sa gorge. Cela rappela à Eric le jour où il avait rencontré Ariel.

-Elle t'a volé ta voix ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Melody mit la main à sa gorge et indiqua quelqu'un qui chantait.

-Elle avait peur que tes tantes t'aient appris des choses ?

Elle hocha encore la tête.

-On avisera ça plus tard.

Melody pointa ensuite le navire du doigt et Eric prit sa main pour l'emmener à bord. La princesse eut le sentiment dérangeant de se sentir plus fragile encore aux yeux de son père qu'à l'habitude.

-Oh non, non, non !

Face à eux, Scroop. Eric dégaina son épée.

-Continue ton chemin, Melody.

La jeune femme acquiesça et souffla une fois sur la planche. Si elle tombait seulement de là, ce serait fini pour elle. Lentement, elle avança un pied devant l'autre, sans regarder en bas. Cela lui rappela vaguement les exercices de son précepteur pour lui apprendre à marcher gracieusement. Elle se dit que c'était la même chose, il suffisait de penser que c'était un exercice et de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait en cas de chute.

* * *

Jim tourna la tête à la recherche de Melody, dos à Silver. Pour l'instant, ils menaient la bataille.

-MELODY ! Entendit-il hurler.

Eric, le regard tourné vers leur navire. Sur la planche, Melody tentait de se maintenir pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Jim se mordit la lèvre, n'osant imaginer la peur qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant. Tout en se redressant, elle souffla et continua d'avancer, avec lenteur, un pied devant l'autre.

-Il faut que tu saches...Commença Silver.

-On a pas le temps ! Repli ! Hurla-t-il en direction de ses hommes.

* * *

Melody se sentit déraper et se retint d'une main à la planche. Sa pire crainte s'était avérée et elle ferma un instant les yeux. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas crier pour demander de l'aide.

Et puis, elle se sentit glisser plus encore, ses doigts tremblants plus que jamais. Elle s'empêcha encore une fois de regarder en bas. Elle ne pourrait plus bouger alors, elle le savait.

Une main saisit la sienne et la hissa avec difficultés sur la planche de bois. Pléiade venait de lui sauver la vie.

-Traître ! Hurla Morgana.

Le regard de Jim se tourna vers la scène et il eut l'air stupéfait en même temps qu'il était rassuré. Deux émotions bien contradictoires. Le père de Jim l'aida à se remettre debout.

-File de là.

Melody reprit sa lente avancée. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait pu voir un tentacule noir se saisir de l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie et le ramener à bord.

-Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard, Hawkins ! S'exclama Morgana avant de l'assommer.

Jim regarda brièvement son père inconscient mais s'en détourna rapidement. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Melody mais ça n'effaçait pas ce qu'il leur avait fait à sa mère et lui, il y avait des années.

-Oh, je ne te pensais pas si lâche, Melody !

La princesse ne se retourna pas. Elle avait presque atteint le navire à présent. Plusieurs des hommes de Jim y retournèrent à l'aide de cordes qu'ils tranchèrent ensuite pour éviter de se faire suivre.

-Venez, princesse, vous y êtes presque, l'encouragea Edward.

-Vas-y, Jim. Dit Silver.

-Je ne crois pas, non. As-tu oublié que j'ai quelque chose que Melody voudrait désespérément retrouver ? Demanda Morgana. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas rester à bord, Cyborg, en croyant récupérer ce que je lui ai dérobé ?

Et alors que Jim allait demander ce qu'il se passait, les choses tournèrent en la faveur de Morgana et son équipage.

* * *

Melody était à quelques pas encore d'atteindre le navire lorsque la planche tangua sous le poids de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur Scroop se diriger à toutes pattes vers elle. Il était impossible pour elle de continuer à avancer tant la planche tanguait et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, serrant la planche entre ses mains tremblantes.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, cria Edward avec horreur en voyant l'araignée s'approcher toujours plus près.

Mais Melody semblait tout bonnement incapable de bouger. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Scroop saisit la princesse par les cheveux et la traîna avec précaution dans le chemin inverse. Melody avait tellement peur de tomber qu'elle ne lutta pas un seul instant.

-C'est fini, Hawkins ! Jubila Scroop.

Il ne restait plus que Silver, Eric et lui sur le navire de Morgana. Silver avait pu faire quelques blessés grâce à son arme. Jusqu'à ce que Morgana ne brise son bras de fer à l'aide d'un tentacule. Pléiade avait disparu du pont, emmené aux fers.

Silver avait tenté de résister mais s'était fait blesser au ventre d'un coup de sabre. Quant à Jim, quand il avait regardé Melody, le pirate face à lui avait pu faire voler son pistolet loin de lui et le menaçait lui même d'une arme. Eric avait tenté de faire face à Morgana quand il avait vu le collier autour de son cou et la pieuvre l'avait enroulé dans l'un de ses tentacules, si serré qu'il ne pouvait même pas saisir son épée.

Une fois arrivé sur le pont, Scroop fit tomber Melody aux « pieds » de la pieuvre et lui tordit le bras en arrière. Jim s'attendait à l'entendre crier, mais aucun son ne traversa les lèvres de la princesse. Morgana lui releva la tête en passant un tentacule sous son menton.

-Tu comptais partir sans même récupérer ta voix ? Se moqua son ennemie.

Jim eut un sursaut et il comprit. Pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit en le voyant, et n'avait pas hurlé en tombant de la planche. Il comprit en voyant Eric lui montrer d'un signe de tête le collier autour du cou de la pieuvre. Mais surtout, il venait de comprendre qu'ils avaient perdu.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, mon cher Jim. Dit Morgana en se tournant vers lui. Mais tu ne lui rends pas service, tout comme Silver ne lui a pas rendu service en l'accompagnant.

Avec rage, Jim dégaina son épée.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Ton ami est blessé. Ton futur beau-père est prisonnier. Vous n'êtes plus que trois contre moi. Deux étant donné que le cyborg ne te servira à rien.

Brusquement, Melody se redressa, les poings serrés et fonça dans la pieuvre. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne Morgana, Scroop l'avait attrapée par le bras qu'il avait tordu dans son dos auparavant et serra de toutes ses forces, la faisant tomber à genoux. Jim était sûr que si elle avait eu sa voix, elle aurait hurlé.

-J'ai toujours détesté les hurlements, plaisanta Morgana.

La sorcière des mers haussa un sourcil en direction de Jim et lança un signe de tête approbateur à Scroop. L'araignée remit le bras de Melody dans son dos et s'assit sur elle.

-Ne me l'abîme pas trop, elle aura encore son utilité.

Le silence qui régnait sur le navire était palpable et Jim chercha des yeux une solution. Silver était hors course. Eric aussi. Quant à Melody il ne savait pas exactement à quel point Scroop l'avait blessée. D'un geste qu'il détesta, le jeune homme lâcha son épée qui tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique.

-Qu'on le mette aux fers. Il a des retrouvailles à faire là bas.

* * *

Jim se releva après avoir été jeté dans la petite cellule et regarda partout sauf en direction de l'homme qui le fixait d'un air vide. Il marcha de long en large, cherchant une faille dans les grilles.

-Tu ne trouveras rien. Croassa Pléiade.

Jim ne lui accorda aucun regard. Aucune attention. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait advenir de Silver et d'Eric. Il se demanda à quel point exactement sa sirène avait été blessée.

Il regarda passer des pirates qui transportaient un Silver rapidement rafistolé. En ce qui concernait la blessure au ventre du moins. Eric semblait cependant faire partie des prisonniers de luxe, il ne fut pas amené auprès d'eux.

Jim s'accrocha aux barreaux en cherchant un plan, une solution, quelque chose.

-Il n'y a rien à faire. Dit encore Pléiade.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre, siffla Jim, lui accordant pour la première fois de l'attention. Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Melody mais c'est tout.

Le capitaine s'installa piteusement au sol.

-Une chouette petite. Ajouta Pléiade.

Jim se retourna avec rage vers lui et lui jeta un tel regard noir que Pléiade se ratatina encore plus contre lui même. Silver remua et ouvrit un œil, analysant rapidement la situation et préférant ne pas s'en mêler.

* * *

Scroop laissa Melody se relever et Eric se rua sur elle, après que Morgana l'eut libéré, sûre qu'il ne tenterait plus rien désormais. Lorsqu'elle redressa son visage, Eric vit les traces que les larmes de douleur avaient faites sur ses joues. Elle tenait le bras que Scroop avait maltraité avec son autre bras sans oser le bouger.

-Ton bras ?

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et Morgana soupira avec lassitude.

-Tu es allé trop loin, mon cher Scroop.

L'araignée haussa les épaules sans aucune trace de regret.

-Elle doit être en état de nager pour me...Nous ramener le cœur de l'océan !

Cette hésitation fit tourner les rouages du cerveau du prince Eric même s'il n'en montra rien. Morgana posa un tentacule sur l'épaule de Melody.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois te faire soigner, ma précieuse.

Eric tiqua alors que Melody grimaçait. Le regard du prince capta le regard de convoitise de Melody sur le collier de la pieuvre. Avant que la tristesse ne la remplace. Il allait falloir trouver une solution pour ça.

* * *

Jim n'avait plus adressé la moindre parole à son père et marchait de long en large.

-Oh, Jimbo, tu me donnes le tournis.

Pléiade jeta un regard curieux à Silver en se demandant quelle relation il entretenait avec son fils.

-Désolé, Silver.

Jim cessa de marcher mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour décharger toute cette rage et cette frustration. Des pas feutrés les firent tous tourner la tête et Jim se précipita sur les barreaux en voyant Melody arriver, un bras en écharpe.

-Ca va ?

Elle acquiesça et s'agenouilla devant lui, Jim s'assit alors face à elle. Maladroitement, ils se câlinèrent à travers les barreaux. Jim saisit sa main valide dans la sienne et la serra, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de force.

Elle chercha Silver du regard.

-Je vais bien, Melo, t'inquiète !

Elle chercha ensuite à remercier Pléiade d'un signe de tête.

-Je l'ai déjà remercié, tu ne lui dois rien. Ragea Jim sans la lâcher du regard. Et ton père ?

Elle lui désigna le haut du navire. Jim détestait la voir ainsi privée de voix. La voir blessée et aussi peu combative.

-Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis d'être venue ici ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Mais pourquoi elle t'a enlevé ta voix ?

-Elle craignait que ses tantes lui aient appris des sorts ou autres.

-Ca se tient, marmonna Jim.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'il croisa son air triste. Il saisit difficilement son visage entre ses mains.

-Je vais nous sortir de là. Comme on le fait toujours.

Elle lui désigna Pléiade mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas lui même s'il voulait le « sauver ».

-On verra, lâcha-t-il, presque à contrecoeur et il ne vit pas son père redresser la tête.

-Petite, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais il faut détruire cette chose.

-Et comment peut-elle la détruire si elle ne sait même pas à quoi ça ressemble ni même si c'est vulnérable ? L'agressa Jim avec un regard noir.

Melody le calma d'une pression de ses doigts sur les siens.

-Tout mon voyage, j'ai senti que j'aurais dû t'emmener.

Elle baissa la tête avec culpabilité, mais Jim la lui redressa avec un sourire sous l'air attendri des deux plus vieux.

-Mais j'aurais fait exactement la même chose que toi et on se sortira de là. Ensembles. J'ai promis de te ramener à ta mère et ton grand-père et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit un sourire, pas les sourires dont il avait l'habitude mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle lui désigna ensuite le haut du navire et s'arracha à son étreinte avec lenteur. Elle pointa ensuite son cœur, puis lui.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué, Mel.

* * *

Cette entrevue avait redonné du baume au cœur à Melody, mais elle continuait de faire croire à Morgana et aux autres qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir. Pour ne pas que sa petite comédie vole en éclats, elle se devait de faire croire à son père la même chose, même si elle s'en voulait un peu de devoir « lui mentir ».

Eric de son côté, écoutait les conversations et se rendait compte que Morgana n'avait pas un équipage fidèle et loyal. Comme tous les pirates, probablement. Et tout doucement, un plan avait pris place dans sa tête. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Melody. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pu le répéter, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela finirait par marcher alors il préférait de ne pas donner trop d'espoir à sa fille dans le cas où malheureusement il échouerait. Même si ça le tuait à petit feu de voir Melody déambuler d'un air peiné sur le pont, avec son bras en écharpe.

Melody savait que sa petite ruse fonctionnait. On ne lui demandait plus rien. Scroop s'était lassé de lui envoyer des piques et même Morgana lui jetait des regards déçus.

-On arrive dans quelques heures, entendit-elle dire un pirate.

-Quand on aura le cœur de l'océan il faudra la renverser.

La princesse jeta un coup d'oeil à son père, qui suivait de près toutes les conversations. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et elle acquiesça. Son bras commençait à aller mieux, mais là encore, elle faisait mine d'être toujours blessée comme au premier jour. Elle saisit un plateau d'une main et alla ramener à manger aux prisonniers. Une fois hors de vue, elle utilisa ses deux mains.

-Tu es guérie ! S'exclama Jim.

Elle mit le doigt sur ses lèvres.

-On dirait que tu as un plan.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je suppose que tu vas quand même chercher le cœur de l'océan ? Demanda-t-il d'un air résigné.

Elle hocha la tête tout en tapotant sa gorge. Il acquiesça à son tour, ce serait difficile de se faire comprendre tous les deux. Elle lui jeta un regard franc tout en ayant des interrogations au fond des yeux.

-Bien sûr, que je te fais confiance ! S'exclama Jim. J'espère que tout se passera comme tu le prévois.

Elle leva le pouce d'un air confiant sous le sourire de Jim. Elle reprit le plateau après qu'ils se soient tous servis à manger, et refit mine d'être blessée. Les trois hommes esquissèrent un sourire puis revinrent à leur morosité quand elle ne fut plus visible à leurs yeux.

* * *

Melody ne put plus feindre d'être blessée trop longtemps.

-On est presque arrivés, marmonna Morgana.

Elle frottait ses tentacules les uns contre les autres avec convoitise. Son sourire vengeur ne la quittait pas. Oui, Melody était sûre que la pieuvre était convaincue d'avoir gagné. Elle était sûre de tenir tous ses ennemis dans la paume dans sa main. Il y a une chose cependant que la sorcière des mers oubliait : l'espoir de gagner ne les avait pas encore quitté. Melody jeta un regard au collier -et à sa voix- que Morgana ne quittait jamais.

La main de la pieuvre se posa dessus et la princesse fit une grimace.

-Je ne compte pas te la rendre avant que tu ne m'aies ramené ce que je veux.

Melody pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur et surpris.

-Allons je te l'aurais rendu. Je n'ai qu'une parole !

Melody n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Et puis elle écarquilla les yeux de peur en voyant ce qui arrivait sur eux : une tempête stellaire. Morgana ordonna de libérer Jim et Pléiade, deux paires de bras supplémentaires seraient plus qu'efficaces. Ils étaient si proches du but que ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il fallait se relâcher.

-Vérifie les lignes de sécurité ! Ordonna Morgana à Melody.

Un instant, Melody songea à quel point il serait simple, facile même, de couper les cordes pour ne plus avoir d'ennemis. Et puis, elle pensa froidement qu'ils avaient besoin de tous ces bras pour braver la tempête.

Eric était figé, impressionné par ce que pouvait être une tempête dans l'espace. Jim courait de tous côtés, assisté, malgré lui, par son père qu'il refusait de nommer de cette façon.

Eric, près du bastingage, avait les yeux exorbités de terreur. Et puis, il sentit la main de sa fille sur son bras et sembla enfin soulagé. Les deux Benson passèrent ensembles au travers de la tempête. Heureusement, elle était beaucoup moins impressionnante que la première à laquelle Melody avait assisté.

* * *

Ils passèrent rapidement au travers et Jim profita de sa nouvelle liberté pour aller serrer sa sirène dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un petit sourire de contentement ainsi qu'un soupir de bien être qui le fit sourire tendrement alors qu'elle le serrait elle aussi avec force.

-Planète en vue !

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et profitèrent des quelques secondes qui leur restaient. Jim l'embrassa parce qu'il en avait rêvé depuis des semaines. Lors de l'atterrissage, Melody se retint une main sur la bouche et Jim pressa son épaule en se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Silver sembla comprendre quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Morgana semblait avoir décidé de le faire quitter le navire avec eux.

Ils descendirent de la passerelle, et Morgana posa un tentacule sur l'épaule de Melody, séparant les amoureux dont les doigts se touchèrent encore brièvement.

-C'est là que tu vas entrer en scène, ma jolie.

Jim lui fit un regard encourageant et elle sembla y puiser la force qu'il lui fallait. Lui pendant ce temps, observait les environs. La planète était envahie d'une végétation sauvage qui ne semblait pas dangereuse ni inquiétante. Cependant, Hawkins ne put retenir un frisson en voyant dans quelle eau allait devoir plonger Melody. Vert pâle, elle semblait lugubre malgré la lueur bleue qui émanait de son centre. Et puis des sortes de corps semblaient flotter. Blancs et décomposés.

-Bon alors, je vais m'assurer que tu as bien compris ce qui risque de se passer si tu ne me ramènes pas ce que je veux.

Les monstres saisirent Jim, Eric, Silver et -à la grande surprise de tous- Pléiade.

-T'occupes pas de mon sort assura celui-ci avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur quand un poing s'enfonça dans son ventre pour le faire taire.

Silver lui lança un regard encourageant. Eric hocha la tête. Et puis, elle croisa le regard franc et confiant de Jim. Le monstre qui le tenait lui tira la tête en arrière et il eut une grimace de douleur.

Melody fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Alors ramène-moi ce que je veux.

Prise d'une impulsion, Melody se rua vers Jim et le serra contre elle avec force.

-Fais ce que tu as prévu de faire, murmura rapidement Jim à son oreille en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Je t'aime.

Elle acquiesça, le relâcha et porta les mains sur son cœur. _Je t'aime aussi._ Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Et elle se transforma avant de plonger sans un regard en arrière malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait l'eau.

* * *

L'intense lueur bleue semblait l'appeler. Elle était comme poussée par une force invisible dans l'eau bizarrement agréablement tiède. La brune frissonna cependant en croisant les corps dont les orbites vides semblaient la suivre du regard. Elle ignora le frisson glacé qui la saisit à cette vue, et continua, toujours vers le centre.

Elle y arriva beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et regarda d'un air presque déçu le cœur de l'océan. Posé sur un socle gris de ferraille usagé, trônait un trident bleu. Elle s'était attendue à autre chose, mais visiblement, c'était un autre trident qui devait contrer le trident de son grand-père. La seule différence était qu'au lieu de pics, sa forme était un cœur.

Cela facilitait néanmoins son plan. Morgana voulait qu'elle cherche le trident, soit. Mais qui avait dit qu'elle le lui donnerait ? Avec une telle arme dans les mains, la princesse pouvait libérer les otages, abandonner les pirates et repartir chez elle. Ensuite, elle prévoyait de détruire le cœur de l'océan avec le trident de son grand-père.

D'une main tremblante, la jeune femme posa les doigts sur le trident bleu qui se mit à briller plus intensément encore. Un bref instant elle se sentit aussi mal qu'en descendant de la passerelle et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait en attendant que le malaise passe.

Elle saisit l'arme à deux mains et rebroussa chemin, toujours suivie du regard par les cadavres qui flottaient et commençaient cependant à bouger vers elle, sans la toucher, mais d'une manière qu'elle jugea inquiétante.

Elle nagea plus rapidement, ayant l'impression que les choses ne tournaient pas en sa faveur. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau, tenant le trident bleu contre elle et s'agrippa à la berge d'un air apeuré. Jim se tendit vers elle, essayant de saisir sa main. Puis elle fut attirée sous l'eau au moment où Morgana parvenait à lui prendre le cœur de l'océan des mains.

* * *

Jim la regarda se débattre avec horreur sous l'eau alors que la main avec laquelle il avait touché l'eau pour tenter de l'attraper se couvrait de cloques brûlantes. Il voyait le regard paniqué de Melody. Il se tendit encore, prêt à plonger.

-Tu vas mourir si tu y vas ! S'exclama Silver ce qui retint Jim de bouger durant quelques instants. Elle peut respirer sous l'eau, elle ne risque rien.

Au plus profond de lui, Jim savait que c'était faux. Cette eau n'était pas normale et elle ne se serait pas débattue avec tant de force. Il allait essayer d'y retourner lorsque Pléiade le retint.

-Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, dit-il d'un air triste en secouant la tête.

-ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! Hurla Jim en se débattant.

Il détestait la façon dont son père venait de parler de Melody. Les cadavres dans l'eau cessèrent de s'agiter alors que Melody remontait à la surface. Seulement, elle était anormalement immobile. Son corps émergea à l'air libre et Morgana eut un rire de jubilation.

-NON ! Hurla Eric en tombant au sol.

Silver renifla. Et Pléiade lâcha Jim qui avait brusquement cessé de se débattre en se rendant compte de l'horrible vérité. Il tendit les bras et les trois hommes observèrent un silence religieux lorsqu'il saisit le corps de sa sirène et la sortit de l'eau, ses mains se couvrant de cloques douloureuses. Mais moins douloureuses que son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il avait mal.

Il la posa doucement, presque tendrement sur la terre de la planète. Il ne trouva pas de pouls et s'acharna plusieurs minutes à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

-Ca ne sert à rien. C'est fini, fiston.

Et malgré que ce soit son père, malgré l'appellation qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de sa bouche, Jim cessa ses efforts inutiles et le crut. Il reprit le corps de Melody entre ses bras secoués de tremblements et la serra tendrement contre lui en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Sa petite sirène ne viendrait plus l'enlacer, ni chanter pour lui. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas ensembles comme il le lui avait juré. Parce que Melody était morte.

* * *

 **Et là je sais que vous me détestez xD**


	24. Liens familiaux

**Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Liens familiaux**

Jim ouvrit le pendentif et fixa la Melody souriante qui lui apparut. Plus jamais elle ne lui sourirait comme ça. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était partie. Il n'y avait plus aucune combativité en lui. Il essuya la larme traîtresse sur sa joue et voulut presque arracher son collier pour le jeter au loin. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Melody.

Il se rappelait qu'on avait du l'arracher à son corps. Eric avait décrispé ses doigts du corps de sa fille, pleurant silencieusement ? Silver avait lentement aidé le jeune homme à se relever. Pléiade était resté immobile alors que Jim refusait d'avancer ou de détacher les yeux du corps de sa princesse.

-Je ne veux pas la laisser là, ne cessait-il de murmurer. Elle ne doit pas reposer là.

Eric s'était baissé et avait saisi le corps frêle dans ses bras tremblants, les épaules secouées. En silence. Et il y avait quelque chose de beau de voir un tel chagrin s'exprimer aussi calmement.

Jim avait regardé la scène avec révérence, elle semblait si apaisée qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle dormait simplement. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de Melody avec tristesse, sans sentir les larmes qui roulaient sur les siennes.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'avais promis. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Les larmes d'Eric redoublèrent et Silver posa la patte sur son épaule. Ils avaient ensuite suivi l'équipage qui avait néanmoins fait un arrêt pour explorer la planète. Pléiade avait fini par trouver une clairière où coulait un grand lac. Cela rappela douloureusement à Jim la clairière qu'il partageait avec Melody sur Mandragore. Eric s'était agenouillé au bord du lac. Jim avait alors pris le corps de sa fiancée et avait marché dans le lac jusqu'à avoir de l'eau à la taille. Les trois autres le suivirent. Durant quelques instants, il tint Melody, simplement sur l'eau, gravant son visage dans son esprit. Eric avait remis une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fille en étouffant un sanglot. Et puis, il avait lâché le corps qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à couler.

-Adieu, Mel. Pardonne-moi.

Jim revint à l'instant présent. Ils avaient retrouvé l'équipage de Morgana. C'était leur seul moyen de quitter cette maudite planète. Eric semblait essayer de mener une mutinerie contre Morgana. Jim, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il se contentait d'effectuer tâche sur tâche pour penser à autre chose.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, James.

Jim ne regarda pas Pléiade et fixa les étoiles d'un air rageur.

-J'aurais dû la protéger ! C'était mon rôle ! Au lieu de ça, je l'ai regardée mourir sans rien faire ! Hurla-t-il.

Scroop esquissa un sourire alors que Morgana avait un petit ricanement.

-Fiston...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu ne mérites pas le nom de père. Et ce n'est parce qu' _elle_ avait l'air attachée à toi que les choses vont changer. Reste loin de moi.

* * *

Elle se sentait détendue. Apaisée. Mais en même temps, des ombres dansaient sur ses paupières, qu'elle finit par ouvrir. Elle était dans un endroit glauque, sombre et terrifiant. Sur une barque qui dérivait seule sur une mer verte empli de cadavres.

Elle se rappelait avoir été attirée dans l'eau par les cadavres aux yeux vides. Elle avait manqué d'air, comme si elle avait été humaine. Elle se rappelait de la main de Jim tendue vers elle. De la façon dont il l'avait ressortie de l'eau en semblant souffrir. Et puis, les cadavres avaient bouché sa vue et elle s'était lentement noyée. Elle se redressa brusquement.

-Oh, on dirait que notre invitée se _réveille_ enfin. Si on peut dire ça.

-Je suis morte, murmura-t-elle.

Celui qui parlait éclata de rire.

-C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un réalise cet état de fait aussi vite.

Une main se tendit pour la faire sortir de la barque sur la terre ferme. Elle accepta la main et put ainsi voir celui qui parlait. Le crâne surmonté de flammes bleues, il avait la peau grise et portait une tunique noire.

-Vous êtes Hadès ?

Et puis elle réalisa seulement qu'elle avait à nouveau sa voix et porta la main à sa gorge.

-Plus intelligente que tu n'en as l'air, ma petite petite nièce.

-Quoi ?

-Ton grand-père est mon neveu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en « O » parfait.

-J'ai des liens familiaux avec un dieu ?

-Et moi qui croyais que tu étais intelligente...Ton arrière grand-père est Poséidon.

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel comme si cette discussion l'ennuyait à mourir. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui devrait t'intéresser. Ce qui devrait t'intéresser c'est comment tu as pu mourir sous l'eau.

-Je suppose que dès le moment où les cadavres ont compris que je volais le trident...

-Mes cadavres sont programmés pour ça.

- _Vos_ cadavres ? Mais alors...

-Ce trident est une des plus belles armes de ce monde. Et tu comptais le détruire.

Le dieu continuait de la fixer d'un air ennuyé.

-Les enfers s'ouvrent à toi désormais. Bienvenue chez moi.

-Mais je...

-Tu es morte, ma jolie. A moins que tu n'aies quelque chose qui puisse m'intéresser, c'est fini pour toi.

Elle aurait pu penser à quel point c'était injuste. Mais la seule chose qui tournait dans son esprit, c'était la peine que devaient ressentir Jim et ses proches. Jim...Elle décida d'explorer le monde qui était désormais le sien.

-Je suis désolée, Jim. Murmura-t-elle en triturant la bague de fiançailles.

Elle se rappelait que Morgana avait le trident. Elle sut avec précision que les choses devaient très mal tourner pour son monde. Jim allait s'en vouloir parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous ensembles.

 _-C'est de ma faute !_ Hurla la voix de Jim.

Melody sursauta et fixa la petite boule qui flottait vers elle en lui montrant la tristesse et la colère du jeune homme.

- _Si on creuse plus, c'est même de la vôtre ! Assura-t-il à un Silver anéanti. Si vous ne l'aviez pas enlevée..._

 _-Tu ne l'aurais pas rencontrée._

 _-Elle ne serait pas morte, tonna-t-il avec force. J'aurais préféré ne pas la connaître et qu'elle ne soit pas morte._

Melody eut mal de le voir dans cet état. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

-J'ai toujours trouvé drôle la façon dont ce dieu s'amuse à torturer les âmes qui errent ici.

La brune se retourna.

-Mais quand est-ce que j'en aurais fini avec les pieuvres, se marmonna-t-elle à elle même.

Car face à elle, il s'agissait de la sœur de Morgana, Ursula.

* * *

Jim fixait d'un air morne le navire faire sa descente. Pléiade donnait les ordres à sa place. Morgana les avait débarqués sur le navire que Melody avait utilisé pour retrouver Jim, qu'ils avaient croisé, occupé par les hommes de Jim.

Leur capitaine ne leur avait pas adressé un mot, se contentant de s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Pléiade avait pris la relève et Jim n'était sorti de sa cabine que parce qu'Eric l'avait informé qu'ils allaient arriver et qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter Ariel et Triton sur son échec à sauver Melody. Le navire atterrit en douceur et vogua lentement jusqu'au rivage.

En reconnaissant le signe distinctif des cheveux roux de sa femme, Eric sentit son cœur se serrer. Jim eut un énorme soupir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Silver fut le premier à descendre, aidé de certains membres d'équipage à cause de son bras de fer manquant. Eric vit que Triton était assis sur un des rochers près du rivage et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il suivit celui qui aurait dû être son gendre et ils parvinrent au niveau de la famille Benson, entourée de Sarah, Delbert et Amélia. Sarah écarquilla les yeux en voyant Pléiade derrière mais ne dit rien. Elle venait de voir l'expression de Jim.

-Où est Melody, demanda Ariel d'une voix hystérique et alarmée.

Triton avait déjà compris en voyant leurs visages. Jim s'agenouilla sur le sable.

-Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas su la protéger. Elle est...Elle est...

Il fut tout bonnement incapable de continuer alors qu'il posait son front sur le sable.

-Jim...Commença Sarah, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Elle sentait le regard de Pléiade sur elle, mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux. Elle aida Jim à se relever alors qu'Ariel hurlait en se laissant elle aussi tomber sur le sable. Eric s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa femme et la berça comme une enfant.

Triton avait le regard fixé sur le désespoir de Jim, des larmes roulant dans sa longue barbe blanche. Le capitaine semblait persuadé qu'ils devaient lui en vouloir.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Sarah en le serrant contre elle.

Ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire. Jim se dégagea et la fixa avec colère malgré les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-C'est entièrement ma faute ! J'ai promis à tout le monde...Je lui avais promis qu'on s'en sortirait ensembles...Je pensais...Mais je n'ai pas réussi et elle...

La peine de toutes les personnes présentes sur la plage semblait de trop pour lui et il courut, courut. Loin. Sarah esquissa un geste pour aller à sa poursuite mais la main de Pléiade Hawkins sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

-Il a besoin d'être seul, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sarah consentit à se tourner vers lui et put voir que la tristesse déformait ses traits à lui aussi.

-Tu étais là quand...

Il acquiesça d'un air solennel.

-Cette petite avait du cran, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

D'un air prudent, Melody observait la pieuvre qui l'analysait, ses tentacules se déployant autour d'elle. Elle trouvait Ursula plus effrayante encore que Morgana. Et puis, elle se rappela qu'elle était morte et essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui faire de plus, pas vrai ?

-Un parfait mélange de ce prince et de cette maudite sirène, dit Ursula. Ils doivent être anéantis à l'heure qu'il est. Et je n'ose imaginer la tristesse du roi Triton.

Elle jubilait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Melody pensa à la peine de ses proches. Jim...Bon sang, il n'allait pas s'en relever. Elle savait qu'elle même ne s'en relèverait pas si la situation avait été inverse...

-Ma sœur aura enfin réussi à faire quelque chose à cette maudite famille !

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, demanda la princesse, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Savourer ma victoire !

-Vous restez morte.

Ursula n'apprécia pas cet état des choses à la vue de la grimace qu'elle fit. Et puis elle analysa Melody plus attentivement encore et éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

La sirène ne comprit pas et décida de continuer son exploration.

* * *

Jim était assis sous l'arbre sous lequel Melody aimait observer la vue de l'océan avec lui. Il n'apparaissait qu'aux repas, et encore. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il se rappela avec douleur que c'était à cet endroit qu'il s'était imaginé avec elle et des enfants. Il frappa dans le tronc de l'arbre avec rage. Il n'y aurait jamais d'enfants. Il n'y aurait jamais de mariage.

Tous les autres semblaient emplis de pitié pour lui. Sauf Ariel. Elle était exactement dans le même état que lui. La veille, ivre de rage, elle avait commencé à déchirer les robes de mariée qu'elle avait sélectionné pour elle.

Jim crispa la main sur son collier, résistant à la tentation de l'ouvrir pour la voir lui sourire, ce qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais. Le lendemain, il y aurait une veillée funèbre. En mer. Et il avait beau se dire qu'il se devait d'y assister, il ne voulait pas affronter le peuple de la mer. Mais il le devait. _Pour elle._

Eric et Silver essayaient de le faire revenir parmi eux en lui rappelant que Morgana allait bientôt débarquer et qu'il allait falloir la contrer. C'était déjà assez bizarre qu'elle ne se soit pas encore présentée. Sarah le maternait, mais cela empirait les choses quand il revenait à la réalité. Quant à Pléiade, il passait la plupart de son temps avec l'équipage de Jim sur le navire. Il n'avait pas sa place au palais et il le savait.

Jim se redressa en voyant une sirène à la queue rouge sauter. Puis il se rappela que ça ne pouvait pas être Melody. Elle était _morte._

* * *

Ariel s'était effondrée contre Eric alors que le peuple de la mer chantait une veillée funèbre. Elle ne voulait pas -refusait- de dire adieu à sa fille. La voix grave tremblante de Triton se démarquait clairement.

Jim serrait le bastingage avec force, refusant de détourner le regard.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, murmurait-il comme une litanie.

Presque comme une prière. Un bruit d'éclaboussure le fit se retourner, comme tout le monde, pour voir Ariel qui disparaissait en quelques sauts. Il la comprenait. Lui aussi, si il avait pu...Les gros sanglots de Silver se faisaient entendre. Delbert et Amélia, portant leurs enfants, étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sarah soutint Eric après le départ d'Ariel. Quant à Pléiade et les hommes de l'équipage de Jim, ils avaient retiré leur chapeau et regardaient les sirènes avec respect. Certains comme Jack et Edward pleuraient. D'autres, gardaient la mine grave. Les yeux secs, Pléiade regardait les épaules voûtées de son fils, puis regarda sa femme -elle n'avait jamais renié son nom de famille- soutenir le père de la princesse.

* * *

Ariel nageait sans savoir où aller, cherchant à s'éloigner de tout le monde. Personne ne la suivit et ça l'arrangeait. Ses nageoires la conduisirent à son vieux repaire dans lequel elle s'effondra sur le sable en voyant les objets disséminés sur les étagères que Melody et elle avaient rassemblé ensembles après leur aventure avec Morgana.

* * *

Melody sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elle voyait la peine de toutes les personnes chères à son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que sa peine à elle en était décuplée. Toute cette tristesse et ce chagrin...

-Je t'avais dit que si tu avais quelque chose qui pouvait m'intéresser, nous pourrions négocier. Dit soudain Hadès en apparaissant devant elle.

Rapidement, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop faible devant le dieu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le regard d'Hadès se fixa sur son ventre.

-Je veux dire que quand tu es morte, tu étais enceinte.

-NON ! Hurla-t-elle. Non, non, non...

-Oh mais cet enfant peut vivre.

-Comment ?

Hadès sourit lorsque l'espoir se fit entendre dans sa voix. C'était presque gagné. Encore une petite dose de persuasion et ce serait dans la poche.

-Tu es enceinte de trois mois. Ce qui te laisse donc six mois pour réfléchir à un choix ou à un marché que je voudrais te proposer.

Melody croisa les bras en sentant un piège.

-Je n'apprécie que moyennement que ce soit cette Morgana qui use de _mon_ trident.

- _Votre_ trident ?

-C'est une arme que j'avais crée pour anéantir Zeus mais il l'a malheureusement appris et l'a confisquée dans le monde réel. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de mettre les protections que je voulais pour empêcher qu'on ne me le prenne.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire maintenant que je suis morte et coincée ici ?

-Je peux faire en sorte que tu vives. Et ton enfant. Ou du moins le temps de lui donner naissance. Je reprendrais ta vie dès que tu en seras délivrée.

-En échange de ?

-Je veux que tu me ramènes le trident.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça !

Hadès esquissa un sourire, ils en étaient exactement où il en voulait dans cette conversation.

-Tu as vu la peine de ton cher Hawkins, non ?

Une image de Jim volant sur son surf solaire, les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues apparut entre eux et son cœur se serra. Hadès sentit qu'il la tenait.

-Imagine, comme ce serait merveilleux pour lui de pouvoir connaître votre enfant.

C'était tentant.

-Pour me perdre une deuxième fois dans six mois ?

-Trouve une âme pour te remplacer et peut-être que je pourrais changer les termes de ce contrat. Oh, sachant qu'il te faudra renoncer à tes pouvoirs de sirène.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux te rendre la vie, mais seulement une vie humaine. Réfléchis bien, ma chère nièce. Soit tu restes ici en accouchant d'un enfant mort né dans six mois, soit tu reviens à la vie et tu offres à ton capitaine une chance d'aller mieux et d'élever un enfant bien vivant.

-Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Demanda soudainement Melody.

-Parce que Poséidon et Zeus m'ont exilé ici et que je ne supporte pas que leur descendance soit heureuse.

En un claquement de doigts, Hadès disparut, la laissant confrontée à ce choix horrible.

* * *

Jim se posa au sol et suivit les ombres noires qui l'intriguaient.

-Voici donc le capitaine James Hawkins.

Il se figea face à l'homme aux flammes bleues sur la tête.

-Il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaisse.

-Tu ne me connais pas. Mais moi je te connais. Et je connais ta chère sirène.

-Connaissais, rectifia amèrement Jim.

-Etant donné que je suis le dieu des enfers...

Jim le regarda avec surprise.

-Melody n'a rien à faire dans vos enfers ! Elle..

-...A voulu voler mon trident.

Le dieu des enfers fit apparaître une sorte de fenêtre devant Jim où l'on voyait Melody dans un endroit sombre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Jim leva la main pour toucher l'image qui éclata alors en morceaux.

-Ta sirène est face à un choix des plus difficiles et je doute qu'elle ne fasse finalement le bon. Alors je voulais te demander...Que serais-tu prêt à donner pour qu'elle revienne auprès de toi ?

-Ce serait possible ? Demanda Jim, le cœur battant.

-Je suis un dieu, Hawkins. Alors ?

-Mon âme, ma vie, tout !

Hadès serra la main de Jim qui s'entoura alors d'un halo doré. Au même moment, Morgana arrivait au Danemark.

* * *

-Ton fiancé à mis moins de temps que toi à réfléchir. Assura Hadès.

-Vous êtes allé...

-Il m'a donné son âme en échange de ta vie.

-Mais...

-Oh bien entendu, il n'a pas compris ce que ça impliquait et il ne sait pas que tu attends son enfant.

-Vous avez profité de lui !

-Les mortels sont si faciles à abuser...

La colère prit place dans les yeux de Melody.

-Vous l'avez trompé. Et vous m'avez trompé. Vous allez me laisser vivre. Je vais vous ramener le trident et après ?

-Oh, après, je récupère l'âme de James, six mois après tu accouches et tu meurs le même jour.

Melody pâlit. Il gagnait une âme en plus. Tout en torturant encore et toujours la descendance de son frère.

Il y eut deux coups d'éclairs. Hadès sursauta mais garda son sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah, Zeus, Poséidon ! Quel plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma demeure mortelle !

Melody se ratatina légèrement. Zeus était impressionnant de force et sa colère semblait dévastatrice. Poséidon avait la peau bleue, portait une armure en fer qui semblait invincible et ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas Hadès. Il tenait un trident lui aussi, qui brillait avec tant de force qu'il lui fit mal aux yeux.

-Tu as triché, Hadès ! Dit Zeus.

-Triché ? Moi ?

-Elle ne devait pas mourir ! Assura Poséidon en jetant un bref regard à son arrière petite fille qui suivait la scène en silence.

-Et alors quoi ?

-Un marché est un marché, n'est-ce pas Hadès ? Tu viens d'en rompre un. Tu l'as rompu au moment où tu as fait mourir ma descendance. Je m'étonnais que tu ne t'y sois pas encore attaqué étant donné que tu t'étais attaqué au fils de Zeus.

-Elle a volé le trident.

-Elle l'a volé dans le but de le détruire, ce qui est totalement différent. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quiconque vole le trident avec de mauvaises intentions meurt, et n'atteint même pas le cœur de l'océan. Mais une personne comme Melody, qui est d'ailleurs la seule à être capable de le chercher, dont l'intention était de le prendre pour le détruire...Tu n'avais pas le droit de la tuer.

-On voit entre les mains de qui se trouve le trident ! Contra Hadès.

-Si tu n'avais pas envoyé tes cadavres tuer la sirène, elle ne l'aurait pas ! Tonna Zeus.

Poséidon posa sa main bleue sur l'épaule de Melody qui sentit alors quelle pouvait être la force d'un dieu.

-Change le marché. Tu as abusé de ton pouvoir, tu ne peux pas la retenir ici. Tu sais que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas dans la rivière des âmes.

Hadès souffla comme un enfant qu'on réprimande. Melody sentait son cœur battre d'espoir alors que la chaleur de Poséidon la traversait. Elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés et ils venaient l'arracher à son désespoir !

-Je te propose un nouveau marché. Dit Hadès en se tournant vers Melody de mauvaise grâce. Si je te ramène à la vie, accepte-tu de détruire le trident ?

Il fit la moue sur les derniers mots car il avait clairement espéré le récupérer pour reprendre sa revanche.

-Oui, accepta solennellement Melody.

-De renoncer à tes pouvoirs de sirène ?

Ainsi donc, il disait vrai...Melody hésita longuement et les minutes passèrent. Etre sirène faisait partie d'elle et il était dur d'y renoncer. Mais battre Morgana, elle ne savait pas si c'était possible sous l'eau. Et renoncer à Jim était impossible pour elle.

-Si vous annulez le marché avec Jim.

-Un marché est un marché et il l'a accepté volontairement.

-Parce que vous l'avez trompé sans lui dire exactement les clauses de son contrat.

Melody soutint le regard de son grand grand oncle de dieu alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Zeus et Poséidon restaient silencieux, laissant la tension grimper, mais Poséidon avait légèrement appuyé sa main sur l'épaule de Melody. Encouragée par cette pression, la brune releva le menton avec défi alors qu'Hadès était maintenant écarlate, les flammèches de son crâne d'un jaune orangé.

-Je ne céderai pas, dit-elle avec force. Renoncer à mes pouvoirs de sirène, pas de problème. Renoncer à ma famille ou à Jim, il n'en est pas question.

Et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Attendant. Zeus approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gentils gagnent ! Hurla le dieu en la dardant d'un regard froid.

-Parce que les méchants trichent ? Suggéra-t-elle avec moquerie, faisant éclater d'un rire tonitruant les deux autres dieux.

Hadès tendit la main et Melody la serra sans aucune hésitation. Aussitôt, elle sentit son cœur repartir, et se sentit oppressée dans un tel lieu. Zeus et Poséidon prirent chacun une de ses mains.

-Accroches-toi bien! On va te ramener dans le monde des vivants !

* * *

La bataille faisait rage entre Triton et Morgana. Un combat de tridents. Mais c'était bien évidemment Morgana qui avait clairement l'avantage et Triton ployait sous le poids du cœur de l'océan qui le repoussait toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort.

Jim se battait contre Scroop. Il avait couru vers la plage aussitôt que le navire de Morgana avait accosté. Celle-ci avait déjà attrapé Ariel qui était ligotée à la figure de proue. Eric avait pété un plomb et les hostilités avaient été lancées. Avec ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir au marché qu'il avait passé avec le dieu des enfers.

Il sentit sa main être entouré du même halo doré qu'auparavant et se demanda ce que ça signifiait mais n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Scroop envoya son épée au loin et eut un sourire grimaçant.

-Enfin, Hawkins ! Jubila-t-il.

Et puis, il y eut un grand éclair doré et tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds en regardant ce qui se passait. Melody venait littéralement d'apparaître sur le rivage, entourée de deux personnes dorées. Aucune d'elle n'était Hadès et Jim se demanda exactement ce qui se passait. A voir les mouvements de Melody, il se rendit compte qu'elle respirait et donc qu'elle était vivante. Melody était revenue parmi eux. Elle était vivante !

* * *

 **Et voila :) Alors vous vous y attendiez à ça ? La semaine prochaine, suite et fin !**


	25. Epilogue

**Bonjour, voila la suite et fin, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

-MELODY ! Hurla Ariel, comme possédée.

Jim avait les yeux fixés sur sa princesse, entre ces deux personnes aux halos dorés. Triton semblait être le plus estomaqué de tous.

-Comment ? Cria Morgana d'un air défait.

-Apparemment j'ai des liens de sang avec des dieux. Apparemment, mon grand grand oncle a triché et je n'aurais pas dû mourir dans ce lac. Il a encore triché en proposant un marché horrible à Jim sans lui en dire les tenants et les aboutissants. Et c'est ce qui a permis ma résurrection. En quelque sorte.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda la pieuvre. C'est toujours moi qui détiens le cœur de l'océan !

-Ton trident, fiston. Dit Poséidon. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois mener ce combat.

-Fiston ? S'exclama Ariel et Poséidon la fixa elle aussi un instant, inclinant la tête vers sa petite fille.

Jim ne comprenait pas grand chose mais eut un frisson en voyant Triton lancer le trident à Melody. Scroop l'empêcha de la rejoindre ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

-Bonne chance, dit Poséidon, en lâchant Melody.

En un claquement de doigts, Zeus et lui disparurent.

-Comment peux-tu avoir ta voix ? Demanda Morgana alors que Melody marchait d'un pas assuré vers la pieuvre qui semblait avoir peur d'elle.

-Peut-être le fait d'avoir été morte ? En fait, peu m'importe.

Elle visa sa mère dont les liens se détachèrent. Melody restait droite et fière. Il se demanda un instant si c'était le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle descendait de dieux, mais elle semblait animée d'une détermination et d'une force qui ne semblaient pas faiblir. Tout le monde semblait impressionné et s'était figé.

D'une torsion de l'épaule, Jim envoya valdinguer Scroop et courut vers Melody. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que le combat de tridents s'engagea. Et déjà cela semblait plus équilibré qu'avec Triton. Scroop semblait assommé.

-Ploie sous mon pouvoir, s'exclama Morgana en visant Melody.

Mais il ne se passa rien si ce n'est que la princesse fut entourée d'un halo bleu.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Tout le peuple de la mer...

-Parce que pour revenir à la vie, j'ai dû renoncer à mon héritage.

Jim sursauta. Elle n'était plus sirène ? Mais...

-Tu as renoncé ou on te les as enlevés ? S'exclama Morgana alors que Melody continuait d'avancer.

-Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de famille ni d'amour dans sa vie ne peut pas comprendre un tel choix.

Melody passa la main sur son ventre d'un geste compulsif que personne ne sembla comprendre.

-En parlant de ça, vous avez le bonjour d'Ursula.

La rage déforma les traits de la pieuvre qui continua d'envoyer des rayons bleus à Melody qui les évita. D'un geste vif, elle retira les débris de son collier de sa poche et pointa le trident dessus. Jim se demanda si c'était prémédité ou non, si elle savait ce qui se passerait, mais le collier fut remis comme neuf, avec le miroir à la place de la berceuse.

Jim récupéra une épée au sol et se rapprocha de sa fiancée, éliminant les ennemis qui tentaient de lui barrer le passage.

-Oooh ! S'exclama brusquement Morgana. Tu as renoncé à tout ça...Pour Jim ou pour ton enfant ?

Jim sursauta et Silver eut un petit cri de triomphe.

-Les deux.

Avant de faire autre chose, Melody tendit le trident vers Silver, et il eut un bras comme neuf.

-Merci, Melo.

Et tout se passa comme au ralenti. Morgana lança son rayon bleu, visant le ventre. Jim courut et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger. Quelqu'un d'autre se mit devant lui. Et Pléiade retomba au sol, parcouru de ce qui semblait être un courant électrique.

* * *

-J'aurais au moins réussi à faire quelque chose pour toi, James. Articula difficilement Pléiade.

-Pléiade ! Cria Sarah malgré elle.

Elle accourut alors que Jim mettait les mains sous la tête de son père pour la poser sur ses genoux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Pléiade vit autre chose que de la colère ou de la tristesse dans le regard de son fils. Du pardon et des regrets.

-Ne regrette rien, fiston. Je t'ai abandonné. Je vous ai tourné le dos sans jamais rien regretter.

Il caressa d'une main tremblante la joue de Sarah à ses côtés.

-Au moins, j'aurais protégé notre famille.

Hawkins cracha une gerbe de sang en se redressant.

-Pléiade ! S'exclama Melody.

-Concentre-toi sur ton combat, petite.

Pléiade tourna la tête vers son fils qui semblait avoir du mal à faire le tri dans les émotions qu'il ressentait.

-Perds pas ton temps à me regretter. T'es devenu un gars bien. Avec une famille à protéger.

Sarah caressa doucement son front et Pléiade ferma les yeux avant de lâcher son dernier souffle.

* * *

Morgana était pliée de rire. Une erreur. Melody grimpa sur le château de glace qu'elle s'était crée, comme il y avait des années. Elle ne se renouvelait pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me révéler ça, Melody.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le haut de son château Morgana emporta la princesse avec elle sous l'eau, nageant le plus vite possible. Triton s'interposa mais la sorcière des mers le repoussa d'un coup de trident et il s'assoma contre un rocher. Personne ne semblait capable de l'arrêter et Melody se cramponna au trident. Elle n'allait pas mourir ici. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle avait réussi à revenir des enfers. Elle lutta un instant en tentant désespérément de remonter à la surface. Et puis, un tentacule s'enroula autour d'elle compressant son ventre et elle lâcha un cri de détresse, faisant également entrer l'eau dans ses poumons.

C'était une sensation horrible que de ne plus être dans son élément à cet instant. Elle voyait Morgana rire alors que le noir commençait à l'entourer et que sa prise sur le trident se faisait moins forte. Et le tentacule qui serrait, serrait...

Une main tenta de l'arracher à l'étreinte mortelle et puis, elle sentit deux lèvres sur les siennes lui apportant l'air dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

* * *

Jim prit une goulée d'air et plongea dès qu'il le put. En haut, la situation s'était améliorée : Eric ralliait les pirates qui voulaient renverser Morgana et ils avaient baissé leurs armes.

Le brun repéra rapidement Melody qui se battait contre Morgana pour se libérer de sa poigne. Et puis il la vit lâcher des bulles et ses mains retomber le long de son corps. Il se propulsa alors qu'Ariel faisait lâcher Morgana. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner l'air dont elle avait besoin et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui montra le trident d'un signe de tête et elle sembla comprendre. Prenant sa main, elle les visa tous les deux, et ils eurent une bulle d'air.

-Après le père du capitaine, au tour de la mère de la princesse ! Ricana Morgana, ayant acculé Ariel.

-Ca il n'en est pas question ! Cria Melody à travers sa bulle.

Jim l'aida à se propulser vers la pieuvre en se demandant quelle idée elle avait en tête. Elle visa encore une fois Morgana, qui fut propulsée jusqu'à la surface. Melody remonta rapidement à sa suite, après un rapide câlin à sa mère. Jim n'hésita pas un seul instant à la suivre.

Morgana en avait déjà profité pour remonter sur son château. Elle avait fait ça pour échapper à la mutinerie des pirates, qui apparemment avaient pris le parti d'Eric et détruisaient peu à peu le château de glace. Melody soupira en se disant qu'elle avait encore de l'escalade à faire.

Et puis, brusquement elle eut une idée. Ca ne devrait pas fonctionner vu qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs de sirène mais une voix en elle lui disait que ça marcherait. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui vinrent les paroles du chant des sirènes -peut-être un cadeau de Poséidon et Zeus ?

 _Que les vagues soient hautes_

 _Que les vagues soient basses_

-TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Morgana alors que les sirènes présentes la regardaient avec surprise et que les humains se demandaient ce qui se passaient.

Amelia se battait contre certains forbans qui restaient fidèles à Morgane en espérant que Delbert et les enfants n'étaient pas en danger. Elle lui avait dit de fuir avec eux. Ils ne devaient pas rester seuls. Elle savait plus se battre que son mari.

Une énorme vague fit monter Melody jusqu'au château de glace sous l'air déconfit de la pieuvre qui se reprit vite.

-Tu es tenace ! Lança Morgana.

-Je ne te laisserai pas gagner. Il n'est pas question que tu blesses encore quelqu'un à qui je tiens, humain ou non.

-Tu es bien trop optimiste.

Elle pointa une nouvelle fois le trident sur la princesse qui lui faisait face. Melody avait prévu ça et ouvrit le collier qui refléta le rayon en direction de la pieuvre qui se désintégra littéralement.

 _Tout va bien_

 _Car sous la mer bleue_

 _Et le ciel_

 _On a dans le cœur_

 _Tous ces jours de bonheur_

 _Plein de merveilles_

Une vague plus intense encore se créa et comme il y a des années de cela, le château se brisa en morceaux. Melody chercha à quoi se raccrocher et lança le trident en direction de son grand-père tout en rattrapant le cœur de l'océan, serré contre elle. Elle sautait de pics en pics, qui ne faisaient que tomber sous son poids. Et puis, il n'y eut plus rien face à elle et elle tomba, lui rappelant une autre chute.

-Mel !

* * *

Jim se plaça en-dessous de ce qui semblait être l'endroit de sa chute et la rattrapa. Les yeux de la princesse s'étaient cependant fermés et sa prise sur le cœur de l'océan se lâcha. Jim cala le trident bleu afin de ne pas le faire tomber et regarda brièvement le ventre de Melody en espérant que rien n'était arrivé à leur enfant. _Leur enfant._

Il marcha en direction du rivage où ses propres hommes se chargeaient d'emprisonner les pirates, même ceux qui s'étaient mutinés, au cas où. Jim avait ressenti une joie sauvage quand Scroop avait succombé sous les coups de ses comparses. Il s'en sentait un peu coupable mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas que l'araignée reste en vie.

-Jim ? Murmura faiblement sa princesse.

-Mel ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Elle posa la main sur sa joue avant de le serrer contre elle avec force. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux. Puis Jim la posa au sol, tout en posant la main sur son ventre.

-Tu le savais quand...

-Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois morte. Hadès me l'a révélé. Et il m'a donné un odieux choix.

Jim la fixa.

-Avant de te demander ton âme, il m'avait proposé de choisir entre rester aux enfers et donner naissance à un enfant mort ou revenir à la vie, accoucher et mourir durant cet accouchement.

-Et quand il est venu me voir...

-Je ne savais pas quel était le pire des choix.

Jim la serra contre lui avec force.

-Jim, ton père...

-Pléiade est mort.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser à propos de lui. Il nous as sauvé la vie à tous les trois.

-Je ne sais pas si le bébé va bien, murmura-t-elle. J'ai agi de façon inconsidérée et...

-Tu as été impressionnante.

Elle posa la tête sur son torse.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre.

* * *

Après être passée, d'effusions en effusions, Melody avait dû expliquer une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire. Son auditoire l'avait écouté avec passion, patience et curiosité. Et puis, alors qu'elle parlait de ses inquiétudes par rapport au bébé, Jim qui avait la main sur son ventre eut un grand sourire.

-Le ou la future Hawkins se porte bien visiblement.

Emerveillée, Melody sourit avec tendresse. Et puis, elle eut une faiblesse et ils estimèrent qu'ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

* * *

Jim ne parvenait pas à dormir. Allongé à côté de Melody, il la fixait sans parvenir à y croire vraiment. Et puis un halo doré l'attira sur le balcon. Prenant mille précautions, il ne la réveilla pas et s'y rendit. Les mêmes personnes -dieux- qui avaient emmené Melody parmi les vivants se trouvaient devant lui. Il hésita un instant à s'incliner devant eux.

-Ne t'incline pas, James Hawkins. Nous somme venus rappeler qu'il vous faut encore détruire le cœur de l'océan.

-Comment ?

-Avec le trident de mon fils.

-Juste ça ?

-Juste ça. Avec vos intentions vous y parviendrez sans problème. Mais avant ça...Je pense que tu devrais essayer, avec le cœur de l'océan, de lui rendre ses pouvoirs de sirène.

-Ca marcherait ?

-Disons que nous avons nous aussi un peu triché. Elle nous as impressionné par la façon dont elle a tenu tête à notre frère et dont elle a défait la pieuvre. Et un esprit autant attiré par l'océan qu'elle...On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

-Merci pour tout.

-Elle aurait tout fait pour vous retrouver. Et le chantage d'Hadès était bien trop odieux. Et sachant que son enlèvement est de notre faute, plus ou moins directement...

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jim, les sourcils froncés.

Poséidon soupira.

-Le trident. C'est avec lui que le collier de Melody a été fabriqué. La carte de la planète au trésor était en possession de Flint. J'étais tout jeune à cet époque. Mais le trident faisait partie du trésor. Et c'est pour le voler à Flint que j'avais rejoint son équipage sous forme humaine.

Jim ouvrit la bouche mais Poséidon lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

-J'y suis plus ou moins parvenu. Mais il semblerait que lorsque Triton a fabriqué ce collier, il ne se soit pas bien rendu compte que le collier était fait pour répondre à la carte. Je l'avais averti quand je lui ai donné le trident et les rênes d'Atlantica que cela pouvait se produire mais il a dû oublier l'avertissement.

-Donc le collier de Melody...

-Fait à partir du trésor de Flint. Il était la clé manquante pour trouver la planète et non pas une clé entre les mondes comme le pensait Morgana. Et les traînées vertes dans ce monde étaient liées au trident. Son pouvoir cherchait à retrouver le collier et la carte.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

-Pourquoi le cœur de l'océan comme nom ? Demanda ensuite le capitaine.

-Ah, c'était une façon pour Hadès de se moquer du fait que ce serait un cœur pur qui pourrait récupérer l'arme.

-Mais pourquoi parler d'océan alors que c'était plutôt une rivière de morts ou d'âmes ? Releva Hawkins.

-Parce que c'était une sirène qui parviendrait à récupérer le trident.

Toutes les explications étaient cohérentes.

-Morgana a rejoint Ursula ? Demanda encore Jim.

-Oh oui. Hadès n'a pas fini de les entendre se chamailler.

-Et...

-Pléiade Hawkins n'est pas aux enfers. Il a réglé tout ce qu'il avait regretté dans sa vie au moment où il s'est interposé pour vous protéger.

Jim s'inclina tout de même et les dieux disparurent. Plus tard, ils apprendraient que Triton avait toujours su que son père était un dieu mais que Poséidon avait rejoint l'Olympe quand lui même avait pris ses fonctions de roi de l'océan et qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de le revoir que de rares fois, aux naissances de ses filles. Par la suite, il avait su que Poséidon gardait plus ou moins un œil sur eux.

* * *

Morgana ayant fragilisé la grossesse de Melody, celle-ci n'avait pas le droit de faire beaucoup de choses. Néanmoins, elle insista pour être présente pour la destruction du trident bleu. Jim, à sa plus grande surprise tendit le trident vers elle en pensant très fort au fait qu'il voulait qu'elle récupère son héritage.

-Jim ?

-Tes grands grands oncles m'ont dit qu'avec le cœur de l'océan tu pouvais retrouver ton côté sirène.

Melody le fixa avec espoir, les yeux brillants et Jim pensa de tout son cœur qu'il fallait que ça marche. Un halo bleu entoura Melody qui eut un sourire et serra son fiancé contre elle. Jim eut un sourire, fier d'avoir contribué au fait qu'elle retrouve ses pouvoirs de sirène.

Puis il saisit la main de la brune et ils prirent le trident du roi des océans pour détruire le cœur de l'océan. Ensembles. Il y eut une belle lumière bleue éblouissante et le trident bleu vola en éclats.

-C'est fini alors ? Demanda Melody.

-C'est fini. Confirma Jim.

* * *

Eric amenait fièrement Melody dans l'allée qui lui donnerait un nouveau nom de famille. Silver était à côté de Jim, dans un magnifique costume blanc, ce qui était assez étrange à voir. Les formes épanouies de la grossesse de Melody ne pouvaient que se voir et Ariel avait pris plaisir à lui trouver une belle robe de mariée. La robe commençait aux épaules et descendait en bustier. Son ventre épousait les formes de la robe juste en-dessous et la robe se terminait en une simple traîne. Elle portait également des gants blancs jusqu'aux coudes.

Les deux tourtereaux n'écoutèrent que peu le prêtre et se regardèrent amoureusement durant toute la cérémonie.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Jim releva le voile dont les cheveux détachés de sa princesse ondulaient en-dessous. Le roi triton créa un arc-en-ciel au-dessus d'eux alors que le peuple de la mer entamait un chant qui mit les larmes aux yeux à la mariée et chamboula le marié.

Triton les serra tous les deux contre lui tandis que tous les sujets présents applaudissaient. En levant la tête vers les cieux, Jim crut presque voir deux dieux les regarder en souriant.

* * *

Melody poussa un soupir de soulagement, installée confortablement au fond de l'eau. C'était l'une des seules choses qui calmaient ses douleurs. Delbert qui s'y connaissait un peu et s'était documenté lors de la grossesse d'Amelia lui avait dit que c'était ligamentaire et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire à part attendre que ça passe. Elle ferma les yeux, la main posée sur son ventre, souriant sous les coups que donnait son bébé. L'eau lui plaisait, était-ce une future sirène ? Elle n'en savait rien et se contenta de profiter de cet instant de repos. C'était juste dommage que Jim ne puisse pas être avec elle à cet instant.

* * *

Les deux Hawkins restèrent calmes et fixèrent la simple croix de bois. Leurs sentiments à tous les deux étaient mitigés. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Pléiade avait été enterré mais ce n'était que maintenant que Sarah et Jim trouvaient le courage de faire face à la croix de bois et à leurs sentiments.

-Je continue à le détester, murmura Jim.

Sarah pressa sa main.

-Rien de plus normal. Il était détestable. Mais je lui suis reconnaissante de vous avoir sauvés tous les trois.

Jim s'agenouilla et posa un bouquet de fleurs. Ce serait probablement le seul qu'il déposerait. Il posa brièvement la main sur la croix de bois portant le nom de ce père qu'il n'avait jamais compris et ne comprendrait jamais.

-Adieu, dit-il simplement en se relevant.

Il se mit en retrait, attendant que sa mère soit prête à partir. Silencieuse, Sarah fixa l'endroit durant encore de longues minutes avant de rebrousser chemin. Pléiade Hawkins ne ferait définitivement plus partie de leurs vies désormais.

* * *

Jim soupira et passa la main sur le ventre de sa femme endormie. Pour une fois profondément. Elle semblait apaisée et il se doutait que sa virée dans l'océan n'y était pas pour rien. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'apaiser comme il le voulait et espérait qu'il se montrerait plus utile une fois l'enfant né. Il ne voulait pas devenir un Pléiade Hawkins. Il sourit en sentant les coups de leur enfant et vit Melody papillonner des yeux en grimaçant. Il s'assit alors qu'elle se redressait à son tour et se tenait le bas du dos avec une grimace. Jim posa les mains où elle semblait avoir mal et la massa pour la soulager.

-Merci, Jim.

Il embrassa ses cheveux et la sentit se détendre, se laissant aller contre lui. Leurs mains se rejoignirent ensuite sur son ventre et le ou la future Hawkins ne se priva pas de montrer à nouveau sa présence. Les deux Hawkins rirent de bon cœur alors que Melody se tournait pour poser la tête sur le torse de son mari, les yeux fermés. Jim la serra contre lui, les mains au bas de son dos.

-Je pars bientôt.

-Je sais, marmonna Melody, à moitié rendormie.

L'académie lui avait donné une nouvelle mission. Et même s'il n'y avait plus de danger pour les Benson, il aurait voulu rester auprès de sa femme.

-Reviens vite, bailla-t-elle. Ta fille n'attendra pas indéfiniment.

Jim sourit et secoua la tête. Depuis le début, Melody semblait persuadée que ce serait une fille. Il ne l'avait pas contredit, il s'en fichait du moment que leur enfant se portait bien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que sa princesse s'était rendormie et même si sa position à lui n'était pas confortable pour dormir, il resta là à serrer sa femme contre lui, profitant de leur bonheur presque complet.

* * *

Cette fois ci, elle avait craqué bien plus vite que la dernière fois qu'il était parti et il mit ça sur le compte des hormones. Cette fois encore, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui. Elle en était à six mois de grossesse et il estimait -et n'était pas le seul- que ce serait bien trop dangereux pour le bébé et elle. Elle se serrait avec force contre lui, le nez niché dans son épaule. Jim sentait les coups du bébé à travers le ventre conséquent qu'elle arborait désormais.

-Je vais devoir y aller, Mel.

Elle acquiesça mais resta accrochée à lui malgré tout.

-Ne t'accroche pas au bateau comme la dernière fois ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Il se doutait qu'elle souriait et sentit qu'elle relâchait légèrement son étreinte. Il saisit alors ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres.

-Je reviendrais pour l'accouchement, c'est une promesse.

Elle acquiesça bravement puis l'embrassa. Jim lâcha sa main et la confia à Ariel qui était devenue surprotectrice. Silver l'attendait sur le navire et il le rejoignit à regrets.

* * *

Le reste de la grossesse, Melody la passa alitée. Elle ne supportait pas ça mais tout le monde estimait que c'était mieux pour le bébé et elle alors elle avait abdiqué. Le fait d'avoir fait un malaise sur la plage y avait été pour beaucoup et elle se rappelait encore de la panique de son grand-père. Jim n'était toujours pas rentré quand le travail commença.

Il pleuvait à verse et Ariel et Sarah étaient auprès de Melody Hawkins. Celle-ci effectuait tout comme il le fallait mais vraiment, c'était trop long. Un instant, Ariel se demanda si le fait que Morgana ait tant compressé son ventre n'était pas en cause. Et puis Melody lui jeta un regard désespéré et elle ne put formuler cette idée à voix haute.

Ariel serra sa main.

-Pousse, Melody, l'encouragea Sarah.

* * *

Jim et Silver mirent pied au rivage tout en se protégeant des éléments déchaînés. Ils arrivèrent au palais et l'agitation leur indiqua ce qui se passait. Se fichant de tacher le carrelage lavé dans la journée avec ses bottes pleines de boue, Jim courut. Lorsqu'il arriva, il put voir une Melody qui semblait épuisée et au bord de l'évanouissement. Il alla aussitôt à son chevet et saisit sa main en lui prodiguant des encouragements.

Il capta un regard entre Ariel et sa mère qu'il détesta. Mais il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il s'inquiétait à sa femme qui s'épuisait de plus en plus.

* * *

-Le travail est trop long, marmonna Eric.

Silver ne s'y entendait pas dans ce domaine et resta silencieux, sursautant juste en entendant les cris de douleur poussés par la princesse. Il estima à ce moment que les femmes étaient bien plus fortes que les hommes.

-C'est une fille, entendirent-ils alors que les cris cessaient et qu'un silence presque anormal se faisait entendre.

Et puis, enfin, des cris de bébé.

 _ **Bien des années plus tard**_

-Leanne Athéna Hawkins ! S'exclama Melody d'un ton tranchant.

A la barre, Jim eut un sourire alors que Silver éclatait de rire.

-Laisse ton frère tranquille !

Gabriel Hawkins tira la langue à sa grande sœur et Jim l'attrapa par le cou en lui faisant un regard désapprobateur. Gabriel eut l'air contrit puis alla réclamer une histoire à papy Silver.

Les choses avaient bien changées en huit ans. Melody, Jim, Silver, et quelques hommes, plus Amélia partaient régulièrement explorer le monde, ou plutôt l'univers. Delbert et Sarah étaient restés au Danemark. Sarah s'était mise au service des Benson, Ben ayant fini par les y rejoindre, tandis que Delbert apportait ses connaissances à leur immense bibliothèque.

Un nouveau Benson avait vu le jour, Uriel, et était aujourd'hui âgé de six ans. Il avait hérité de cheveux acajous, un mélange entre le roux d'Ariel et le noir d'Eric. Il était mieux sur terre que sur la mer et était en passe de devenir le « prince parfait ». Melody ne s'en offusquait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour gouverner et préférait passer sa vie sur les navires avec son mari et ses enfants.

Ils revenaient assez régulièrement, Amélia ayant besoin de voir ses enfants, et Melody et Jim souhaitant retrouver leurs proches.

Leanne Hawkins était une fillette brune aux yeux sombres. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais avait le côté enjoué de sa mère.

Gabriel Hawkins avait les cheveux sombres et les yeux plus clairs encore que ceux de Jim. Il était ivre de découvertes et d'aventures comme ses deux parents.

Melody se demandait souvent s'ils avaient hérité de son don de sirène. Triton lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de situations comme la leur mais que du peu qu'il en savaiT, ce ne serait que vers dix ans qu'ils sauraient si leurs enfants appartenaient aux deux peuples.

Les deux enfants considéraient Amélia comme leur tante et Silver comme leur grand-père. Melody rejoignit Jim et ils tinrent la barre ensembles.

* * *

Jim était monté sur le mât pour regarder les étoiles comme il le faisait souvent. Sous sa forme de sirène,Melody n'était pas loin. Elle trouvait grisant d'observer les étoiles d'aussi près sous cette forme.

Et puis, Jim fit marche arrière en la prenant dans ses bras. Il avait pris la précaution de s'attacher avec une corde au cas où. Il ne tenait pas à avoir d'accidents. Une fois sur le pont, il la garda dans ses bras et ils fixèrent les étoiles ensembles. Melody trifouilla les médailles sur son costume de capitaine. Jim baissa la tête vers elle, et elle se sentit chamboulée comme au premier jour où elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments envers lui en voyant l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de son mari.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota Melody.

-Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un baiser sous les étoiles, et sous le regard bienveillant de Silver qui venait de coucher les deux Hawkins. C'est là qu'était leur place. Entre ciel et mer.

* * *

 **Voila donc la fin de cette fic ! Je suis triste de la terminer, mais je sais que j'écrirais encore sur Jim et Mel ^^ Depuis lundi je n'ai fait que retravailler ce chapitre, j'espère que le résultat est cohérent :) Si vous voulez voir de belles images sur ce couple, ma meilleure amie en a fait pas mal sur deviantart (sous le pseudo Lawliette-chan). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et suivie et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic ;)**


End file.
